Pecados y Secretos
by D-Draxo
Summary: En Londres,durante la década de 1880,a las jóvenes distinguidas se les enseñaba con rigurosidad a obedecer sin cuestionar,pero esto no ocurría con Bella Swan.Esta historia es M por los lemmos y lenguaje adulto,es una adaptacion de un libro.BellaxEdward
1. Prólogo

Esta historia es una adaptación de un libro que leí hace tiempo, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la trama es de un libro cuya autora diré al final. La historia **contiene mucho lemmons y lenguaje para adultos**, yo aviso y no obligo a nadie a leer, teniendo eso en cuenta aquí os dejo el prólogo.

_En Londres, durante la década de 1880, a las jóvenes distinguidas se les enseñaba con rigurosidad a obedecer sin cuestionar, pero esto no ocurría con Bella Swan. Su tutor, el apuesto y autoritario Edward Cullen, la complace en todos sus caprichos. Cuando Bella le confía sus fantasías más íntimas, le promete iniciarla en el mundo oculto del deseo… y enseñarle el infinito placer del pecado…_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Recuerdo que es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que hayan malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reweis ^^**_

**Capítulo 1**

Edward echó una ojeada rápida al reloj de bolsillo mientras esperaba que su cochero llegara con la berlina. Sólo tenía un poco más de dos horas antes de encontrarse con Bella en la estación de trenes de London Bridge. Volvió a guardar el reloj en el bolsillo del chaleco a la vez que su cochero, Emmet, doblaba la esquina con el carruaje.

-No hace falta que te bajes, Emmet- Edward abrió la puerta él mismo-. Hacemos una parada en Renne's, y luego continuaremos hasta la estación para encontrarnos con Bella.

-Sí, señor.

-Ah Emmet.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Una vez que estemos en Renne's, puedes tomar una a mi cuenta. Pero llévame a la estación a tiempo.

-¡Sí, señor!

Mientras el carruaje rodaba por la calle de Chancery hacia la calle Támesis, Edward miraba por la ventanilla. El regreso de Bella traería cambios a su vida, cambios que había pospuesto tanto tiempo como le había sido posible. Recordaba la época antes de que el padre de ella falleciera. Había sido una niña obstinada, característica que se incrementó al madurar.

Cuando se convirtió en su tutor, la había enviado inmediatamente a un internado. Luego, ella quiso ir al colegio, algo que su padre nunca hubiera permitido. Sin embargo, la alternativa de tenerla viviendo con él parecía mucho peor que invocar la ira fantasmal del viejo hombre. Gracias a sus contactos en Cambridge, se las ingenió para inscribirla en el Colegio para Señoritas de Newnham. Durante los pasados años, solamente la había visto para Navidad y durante vacaciones.

Ahora, ella había completado sus estudios. ¡Claro que la niña debería haber contraído matrimonio a éstas alturas! Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. El viejo había cerrado el testamento con un cinturón de castidad. Bella tenía que vivir con Edward hasta contraer matrimonio, o de lo contrario, él perdía los derechos de manejar el patrimonio y su cuota de dinero. Iba a necesitar un trago fuerte en Renne's y la compañía de una mujer antes de que Bella se instalase como señora de la casa.

Abruptamente, el carruaje se detuvo. Emmet bajó de un salto desde el asiento del conductor y le abrió la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, señor?

-Alrededor de una hora cuarenta y cinco.

-Muy bien, señor. Me aseguraré de llevarlo a la estación a tiempo. Vendré a buscarlo; lo haré.

-Buen hombre. Le diré a Renne que se encargue de ti.- Edward se bajó de la berlina, con cuidado, para evitar la suciedad de la calle.

Al ingresar al establecimiento, que ante los ojos de muchos parecia ser una simple taberna, Renne lo vio de inmediato.

-Ah, buen señor, qué agradable es verlo de nuevo.- Hizo una reverencia y le ofreció la mano a Edward.

-Mi querida Renne, es muy agradable verte a ti también.- Edward besó la mano de la mujer de la que había tomado su virginidad tantos años atrás.

-Monsieur Cullen, ¿no es un poco temprano en el día para verlo por aquí? Ni siquiera son las cinco.

-Bella ha completado sus estudios y regresa a casa hoy. El tren llegará en un rato.- Emmet había ingresado a la taberna tras Edward y estaba ahora de pie a un lado.- ¿De casualidad hay aquí alguien a quien le agrade Emmet?

-Pero, por supuesto.- Renne tomó a Emmet del brazo y lo condujo por detrás del mostrador hacia una puerta con cortina.- Entra y pregunta por Sally. Dile que eres invitado especial de Renne.- Se volvió hacia Edward.- Y ahora usted, monsieur…

-Renne, por favor, sin formalidades. Nos conocemos mucho para eso.

-Mi querido Edward, ¿qué te agradaría hoy?- Ella se acercó hasta él y entrelazó el brazo con el de él-. Tus favoritas no han llegado aún. Pero estoy segura de que puedo encontrar a alguien para complacerte.

-¿Y tú?

-Oh, mi buen señor, sabes bien que no tomo clientes estos días.

-Ni siquiera a un viejo amigo?- Edward acarició la mejilla de Renne con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Querrías una vieja mujer cuando tengo a otras jóvenes esperando?

-Renne, tú no eres vieja.

-Señor, ante los ojos de cualquiera, soy vieja.

-Tengo treinta y cinco. No puedes tener diez años mas que yo.

-¿Y cuántos caballeros crees que solicitan a una mujer como yo?

-Yo.-Le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro-. Eres tan hermosa como el primer día en que te vi.

Renne lo miró detenidamente durante un momento, luego fue detrás de la barra y tomó una botella y dos copas.

-¿Quién soy yo para rechazar al soltero mas buscado de Londres?- Giró hacia el barman-. Phil, encárgate hasta que regrese.

Renne guió a Edward a través de la puerta con la cortina, hacia el mundo interior de la taberna de Renne. Sólo aquellos que eran considerados sus clientes eran escoltados hacia el santuario. Subieron un tramo de escaleras oscuras, y ella lo llevó hasta su habitación personal.

-Me siento honrado Renne. Hace tiempo que no tenía éste privilegio.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie ha tenido el privilegio.-Colocó la botella y las copas sobre el escritorio y sirvió bebida para los dos.

-Las cortinas alrededor de la cama, ¿son nuevas?

-Ese es mi dosel francés. ¡Es la cosa más hermosa que he tenido! Me encanta dormir envuelta en ese color. Me hace sentir segura.

Edward sonrió al mirar las tiras de tela de color rosa chillón colgando en ondas alrededor de la cama.

-¡Son casi tan coloridas como tú! Tu cama con dosel te sienta muy bien.

-No has venido a verme para parlotear acerca de mi cama.-Le alcanzó la copa y le preguntó-: ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás aquí, realmente?

-Busco un poco de compañía femenina, por supuesto.-Bebió de un trago el brandy que ella le había servido y extendió la copa, pidiendo más.

Antes de rellenar el recipiente, Renne tomó un extremo de la falda y lo enganchó en el cinto. Él la observó mientras ella servía el brandy. No quitó la vista de las piernas de la mujer.

-Compañía femenina tendrás, entonces, pero no antes de que digas por qué me quieres a mí.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Porque tú eres una mujer, porque me conoces, y porque sabes que lo que sir Charly me ha hecho.-Peter bebió de un trago la segunda copa de brandy.

-Sir Charly Swan te ha convertido en un hombre muy adinerado, nombrándote su sucesor y el tutor de su hija.

-Y debo ser su tutor hasta que contraiga matrimonio. Sin importar cuántos años tenga ella, debe continuar viviendo conmigo hasta que consiga marido. Está en el testamento. Si rehúso, pierdo el derecho a todo.

Renne le sirvió mas brandy, y luego se sentó sobre el regazo de Edward.

-Ah, mon cher, yo sé cual es tu problema.

-Nunca te lo he preguntado. ¿Por qué hablas francés? Has vivido en Londres toda tu vida.

-Ah, pero fui cuidada por prostitutas francesas y ellas me pusieron mi nombre. Prendí otras cosas de ellas, además del oficio. Aprendí el idioma.

Edward deslizó una mano por debajo de la falda de Renne.

-Has aprendido el oficio muy bien. Tu es éternellement belle.

-Ves con el corazón y no con los ojos. Puesto que, mi apuesto Edward, no tengo inconveniente en recordar lo que he aprendido.-Deslizó una mano a lo largo de la erección de Edward. A él se le cortó la respiración.-No sabes lo que sé acerca de ti mismo.

-¿Y qué es lo que sabes?-El abarcó el amplio pecho de Renne con la otra mano y lo estrujó.

-Sé que vienes a visitarme más a menudo cuando Bella regresa de las vacaciones. Sé que ella te tienta y tú te resistes. Ahora no hay escapatoria ni indulto.

Edward estrujó el pecho de Renne con más fuerza; los dedos se enterraron profundamente en la suave piel.

-Sabes más de lo que deberías.

Renne se deshizo de la mano de Edward y se puso de pie.

-No me dejarás un moretón.-Los ojos de la mujer echaban fuego.-¡Ningún hombre le deja un moretón a Renne Flambeau!

Edward se puso de pie también. Al ser más alto y más fuerte, no tuvo inconveniente en atraerla para sí.

-No te lastimaré, pero te tomaré.-Su polla inyectada en sangre le apretaba en los pantalones.

Levantó la falda y las enaguas de Renne.

Renne sonrió.

-¿No preferirías ver cómo me quito las prendas? Mis muchachas me dicen que pagas solo por ver, como lo has hecho conmigo una vez.

Edward la liberó.

-Renne, debo descargar antes de verte. Tú sabes qué hacer. Por favor, hazlo. No tengo mucho tiempo.

-Mon cher, siéntate y mírame, entonces. No debes tocarme hasta que yo te diga. Sabes cual es la pena si no haces lo que digo.

-Lo se muy bien. Nunca olvidaré el día que te negaste a mí porque te toqué demasiado pronto. Por favor, debes entenderme. Tengo solo una hora antes de partir.

-Obtendrás tu placer antes de eso.-Renne se desabrochó los botones del frente del vestido y se lo quitó, que hemos comenzado, me dirás un poco mas.

-¿Más acerca de qué?

-Acerca de tu deseo por Bella.

-No siento deseo por Bella.

-Mon cher, yo sé que no es así.-Ella levantó las enaguas y dejó ver las piernas, mirando cómo él le seguía los movimientos con los ojos. Sostuvo los pliegues de la tela en alto por unos momentos, dejando que él la observase, luego, dejó caer la prenda al Charly te trajo a mí por primera vez cuando eras su aprendiz. Él sabía que debías aprender. Te he enseñado mucho.

-Lo recuerdo. Parece que sucedió hace siglos.

-Mi querido Edward, has venido a mí por una razón. Nos conocemos hace muchos años. Conozco tu corazón.-Lentamente Renne comenzó a desabrocharse el corsé tus deseos.-El corsé se abrió de golpe y ella lo dejó caer al suelo-.Sé por qué enviaste a Bella a un internado.

-Renne, no hagas esto.

-Mon cher, es la razón por la cual estás aquí. Has venido a mí por que yo lo sé-

La mano de Edward se dirigió hacia su pene erecto con un movimiento involuntario.

-Renne, ¡debo hacerlo!

-¡No debes!-El tono agudo de la voz de Renne detuvo la mano antes de que llegase a tocar la latente polla. Se aferró a los lados de la silla hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos. El bulto en los pantalones luchaba por , Edward, ¡dime lo que sientes por ella!.

Obediente como un niño de escuela que es reprendido, Edward espetó:

-No puedo controlarme cuando ella está cerca. Mi polla se pone dura y quiero tocarla. Siempre ha sido de la misma manera, y se ha vuelto cada vez peor.

Renne se acercó hasta él y le acarició con los dedos la frondosa cabellera cobriza. Luego, se colocó de pie frente a él y se quitó la camisola por encima de la cabeza, dejando los pechos desnudos.

-Muéstrame tu polla.

Edward se desabrochó los pantalones y con delicadeza liberó el pene duro como una roca de la prisión de la tela. Renne sólo llevaba las bragas puestas, que tenían una abertura en la entrepierna para hacer sus necesidades. Separó las piernas para que Edward pudiera ver completamente sus partes íntimas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de él. Renne se ubicó sobre el pene de Edward que le latía con un dolor punzante.

-Mon Dieu! Renne, ¡no lo soporto más!

Con Edward completamente en su interior, Renne lo besó en la frente.

-Por esto es por lo que has venido a mí, para que yo sea Bella para ti. Por ésta razón siempre vienes a mí. Cierra los ojos, mon amour, y siente el calor de una mujer a tu alrededor.-Lentamente se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás sobre el regazo de polla es buena. Bella es una mujer ahora. Está lista para ti.

Edward gimió con fuerza y se aferró al trasero de Renne.

-Renne, no puedo hacerlo, ella está bajo mi cuidado.

Muy lentamente, ella se elevaba y bajaba sobre él.

-¿No crees que ella quiere esto, también?-Con Edward enterrado profundamente en ella, Renne se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró-: Ella es una mujer ahora, mon aber. No subestimes a la hija de sir Charly.

Luego, con una velocidad que se contradecía con la edad, Renne cabalgó sobre él. Lo llevó más profundamente en su interior, una y otra vez. Edward empujaba con las caderas hacia arriba cada vez que la vagina de ella lo apretaba hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Edward bramó cuando su deseo estalló en el interior de ella. Renne le permitió enterrar el rostro entre los pechos y elevó la ingle de Edward dentro de ella.

Cuando finalmente se quedó quieto, Renne se puso de pie. Los flujos combinados de ambos le humedecieron las bragas. Ella se las quitó y quedó desnuda ante él. Con gentileza, lo limpió con un pañuelo para que no le quedaran manchas en los pantalones. Arrojó el pañuelo manchado a un lado y cogió una bata que estaba sobre la silla junto a la cama.

Él acababa de subirse los pantalones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Una voz de mujer dijo:

-Mademoiselle Flambeau, monsier Cullen, Emmet dice que es la hora.

Edward echó una mirada a su reloj de bolsillo.

-Dígale a Emmet que ya voy.-Se acercó a mas hermosa de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer.

-Mon cher, puedes acudir a Renne cada vez que lo necesites. Sabes que serás bienvenido.

-Debo irme ahora. Por favor, acepta esto. Bastará como recompensa por Emmet y por mí-Le colocó una guinea en la mano.

-Merci. Recuerda, mon cher, ella es una mujer ahora.

-Lo recordaré, Renne.-Habiendo dicho eso, partió para encontrarse con Bella.

_**Intentaré actualizar pronto^^**_

_**Reweis por favor**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Recuerdo que es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que hayan malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reweis ^^**_

_**Gracias por tu comentario akako Cullen, me alegro de que te guste la historia y tranquila, hoy mismo aparecerá Bella en escena, este capítulo va para ti =)**_

**Capítulo 2**

Bella podría ver los chapiteles del Puente de Londres en el horizonte. Sabía que el tren llegaría pronto a la estación. Recogió las pocas cosas que había llevado y se preparó para la llegada.

El guarda golpeó la puerta de vidrio del compartimento que compartía con un caballero de edad. La abrió y anunció:

-El Puente de Londres es la próxima y última parada de éste tren.-La miró directamente a ella y le preguntó-: ¿Vendrá alguien a recogerla a la estación, señorita?

-Pues, sí, gracias. Un carruaje esperará por mí.

-Entréguele su boleto de equipaje al chofer, y dígale que las maletas se descargarán del último vagón.

-Gracias, señor. Se lo diré.

Bella sonrió al pensar en Emmet cargando las pesadas maletas en el carruaje. Ocuparían la mayor parte del espacio, dejando muy poco lugar para dos pasajeros. Le agradaba pensar que tendría que sentarse muy pegada a Edward en el atiborrado carruaje. Ya que él siempre se había encargado de mantener una distancia respetable entre ellos, ella necesitaría asegurarse de que las maletas estuviesen ubicadas adecuadamente.

El tren se sacudió cuando bajó la velocidad para ingresar en la estación, lo que provocó que el sombrero se le deslizara hasta la frente. Rápidamente lo ajustó en su lugar, con la esperanza de que no le hubiera desarreglado el cabello. Había prestado mucha atención al elegir el atuendo para el viaje. Cuando Edward la viera, quería causar la impresión de ser una dama con todas las letras. Bella había visto la clase de mujeres que él invitaba a las fiestas y a la ópera. Envidiaba la manera en que ellas se veían y cómo él las veía a ellas.

Ahora, sin embargo, sería diferente. Edward no tenía más remedio que percibirla. En el testamento, su padre había dejado bien claro que quería que ella viviese con Edward hasta contraer matrimonio. Habiendo completado los estudios formales, ahora regresaba para mudarse a la casa de la ciudad de él.

Su obsesión con Edward había comenzado mucho antes de la muerte de su padre. Edward había sido un asiduo invitado a su casa. Él y su padre bebían juntos brandy y discutían acerca del patrimonio de sir Charly.

A menudo, se quedaban en la biblioteca hasta muy entrada la noche debatiendo sobre las leyes y sobre cómo manejar los bienes de su padre. Ella solía sentarse en las escaleras detrás de la puerta y escuchar, deseando oír la voz de Edward. Casi sin pretenderlo, también aprendió. Entendió el tema de su herencia por lo que escuchó sin querer.

A veces, le pedían que tocase el piano para ellos. Ella adoraba cuando Edward la observaba tocar. Cada vez que posaba la mirada en ella, la música fluía a través de su cuerpo hacia el piano. En una ocasión, él se sentó junto a ella en el taburete y la observó tocar. La pierna de él presionaba contra la de ella y Bella pensó que se derretiría.

Había sentido los brazos de Edward a su alrededor una vez. Edward la abrazó en el funeral. Aún con el alma sumida en pena, se sintió estremecer por su cercanía. Excepto por un breve beso con la mejilla, nunca mas volvió a abrazarla.

Bella sabía que lo que ella quería aprender ya no podrían enseñárselo en un salón de clases. Las lecciones que ansiaba eran más adecuadas para la habitación. Quería estar en el dormitorio de Edward. Había rechazado a más de un pretendiente, aferrándose a su castidad, no para el matrimonio sino para Edward.

El hombre mayor que estaba sentado frente a ella se puso de pie al tiempo que el tren marchaba junto al andén. Él abrió la puerta para ella y salieron del compartimento.

-Gracias, señor. Ha sido muy agradable viajar con usted.-El tipo había sido el perfecto compañero de viaje. Había dormido casi todo el camino.

-Usted también, señorita. Ahora, tenga cuidado al salir. Hay un hueco desagradable entre el tren y el andén.

-Tendré cuidado.-Ella salió al pasillo y luego, dejó que el caballero tomara la delantera hasta la puerta más cercana. Se unieron ala fila de pasajeros que esperaban que el guarda abriese la puerta.

Bella vio a Emmet antes de ver a Edward. Estaba de pie a un vagón de distancia, mirando en la dirección equivocada. Ella se abrió camino a través de la multitud y se detuvo detrás de él.

-¡Buuu!

Emmet se giró y casi chocó contra ella.

-Señorita Bella, lo siento, señorita.

-Hola, Emmet. Qué agradable verte.-Durante un instante, temió que Edward hubiera enviado a Emmet a recogerla y que él mismo no hubiese ido. Pero luego lo vio, de pie un poco más allá en el andén. Estaba quieto allí, alto y elegante; se veía cada centímetro como el abogado que era con ese chaleco negro. El estómago de Bella dio un vuelco cuando lo vio.

Quería arrojar todas sus cosas al suelo y correr hacia él. En lugar de eso, permaneció inmóvil y esperó que él se acercase a ella. La miraba fijo mientras caminaba, sin prestar atención a los pasajeros que salían en la fila del tren a su alrededor. Una mujer corpulenta que llevaba un bolso igualmente grande chocó contra Edward mientras él caminaba hacia Bella. Edward se tambaleó, pero logró estabilizarse antes de perder el equilibrio por completo. Bella sonrió y lo vio sonreír con gesto amable para disculparse con la mujer que casi lo tira al suelo.

Cuando sólo los separaban unos pocos metros, ella no pudo contenerse más. Dejó los bolsos en el suelo junto a Emmet y fue hacia él. Permanecieron de pie, frente a frente, sobre el andén, ignorando a la multitud que se daba empujones unos a otros. Durante un momento, sólo se estudiaron mutuamente, sin decir palabra. Edward rompió el silencio.

-Bienvenida a casa, Bella.-Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Edward. Me alegra estar aquí finalmente.

-Debo decir, te ves muy hermosa hoy.

-Me alegra que pienses eso. Es muy agradable volverte a ver.- Bella abrió el bolso y retiró el boleto de equipaje. Giró hacia Emmet y le dijo-: Descargarán mis maletas del último vagón. Un maletero te ayudará a llevarlas al carruaje.-Emmet tomó el boleto y recogió los bolsos que ella había dejado en el andén.

Marchándose en busca del maletero dejando a Bella sola con Edward en el andén. Ella lo tomó del antebrazo y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo has estado, Edward?

-Espléndido. Todo está muy bien, de hecho.-Luego, la sorprendió. En lugar de permanecer rígido de pie mientras ella lo sostenía del brazo, extendió el suyo y posó la mano sobre la de ella-. ¿Vamos al carruaje y esperamos allí a que Emmet lleve tus maletas?

-Eso estaría bien.

Cruzaron juntos la estación de tren, Edward le sostenía la mano mientras caminaban. Bella apenas pudo creerlo cuando sintió los dedos de él rozándole la palma de la mano, casi como una caricia.

-¿Despechaste la mayoría de tus cosas en el furgón como te recomendé que hicieras?

-Sí. Traje dos maletas conmigo para tener suficientes prendas hasta que llegue el resto de mis cosas.

-Le pedí a Rosalie que preparase tu habitación. Se me ocurre que ya que te mudas a casa de manera permanente, quizás quieras considerar la posibilidad de cambiarte de aposentos y mudarte a la grande habitación frente a la mía. Sería más cómoda y estarías más cerca del cuarto de baño.

Aunque tal sugerencia la sorprendió, se las ingenió para mantenerse calmada.

-Sería magnífico, Edward, gracias.

Ella no podía explicarse el cambio en la actitud de Edward y comprendió inmediatamente las consecuencias de ello.

-El armario y la cama de caoba de la casa de tu padre todavía están guardados. Si lo deseas, podemos encargar que los traigan para ti.

-Déjame pensarlo. Quizás quiera una cama con dosel.

Edward sonrió.

-Tengo entendido que están a la moda.

Bella se rió tontamente, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con Edward acerca de su cama.

-Ah, sí, y son maravillosamente femeninas.

Habían llegado al carruaje antes que Emmet. Al notar un banco vacío junto al coche, Edward guió a Bella hasta allí.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos aquí y esperamos a Emmet?- Edward continuó sosteniéndole la mano mientras ella se sentaba, sólo la soltó cuando el mismo ocupó su lugar junto a ella.

-¿Has encontrado a algún joven que sea de tu agrado?

-No. Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo prisa en venderle mi alma a un esposo.

-Bella, encontrar un esposo adecuado no es vender tu alma, en absoluto.

-Sí que lo es, ya que todo lo que me pertenece le será entregado a mi esposo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Edward, sé que todo el patrimonio que mi padre me dejó le será entregado a mi esposo en una bandeja de plata. Si contraigo matrimonio lo pierdo todo.

-No perderás todo. Yo administro tus bienes y lo continuaré haciendo una vez que contraigas matrimonio.

-¿Y quién recibirá las ganancias si estoy casada?

Edward se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada por un momento. Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

-Veo que has aprendido mucho en estos últimos años.

-He aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que estoy a merced de la generosidad de mi esposo en cuanto a los ingresos que me corresponden por derecho.

En ese momento, aparecieron Emmet y el maletero con el equipaje.

-Continuaremos ésta conversación más tarde, querida. Asuntos de ésta importancia no deben discutirse en una estación de tren.

-Por supuesto que no-le lanzó Bella como respuesta.

Edward se puso de pie y, una vez más, la cogió de la mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Ésta vez, Edward envolvió el brazo de ella con el de él y lo mantuvo allí, como antes.

-Emmet, ¿colocarás esas sobre la berlina?

Bella sonrió al escuchar la repuesta de Emmet.

-No, señor. Son muy pesadas. Tendrán que ir dentro del carruaje si queremos llevarlas con nosotros.

Bella fingió preocupación al decir:

-En verdad las necesito ahora. Tengo muchas ganas de cambiarme éste vestido lleno de polvo una vez lleguemos a casa.

-Y asó lo harás. Emmet, fíjate si puedes ponerlas dentro del coche,-Emmet y el maletero cargaron las dos maletas y los pequeños bolsos dentro del carruaje.

-¿Vamos?-Edward ayudó a Bella a subir a la berlina, luego subió y se sentó junto a ella. Precisamente como ella lo había anticipado, las maletas les dejaban muy poco espacio para ellos.

Edward intentó acomodarse junto a ella.

-Bella, quizás deba sentarme arriba con Emmet o pedirle al maletero que me ordene otro carruaje.

-No seas estúpido, Edward. Hay lugar para ambos.-Ella apretó el vestido junto al cuerpo para darle espacio suficiente para que él se acomodara.

-Si tú lo dices y no te molesta que esté prácticamente sentado sobre ti.

-No me molesta lo mas mínimo.-Sintiéndose envalentonada, una vez mas colocó el brazo alrededor de él-. ¿Puedo preguntarte si aún te citas con Tanya?

-Hace algunos meses que no. Comencé a encontrar su compañía un poco cansina.

-¿En serio? Me sorprende.

-No debería. Según lo que recuerdo, la última vez que viniste a casa de vacaciones, me preguntaste qué demonios había visto en esa mojigata mañosa.

-Bueno, honestamente no podía entender que te sintieras atraído por ella. Nunca he conocido a una mujer tan quejumbrosa y sin gracia como ella.

-¿Y qué clase de mujer crees que me vendría bien?

-Alguien más joven, alguien…-Bella se detuvo un segundo antes de decir alguien como yo.

-Continúa.

-Alguien que sea divertida y alegre.-Ella no sabía que más decir.

En ese momento, la rueda del carruaje se metió en un pozo en la calle y saltó de tal manera que el bolso de mano de Bella cayó desde encima de la maleta. El gancho se abrió y varios libros cayeron sobre sus regazos.

Antes de que Bella tuviese la oportunidad de recogerlos, Edward cogió una publicación que había caído con los libros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿The Pearl, Revista de lectura humorística y voluptuosa?

Abrió la revista y la hojeó. Luego leyó un párrafo en voz alta.

-*"Te follaré por detrás ésta vez, en una posición que se llama el perrito." Luego él se puso de pie, y se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella, y abriendo los blancos cachetes del trasero, empujó el pene dentro de la vagina. Luego, sosteniéndole las caderas, movió el miembro rápidamente hacia adentro y hacia fuera pidiéndole a ella que presione con el trasero hacia atrás para acompañar el empuje del pene"*

Edward cerró la revista y la agitó en el aire.

-¿Es esto lo que has aprendido en el colegio? ¿Has pagado siete chelines con seis centavos por esta basura?

-Edward, eso es propiedad personal. Devuélvemelo.

-No hasta que lo haya estudiado más de cerca para ver exactamente qué clase de literatura disfrutas leyendo.

-Estoy mucho más allá de mi edad núbil. Es asunto mío si elijo leer éstas cosas.

-Todavía soy tu tutor, sir Charly me ha concedido privilegios perdurables hasta que contraigas matrimonio. Siendo ese el caso, conservaré ésta revista y la leeré. Discutiremos el contenido una vez que lo haya revisado a fondo.

Bella permaneció sentada apretujada contra Edward, completamente furiosa. Recogió los libros que yacían sobre el regazo de Edward. Al hacerlo, con la punta de los dedos le rozó los pantalones y tocó algo rígido dentro. Quitó la mano de allí como si se hubiese quemado.

-¡Edward!

-Mi querida Bella, ¿por qué habría de sorprenderte mi situación? ¡Tu educación ha incluido esto!-Él sostuvo en alto el ejemplar de The Pearl.

-Edward, no conozco esas cosas por experiencia propia. Yo nunca…

-Parece entonces que es hora de que lo hagas.-Tomó la mano de Bella y se acarició con ella. Bella intentó liberarse, pero él la sujetaba con , querida mía, es un pene real. Tú lo has puesto duro, tú y tu literatura. Debes saber el efecto que causas en mí, ahora que eres la señora de la casa.

-Edward, ¿por qué eres grosero conmigo? ¡No lo comprendo!

-Bella, los asuntos de la carne siempre vuelven grosero al hombre, sin importar su clase o su educación. Es la realidad de ser un hombre.-El relajó la mano sobre la de ella, proporcionándole la libertad de quitarla de su es algo fácil de controlar.

En lugar de quitar la mano de allí, Bella permaneció tocándole.

-No sé de éstas cosas, pero he leído que no es cómodo para un hombre estar en éste estado. ¿Te causa dolor?

Edward exhaló sonoramente por la nariz con pura exasperación.

-Dios mío, Bella, tú no conoces ésta clase de dolor. Es un sufrimiento, una palpitación. Una necesidad que es insoportable.

-Si yo he causado esto, quiero ser yo quien calme tu incomodidad.-Ella continuó masajeándole.

Edward cerró los ojos y le dijo entre dientes:

-Dios santo, me vuelves loco. Soy tu tutor, no puedo permitir esto.-Aún con tal convincente enunciado, no hizo nada para detener las caricias de Bella.

-Quiero hacerlo.-Al haber leído muchas explicaciones sobre maneras para satisfacer a un hombre, Bella sabía exactamente cómo acariciarlo-. Edward realmente quiero tocarte.

-Bella, escúchame. Estoy muy cerca de acabar y voy a hacer un bochorno de mis pantalones. Si así lo quieres, al menos permíteme eyacular en mi pañuelo.

-Sí por supuesto.-Bella observó con atontada fascinación mientras Edward se abría los pantalones.

Edward metió la mano dentro y se cubrió con el pañuelo.

-Ahora, dame tu mano.-Ella obedeció y le extendió la mano. Ella empujó hacia dentro de los pantalones-. Ahora, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo.

Bella cogió el pene con la mano y lo frotó.

-Más rápido, querida, más rápido y más fuerte.-Ella hizo lo que Edward le pidió y vio cómo él se transformaba ante sus ojos.

Comenzó a respirar explosivamente, el pecho subía y bajaba dentro del chaleco. De repente, todo el cuerpo tembló y él gimió. El cálido fluido emanó a chorros de él, el miembro latía contra la mano de Bella. Sintió cómo el pañuelo se humedeció cuando eyaculo en él.

Ella esperó inmóvil hasta que él se hubo relajado. Tenía demasiada vergüenza como para preguntarle si debía quitar el pañuelo, por lo que retiró la mano y lo dejó ahí. Edward no dijo palabra. Metió la mano en los pantalones y sacó el pañuelo manchado. Hizo una bola con él y lo arrojó al suelo del carruaje. Luego se acomodó las prendas y se enderezó.

El ejemplar de The Pearl había caído entre ellos. Bella se estiró para recogerlo, pero Edward lo alcanzó primero.

-Me lo llevaré yo.

-¡Por favor, devuélvemelo, Edward! Es algo que nunca quise que vieras.

-Yo tampoco quise tener tu mano sobre mí. Es evidente que tu educación ha sido extensa. Quizás esta revista me indique cuánto has aprendido.

-¡Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua!-Frustrada y enfadada, Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e intentó darle la espalda a Edward. Sólo logró moverse más cerca de él, el cuerpo de Edward estaba tan implacable como su humor.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio. Bella luchaba contra su propio dolor, el dolor que había mencionado Edward anteriormente. La sensación de quemazón no se retiraba, el sentirlo junto a ella le provocaba un dolor interior que no comprendía. Quería gritarle; sin embargo, sabía que sería mejor no hacerlo. Estaban a punto de llegar a la casa. No ganaría nada con discutir frente a Emmet.

Recordó que Edward le había ofrecido la habitación frente a la de él y eso le proporcionó un poco de consuelo. Al día siguiente, haría la mudanza.

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Recuerdo que es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Me alegro de que te guste Max kaDaR voy a actualizar por ahora seguido, pero no os acostumbréis mucho ehh, si comentáis me plantearé hacerlo igual cada día sino tendréis que esperar un poquito…**_

**Capítulo 3**

Para cuando giraron por la esquina de la calle Regent y tomaron Piccadilly, los faroleros estaban encendiendo las lámparas de gas. Edward podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bella junto a él. Es más, podía oler la fragancia de su piel. Lo cual era peor. Debían llegar a la casa pronto, o volvería a perder el control.

El carruaje se detuvo en la esquina de Bolton y Piccadilly, frente a la verja de hierro que rodeaba la casa de Edward. Emmet saltó del carruaje y abrió la puerta. Sin esperar la formalidad de que le abrieran la puerta, Edward salió del coche con velocidad. Guardó la publicación confiscada en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, y luego, giró para ayudar a Bella. La tomó de la mano e intentó no mirar cuando ella se levantó la falda para apoyar el pie en el suelo. Tal esfuerzo resultó inútil, ya que sólo con pensar en ella levantándose la falda, tuvo una erección.

Bella no le había dirigido la palabra durante el resto del viaje; silencio absoluto. Él podía notar que estaba furiosa. Eran momentos como éste los que le demostraban, sin duda, que sir Charly vivía en ella. Había heredado el carácter de su padre así como también, su fortuna.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, él le ladró inmediatamente órdenes al personal.

-Emmet, lleva las maletas de Bella a su habitación y asegúrate de que las lámparas nuevas funcionen correctamente. Rosalie, por favor, encárgate de que Bella se sienta a gusto y ayúdale a deshacer las maletas. Y dile a Esme que cenaremos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Bella estaba visiblemente más enfadada.

-Edward, ¿por qué no cenamos juntos en mi primera noche en la casa? Seguramente, Esme ha preparado una comida especial. ¡Siempre lo hace!

-Porque, querida mía, hay algo que debo leer antes de que nos volvamos a sentar juntos.-Habiendo dicho eso, subió las escaleras y se retiró por esa noche, dejándola sola de pie, en el vestíbulo.

Bella observó los vacíos escalones durante un largo momento, temblando de ira. ¡El absoluto atrevimiento de ese hombre la enfurecía! La dejó sola, de pie en el vestíbulo, la primera noche en la casa, ¡sin siquiera decirle un "buenas noches"!

De repente, notó que Rosalie y Emmet estaban de pie detrás de ella, esperando instrucciones. Se recompuso, se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesita del vestíbulo, junto a la lámpara.

-Rosalie, dile a Esme que deseo tomar un baño antes de la cena, pero me agradaría mucho una taza de té y algunas galletas ahora. Emmet me ayudará a llevar las maletas a mi habitación en el primer piso. Ah, sí, y pregúntale al amo Cullen si necesitará el cuarto de baño, ya que lo ocuparé yo.

-Sí, señorita.

-Emmet, si eres tan amable…-Bella señaló el equipaje apilado en el suelo.

Bella sabía que Emmet era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar maletas pesadas. En las vacaciones de Navidad, después de beber ron un poco de más, él la había alzado en los brazos y girado en círculos. Ella se sonrojó al recordar que él también la había besado varias veces debajo del muérdago.

Ella había comprado un gran ramo de muérdago en Covent Garden y lo había colgado en la puerta de la sala, con la esperanza de que Edward se dejase llevar por el espíritu navideño. Edward no le había prestado ninguna atención; sin embargo, Emmet sí. Se convirtió en un juego entre ellos. Emmet la había abrazado debajo del muérdago en más de una ocasión.

Si Edward los hubiese visto, habría ardido Troya.

Dio un paso al costado y observó a Emmet levantar el baúl más grande de los dos.

-Después de usted, señorita Bella.-Él señaló las escaleras con un movimiento de cabeza.

Bella tomó la delantera en dirección a los aposentos. Emmet colocó el baúl en el suelo del pasillo e ingresó a la alcoba primero para controlar las lámparas. Bella lo siguió.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Emmet. Te lo agradezco.

-Es un placer, señorita Bella.-Después de controlar el flujo de gas de las lámparas, introdujo la primera maleta-. No tardaré ni un minuto en subir el resto de sus cosas señorita.

Fiel a sus palabras, trajo el resto del equipaje en pocos instantes.

-¿Necesitará algo más, señorita Bella?

Aún irritada por la rudeza de Edward, Bella decidió que sí necesitaba algo más de Emmet.

-De hecho, Emmet, hay una cosa más que necesito.

-¿De qué se trata, señorita?

-Una adecuada bienvenida a la casa. Aún no la he recibido.

-Señorita Bella, no le preste atención. Probablemente esté cansado.

-No me refería a Edward.-Emmet la miró, pero no se movió de donde estaba situado. Para convencerlo, Bella agregó lamento, pero no tengo muérdago.

Sin decir una palabra, Emmet se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. La atrajo junto a él y la besó, no fue un beso juguetón bajo el muérdago, sino un beso que indicaba que él había comprendido lo que ella necesitaba.

Aún sosteniéndola junto a él, Emmet colocó la mano en el trasero de Bella y lo apretujó con los dedos.

-Señorita, el amo Cullen me cortaría la cabeza si supiera que la he besado.

-Emmet, no se enterará. Nunca supo lo del muérdago, ¿no es verdad?

-No señorita. Nunca lo supo, ya que estaba en el despacho todo el día.

-Emmet, te lo prometo. Nunca lo sabrá.

-Señorita Bella, sí que me agrada besarla.-Abrazó con fuerza y la volvió a besar, ésta vez, rozándole el pecho con el dedo pulgar.

La rígida protuberancia en los pantalones de él presionaba contra el vientre de Bella.

-Me doy cuenta.-Con audacia se contoneó contra él para hacerle notar que ella sabía cuánto le á mejor que te retires ahora. Rosalie traerá mi té pronto. Pero necesitaré de tu ayuda mañana. Me muraré de habitación, a la más grande que está frente a la habitación del amo Cullen.

-Sí, señorita. Esme sabrá dónde encontrarme.

-Gracias, Emmet. Y gracias por la adecuada bienvenida.

-De nada, señorita Pamela.-Él vaciló y luego agregó-: Si necesita ayuda con esas lámparas durante la noche, o cualquier otro tipo de ayuda, dígale a Rosalie que me llame.

-Lo haré. Buenas noches, Emmet.

-Buenas noches, señorita Bella.

Aquel coqueteo con Emmet la había excitado. Deseaba el cosquilleo de los besos de Emmet y se consumía por la sensación de quemazón que le dejó en el vientre. ¡Si Edward la besara así…! Lo que había sucedido en el carruaje le reafirmó la resolución. Encontraría la manera de derribar la pared que él había construido entre ellos. Edward sería su primer hombre. De algún modo, encontraría la manera.

Mientras aguardaba que Rosalie le trajese el té, Bella se dispuso a deshacer el equipaje. Llevó el bolso de libros y papeles hasta el escritorio y lo vació. Había traído los volúmenes favoritos de George Sand y Mary Wollstonecraft, su correspondencia personal con Jasper y Alice Whitlock y varios ejemplares de The Pearl. El resto había sido despachado con sus otras pertenencias.

Al considerar la reacción de Edward al ver The Pearl, agradeció al cielo que la mayor parte de su lectura favorita hubiese quedado oculta en el bolso. Afortunadamente, había caído un solo ejemplar de la colección. ¡Dios, ten piedad! Y precisamente sobre su regazo. Él no le había prestado atención al resto de los libros después de abrir la revista.

Estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Edward y por el hecho de que la forzó a colocar la mano sobre él. Había leído acerca de penes erectos y ocasionalmente había sentido a un hombre joven presionándolo contra ella misma mientras bailaban. En una oportunidad, incluso le había permitido a un muchacho frotar brevemente la polla contra su pierna. Pero, nunca, nunca había sostenido uno con la mano, ¡y menos aún ver cómo eyaculaba un hombre!

No podía creer que Edward fuese el primer hombre que había tocado en su vida. ¡Pero había sucedido! Quizás, el hecho de que Edward hubiera cogido un ejemplar de The Pearl terminaría siendo un golpe de suerte. Tal vez, comenzaría a pensar en tocarla de la misma manera que ella quería tocarlo a él.

Bella hizo una pila sobre el escritorio con los libros y los ejemplares de The Pearl que le quedaban, junto al manojo de las cartas de los Whitlock. Unos años atrás, Jasper Whitlock se había recibido de abogado en la Lincoln's Inn y, mientras trabajaba allí, se había hecho amigo del padre de Bella. Después de la muerte de sir Charly, Jasper le envió una carta de condolencia. Como sabía acerca de la herencia de Bella, le ofreció asesoramiento legal, en caso de que ella lo necesitase.

Gracias a una serie de cartas, Bella supo que por ley, ella perdería el derecho a su patrimonio en manos de su esposo si llegaba a contraer matrimonio. Jasper y su nueva esposa Alice, abogaban por un cambio en las leyes para proteger el derecho de una mujer casada a conservar su patrimonio. Le prometieron que la mantendrían informada del progreso de la causa.

Alice le había escrito a Bella personalmente después de la boda con Jasper. Descubrieron que tenían la misma edad y pensaban igual. Aunque Alice se inclinaba más al activismo político que Bella, se habían hecho amigas. Bella se sintió esperanzada al enterarse de que Alice había contraído matrimonio con el viejo abogado y ellos esperaban su primer hijo. Si la ley en efecto cambiaba, quizás ella y Edward podrían tener el mismo destino.

Rosalie golpeó la puerta.

-Señorita Bella, le traigo su té.

Bella abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, Rosalie. ¿El amo Cullen tiene necesidad de utilizar el cuarto de baño?

-No, señorita. El señor dice que puede usar el cuarto a gusto y que la verá en el desayuno, señorita.

-Espléndido. Dile a Esme que cenaré cuando haya terminado.

-Sí, señorita. ¿Necesita algo más, señorita?

-No, Rosalie, eso será todo por ahora.-Rosalie dio un golpecito con el dedo del pie detrás de ella en una abreviada reverencia y se marchó.

Bella bebió un sorbo de té. Abrió una de sus maletas y tomó un camisón adecuado. Llevando el té y las galletas consigo, fue a darse el baño.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Edward y, por un momento, pensó en golpear. Rápidamente descartó la idea; era absurda. En cambio, abrió la puerta de la habitación que sería suya al día siguiente. Iluminada por la pálida luz del pasillo, vio que la habitación grande parecía el estudio de un hombre con una cama.

-Pues bien, ciertamente necesitará unos cambios-murmuró para sí.

Bella se quitó las prendas en un santiamén. Llenó con agua caliente la bañera esmaltada de hierro fundido y se introdujo allí para remojarse. Cuando hubo acabado de refrescarse, cerró los ojos y pensó en Edward en el carruaje. Había sospechado que era un hombre apasionado. Ahora, sabía cuán apasionado era, por experiencia propia.

Bella siempre había considerado apuesto a Edward. Él nunca había engominado su arenoso cabello cobrizo hacia atrás como lo hacía la mayoría de los hombres. No necesitaba hacerlo; el cabello ondulado se quedaba en su sitio de forma natural. Aunque su trabajo en el despacho no le requería destreza física, tenía los músculos tan desarrollados como los de Emmet. Le encantaba cuando se quitaba la chaqueta y podía verle la camisa ceñida a los brazos.

Al pensar en él, sus partes íntimas comenzaron a latir. Sentía la misma quemazón que había sentido en el carruaje. Trazando un camino entre los pechos con la mano, llegó hasta el latido entre las piernas. Frotándose con suavidad, recordó cuando sostuvo el pene de Edward en la mano, cuando vio el pecho de él subir y bajar al respirar. Ella lo había visto agonizar y se sumergió en la memoria de la excitación de Edward.

El miembro había cobrado vida en su mano, los vasos sanguíneos estaban duros y nudosos en la palma. Cuando más se acercaba a la eyaculación, el miembro cobraba más vida. De hecho, se movía en su mano, ¡con voluntad propia! Las caderas de Bella se movían en el agua cálida, mientras ella lo acariciaba una vez más en su mente.

Edward sabía que se había comportado horrible, pero no encontró otra manera de escapar. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para meditar, y para digerir lo que acababa de suceder. Sentarse a la mesa con Bella durante la cena le habría resultado imposible dada las circunstancias.

Arrojó la revista sobre la silla, preguntándose cómo demonios había llegado ella a poseer tal cosa. Esa clase de literatura era muy popular en ciertos círculos, pero Bella no debería haberse enterado jamás. Creyó oír el ruido que provocaba sir Charly al retorcerse en la tumba.

No había manera de excusar lo sucedido entre ellos en el carruaje. Había perdido el control y le había permitido ponerle la mano encima. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y el chaleco, murmuró en voz alta:

-Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se sobresaltó. Gruñó:

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

Rosalie respondió.

-Señor, la señorita Bella desea tomar un baño y quiere saber si usted necesitará utilizar el cuarto de baño.

Caminó hasta la puerta y abrió.

-Dile que puede tomar su baño. No tengo necesidad de utilizarlo en éste momento.

-Gracias, señor.

-Ah, Rosalie, asegúrate de que coma la cena. Dile que la veré en el desayuno.

-Sí, señor. ¿Cuándo desearía tomar su cena, señor?

-Dentro de una hora sería estupendo. Tráeme un poco de brandy también.

Rosalie asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Edward la observó alejarse por el pasillo de camino hacia la habitación de Bella. Echando una mirada a la puerta cerrada frente a él, se dio cuenta de que si ella aceptaba la propuesta, pronto estaría muy cerca de él. Le había ofrecido la habitación por Renne. Ahora, la total implicación de las palabras de Renne le zumbaba en la mente. _Ella es una mujer ahora_.

Después de quitarse las prendas, Edward vertió el agua en la vasija. Se enjugó el rostro con agua fría pero no pudo limpiarse la incomodidad que le provocaba la cercanía con Bella; ni tampoco pudo dejar de reprocharse el ser débil. De algún modo, tenía que reconciliarse con la inquietante realidad de que ella ahora vivía con él. La vería todos los días, y él sabía que ella lo había tocado.

Edward se vistió con la bata. Subió la llama de la lámpara de gas y se ubicó en el mullido sillón con la revista. Comenzó a leer desde el principio, todo el tiempo pensando que Bella había leído las mismas palabras que él leía en ese momento. Esa misma tarde, le había dicho a Renne que Bella era inocente. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su Bella había perdido la inocencia, al menos en espíritu. Creía que aún era virgen, pero era obvio que comprendía los asuntos de la carne.

Las historias de The Pearl hablaban abierta y explícitamente de penes y vaginas, de chupar y follar, de traseros y pechos desnudos, de nalgadas y palmadas. Mientras leía esa prosa subida de tono, Edward escuchaba a Bella tomando un baño. Su pene, ya erecto gracias a las indecentes historias, se volvió mas duro al pensar en Bella desnudándose en el cuarto contiguo.

Se abrió la bata y masajeó la dolida polla con la palma de la mano. Odiaba darse satisfacción pensando en Bella, por lo que trajo a la mente las imágenes de las historias. Sin embargo, las visiones de Bella leyendo tales relatos le obnubilaron cualquier otro pensamiento.

Sin poder evitarlo, la vio acurrucada en la cama con un camisón de encaje, devorando los apasionados relatos. Él se refugió en sus propios pensamientos y la observó. Ella se acariciaba con suavidad el voluptuoso pecho por encima de la tela del camisón. A medida que continuaba la lectura, los dedos masajeaban la suave carne, sin duda imaginándose la mano de un hombre sobre ella.

Estaba sola en la cama y se levantó el bajo del camisón. La observó mientras ella deslizaba la mano hacia abajo hasta encontrar la abertura de las bragas. Su propia mano se ciñó mas fuerte alrededor del pene al pensar en Bella acariciándose el vello entre las piernas. Seguramente, los rizos púbicos tenían el mismo exuberante color castaño de la cabellera.

Quería verla cómo se quitaba las prendas, que le revelase la belleza desnuda. Pensó en ella en la bañera, sintiendo la calidez del agua cubriéndole el cuerpo. Los tesoros femeninos de Bella ya no estaban ocultos a la vista. Como David observando en el techo a Betsabé mientras tomaba su baño, Edward absorbió la hermosura de Bella. El agua clara no ocultaba nada. Vio los dedos de ella hacer cosquillas en el monte enrulado entre las piernas, antes de perderse dentro de su lugar escondido.

Edward se perdió en éste placer voyerista, observándola con la mirada de su propio pensamiento. El cuerpo de Bella lo tentaba de una forma que no lo hacía otro, o nunca lo había hecho. El pene le latía al pensar en ella tocándose a sí misma, con los dedos deslizándose profundo dentro de la cavidad virginal. Ahora que ella lo había tocado, ella recordaría como se sentiría su pene en la mano, y se imaginaría cómo sé sentiría deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella.

Sin previo aviso, Rosalie golpeó a la puerta, haciendo trizas el ensueño.

-Señor, le traigo la cena.-Durante un instante, Edward no pudo Cullen, ¿está usted allí?

-Sí, Rosalie, necesito un momento.-Edward ató el cordón alrededor de la bata y caminó hasta la puerta.

Rosalie entró con una bandeja con comida y un decantador de brandy. Al inclinarse para dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa junto a la silla, el trasero de la muchacha captó la atención de Edward. Él cerró la puerta con cautela.

Había transcurrido un tiempo desde la última vez que se le había insinuado. En aquel momento, ella se había resistido, pero él le había persuadido a consentir. Ella gorjeó como un pajarito cuando le apretujó los pechos. No le permitió que le levantase la falda; sin embargo, sí le permitió golpear contra su trasero hasta que obtuvo su placer.

Edward se le acercó por detrás.

-Rosalie.

-¿Sí, señor?-Edward le deslizó el brazo alrededor de la cintura antes de que ella pudiere volverse hacia él.

-Tengo mucha hambre ésta noche, la clase de hambre que la cena que me has traído no podrá satisfacer.-Presionó el pene erecto contra el trasero de Rosalie.

-¡Oh, mi señor!-Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó muy quieta.

-Bueno, no tengas miedo. No voy a lastimarte y no haré nada que no me permitas.-Ella se relajó-. ¿Sientes cuál es mi problema?

Rosalie asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Rosalie. La señorita Bella está en la casa ahora. No quiero que ella sepa lo que me sucede. ¿Me ayudarás a guardar el secreto'

-Amo Cullen, ¡esto es indecente!

-Nadie lo sabrá, Rosalie.-Él le acarició los pechos. Ella no se resistió-. ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hecho anteriormente¿-Rosalie volvió a es lo todo lo que quiero de ti, que me ayudes a controlar mis urgencias mientras la señorita Bella esté aquí.

Rosalie no pronunció palabra. Su consentimiento ante el lujurioso pedido de Edward quedó demostrado cuando meneó el trasero contra su pene. Edward no perdió el tiempo. Se abrió la baya y expulso el miembro, sabía que ella no podía ver nada.

-Rosalie, levántate la falda para que pueda rozarlo contra tus enaguar. Cuando eyacule mancharé tu vestido.

La muchacha pensó que eso tenía sentido. Con obediencia, se levantó la falta, arrastrando las enaguas también. Edward no le dio tiempo a acomodarse. La sostuvo firmemente contra él y presionó el miembro entre las nalgas de Rosalie. Gimió con fuerza mientras su pene se hundía en el suave trasero. La cálida carne de Rosalie lo acogía a través de la abertura de las bragas.

Ella luchó por liberarse, pero él la sostenía con firmeza por la cintura.

-Bueno, bueno, Rosalie. Quédate quieta. No te penetraré. Confías en mí, ¿no es verdad?

Ella se quedó quieta.

-Sí, señor. Confío.

Edward apretujó el miembro entre las nalgas carnosas.

-Rosalie, si te toco por delante, se sentirá delicioso para ti. ¿Alguna vez te ha tocado un hombre tus partes íntimas?

Rosalie vaciló. Cuando Edward metió la mano por debajo de la falda, ella espetó:

-Emmet.

-¿Te ha tocado, verdad?-Rosalie se levantó la falda un poco más para permitirle a Edward acceder a su parte delantera-. ¿Fue de tu agrado?-Edward frotó contra el trasero de ella con mayor insistencia.

-Sí, señor. Me agradó más que una gota de ginebra, ¡claro que sí!-Ella se contorneó contra los dedos de él al tiempo que Edward le separaba los húmedos labios.

La sensación de las caderas meneándose contra él le cortaba la respiración.

-Así es, Rosalie, muévete contra mí.-Él jugueteó con el clítoris con la punta de los dedos y ella gimió agrada eso, ¿no es verdad Rosalie?

-Ah, sí, amo Cullen. Es bueno, sí.

Los giros de Rosalie se volvieron más rítmicos. Él se movía con ella, permitiéndole que encontrara el placer con su mano. Tenía muchas ganas de empujar su pene en la vagina húmeda de Rosalie, aunque pensó que mejor sería no presionarla, sabiendo que necesitaría la cooperación de ella en los días venideros.

Le excitaba sobremanera saber que Emmet le había proporcionado placer a la muchacha.

-¿Emmet te toca a menudo?-Él esperaba que la neblina atrevida en la que flotaban, le soltase la lengua.

-¡Me toca cuando se lo permito!-

-¿Y cuán a menudo se lo permites?

-Cuando me trae una pinta, le dejo tocar mis pechos. Cuando me da su ginebra, lo dejo levantarme la falda.

Edward deslizó el dedo dentro de la vagina y presiono con fuerza en su interior. Rosalie emitió un grito ahogado.

-¿Te toca aquí?

-Oh, señor…-Rosalie no contestó la pregunta al tiempo que se retorcía con energía contra él y comenzaba a temblar.

Edward se aferró al pecho de ella y clavó el miembro profundamente en la grieta del trasero. Empujó una vez más y la punta de su pene estalló con un cálido fluido. Rosalie comenzó a retorcerse contra él, aún sumida en busca de su propia descarga. Edward gimió y susurró:"Bella", y su denso jugo goteó por el trasero de Rosalie.

Rosalie había soltado la falda. Cuando Edward dio un paso hacia atrás para ajustarse la bata, las enaguas y la falda cayeron hasta las rodillas de Rosalie. Una vez que se hubo recompuesto, cogió el ejemplar de The Pearl que estaba sobre la silla.

-Rosalie, hay algo más que quiero que hagas por mí.

-Sí, amo Cullen.-Ella giró, pero evitó mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-¿Ves ésta revista?

-Sí, señor.

-Cuando ayudes a la señorita Bella a deshacer su equipaje, quiero que me digas si ves más de éstas.-Sabía que la muchacha podía leer palabras sueltas-. Si dice The Pearl en la portada, quiero que cuentes cuántos ejemplares tiene. Pero ella no debe saber que te he pedido esto. Será otro secreto entre nosotros. ¿Lo comprendes?

-Lo comprendo.-Con timidez, señaló la bandeja con la cena-. Señor, seguramente su comida esté fría ya. ¿Quiere que Esme se la caliente?

-Gracias, Rosalie, pero no. Seguro que estará bien.-Edward pensó que debía compensar a la muchacha por las labores extras. Fue hasta el escritorio y abrió una pequeña libretera que guardaba allí. Le entregó a Rosalie cinco chelines y le dijo con la voz más conciliadora-: Si te vuelvo a necesitar, ¿me ayudarás?

Rosalie se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo.

-Ah, sí. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo, señor.-Edward sonrió, sabiendo que ahora no tendría que visitar a Renne tan a menudo.

Bella se sobresaltó. Creyó escuchar la voz de Rosalie. Por un instante, pensó que Rosalie la había llamado; sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de que le había llevado la cena a Edward. Permaneció sentada e inmóvil, atenta a los ruidos. No oyó a Rosalie marcharse; de hecho, escuchó voces que provenían de la habitación contigua. No podía distinguir las palabras, pero supo, sin duda, que Rosalie se había quedado en la habitación de Edward. Una sensación de intranquilidad le inundó el cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que podría estar sucediendo.

Se enjuagó con velocidad, terminó de tomar el baño y se vistió. Aún intentando escuchar algún sonido que confirmase sus sospechas, esperó. Luego, oyó la voz de Rosalie, un sordo "Oh, señor", y luego otro sonido apenas audible que debió de tratarse de Edward. Ella era pura, pero aún así, supo lo que había escuchado. ¡Edward había gemido!

Se puso de pie completamente, recordando que su padre había sido sir Charly, y salió al pasillo. Edward ni siquiera notó que ella estaba fuera del cuarto de baño cuando abrió la puerta y acompañó a Rosalie fuera.

-Rosalie, por favor. Dile a Emmet que tenga el carruaje listo para las siete y media mañana por la mañana. Partiré temprano hacia el despacho.

Bella apenas pudo contener la furia cuando interrumpió:

-Le has dicho a Rosalie que me comunique que me verías en el desayuno. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Con torpeza, Rosalie hizo una reverencia a Edward. Murmuró:

-Se lo diré, señor.-Y se apresuró a salir por el pasillo.

Bella la llamó:

-Rosalie.

La muchacha se detuvo y giró.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-Necesitaré ayuda con mis cosas. En la mañana, quisiera que sean desempacadas y acomodadas en el armario en esta habitación.-Bella indicó el cuarto frente al de é todas mis cosas aquí mañana.

Rosalie echó una mirada rápida a Edward, esperando su aprobación.

-Está bien, Rosalie. Le he ofrecido a Bella la habitación, si ella quiere tomarla.

Bella miró a Edward con enfado.

-He aceptado la oferta.-Giró en torno a Rosalie y suavizó la , tomaré la cena ahora.

-Sí, señorita.-Rosalie los dejó solos, de pie en el pasillo.

Edward giró para regresar a su habitación.

-Edward, no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Desayunaremos juntos?

En lugar de contestar le espetó:

-¿No tienes modestia? No es de buen gusto estar de pie en el pasillo en camisón.

Sin vacilar ella contestó con enfado:

-¡Como tampoco es de buen gusto estar en el pasillo en bata!

-Tomaré mi desayuno a las siete y diez, si quieres acompañarme.-Dio un paso hacia atrás, ingresó en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Bella quedó de pie en el pasillo durante varios minutos, invocando el espíritu de su padre para que la ayudase a controlarse a sí misma. Quería aporrear la puerta de la habitación de Edward con los puños, decirle todos los insultos obscenos que había escuchado o leído en su vida, y si él abría la puerta una vez más, darle una bofetada.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que su padre le había enseñado. Sir Charly se había presentado ante el mundo como un caballero y siempre, sin importar cómo se sintiera en verdad, se había manejado con dignidad y gracia. Ella haría lo mismo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, un recuerdo olvidado había mucho tiempo burbujeó en la superficie. Después de la muerte de su madre, su padre había contratado a varias niñeras para ella. La última se había quedado con ella hasta la muerte de sir Charly.

Bella vagaba a menudo por la casa oscura entrada la noche, sosteniendo una vela, buscando atrapar desprevenidos espectros fantasmales. Nunca encontró ninguno, pero sí descubrió otro secreto.

Al pasar caminando junto a la habitación de su padre una noche, encontró la puerta entreabierta. Espió y vio a su padre y a la institutriz en la cama. La mujer rió y dijo:

-Sir Charly, usted es un pícaro.

Su padre había contestado:

-Y tú, mi querida Clarissa, eres una tentación que éste hombre viejo no puede resistir.

Bella permaneció en el pasillo como estaba ahora, escuchando. Oía cosas que no pudo comprender, y de hecho, la asustaron mucho más que los fantasmas que pretendía encontrar; luego, regresó sigilosamente a su habitación, se puso la bata sobre el camisón. Rosalie acudiría directamente a su habitación con la cena. No sabía cómo encararía a la muchacha dad la situación. Pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos, Rosalie golpeó.

-Señorita, su cena.

Bella caminó hasta la puerta y dejó entrar a Rosalie.

-Colócala sobre el escritorio, Rosalie.

La muchacha caminó junto a ella sin levantar la mirada, movió la pila de libros y revistas a un lado y colocó la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

-¿Eso es todo, señorita?-No levantó la mirada y continuó mirando fijamente hacia el escritorio de Bella.

-Rosalie, pareces nerviosa. ¿Todo está bien?

-Todo está bien, señorita. ¿Eso es todo?

-Necesito acordar con Emmet para ir en busca de los muebles de mi padre. Por favor, ¿podrías enviarlo a mi habitación cuando te vayas?

Rosalie giró y la miró por primera vez desde que ingresó a la habitación.

-¿Ahora, señorita?

-Sí, Rosalie, ahora. Por favor, búscalo y dile que venga a mi habitación.

-Sí señorita.-Rosalie volvió a echar una mirada fugaz hacia el escritorio y acomodó la bandeja-. ¿Algo más, señorita?

-No, eso es todo.-Rosalie se marchó y la dejó sola.

Bella observó la bandeja que la muchacha le había traído. Esme siempre le preparaba su comida favorita, y Bella sabía que al ser esa su primera noche en la casa, la bandeja estaría repleta de un delicioso festín. Sin embargo, de algún modo, las delicias preparadas expertamente de Esme no le iban a saciar el apetito. Ella quería algo más.

Después de esperar varios minutos con impaciencia, Emmet golpeó la puerta.

-Señorita Bella, ¿quería usted verme?

Bella se desató la bata antes de abrir la puerta. Le excitaba saber lo terriblemente impropio que era invitar a Emmet a su habitación. A esas, horas, vestida como estaba, Bella sabía que, positivamente, era escandaloso.

Abrió la puerta.

-Por favor, pasa, Emmet.-Él ingresó y Bella cerró la puerta tras él.

Emmet se había cepillado el oscuro cabello y se había puesto una camisa limpia.

-¿Deseaba verme, señorita?

-De hecho, sí, Emmet.-Él se movía nervioso, cambiando el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Bella intentó , mañana me mudaré a otra habitación y deseo que se traigan algunos de los muebles de mi padre a la casa. El amo Cullen sugirió que traiga la cama de mi padre del depósito. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Por supuesto, señorita. Lo haré en la mañana; lo haré.

-Eso sería espléndido. Quizás te acompañe. Puede que haya otras cosas que irían bien en mi nueva habitación.

-Por supuesto, señorita.

Bella podía notar la incomodidad de Emmet. Necesitaba que el se relajara como ella.

-Emmet, recuerdo que en Navidad, tú llevabas una petaca de ron en el bolsillo trasero. ¿Su pongo que no tienes una ahora, no?

Emmet sonrió ampliamente.

-Ah, de hecho, sí, señorita. Salvo que es ginebra y no es apta para su refinado paladar.

-Déjame ver si lo es. Supongo que será deliciosa.

Emmet retiró la petaca del bolsillo de atrás y se la ofreció a Bella.

-Señorita Bella, es veneno para ratas, no es adecuada para una dama como usted.

-No digas tonterías, Emmet.-Bella tomó la petaca y la abrió. Echó la cabeza para atrás en un trago audaz y tembló al , Dios. Es fuerte de verdad, ¿no es así?-Volvió a temblar y le extendió la petaca a Emmet.

-Se lo dije, señorita. No es para refinadas señoritas como usted.

Bella se tomó un momento para contestar y que menguara la quemazón en la garganta. Luego, dijo:

-Emmet, es el mejor licor más fino que he probado en mi vida.

-¿De verdad, señorita?

-De verdad, Emmet.

-¿Le agradaría otro sorbo?-Emmet le volvió a ofrecer la petaca.

Esperaba que el estómago le aceptara un nuevo atrevimiento. Bella tomó la bebida.

-Sí, me agradaría otro.-Bella bebió otro sorbo, tragó y obtuvo la misma reacción. Emmet tomó la petaca y también bebió un trago, antes de volverle a colocar la tapa.

-¿Eso es todo, señorita Bella?-Emmet no se movió.

Sin embargo, no hizo esfuerzo alguno para disimular la mirada que ahora se posaba en los pechos de Bella, para luego continuar hacia abajo.

El oculto deseo en Bella, envalentonado por la ginebra, pronunció las palabras que ella no podría haber dicho:

-Emmet, hay algo mas.

-Sí, señorita.-Emmet se acercó a ella.

Bella se quitó la bata y la dejó caer al suelo. Quedó de pie frente a Emmet en camisón y nada más.

-Bésame de nuevo.

-Emmet no vaciló. La abrazó y la besó, con fuerza y profundamente. Bella le respondió de la misma manera, enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Emmet mientras le devolvía el beso.

Cuando la fusión entre los labios se rompió, Bella tomó una bocanada de aire. Inmediatamente, Emmet intentó capturarle los labios una vez más.

-Emmet, espera.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, con un obvio esfuerzo.

-Sí, señorita.

-Emmet, debes comprender que no he sido probada.-Bella hizo una pausa por un momento, juntó fuerzas, y luego continuó-: Sé que tienes experiencia. ¿Qué podemos hacer juntos que me deje intacta?

-Señorita Bella, no tengo intención de comprometerla.

-Lo sé, Emmet.-Bella cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo antes de tengo ciertos sentimientos, cosas que no se me quitan. No sé como mantener a los lobos fuera de alcance.

-Señorita, si usted quiere, podemos hacer algo al respecto sin quebrar su doncellez.

-¿Qué, Emmet? ¡Dime qué!

Emmet la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta el sillón.

-Siéntese sobre mi regazo, señorita, y yo me encargaré.

Él se sentó y Bella se ubicó sobre su regazo.

-Emmet, tendrás que enseñármelo. No sé qué…Yo nunca…

-Señorita Bella, si me permite, yo le puedo enseñar.

-Por favor, Emmet, enséñame.

Emmet le acarició un pecho con la palma de la mano.

-Señorita Bella, sus pechos son muy agradables. Más de una vez he pensado en lamérselos, sí que lo he pensado.

-¿Quieres lamer mis pechos?-Bella no había soñado nunca con que un hombre quisiese lamerle los senos.

-Sí, señorita, he querido lamerlos durante mucho tiempo.

Bella se desabotonó el frente del camisón.

-Hazlo, Emmet. Lámeme los pechos.

Emmet deslizó la mano dentro del camisón de Bella y le sacó un pecho. Se inclinó sobre ella, primero besó el montículo y luego lo lamió. Bella se estremeció cuando la lengua de él se deslizó por la superficie del seno. Luego, se detuvo en el pezón. Chupé la protuberancia con los labios y dibujó círculos con la lengua.

El cabello de Bella le caía ahora sobre los hombros. Ella se quitó las horquillas que quedaban, de manera que el cabello pudiese caer en cascada sobre ella. Emmet metió la mano en el camisón y expuso el otro pecho. Lo besó y lamió como había hecho con el primero. Mientras chupaba el segundo pezón, Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando el pecho mas profundamente dentro de la boca de Emmet.

Él se separó del pezón el tiempo suficiente como para decir:

-Señorita, mi polla me duele.

-Sácala y déjame tocarla, Emmet.-Él se desabrochó los pantalones y dejó libre el doliente miembro.

Bella miró fijamente el hinchado pene, y luego, con cautela, frotó la punta con el dedo.

-¿Había visto una antes, señorita?

Estaba demasiado excitada como para que le importase revelar su inocencia, Bella admitió:

-Nunca había visto una así expuesta.

-Tóquela, señorita. Sienta lo dura que está.

Bella la tocó. Rozó la punta del pene con todo el dedo. Emmet no había sido circuncidado, por lo que el prepucio se le arrugaba a la base del glande. La piel suelta se deslizaba con facilidad hacia delante y atrás mientras ella estudiaba ese tesoro masculino escondido.

-Señorita, podemos hacer esto juntos. Yo la toco a usted mientras usted me toca a mí. Es una manera de resguardar su virginidad.

Antes de que Bella pudiese contestar si sí o si no, Emmet metió la mano por debajo del camisón. Los latidos allí se volvieron insoportables cuando la mano de Emmet hizo contacto con las partes íntimas de Bella. Gimió.

-Dios mío, Emmet, estoy muriendo.

-No está muriendo, señorita. Solamente desea una buena follada.

Al decir esto, introdujo los dedos en la vagina de Bella. Ella dio un grito ahogado y levantó las caderas.

-Puedo sentirla, señorita, su doncellez. No la romperé, pero la haré chillar.

Emmet introdujo los dedos en la hambrienta vagina de Bella una y otra vez. En cada oportunidad, los dedos rozaban el himen de Bella, pero nunca lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo. Bella se aferró al pene de Emmet, apretándolo más fuerte cada vez que él se introducía en ella.

-Ah, sí, señorita, así es, haga rebotar esos bonitos pechos. Usted y yo, ambos vamos a acabar ésta noche.

Bella se contorsionaba sobre el regazo de Emmet, las atenciones de él le humedecían la vagina sin piedad. En el preciso momento en que creía que perdería la razón por el deseo, algo estalló en su interior y la consumió. Todo el cuerpo le tembló sin control. El brazo de Emmet la atrapó cuando ella se inclinó hacia atrás y se puso rígida.

Oleada tras oleada de sensaciones le inundaron el cuerpo, anulándole toda sensación de propiedad e identidad. Ella aún sostenía el pene de Emmet en la mano y tiró de él con fuerza. Sin advertencia, él también se puso rígido y eyectó un líquido blanquecino sobre la mano de ella y su camisón.

Permanecieron sentados juntos sobre la silla, Emmet la sostenía con el brazo, y la mano de Bella aún sostenía el pene, que ahora se estaba ablandando. Bella intentó enderezarse, pero se encontró con que no podía. Sin preocuparse por guardarse el pene en los pantalones, Emmet la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

-Emmet…

-Calle, señorita. Es hora de que duerma.-Él retiró las mantas y la acomodó entre las sábanas limpias.

Bella lo observó mientras él se acomodaba el pene dentro de los pantalones.

Él puso el dedo sobre los labios de ella, los mismos dedos que habían estado en su interior momentos antes. Podía sentir su propio aroma cuando le rozó los labios.

-Señorita Bella, déle un poco de tiempo al amo Cullen. Cambiará de parecer.

Habiendo dicho eso, apagó la lámpara de gas y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_**Espero que os guste, ahora los capítulos son mas largos y a lo mejor tengo pensado dividirlo en dos partes… todo depende de los reviews que tenga :P**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Recuerdo que es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Gracias por comentar Max kaDaR voy a ser buena y publicaré otro capítulo, primero buscan consuelo ajeno… pero bueno ya verás… Digo aquí que empecé a publicar otra adaptación, se llama Enseñando a Bella. Os animo a pasaros también por ahí y comentad. Un beso y ahí tenéis:**_

**Capítulo 4**

La luz del sol brillando sobre los ojos de Bella la despertó. Dio un salto en la cama.

Esperaba, por Dios, no haberse quedado dormida. El reloj marcaba las siete menos cuarto. Tenía suficiente tiempo para acicalarse y tomar el desayuno con Edward.

Después de lavarse en la palangana, escogió del baúl un vestido de día color verde bosque muy a la moda. Cuando lo usó para Navidad, Edward había comentado que se veía hermosa con él. Sacudió las arrugas lo mejor que pudo, y se lo colocó sobre la camisola y las enaguas. Tras acomodarse el cabello con unas horquillas, se apresuró por el pasillo. Tenía la idea de estar confortablemente acomodada en el comedor antes de que Edward llegase. Esme había preparado la mesa con té y panecillos. Un aroma a tocino provenía de la cocina.

Cuando el estómago le rugió de una manera muy poco femenina, Bella recordó que la noche anterior no había tocado la cena. Sentada en su lugar habitual, ella se sirvió una taza de té. Unos minutos después, Edward ingresó al comedor.

—Buenos días, Edward.

—Buenos días, Bella. — Edward se sentó frente a ella—. ¿Te importaría pasarme la tetera?

En lugar de alcanzarle la tetera, ella se puso de pie y le sirvió.

—Parece ser un día agradable. La luz del sol que brillaba por la ventana me ha despertado.

—Sí, de hecho lo es.

Bella se sentó y lo observó. Él evitó devolverle la mirada.

— Edward, le he pedido a Emmet que traiga la cama de mi padre del depósito. Creo que haré construir un dosel en ella.

—Como desees. —La rígida mandíbula de Edward decía mucho más que sus palabras.

— Edward, por el amor de Dios, vivo aquí ahora. ¿Planeas no conversar conmigo nunca más?

— ¿Sobre qué te agradaría hablar, Bella? ¿Quizás sobre la literatura que has estado leyendo últimamente?

—Lo que leo es asunto mío.

Edward bebió un sorbo de té.

—Interesantes palabras las que has utilizado, querida. ¿Cuántos asuntos tuyos has tenido?

—No los suficientes para mi gusto. —Bella cogió un panecillo y untó mermelada sobre él.

Discutir con Edward sobre ese tema le agradaba, por alguna razón. Esperó su respuesta.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y también cogió un panecillo.

— ¿Y qué te sería suficiente?

Bella meditó cuidadosamente la respuesta. Había logrado que comenzase a conversar y no quería desalentarlo nuevamente.

—No sé qué cosa me sería suficiente. O quizás, debería decir quién me sería suficiente.

—Creí que habías dicho que contraer matrimonio era lo mismo que vender tu alma.

—No estoy hablando de matrimonio. —Exactamente en ese momento, Rosalie trajo una fuente con tocino y huevos y la colocó entre ellos.

Edward sonrió.

—Buenos días, Rosalie.

—Buenos días, señor. —Saludó a Bella con una inclinación de la cabeza y sólo dijo—:

Señorita.

Bella recordó su lugar como señora de la casa y respondió:

—Buenos días, Bella. —Se sirvió un poco de comida de la fuente y continuó—: Después de que el amo Cullen haya partido a sus tareas del día, me agradaría mudarme a mi nueva habitación. ¿Supongo que no será un problema?

—No, señorita.

—Y, por favor, dile a Emmet que más tarde en la mañana, iré al lugar donde está guardado el mobiliario de mi padre para ver qué puedo traer para mi habitación.

—Sí, señorita. ¿Necesita algo más?

Edward agregó con brusquedad:

—Rosalie, necesitaría verte antes de partir. Por favor, espérame en la puerta.

Rosalie se sonrojó y se secó las manos con el delantal.

—Sí, señor, como usted diga, señor. —Giró sobre los talones con rapidez y prácticamente corrió de regreso a la cocina.

— Edward, ¿con qué propósito molestas así a la muchacha?

—Yo no hice nada para molestarla.

— ¡Sí, lo has hecho! ¡Cualquier a que escuche ese tono pensaría que estás a punto de despedirla! —Bella se puso de pie—. Voy a asegurarme de que ella sepa que todo está bien.

— ¡Bella, siéntate!

Bella permaneció de pie junto a la mesa, con los pequeños puños cerrados con fuerza a los lados del cuerpo. Si hubiese sido hombre, habría lanzado un puñetazo directo a la mejilla de Edward.

— Edward Cullen, puedes hablarles así a los empleados de la casa, ¡pero no usarás ese tono de voz conmigo! Yo vivo aquí ahora. Haré lo que me venga en gana, cuando me venga en gana.

Edward se puso de pie, también, y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Bella, te agrade o no, todavía soy tu tutor y señor de ésta casa. Mientras vivas aquí, responderás ante mí. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Comprendo que has sido un bruto desde mi llegada a la casa. No sé por qué, ¡y me importa un bledo! Y, te agrade o no, ¡ahora soy una mujer! ¡Tengo mente propia y tengo plenas intenciones de utilizarla!

Antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de detenerla, Bella se cogió la falda y se marchó por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, y un sibilante «¡Maldición, ésta muchacha!» salió de entre sus apretados dientes. Se lo había vuelto a hacer. Al ver el fuego de Bella elevarse y el temperamento flamear, su pene dijo lo que él no podía decir.

Edward se sentó e intentó concentrarse en la comida. El miembro erecto se le hinchaba contra la pierna causándole incomodidad, un recordatorio constante de que Bella había vuelto para quedarse. ¿Cómo haría para soportarlo, por el amor de Dios? Ninguna otra mujer había provocado eso jamás e n él, ¡ninguna otra! Sólo Bella. Le había jurado a sir Charly, en su lecho de muerte, que protegería a su hija. ¿Cómo haría para protegerla de él mismo? Saber que pronto estaría en el despacho le ayudó a recomponerse. También ayudó el hecho de que Bella no regresaría. Sin duda, había subido a su habitación por las escaleras traseras. Por alguna disparatada razón, se sintió defraudado. Ahora, no la volvería a ver hasta el final del día.

Terminó el desayuno y fue en busca de Rosalie, quien se encontraba de pie en el vestíbulo, esperándolo.

—Rosalie, ¿Emmet tiene el carruaje listo?

—Sí, señor.

—Bien. Vayamos fuera un momento. —Ella le siguió hasta la escalinata—. Rosalie, no hay necesidad de que estés ansiosa. Lamento si te he hablado duramente en el comedor. Sólo quiero saber si tienes algo que decirme.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Recuerdas que te he pedido que mantuvieses los ojos abiertos mientras la señorita Bella deshacía el equipaje?

—Sí, señor, lo recuerdo.

— ¿Has visto algo?

—Sí, señor. Tiene más ejemplares de esa revista, _The Pearl_, sobre el escritorio, con otros libros y cartas.

— ¡Entonces tiene más! ¿Pudiste ver cuántos?

—No exactamente, señor. Quizás seis u ocho. No podría estar segura.

—Rosalie, me has ayudado mucho con ésta información. — Edward vaciló por un momento, y luego preguntó—: ¿La señorita Bella te ha dicho algo acerca de mí cuando fue a la cocina?

—No, señor. Sólo que…

—¿Qué, Rosalie?

—Sólo que no tengo que dejar que usted me asuste y me obligue a hacer nada que yo no

quiera.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Rosalie?

Ella le respondió un poco tímida:

—En general, no, señor. Pero, a veces, cuando se enfada, me asusta un poco.

—¿Como en el comedor?

—Sí, señor.

Peter podía ver a Emmet sentado en el carruaje esperándolo. No quería que le llamara la atención el hecho de que él y Rosalie estuvieran conversando.

—Rosalie, tengo que ir al despacho ahora. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadado contigo, en absoluto. Es la señorita Pamela la que me hace enfadar, no tú.

— ¿Señor?

— ¿Sí, Rosalie?

—Perdóneme, no quiero hablar de lo que no me incumbe, pero si usted y la señorita Bella no se llevan bien, ¿por qué se muda a esa habitación? La verá todo el tiempo. —Rosalie llevó las manos a las caderas y en un aluvión de palabras espetó—: Usted me llamó por su nombre, ¡sí que lo hizo!

Una urgencia por reprenderla por tal indiscreción brotó en él. Sin embargo, continuar con esa conversación en las escalinatas públicas sólo complicaría las cosas.

—Hay razones para ello, pero no puedo explicártelas. Tengo que marcharme. Buenos días, Rosalie.

Con una rápida reverencia, ella le respondió lacónicamente:

—Buenos días, amo Cullen.

Cuando Emmet vio a Edward bajar por el camino de adoquines que salía de la casa, saltó del carruaje para abrirle la puerta.

—Buenos días, señor. Es una hermosa mañana, sí que lo es.

—Buenos días, Emmet. — Edward se detuvo junto al carruaje y esperó a Emmet. Éste rodeó el vehículo para abrirle la puerta—. Emmet, tengo entendido que Bella quiere recuperar unos muebles hoy y quiere que vayas con ella.

—Es lo que me dijo, señor.

—Asegúrate de permanecer junto a ella. No debe vagar por el depósito sola.

—Me aseguraré de que esté a salvo. Sí que lo haré.

—Buen chico. —Tomó una corona del bolsillo de l chaleco—. Aquí tienes, Emmet. Alquila un vagón para traer todo lo que ella quiera traer. Solo para la cama se necesitará un vagón.

—Sí, señor. Me encargaré de eso, señor.

—Y, Emmet, ¿puedes por favor decirle a Esme que la señorita Bella y yo cenaremos juntos ésta noche, a la hora habitual? Dile que prepare la pequeña mesa de la biblioteca, frente al fuego. Necesitaremos un poco de privacidad.

—Sí, señor.

Emmet cerró la puerta de la berlina. Las imágenes de Bella leyendo esas revistas durante tantos meses amenazaba con inundarle la concentración y Edward forzó su atención hacia los asuntos del día.

Bella permaneció de pie junto a la ventana en el salón y observó el carruaje alejándose de la casa. Cuando hubo desaparecido por la calle Piccadilly, llamó a Rosalie de inmediato.

— ¿Sí, señorita?

—Rosalie, necesito que me ayudes a mudar mis cosas.

—Lo sé, señorita. —Rosalie retorcía el delantal con nerviosismo.

—Vi al amo Cullen hablando contigo. ¿Te ha molestado de nuevo?

—No, señorita.

Bella presionó para obtener más información.

—Rosalie, escuché algo ayer por la noche. ¿El amo Cullen se ha tomado ciertas libertades contigo cuando le llevaste la cena? —Rosalie no contestó—. Rosalie, por favor, necesito saber. ¿Lo ha hecho?

Lucy respondió fríamente:

—No más de lo que Emmet ha hecho con usted, señorita.

Bella sopesó tales palabras cuidadosamente.

—Rosalie, ¿Emmet y tú os tenéis afecto?

—Hemos compartido una pinta alguna que otra vez, señorita.

—Quizás te ayude saber que a mí me atrae el amo Cullen, no Emmet.

—El amo Cullen se siente atraído por usted, señorita.

— ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No puedo decírselo, señorita. Solo lo sé.

Bella se dirigió hasta el sofá.

—Rosalie, ven aquí y siéntate junto a mí un segundo. —Evidentemente nerviosa, Rosalie siguió a Bella y se sentó unto a ella—. Quiero explicarte algo.

—Sí, se ñorita.

Sabía la falta de delicadeza que implicaba conversar sobre esos asuntos con una sirvienta, sin embargo, continuó:

—Durante mucho tiempo he deseado que el amo Cullen me viese como una mujer. Creo que está comenzando a hacerlo, pero lo altera.

—Me lo ha dicho, sí, señorita.

—Rosalie, por favor, ¿qué ha dicho? — Bella escuchó el tono de súplica en su propia voz.

No le importó.

—Dijo que era usted la que lo irritaba, no yo.

—Sé que está enfadado conmigo.

—No es solo eso, señorita.

—Por favor, Rosalie, ¿qué más?

—Ayer por la noche, él la deseaba, señorita Bella. A usted, no a mí.

Bella cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Intentando mantener un tono de voz calmado, le preguntó:

—Entonces sí se tomó libertades contigo.

—Él no quiere que usted sepa acerca de su estado, señorita Bella. Lo está escondiendo, claro que sí. Señorita, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle. El amo Cullen es bueno conmigo. No hablaré mal de él.

—Está bien, Rosalie. Lo comprendo. Déjame mostrarte lo que quiero mudar.

Bella caminó delante hacia la habitación. Le dijo a Rosalie lo que quería trasladar: las prendas, los libros y algunos cuadros. Cuando Rosalie cogió la pila de libros del escritorio, Bella notó el interés que mostraba por las revistas.

—Rosalie, deja. Yo me encargaré de las revistas.

Rosalie las devolvió a su lugar en el escritorio.

—Señorita, ¿puedo preguntarle qué son?

—Es una publicación, Rosalie, con historias y poemas. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Vi al amo Cullen leyendo una anoche, cuando le llevé la cena.

—Esa publicación es la razón por la cual el amo Cullen está enfadado conmigo. Las historias son acerca de hombres y mujeres estando juntos.

Rosalie abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Señorita, ¿quiere decir de manera indecente?

—Es un modo de decirlo… sí.

—Ay, Dios mío, señorita Bella. ¡Él no me dijo eso!

—No, supongo que no lo hizo.

— ¡Usted tiene muchas! Es por eso por lo que él… —Rosalie se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Por lo que él, qué?

—Quería saber si usted tenía más ejemplares.

Bella se dirigió hasta el escritorio y cogió la pila de revistas.

—Tengo seis aquí. Hay cuatro ejemplares más en las maletas que llegarán en unos días.

Tienes permiso para decir que tengo diez ejemplares. Más el que tiene él, hace un total de once.

—Sí, se ñorita Bella.

—Rosalie, no estoy enfadada contigo. Esto es entre el amo Cullen y yo. No quiero que quedes en medio de todo esto. Ahora, ¿podrías ver si Emmet ha regresado ya? Estoy ansiosa por ir a buscar mi mobiliario. —Rosalie se marchó apresuradamente de la habitación, llevándose la pila de libros.

Bella abrazó la pila de revistas. Edward había leído una. Ahora él entendía sus anhelos. De algún modo, tenía que encontrar la manera de atraerlo hacia ella en lugar de Rosalie o de cualquier otra mujer.

Llevó las revistas y la s cartas a su nueva habitación. Emmet debía desarmar la cama actual y guardarla en el ático. La habitación tenía escasos muebles y necesitaba más mobiliario y colores brillantes. Unos cuadros y un espejo en la pared alegrarían el lugar, así como nuevo empapelado.

Se encargaría de eso más tarde. En ese momento, quería estar lo más cercana a Edward, tanto como fuera posible.

Bella no había cenado la noche anterior, ni había desayunado esa mañana, por lo que se sentía un poco hambrienta. Bajó las escaleras traseras hacia la cocina. Esme siempre estaba cocinando algo. Le prepararía un plato de cualquier cosa que tuviese a mano.

Al final de las escaleras, escuchó voces que provenían de las habitaciones de servicio al final del pasillo. Luego, escuchó un estruendo y el sonido de vidrio al romperse. Escuchó Emmet gritar:

—¡Rosalie, cálmate, te lo dijo, nada ha sucedido!

—¡Demonios, sí que ha sucedido! Ella ha estado leyendo libros indecentes. El amo Cullen lo sabe, también. ¡Por mil demonios que está mosqueado!

—¿Y cómo diablos sabes que está mosqueado?

—Lo sé, es todo. Simplemente, lo sé.

Con gran sigilo, Bella se acercó a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Vio una botella de cerveza rota en el suelo. Rosalie y Emmet estaban de pie junto a la cama.

—Será mejor que te cuides, Rosalie. Podrías hacernos perder el empleo a ambos. ¡Podrías haber levantado a los muertos al arrojarme esa botella!

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿no es verdad? La señorita Bella se encargará de ti, estoy segura.

—No metas a la señorita Bella en esto.

— ¿Y qué crees que diría el amo Cullen si supiese que fuiste a su habitación ayer por la noche?

—Bueno, ¿no creo que estés considerando decirle eso? —Emmet la cogió del brazo.

—Quizás sí. Él me pidió ayuda. Quiere saber qué hace la señorita Bella.

—No creo que quieras contarle eso, Rosalie. Realmente no creo que quieras que el señorito me ponga de patitas a la calle, ¿no es así?

—Tendría que pensarlo. — Bella apenas podía creer lo que veía cuando Emmet extendió el brazo y frotó los pechos de Rosalie con descaro.

—Quizás esto te ayude a tomar una decisión. —Emmet empujó a Rosalie sobre la cama y le levantó la falda.

Ella no intentó detenerlo.

—Sinvergüenza. ¿Crees que tu polla lograr á callarme?

—¡Creo que necesitas un recordatorio de lo que te perderás si el señorito me despide!

—La señorita Bella te está esperando. Quiere ir a buscar los muebles.

—No le importará esperar unos minutos más.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo que se ha vuelto tan agradable?

—¡Maldita sea. Nada de lo que te he estado haciendo a ti. — Bella sofocó un grito ahogado cuando Emmet le quitó a Rosalie las bragas de un tirón y la dejó desnuda—. Ella se está guardando. —Él se desabrochó los pantalones y sacó el pene—. Parece que el señorito tiene una cosita que la espera.

Rosalie rió.

—Ella tiene algo más que una cosita que le espera, también. Él tiene una grande, sí que es grande.

Emmet la abofeteó.

— ¿Y cómo demonios sabes lo grande que es?

—Claro que te agradaría saberlo. —Rosalie se contorsionó sobre la cama y abrió las piernas de par en par.

—Parece que necesitas un recordatorio de nuestro acuerdo. Date la vuelta.

—Emmet, te estás enfadando por nada.

—Dije que te des la vuelta. —Emmet no esperó a que Rosalie respondiera. La tomó y la hizo girar hasta quedar boca abajo. Luego, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de ella.

—Emmet McCarthy, ¡quítate de ahí!

—No voy a hacer nada de eso. No hasta haber acabado.

Antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo, Bella comenzó a masajearse los pechos mientras los observaba en la cama. Emmet le daba la espalda. Vio cómo levantaba la mano un segundo antes de escuchar una sonora cachetada. Rosalie chilló.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Emmet volvió a pegarle una palmada.

—Necesitas recordar que me has prometido tu vagina, a mí y a nadie más.

—Él no tomó mi vagina. —Emmet la azotó una vez más.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha hecho que te ha contado tantas cosas? —Rosalie chilló cuando la mano de Emmet dio contra ella una y otra vez.

Rosalie apretó la manta con firmeza con la mano. En un primer momento, Bella pensó que Rosalie sentía dolor. Pero cuando ella volvió a gemir, Bella se dio cuenta de que la zurra de Emmet le había provocado otro tipo de dolor: el exquisito dolor que Bella había conocido la noche anterior.

—No te creo. Tomó tu vagina, ¿no es verdad? —La mano de Emmet volvió a golpearla y Rosalie gimió.

—No, lo juro, no me tomó. Se frotó contra mi trasero, eso es todo. La señorita Bella lo pone duro y él no quiere que ella lo note. Incluso me llamó por su nombre cuando acabó, ¡sí que lo hizo!

Bella se puso rígida. Las palabras de Rosalie le retumbaban en los oídos. Observó la espalda de Emmet y miró mientras él se arrodillaba detrás de Rosalie.

—Levanta el culo. —Rosalie levantó el trasero en el aire. Él le separó las piernas ampliamente—. El señorito la desea, pues bien. Que le haga reventar la joya. Ella quiere que él lo haga. ¡Pero de seguro no tendrá la tuya!

Emmet arremetió hacia adelante y se enterró en Rosalie. Se echó hacia atrás y volvió a arremeter, golpeando la entrepierna contra el trasero de Rosalie.

—¡No vas a querer lo cuando puedes tener esto!

Bella oyó el gemido sordo de Rosalie. Emmet la aporreaba con tanta fuerza que sorprendió a Bella y le provocó una sensación extraña en el estómago. Sostenía a Rosalie de las caderas, inmovilizándola.

—Eso es. Que tu vulva se aferre a mí. Quiero que tu vagina me ordeñe hasta dejarme seco.

Emmet continuó aporreando a Rosalie. De repente, ella gimió:

—Emmet, ay, Emmet…

—Oh, sí, muñeca, eso es. —Emmet la golpeó una vez más. Bella lo vio eyacular dentro de Rosalie como lo había hecho la noche anterior en su mano. Como no quería que la descubrieran, se marchó apresuradamente por el pasillo hacia la cocina.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Recuerdo que es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Jejeje Max kaDaR ya veras lo que pasa… me alegra que me pongas reviews, así me motivas a seguir publicando. Chicas se que hay muchas que tenéis la historia en favoritas, dejadme un review que no se tarda nada y así lográis que me de una alegría. Un besito y ahí tenéis el capítulo 5.**_

**Capítulo 5**

Antes de ingresar en la cocina, Bella se detuvo para recomponerse. Muchas imágenes le destellaban en la mente muchos pensamientos. Inspiró profundamente ya que el mareo que sentía amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. Té. Necesitaba una taza de té.

Bella abrió la puerta de la cocina. Esme estaba de junto a la estufa y revolvía algo en una olla grande.

—Esme, ¿podrías servirme una taza de té y una galleta, por favor? —La voz le temblaba un poco.

Esme giró sobre los talones.

—Dios santo, mi niña, ¿qué te sucede?

—Me siento un poco indispuesta. Tomar un poco de té me hará sentir mejor.

Esme la guió hasta una silla.

—Siéntate antes de que te desmayes. Debes de estar enferma. No tocaste tu cena ayer por la noche.

—No estoy enferma, Esme. Es sólo que estoy muy emocionada de estar en la casa. Estaré bien cuando haya tomado el té.

—Sabes que siempre tengo una tetera en el fuego. —Esme sirvió una taza de té y preparó un plato con galletas—. Aquí tienes, mi niña, bebe esto. Te cocinaré unos huevos.

Bella tomó la taza con gratitud.

—Esme, no quiero huevos.

— ¡Tonterías! Debes comer algo nutritivo.

Bella tomó una galleta y la mordisqueó. Más que comida, lo que ella quería era el reconfortante té caliente. La calmó, como ella sabía que lo haría. Unos minutos después de que Esme hubo colocado un plato con unos huevos fritos frente a ella, Emmet ingresó en la cocina. Abrió la puerta de una patada con el pie; tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y silbaba una melodía alegre. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Bella.

— ¡Señorita Bella! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Se quitó el sombrero y se peinó el cabello con los dedos—. Rosalie fue hasta el piso superior a avisarle que yo estaba de regreso y listo para llevar la a buscar sus muebles.

Bella asió la taza de té con fuerza para evitar el temblor de las manos. Cuando habló, la voz se oyó calmada y natural.

—Me siento un poco indispuesta. Antes de hacer el viaje, necesito un poco de té y galletas.

—Por supuesto, señorita. La esperaré en el carruaje. —Giró para retirarse por la puerta de atrás. Luego, recordó el mensaje de Edward—. Esme, el amo Cullen me pidió que te diga que cenará con la señorita Bella e n la biblioteca ésta noche. Debes preparar la pequeña mesa junto al fuego. —Echó una mirada a Bella, y agregó—: Quiere privacidad. —Sin decir más, se marchó hacia el carruaje.

Bella se recompuso, terminó el té y dio un pequeño mordisco a los huevos, que su estómago rechazó de inmediato. Esme estaba de pie frente a ella, con las manos cruzadas frente al amplio pecho.

— Bella, te conozco desde hace años. Cuando trabajaba para sir Charly, solías visitarme en la cocina, como lo haces ahora. Me contabas tus problemas. ¿Quieres contarme lo que te está molestando ahora o tengo que adivinarlo?

—Esme, no es algo que tenga libertad para discutir.

—Pues entonces te diré algo. Desde la Navidad pasada, el amo Cullen ha estado muy amargado. Después de tu partida, ha cenado con no menos de cinco mujeres diferentes en muchas semanas. Ninguna de ellas ha sido de su agrado por más de unos pocos días. La señorita Tanya le ha enviado mensajes, que él no ha respondido. Están en su escritorio, sin abrir.

Esme se acercó a Bella y la rodeó con el brazo.

— Bella, quizás tu padre no lo notó, pero yo sí. Tu mirada se ha iluminado por éste hombre desde mucho antes de que entiendas el porqué. Ahora lo comprendes.

La emoción dentro de Bella le quemaba. Abrazó a Esme a la altura de la cintura y lloró, las lágrimas le brotaban por todos los años que había esperado.

—Calma, calma, mi niña, todo estará bien.

Esme tomó el paño de cocina que llevaba colgado del cinto y se lo ofreció a Bella.

—Sécate las lágrimas. Él cambiará de parecer. Simplemente no quiere enfrentarse con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos, Esme? A veces creo que me odia y que me culpa por no haber conseguido esposo.

— Bella, querida, quizás tú seas la razón por la cual él nunca encontró esposa, pero no es porque te odie.

—No estoy segura.

Esme le acarició el cabello.

—Yo sí.

Bella abrazó a Esme con cariño.

—¿Qué habría hecho sin ti? No conocí a mi madre y mi padre prefería las leyes antes que criar a su hija.

Esme rió.

—El amo Cullen acabó haciéndose cargo de las dos, querida. Sir Charly se encargó de eso.

—Esme, tú y yo sabemos que mi padre contrataba a institutrices más para él mismo que para mí. Tú eres la única persona constante en mi vida.

—No soy la única, querida. Sir Charly se ocupó de eso también.

—¿Realmente crees que Edward no me odia?

—Mi dulce niña, ¡ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría odiarte! ¡Quizás deberías pararte frente al espejo y poner atención! —Esme ayudó a Bella a ponerse de pie—. Ahora, búscate un bello vestido para llevar en la cena. Me aseguraré de que todo esté listo en la biblioteca como lo solicitó el señorito. Tendrá privacidad contigo.

Bella besó a Esme en su regordeta mejilla.

—Tú eres la madre que nunca he tenido.

—Querida, no sé si tu verdadera madre fomentaría éste romance. —Esme tenía brillo en los ojos—. El amo Cullen es mayor, y más experimentado, que tú.

— ¡Pero sí que ser á divertido ponerse a tiro! — Bella tomó unas galletas más del plato y se las guardó en el bolsillo del vestido.

Corrió de regreso al piso superior para buscar el sombrero y el bolso y se tropezó con Rosalie en el pasillo junto a la puerta de su nueva habitación.

—Ah, señorita Bella, ahí está. He venido a decirle que Emmet está de regreso.

—Ya lo sé. Está esperándome en el carruaje. ¿Podrías traerme el bolso y el sombrero verde, por favor?

—Sí, señorita. —Rosalie desapareció en la habitación.

Parecía inconcebible para Bella que Rosalie pudiese ser tan pasional. Bella nunca se habría imaginado eso de ella. En lugar de que le causara preocupación, Bella decidió acercarse a ella como lo haría su padre. Él siempre afirmaba que cualquier pasivo podría convertirse en un activo si prevalecía la inteligencia.

Rosalie le trajo las cosas.

—Rosalie, ¿me ayudarías con algo?

—¿Sí, señorita?

—El amo Cullen le dejó a Esme el mensaje de que debía preparar la mesa en la biblioteca para la cena ésta noche, para que podamos tener privacidad. Quiero verme bonita para él. Mientras estoy fuera, ¿podrías, por favor, preparar el vestido rosado de noche que traje conmigo, el que tiene el canesú con puntillas?

—¿El que desempaqué ésta mañana, señorita, el vestido de fiesta con el pronunciado escote?

—Ese mismo. Cuando regrese, necesitaré tu ayuda para vestirme y peinarme.

—Sí, se ñorita.

—¿Crees que al amo Cullen le agradará ese vestido, Rosalie?

—No sabría decirle, señorita.

—Sabes más de lo que dices acerca de lo que a él le agrada y lo que no le agrada.

—Señorita, ¡no hablaré mal de amo Cullen!

—Tampoco espero que hables mal de él. Esme me dijo lo triste que ha estado. Tú misma me has dicho que él esconde lo que siente por mí. — Bella tomó a Rosalie de la mano y la sostuvo—. Rosalie, quiero saber cómo complacer al amo Cullen y hacerlo feliz. Ayúdame con esto. Dime cómo complacerlo.

Bella continuó sosteniendo la mano de Rosalie y esperando. En un tono apenas audible, Rosalie susurró:

—Le agrada que lo froten, señorita.

Bella apretó la mano de Rosalie con fuerza.

—Dilo de nuevo, Rosalie, ¿qué es lo que le agrada?

—Le agrada que lo froten. Y le agrada mirar y apretarme los pechos.

—¿Qué más, Rosalie? Dímelo todo.

—Señorita Bella, nunca me ha tomado, nunca. Se lo he jurado a Emmet.

—Entonces, dime lo que hace, en cambio. ¿Qué hizo ayer por la noche?

—Se frotó contra mi trasero, señorita. Ya se lo he dicho, le agrada frotarse.

—¿Le agrada frotarte a ti también?

—Sí, señorita. A veces, me levanta la falda.

—Si yo llevo ese vestido, ¿crees que él querrá levantar mi falda?

—Si no lo hace, señorita, ¡no es normal!

Bella sonrió por primera vez en el día.

—Rosalie gracias.

Para agrado de Bella, Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, señorita Bella.

Bella se ató el sombrero debajo de la quijada.

—Tengo que irme ahora, Rosalie. La mañana pasa rápido.

—Sí, se ñorita.

Bella se levantó la falda y prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo. Había aprendido más en el pasado día de lo que había aprendido en un semestre completo en el colegio. El reloj del vestíbulo marcaba las diez y media. ¡Ese día apenas había comenzado!

Emmet la ayudó a ingresar al carruaje; le dio un discreto golpecito en el trasero mientras subía. Cuando sintió la mano de él sobre su cuerpo una vez más, un hormigueo maravilloso le recorrió las partes íntimas.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, él señaló hacia el cielo.

—Señorita, se acercan unos nubarrones negros. Parece que tendremos lluvia.

Bella miró por la ventana.

—Tienes razón, y estaba muy soleado ésta mañana. ¿Crees que podemos alquilar un carromato cubierto? No quiero que los muebles se mojen.

—Espero que sí, señorita. El amo Cullen me dio una corona para contratar lo que necesitemos.

—Qué amable de su parte.

Emmet sonrió.

—También me pidió que me mantuviese cerca y me asegurase de que usted estuviese a salvo. Espero que no le importune demasiado.

—No, Emmet, no me molesta.

El carruaje rodó por la calle Piccadilly hacia la calle Shaftesbury y Charing Cross, donde giraron para tomar la calle Old Compton. Bella comprendía la preocupación de Emmet. El guardamuebles estaba ubicado adyacente a numerosas tabernas y bares, lugares que atraían a muchos hombres. No era una calle por la cual ella pudiese andar sola.

Sin embargo, se sentía bastante segura al contar con la compañía de Emmet. No tenía dudas de que él podría manejarse en medio de una gresca y asegurarse de que nadie la amenazara. Nunca le había dicho su edad, pero ella creía que tenía entre veinticinco y treinta años. Eso lo hacía más joven que Edward, pero seguía siendo mayor que ella.

El carruaje dio con un bache en el camino y saltó, lo que provocó que se le revolviera el estómago. Tomó una galleta del bolsillo y comió unos mordiscos. Cerró los ojos y vio a Edward sentado junto a ella en el carruaje. Rosalie le había confirmado lo que ella ya sabía del día anterior: le agradaba que lo frotaran. Le complacía saber que Edward le había permitido tocarlo. Ella había esperado por él y ahora, parecía que la espera estaba llegando a su fin. Le resultaba inconcebible que hubieran tocado a Edward y a Emmet en el mismo día. Se acaloró nuevamente al recordar cómo se habían sentido cada uno de ellos en su mano, cómo sus masculinidades habían cobrado vida con sus atenciones. Al haber sostenido ambos penes en la mano, ella notó que eran similares en tamaño, aunque Emmet tenía una anchura que Edward no.

Ella había sentido una polla sola una vez en el pasado, a través de los pantalones. El hermano de una compañera de clases, que había ido a visitar a su hermana, había llevado a Bella a una fiesta. Mientras estaban bailando, se volvió bastante apasionado. Se escabulleron hacia el jardín, donde él, con atrevimiento, presionó la erecta polla contra la pierna de ella. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el miedo y ella le permitió el momento de intimidad. Durante varios minutos, permanecieron de pie en silencio en la oscuridad. Él le tocaba los pechos mientras frotaba la polla contra ella. Sólo se detuvieron cuando llegaron otras parejas al jardín, por miedo a ser descubiertos. No tuvieron otra oportunidad de estar solos esa noche. Él regresó a Londres al día siguiente.

Mantuvieron una breve correspondencia, pero no se volvieron a ver. Bella no quería fomentar las intenciones del muchacho, porque ella quería estar con Peter. Sin duda, su padre aprobaría al pretendiente. James era el hijo mayor por lo que heredaría el título de conde de Essex de su padre y ocuparía un lugar en la Cámara de los Lores. Si llegaran a contraer matrimonio, se convertiría en condesa.

Ella no quería que Edward se enterase de lo de James. Si él creía que ella tenía un pretendiente con título de nobleza, sabía que Edward haría lo imposible para que ella contrajese matrimonio con él. Era lo que sir Charly había querido, que sus herederos tuviesen un título. Bella no tenía intenciones de cumplir con la ambición de su padre puesto que ella había querido sólo a Edward, desde que tenía uso de razón.

Bella se perdió en un somnoliento aturdimiento mientras el carruaje avanzaba. Tenía la mano sobre Edward una vez más, mientras él le besaba en el cuello y le acariciaba los pechos. Le susurraba al oído que quería tocarla, que quería que ella lo tocase, y que tenía muchos deseos de acabar en su interior. Pero Edward tenía la voz de Emmet. Emmet le susurraba al oído, Emmet la tocaba.

—Señorita Bella, señorita, despierte. Estamos aquí para retirar sus muebles.

—¿Muebles? —Pamela se enderezó en el asiento, desorientada.

—Señorita, ¿está usted despierta? —Emmet metió el brazo dentro del carruaje y la tomó de la mano.

—Sí, por supuesto, mis muebles. —Le permitió a Emmet que la ayudase a salir del carruaje—. ¿Dónde estamos? —La calle no parecía ser la calle Old Compton.

—Estamos en la calle Greek, señorita, a la vuelta del depósito. —Él señaló hacia el otro lado de la calle un área donde había varios carromatos de carga estacionados—. Ahí es donde alquilaré el carromato y por allá —agregó señalando una gran entrada—, está la plataforma donde cargaremos sus muebles.

—Muy amable de tu parte, Emmet, el hacerte cargo de esto por mí.

—Es un placer, señorita Bella. Espere aquí y yo alquilaré el carromato.

Emmet corrió hacia el otro lado de la calle. Haciendo gestos en dirección a Bella, conversó brevemente con un señor grande que estaba apoyado contra uno de los carromatos. El corpulento hombre asintió con agrado. Emmet regresó hasta donde estaba Bella de pie y le dijo:

—Ese tipo traerá el carromato rodeando el muelle y esperará por los muebles allí. Será mejor que entremos, señorita. Se acerca la lluvia.

Una llovizna leve comenzaba a caer cuando ingresaron al edificio. Emmet se aseguró de permanecer detrás de Bella mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina. Los hombres que trabajaban allí notarían a una dama refinada caminando por el lugar.

Después de explicarle al capataz el porqué de su visita, Bella y Emmet fueron llevados hasta una habitación cerrada con candado en el segundo piso. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Emmet levantó las telas protectoras de manera que Bella pudiese ver los muebles que había debajo.

—Emmet, aquí está la cama de caoba que quiero. Pertenecía a mi padre. Quiero hacer una cama con dosel de ella.

Rápidamente encontraron las piezas que hacían juego: un escritorio, un armario y una mesa de noche. Emmet le dijo al capataz qué piezas cargar en el carromato. Un confidente colorido y floral y una silla también le llamaron la atención.

—Por favor, carga estos también.

Bella encontró una caja con baratijas y un reloj.

— ¿Ves esto, Emmet? —Ella sostuvo en alto un pequeño reloj de madera, tallado con un intrincado diseño, con una esfera de bronce—. Es un reloj de sobremesa de palisandro de ocho campanadas. Mi padre se lo obsequió a mi madre la primera Navidad juntos. Él me contó que ella lo adoraba. —Pasó un dedo sobre la lujosa madera—. Mi padre lo tenía, junto a la cama. Solía decir que mi madre le hablaba desde el cielo cada vez que sonaban las campanadas. — Bella casi había susurrado éstas últimas palabras.

—Señorita Bella, ¿está usted bien? —Emmet se acercó a ella, preocupado.

Bella parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas que le habían inundado los ojos y le sonrió.

—Sí, Emmet. Estoy bastante bien, gracias. —Sostuvo el reloj con fuerza junto al pecho—. Llevaré esto en el carruaje con nosotros. Y con esa caja. El resto puede ir en el carromato alquilado.

—Sí, por supuesto, señorita. —Emmet tomó la caja de baratijas y se marchó primero de la habitación.

En la plataforma de carga, habló con el conductor del carromato y le dio instrucciones para que procurara evitar que se mojasen los muebles, ya que había comenzado a llover con mayor intensidad.

—Emmet, ¿sabe él dónde entregar el mobiliario?

—Sí, señorita. Tiene intención de esperar un poco, hasta que amaine la lluvia. Entregará todo ésta tarde.

— ¡Espléndido! ¿Podrás armar la cama para mí hoy?

—Espero que sí, señorita. No hay muchas cosas en su habitación. Le pagaré al tipo ese para que me ayude a llevar todo al primer piso y dejarlo en su habitación.

—Gracias. Aprecio tu ayuda con todo esto.

Emmet y Bella caminaron hasta la puerta.

—Señorita, está lloviendo mucho. ¿Quiere esperar aquí hasta que pare?

—Realmente preferiría estar en el carruaje.

—Como usted desee, señorita.

Emmet corrió bajo la lluvia y abrió la puerta del carruaje. Bella corrió tras él y se subió con rapidez. Emmet la siguió y colocó la caja que tenía en las manos sobre el suelo. Cuando giró para salir, Bella le cogió del brazo.

—Emmet, siéntate aquí conmigo. Te enfermarás si te sientas afuera bajo ésta lluvia

—No sería apropiado, señorita, que yo me sentase dentro del carruaje con usted.

—¿Quién lo sabrá? Mira la calle, está desierta. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría con esta lluvia. Ven y siéntate conmigo.

Emmet cerró la puerta del carruaje y se sentó junto a Bella.

—Señorita, al amo Cullen no le agradará esto.

—Al amo Cullen no le agradan muchas cosas. — Bella entrelazó los dedos con los de

Emmet—. Emmet, tengo un gran favor que pedirte.

—Señorita Bella, sabe que haré cualquier cosa que necesite.

—Esto es personal, Emmet, muy personal. — Bella cobró coraje. Apretó la mano de Emmet con fuerza y la soltó—: Quiero saber cómo complacer a un hombre. Quiero saber cómo complacer a Edward.

—Señorita Bella, si está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo, sabrá qué hacer a su debido momento. Sé que lo sabrá.

—Emmet, eso no es suficiente. El amo Cullen es un hombre de mundo, experimentado. No soy ninguna de esas cosas. Sabes eso por lo que sucedió ayer por la noche.

—Señorita, el señorito debe de saber que usted es virgen.

—Lo sabe. Esa parte del asunto la aprenderé de él, cuando llegue el momento. Pero no es eso a lo que me refiero. — Bella ubicó la mano sobre el muslo de Emmet, cerca de la ingle—.Quiero saber qué disfruta un hombre, cómo le agrada ser tocado, cómo darle placer.

Bella podía ver la respuesta de Emmet ante su sugerencia. El bulto creciente en los pantalones de él casi le roza la punta de los dedos.

—Señorita Bella, ¿qué quiere saber?

Bella se acercó a Emmet.

—Quiero saber qué pueden hacer un hombre y una mujer juntos, cómo pueden darse placer mutuo. Enséñame cosas, Emmet, así no me sentiré estúpida y torpe con Edward.

Sin preguntar más, Bella acarició a través de los pantalones el pene erecto.

—He leído que a los hombres les agrada ser lamidos. ¿Es eso verdad, Emmet?

—Ay, señorita Bella, no hay hombre en éste mundo que no quiera ser lamido.

—¿Me enseñarías cómo hacerlo?

—Sí, señorita, si de veras quiere saberlo.

—Emmet, claro que quiero saberlo.

—Señorita Bella, no estoy seguro.

—¿No estás seguro de qué?

—Señorita, tendría que arrodillarse aquí en el suelo para hacerlo. No es propio de una dama como usted, no lo es.

De inmediato, Bella se arrodilló sobre el suelo del carruaje, y los ojos le quedaron a la altura del bulto en los pantalones de Emmet.

—Emmet, quiero aprender. Quiero saber qué te agrada. Dime qué hacer.

Emmet cerró los ojos por un momento. De manera involuntaria, se acarició el pene con la mano. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza sobre el techo del carruaje y creaba una cortina impenetrable de agua del lado de afuera de la ventana. Cuando abrió los ojos, Bella vio en ellos una severidad que nunca había notado antes.

—Señorita, me agradan sus pechos. Si quiere saber lo que me agrada, quiero ver sus pechos.

Bella sintió el filo de una navaja en la mirada de él sobre ella. Se acarició los pechos y observó cómo él le seguía la mano con la vista.

—¿Te agradaría verlos ahora, Emmet?

—Sí, señorita. Me agradaría mucho.

Bella desabrochó los botones del frente del vestido verde y lo abrió hasta la cintura. Desató los lazos de la camisola y la abrió.

Emmet se tomó el pene con la mano. Cerró los ojos durante sólo un instante y gimió suavemente.

—Maldita sea, sus pechos son bonitos.

—¿Crees que le agradarán al amo Cullen, Emmet? ¿Lo cree s?

—Señorita Bella, si no le agradan, entonces el señorito no es el hombre que creo que es.

Con descaro, Bella se masajeó los pechos mientras Emmet la miraba.

—Te agrada ver cómo me toco los pechos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, señorita Bella, pero, ¡maldición! Sí que es vulgar que una dama como usted haga eso para darme el gusto a mí. Es cosa que se ve en un burdel.

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los pechos sobre las rodillas de Emmet. Él se quitó la mano del pene y colocó la de ella allí.

—¿El amo Cullen va a burdeles, Emmet? ¿Lo has llevado a alguno alguna vez?

—Señorita, me está preguntando algo que no puedo contestarle.

Bella desabotonó los pantalones de Emmet y metió la mano dentro. Acarició el pene erecto como lo había hecho con Edward el día anterior. Emmet se deslizó hacia adelante en el asiento y abrió las rodillas ampliamente. El rostro de Bella estaba suspendido sobre la entrepierna de él.

Con mucho cuidado, Bella desenredó el pene de entre las prendas y lo expuso. Continuó acariciándolo y le preguntó una vez más:

—Emmet, por favor, dime. Tengo que saber acerca de sus hábitos. De esa manera, podré ser para él lo que ellas son, las mujeres que sé que debe de visitar.

Emmet empujó la ingle hacia adelante. El extremo del pene chocaba contra la barbilla de Bella. Ella instintivamente se inclinó y le lamió la punta. Él gimió ruidosamente.

—Dios todopoderoso, señorita, lámame un poco más.

—Emmet, dime, ¿dónde va el amo Cullen? —Ella le volvió a lamer la punta con toda delicadeza.

Emmet hizo un mohín con el rostro y empujó hacia adelante, intentando encontrar la boca de Bella. Ella se echó para atrás, sin dejarlo ubicar la abertura. Él comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y dijo:

—A Renne's. Va a Renne's. Fue allí ayer, antes de ir a buscarla.

Bella le acarició los testículos.

—¿Ayer? ¿Fue ayer?

—Necesitaba eyacular antes de verla. Siempre ha hecho eso cuando usted está en casa.

—¿Dónde queda Renne's, Emmet?

—Junto al Támesis, pasando e l puente Blackfriars.

Bella le lamió la punta del pene una vez más.

—Póngalo en su boca, ¡por la piel de Judas! Chúpeme.

Bella abrió ampliamente la boca y le envolvió la punta del miembro. Ingresó toda la extensión que le fue posible. Sabía a salado, con una pizca de azufre. El aroma de Emmet le dio justo en el blanco. En lugar de sentir repulsión, la esencia le resultó excitante, casi intoxicante.

—Use la lengua, señorita Bella. Siga lamiéndome dentro de la boca.

Bella deslizó la lengua hacia adelante y atrás en la boca. Le lamía como si fuese chocolate derretido. Emmet la detuvo y se alejó de la boca de ella.

—Señorita, será mejor que se quite el sombrero. Casi me agarro de él.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Bella se deshizo del sombrero rápidamente. Antes de que ella pudiese continuar con lo suyo, Emmet le dio más instrucciones:

—Ahora, señorita Bella, ¿quiere aprender a hacerlo bien?

—Sí.

—Escúcheme con atención. Introdúzcalo completamente en la boca y continúe lamiendo.

No mueva la cabeza. Yo me encargaré del movimiento, usted no. Cuando eyacule, usted tendrá que tragarlo. Al señorito le agradará eso, sé que sí, si se traga su leche.

Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mostrando que había comprendido. Emmet estiró el brazo y apretujó los pechos de Bella.

—Otra cosa que le agradará al señorito es que usted le permita acabar frotándose entre sus pechos. —Le pellizcó los pezones—. Tiene usted unos bonitos pechos, sí.

—Se siente bien cuando me los tocas.

Le volvió a pellizcar los pezones. Ella empujó el torso hacia adelante sobre el regazo de Emmet.

—Quiero lamerte, Emmet, pero primero frota tu pene sobre mis pechos.

Emmet se deslizó hacia adelante y se acomodó entre los pechos de Bella.

—Apriétese los pechos, señorita. Sosténgame fuerte entre ellos.

Bella hizo lo que le había ordenado. El pene erecto se deslizaba entre los pechos de ella. Emmet la sostuvo de los hombros y empujó el miembro con fuerza en la carne de Bella. La sostenía con fuerza y le follaba los pechos como lo haría con una vagina. Cuando los movimientos de Emmet se volvieron más y más intensos, ella temió que le dejara magullones.

—Emmet, déjame lamerte. Quiero lamerte.

Le soltó los hombros y deslizó la mano en la cabellera de Bella. Empujó el rostro de ella hacia su entrepierna y susurró con voz quebrada:

—Lámame, señorita, lámame hasta que acabe.

Bella se puso la hinchada polla dentro de la boca. La sangre latía contra su lengua cuando lo succionaba. Como él dijo que hiciese, le sostuvo la cabeza quieta y le usó la boca como vagina, moviéndose rápidamente dentro y fuera. Ella continuó moviendo la lengua en círculos, arriba y abajo, en todas las direcciones que podía.

Para evitar que él le introdujera el pene muy profundo y le provocara arcadas, ella sostenía la base del pene con la mano. Incluso cuando la penetraba profundo en la boca, evitaba con la mano que él embistiera profundamente en la garganta. Como ya lo había visto en agonía la noche anterior, sabía que eyacularía en cualquier momento.

De repente, él cerró los puños en la cabellera y un líquido golpeó en el fondo de la garganta de Bella. Automáticamente, tragó para e vitar ahogarse. Cada chorrito de su crema cálida le golpeaba el paladar y ella tragaba, hasta que acabó por completo. Emmet le sostuvo la cabeza y se retiró totalmente de la boca. Permaneció quieto durante varios minutos con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento. Bella quedó de rodillas.

Sin recordar que su vestido estaba aún abierto, lo miró, fascinada de la increíble sensación de poder que sentía por haberle proporcionado un placer tan intenso. Cuando Emmet abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo donde ella estaba aún arrodillada.

—Señorita Bella, debería cubrirse. No es correcto que usted ande así. —Al decir esto, extendió la mano y le tomó el carnoso pecho con la mano—. Son pechos adorables. Le agradarán al señorito, sí que le agradarán.

—Gracias, Emmet. — Ella se sentía excitada al abrocharse la camisola y dijo—: No sé qué me agrada más, cuando me los miras o cuando me los tocas.

—Señorita Bella, me agrada hacer ambas cosas. — Le levantó el sombrero del suelo—.

Será mejor que se coloque esto y se lo deje puesto. Su cabello es un desastre.

—Lo haré. — Bella miró por la ventana. La lluvia había menguado—. Deberíamos regresar, Emmet, antes de que alguien note que aún estamos aquí.

—Sí, señorita, tiene razón. —Antes de abrir la puerta para dirigirse a la butaca del conductor, Emmet extendió el brazo y atrajo a Bella hacia sí. La besó, profunda y apasionadamente—. Señorita Bella, cuando el señorito la haya abierto, si alguna vez tiene intenciones de acostarse conmigo, me sentiré honrado.

Antes de que Bella pudiese responder, Emmet abrió la puerta y saltó hacia la calle. El carruaje se movió dando tumbos al tiempo que Emmet los condujo hacía la casa.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Recuerdo que es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Gracias de nuevo por comentar Max kaDaR me anima mucho saber que al menos alguien se atreve a comentar y no solo a leer anónimamente. Este capítulo es un poco de relleno… Os propongo que si recibo al menos 2 reviews hoy actualizo hoy mismo. Sino tendréis que esperar a mañana… Un besito.**_

**Capítulo 6**

Bella y Emmet llegaron a la casa mucho tiempo antes que el carromato alquilado con los muebles. Lo que le dio tiempo a Bella para lavarse y ocuparse del cabello. Emmet desmanteló la vieja cama y dejó la habitación lista para recibir el nuevo mobiliario.

Cuando llegó el carromato, les tomó bastante tiempo llevar todo dentro y subirlo por las escaleras. Afortunadamente, dos hombres llegaron con el carromato, lo que le evitó a Emmet levantar demasiadas cosas. Una vez que la cama estuvo ensamblada, Bella decidió utilizar el colchón de la cama desmantelada, ya que estaba en mejores condiciones que el viejo colchón del depósito. Rosalie fue a buscar la ropa de cama en la recientemente abandonada habitación.

Para cuando Emmet tenía que partir en busca de Edward, la habitación de Bella se veía como su habitación. Ella quería mandar a hacer cortinas nuevas con el dosel de la cama haciendo juego. Y, definitivamente, un empapelado nuevo para reemplazar el triste que había elegido Edward para los muros. Con cuidado, colocó el reloj de palisandro sobre la mesa de noche y lo puso en hora.

Ahora, tenía que pensar en vestirse para la cena.

—Rosalie, no tengo mucho tiempo. Emmet regresará con Edward en menos de una hora. ¿Esme tiene ya todo listo para la cena?

—Sí, señorita. La mesa está lista. Mientras usted estuvo fuera, ella me envió a la pescadería a comprar pescado fresco. —Rosalie rió de oreja a oreja—. Conseguí uno bueno, sí. Al amo Cullen le agrada la manera en que Esme cocina el pescado.

—Lo recuerdo. Pidió pescado para la cena de víspera de Navidad. Me sorprende que haya elegido el pavo. Creí que quizás elegiría abadejo, en cambio.

—Esme dice que cree que debería haber sido pescador por el alboroto que causa con el pescado. A veces, va a la pescadería él mismo, par a ver qué tienen. Trae tanta cantidad a la casa que Esme tiene que secar el pescado antes de que se eche a perder.

Bella se sujetó al pilar de la cama para no caerse, y dijo:

—Rosalie, no sabía eso acerca de él.

—Señorita Bella, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ve un poco demacrada.

—Estoy bien, Rosalie. Escuchar sobre los hábitos de Edward, las cosas sobre él que no sé, me entristece. Hay mucho que no sé de él.

—Pero, señorita, usted está en la casa ahora. Pronto sabrá de sus hábitos.

—Eso espero, Rosalie. — Bella se sacudió el sentimiento de melancolía—. Ayúdame a vestirme. Quiero verme hermosa ésta noche.

Rosalie colocó las prendas de Bella sobre la cama. De las enaguas que tenía en el baúl, Rosalie había elegido la que tenía más encajes. Incluso la camisola y las bragas tenían encaje.

Bella tomó las recargadas prendas y sintió la necesidad de preguntar:

—Rosalie, ¿estas son para mí o para el amo Cullen?

—Pues… para ambos, señorita. Usted ha dicho que deseaba que él le levantase la falda ésta noche.

—Tienes mucha razón, lo he dicho.

—Señorita Bella no se asuste por todo esto. Hará lo correcto con usted. El señor es un hombre honrado.

—A veces, demasiado honrado, Rosalie. Por eso él no me toca.

Rosalie rió estúpidamente.

—Señorita Bella, con ese vestido, se abalanzará sobre usted como las moscas a la melaza.

—¡Que Dios te oiga! Llegará a casa pronto. Ayúdame con todo esto.

Con rapidez, Bella se quitó el vestido diurno. Rosalie la ayudó a abrocharse la camisola.

—Señorita, no la ajuste muy ceñida. No querrá que el señor tenga mucho trabajo en desatarla.

Bella sonrió ante la falta de modestia de Rosalie.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso, Rosalie?

—Simplemente lo sé, señorita. A los hombres no les agrada luchar con los lazos.

Después de colocarse el vestido por encima de la cabeza y ajustarlo correctamente, Rosalie se ocupó del cabello de su señora y observó la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

—Si me permite decirlo, señorita, se ve pálida.

—Simplemente tengo un poco de hambre. No he comido mucho el día de hoy. Estaré bien cuando haya cenado.

Se oyó abrir y luego cerrar una puerta del otro lado del pasillo. La piel de Bella se transformó de pálida a rosada.

—Rosalie, él está en casa. ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis y media, se ñorita.

—Ay, Dios. Tenemos que terminar. Mis alhajas, ¿dónde dejé el collar que quiero usar hoy?

Bella se puso de pie de un salto del banquito del tocador y por poco le tira el cepillo de la mano de Rosalie. Giró para disculparse por el movimiento brusco. Sólo dijo:

—Rosalie, lo… —Y las piernas se le convirtieron en gelatina.

La habitación giró por un momento y luego, nada.

Cuando Edward se estaba desabotonando el último botón de la camisa, creyó escuchar la voz de Rosalie desde el otro lado del pasillo diciendo el nombre de Bella. Se detuvo por un momento y escuchó. Sí, escuchó a Rosalie gritar. Antes de llegar a la puerta, la muchacha ya estaba golpeando.

—¡Amo Cullen!

Cuando abrió la puerta, Rosalie se veía desesperada.

—¡La señorita Bella! —Indicó a la puerta del otro lado del pasillo.

Lo que él vio, le paralizó el corazón. Bella yacía tendida en el suelo.

—Rosalie, ¿qué ha sucedido? —Corrió hasta la habitación y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Bella.

—Señor, no lo sé. Estaba arreglándole el cabello y ella se puso de pie de un salto para buscar el collar. Luego, se cayó al suelo. —Rosalie casi sollozaba.

—Rosalie, ve a la cocina y busca a Esme. Dile que la señorita Bella se ha desmayado y que traiga un poco de _brandy._

—Sí, señor; enseguida, señor. —Rosalie se marchó corriendo de la habitación, gritando el nombre de Esme.

Edward no prestó atención a la histeria de Rosalie. Su única preocupación era Bella. La alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Después de ubicarla cuidadosamente sobre el edredón, se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama.

— Bella, ¿puedes escucharme? ¿Bella? —La sacudió. No respondía.

Le abofeteó el rostro con suavidad, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Rápidamente, fue hasta la vasija y vertió agua fría sobre la toalla de mano en el recipiente. La escurrió mientras caminaba, regresó hasta la cama y le secó el rostro. Bella gimió suavemente.

— Bella, ¿puedes hablar? Soy Edward.

No le contestó.

—Dios santo, ¿qué le ha sucedido? —Esme ingresó a la habitación seguida por Rosalie.

—Creo que se ha desmayado. ¿Has traído el _brandy_?

Esme le extendió el vaso a Edward.

—Es su _brandy_, bueno y fuerte, sí señor.

Edward colocó el vaso debajo de la nariz de Bella. Ella se volvió. Edward movió el vaso para acompañar el movimiento.

—Respira, Bella.

Ella levantó la mano e intentó apartar el vaso. Edward mojó la punta del dedo en el _brandy_ y lo colocó en la boca de Bella. Ella tosió.

Rosalie gimoteaba detrás de ellos, reprimiendo otro sollozo. Esme dijo duramente:

—Calla, niña. Se pondrá bien. La niña tonta no ha comido casi nada desde que llegó a la casa. Una buena comida la repondrá.

Una vez más, Edward le dio de probar el _Brandy_ con el dedo.

— ¿Cómo que no ha comido nada? ¿Por qué no ha comido nada?

—Dice que está muy entusiasmada por estar en la casa. Al menos, es lo que dice.

Edward giró y reprendió a Esme.

—Debes encargarte de que coma. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—La señorita Bella es una mujer. No puedo obligarla a comer si rechaza la comida.

— ¿Edward? — Bella pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

— Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te has desmayado, querida. Has caído al suelo como una bolsa de patatas, por lo que tengo entendido.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí. —Le entregó a Esme la toalla de mano—. ¿Podrías volver a humedecerla?

La criada mojó el paño y se lo devolvió a su señor, quien lo dobló y lo colocó sobre la frente de Bella.

—Bebe un trago de esto. Te ayudará a reponerte. —Le colocó el brazo debajo de los hombros para sostenerla.

Para equilibrarse, ella extendió la mano y la apoyó sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward.

Él se había olvidado de su camisa abierta. La mano de ella reposaba sobre su piel mientras le llevaba el vaso a los labios. Bebió un trago de _brandy_ y volvió a toser, ejerciendo presión sobre el pecho de Edward. Él pensó que de seguro estaría marcándole la piel con la huella de la mano, ya que el calor de la palma le quemaba el pecho.

— ¿Por qué no has comido nada en todo el día?

—Sí, comí. Comí unas galletas.

—Esme dice que no has cenado ni desayunado. Dice que estuviste demasiado entusiasmada.

—Estoy entusiasmada. Estoy en casa.

Bella parecía no darse cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre su pecho desnudo, pero Edward ciertamente lo sabía. Podía sentir la conmoción en el cuerpo, en un momento completamente inapropiado e indeseado. Aún desvanecida, su femineidad le quitaba el aliento. Ahora, al verla en ese exquisito vestido, acostad a sobre la cama, con la mano sobre él, volvía a cuestionarse su capacidad para controlar sus impulsos con ella.

—Esme, quizás deberías traer la cena de Bella en una bandeja.

— ¡No! — Bella intentó sentarse—. Quiero que cenemos juntos en la biblioteca.

Esme intervino:

—Amo Cullen, creo que si usted la ayuda a bajar las escaleras, será mejor para ella cenar en la biblioteca. Tengo la mesa lista y el fuego encendido.

Edward quitó la mano de Bella de su pecho y la sostuvo por un momento.

—Como desees, Bella. Debo terminar de vestirme. No dejarás ésta habitación sin mí a tu lado. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Esperaré a que regreses. ¿Podría beber un vaso con agua?

Rosalie era la que estaba de pie más cerca de la jarra. La tomó, pero Edward se acercó a ella y se la quitó de las manos. Después de servir el agua él mismo, le llevó el vaso a Bella.

Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Bebe despacio, querida.

Tenía aún la camisa abierta cuando se inclinó sobre ella. Bella extendió el brazo y suavemente rozó el pecho de Edward, deslizando la mano por la extensión de su estómago. Los ojos de ella continuaron descendiendo más allá de la mano. Él no pudo esconder la reacción ante el tacto. Ella sonrió y dijo simplemente:

—Lo haré, Edward. Gracias.

—De nada. —Giró para regresar a su habitación—. Esme, estaremos listos para la cena en diez minutos. Rosalie, quédate con Bella hasta que regrese. Creo que querrá arreglarse el cabello cuando se vea en el espejo. Se le ha despeinado.

Edward regresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Debía decidir cómo manejar esa situación de una vez por todas. Bella no había podido evitar ver la protuberancia erecta en los pantalones. Aún habiendo sufrido un desmayo, ella le respondió como lo haría una mujer. Con ese vestido revelador, era obvio que ella quería que él supiese de sus encantos.

Se quitó la camisa y se lavó, y luego se vistió para la cena. Al ver que Bella se había vestido formal para la velada, él lo hizo también. Seleccionó una camisa blanca con volantes con una pajarita de listón negra, un chaleco gris y un frac negro. Los angostos pantalones no ocultaban nada. Cualquier reacción que tuviese se notaría claramente.

En diez minutos, se había preparado para la cena y había tomado su decisión. Cuando golpeó a la puerta, Rosalie abrió. Bella estaba sentada al tocador abrochándose el collar. Él caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella y le dijo:

—Déjame hacerlo, querida. —Tomó el collar—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Vio que Bella lo observaba por el reflejo del espejo.

—Mucho mejor, gracias.

Rosalie habló:

—Aún la veo paliducha, amo Cullen.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Rosalie. —Con cuidado, Bella abrochó el collar. Posó la mano sobre el hombro de Bella y la miró en el espejo—. ¿Es éste el collar que te obsequié hace dos años para Navidad?

—Sí, le tengo mucho cariño. Es hermoso.

—Como tú ésta noche. El vestido es sensacional. No lo había visto antes.

—Lo compré apenas hace unos meses, para la fiesta de celebración de final de clases.

—Entonces, debemos ir a cenar. Sería una pena que éste hermoso vestido se arrugara otra vez en el suelo, si vuelves a sucumbir por tener el estómago vacío.

—Gracias, Edward. Tu preocupación por el vestido es loable.

Edward sonrió, notando el típico descaro en la respuesta de Bella. Siempre le había contestado con frescura. Al madurar, el tono de la voz hacia él se volvió más insolente, con un tinte de familiaridad que nadie utilizaba para dirigirse a él.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte a bajar las escaleras. Estoy seguro de que Esme ya está sirviendo la cena.

Bella se puso de pie. Edward notó un ligero tambaleo cuando ella dio un paso.

—Despacio, querida. Recuéstate sobre mí. —Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la sostuvo mientras caminaron por el pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Bella lo abrazó por la espalda. Él la previno al tiempo que bajaban las escaleras.

—Un escalón por vez, Bells.

—No tengo intenciones de deslizarme por la barandilla, Edward, que es lo que hice la última vez que me llamaste Bells.

—Si no me falla la memoria, casi me arrastras contigo al suelo, resbalando por esa barandilla como si fuese un palo enjabonado. Creo que tu padre te reprendió por no comportarte como una dama y te envió a tu habitación por ese incidente.

—Me sorprende que lo recuerdes. Por supuesto, sabes que quería derribarte. Al menos, espero que hayas aprendido que no debes pararte con la espalda contra la barandilla.

—He aprendido mucho más que eso al estar contigo.

Llegaron al fin de la escalera. Edward la hizo girar para ponerla frente a él mientras aún la sostenía por la cintura.

— Bella, debes prometerme que no permitirás que esto vuelva a suceder. Semejante estupidez, no comer adecuadamente. Si hubieses estado en las escaleras cuando te desmayaste, habría sido un desastre.

Bella dio un paso hacia adelante y le tocó el rostro.

—Me sorprende, Edward. Nunca antes habías demostrado éste nivel de preocupación por mí.

— Bella, tenemos mucho que debatir acerca de qué somos el uno para el otro, pero ahora no es el momento. ¡Lo primero en la lista es que te alimentes! —Dio un paso hacia atrás y, con deliberación, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella, como si estuviesen a punto de ingresar a un baile formal—. ¿Vamos?

Cuando entraron en la biblioteca, vieron a Esme de pie, esperando para servirles. Edward condujo a Bella hasta una silla.

—Esme, Rosalie podría haber hecho esto.

— ¡Paparruchas! ¡Voy a quedarme de pie aquí hasta ver que haya puesto algo de alimento en su estómago!

Mientras Bella tomaba asiento, Edward se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Creo que está convencida de que lo hará. Te sugiero que comas algo antes de que te dé una zurra en el trasero con ese cucharón de madera que sostiene en la mano.

—Si alguien va a darme una zurra en el trasero con un cucharón de madera, espero que seas tú.

— ¡Sí que me he sentido tentado de hacerlo a veces! —Edward rodeó la mesa hasta su silla.

El comentario de Bella indicaba que había memorizado un poco de la literatura que acababa de ser descubierta. Sin embargo, él no podía hablar de eso hasta que no estuviesen solos.

Esme le alcanzó a Bella un panecillo recién horneado.

—Ahora, jovencita, empieza con éste panecillo mientras te sirvo la comida. Necesitas un colchón para que éste pescado no te sienta mal al estómago.

—Esme, ¡por el amor de Dios!

— ¡No me hables en ese tono, jovencita! ¡Has hecho que el amo Cullen se enfade conmigo gracias a tus sandeces!

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y disfrutó de ver cómo Esme se encargaba de Bella.

—Esme, sir Charly ciertamente comprendió la necesidad de enviarte con Bella. Eres la única que ha sido capaz de disciplinarla como corresponde.

—Bueno, amo Cullen, creí que sir Charly tenía intención de que ese fuese su trabajo, ¡sí!

—Quizás. Siempre puedo buscar el testamento original en la caja fuerte y revisar quién tiene la autoridad para disciplinar la.

Bella estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa masticando un trozo de pan.

—Por si vosotros lo habéis olvidado, ¡aún estoy sentada aquí!

Edward tomó el tenedor para probar el pescado.

—No lo hemos olvidado, Bella, ¿no es verdad, Esme?

—Señor, no. No lo hemos olvidado. Usted está en todo su derecho de recostarle sobre las rodillas y darle azotes por hacernos pasar por todo esto.

— ¡Esme!

—Gracias por la sugerencia, Esme. Lo consideraré si es necesario luego. —Edward probó el pescado—. Como siempre, está perfecto. Si eres tan amable, ¿podrías servirnos un poco de vino?

Yo supervisaré la comida de Bella. Te prometo que ella comerá todo lo que está en su plato.

—Asegúrese de que lo haga. Ya tuve suficiente por un día. —Esme sirvió el vino, y colocó la botella junto a Edward—. Llámeme si necesita algo más. —Al partir, le dio a Bella una palmada en la espalda.

—Esme preparó una mesa adorable, ¿no es así? — Bella pinchó el pescado con el tenedor.

—Siempre lo hace. Además, prepara el pescado mejor que los excelentes cocineros de

Londres. Si lo pruebas, comprenderás lo que estoy diciendo.

—Edward, el olor… no sé si pueda hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Levanta el tenedor y llévalo a la boca. En verdad es muy simple.

Bella comió otro trozo de pan, y luego, probó el pescado. Edward observó cómo jugueteó con la comida en la boca antes de tragarla.

— ¿A qué sabe?

Edward probó otro bocado y sonrió.

—Es mi favorito. Ella marina el pescado en vino y especias, generalmente eneldo, cilantro y una pizca de anís. Luego, pone el pescado y el adobo en una sartén de hierro y lo cuece hasta que el líquido se ha evaporado casi del todo. La salsa remanente cubre el pescado, como puedes ver.

¡Es magnífico!

Bella parecía incrédula.

—¿Sabes cómo Esme cuece el pescado

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Quizás pueda enseñarte. Luego, tú me cocinas a mí una cena con pescado.

—Parece que conoces el método de cocción a la perfección; deberías tú cocinarme a mí la cena.

—No creo que suceda, querida. Lo más probable es que Esme nos eche a ambos de su cocina si intentamos coger una sartén.

—Esa es la pura verdad. Recuerdo que una vez echó a mi padre de allí cuando intentó decirle cómo condimentar un guisado. Le dijo que podía sazonar su plato en la mesa. Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, ella colocó sobre la mesa todas las botellas de condimentos que había en la cocina y le dijo a mi padre que podía condimentar el plato como le placiera. El pobre no volvió a intervenir nunca más.

—Un hombre muy astuto.

—Sí que lo era, ¿verdad? Desearía haber podido conocerlo, ahora que soy mayor. Me es difícil aceptar que nunca lo conocí como lo conociste tú.

— Bella, nunca lo habrías conocido como lo conocí yo. A sir Charly no le interesaba incluir a las mujeres en sus conversaciones.

— ¿Y tú?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De la mujer.

—¿A qué mujer has incluido?

—A ti. Y a unas pocas más.

—Últimamente, te has distanciado de mí. No creo que puedas decir que me incluyes.

— Bella, nuestra situación es difícil. Debemos discutir asuntos de cierta delicadeza ésta noche. Sin embargo, tu plato debe estar limpio antes de que podamos comenzar.

— ¿Estás negociando conmigo, Edward?

—Así es como paso mis días: negociando. Me surge naturalmente.

—Lo recordaré cuando discutamos nuestro asunto.

Edward comió su cena, controlando en silencia el progreso de Bella. Ella comía al principio lentamente, tomaba un pequeño bocado y bebía sorbitos de vino. A medida que le regresaba el color a las mejillas, la comida desaparecía con mayor velocidad, hasta que terminó el plato que Esme le había servido en abundancia.

Edward levantó la tapa de la bandeja.

—Hay más aquí, si quieres una segunda ración.

Antes de que Bella pudiese rechazar la oferta, Rosalie golpeó a la puerta.

—Amo Cullen, debo verle un momento.

Con evidente irritación, Edward empujó la silla hacia atrás.

—Si me disculpas, Bella, iré a averiguar qué es tan importante como para interrumpir nuestra cena.

Edward abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Rosalie, dejé instrucciones precisas de que no debíais interrumpirnos.

—Lo sé, señor. Lo lamento, señor. Es la señorita Tanya. Está aquí y se niega a retirarse hasta no hablar con usted.

—¡Tanya! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?

—No lo sé, señor, pero amenazó con echarme si no venía a buscarlo.

—Rosalie, nadie puede despedirte excepto yo mismo, y definitivamente no lo haré. —Edward giró hacia Bella —. Lo lamento, Bella. Tengo que encargarme de éste asunto.

—Por supuesto, Edward.

Edward siguió a Rosalie hasta el vestíbulo, donde Tanya estaba sentada, rígida, en una silla. Cuando vio a Edward, se puso de pie.

—Buenas noches, Tanya. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te has presentado aquí sin previo aviso? Como puedes ver claramente, estoy ocupado con otro tema.

—Entiendo que Bella ha concluido su educación y ha regresado a vivir aquí contigo. ¿Es eso verdad?

—¿Por qué habría eso de ser de tu interés?

—Creí que teníamos un arreglo.

—Tanya, ¡no he hablado contigo en más de tres meses! ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, has llegado a la conclusión de que había algún tipo de arreglo entre nosotros?

—Mi padre me ha dicho que has hablado de mí con él en el despacho, que sentías cariño por mí. Mi padre entendió eso como que tenías intenciones conmigo.

—Tu padre es un estúpido. Nunca le he dicho otra cosa que lo que uno, con buenos modales, pueda decirle a un padre acerca de su hija.

—¿Ella está aquí ahora?

—Tanya, debo pedirte que te retires de buena gana. Ésta conversación ha terminado.

—Es una vergüenza escandalosa, ¡tú vives aquí con una mujer soltera! ¿Se ha convertido en tu cortesana? ¿Es por eso por lo que la tienes aquí?

—Edward no me tiene aquí, Tanya. Éste es mi hogar.

Edward giró y vio a Bella de pie tras él.

— Bella, éste tema no es de tu incumbencia.

—Ah, Edward, creo que sí. —Le alcanzó a Edward varias cartas sin abrir atadas juntas—. Esme me ha dicho que dejaste éstas cartas sobre tu escritorio. Creí que quizás deseabas devolverlas.

—¡Esas son mis cartas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Bella caminó directamente hasta Tanya, absolutamente majestuosa en su vestido de fiesta rosa.

—Verás, Tanya, están sin abrir. No las he leído. Parece poco probable que exista algún tipo de intención si todas tus cartas no han sido abiertas ni leídas.

— ¿En qué clase de concubina te has convertido? ¡Sir Charly estaría avergonzado de ti con ese vestido!

—No soy concubina de nadie. Quizás te interese saber que mi padre no sólo estaba muy orgulloso de mí, sino que también me dejó su fortuna. Soy una mujer adinerada, Tanya. No necesito de ningún hombre que me mantenga. Podría comprar y vender tres veces a la mayoría de los hombres ricos.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres al hablarme de esa manera?

—Soy la hija de sir Charly Swan. Has venido a mi casa, envileciste mi carácter, amenazaste a mi sirvienta e hiciste acusaciones difamatorias. Con toda seguridad, mi padre no toleraría tal invasión en su hogar, y yo tampoco. Por favor, vete ahora, antes de que me vea obligada a echarte por la fuerza.

—Edward, ¿vas a permanecer ahí de pie y permitir esta imprudencia?

Edward le extendió el fajo de cartas a Tanya.

—Tanya, no lo comprendes. Soy yo quien te sacará por la fuerza si Bella lo ordena así.

Y le honraré el pedido. Buenas noches.

Con calma, Edward pasó junto a ella y abrió la puerta. Tanya guardó las cartas en el bolso y regresó al carruaje que esperaba por ella en la calle.

Edward giró hacia Bella y notó que tenía las manos cerradas en puños a los lados del cuerpo.

—Querida mía, parece que te has recuperado de tu mareo.

Bella aún se encontraba muy enfadada.

—Hace seis meses te dije que me parecía que era una mojigata mañosa. ¿Cómo es posible que soportaras estar con ella? ¡Es completamente exasperante!

Edward se acercó a ella y tomó el puño de Bella. Lo abrió y le besó el dorso de la mano.

—No pude, por eso dejé de verla.

— ¡Realmente no comprendo cómo puedes haberte sentido atraído por ella en primer lugar!

¡El cabello rubio y los ojos azules no cambian el hecho de que sea odiosa como una rana!

—Para tu información, su padre es socio de mi bufete. Me pidió si podía acompañarla en unas pocas ocasiones, y así lo hice. El anciano interpretó más de lo que en realidad sucedía.

Supongo que se dejó llevar por sus ansias.

—¿No la viste por voluntad propia?

—Sólo como un favor hacia su padre. Una vez que ví cómo era en verdad, corté la relación.

—¡Creo que se habría quebrado en mil pedazos como vidrio si la hubieses tocado!

Edward rió.

—Si estás queriendo decir que sus pasiones no son ten feroces como las tuyas, entonces, tienes razón.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis pasiones?

—Mucho más hoy de lo que sabía ayer. Aún nos debemos esa conversación. Sentémonos junto al fuego y tomemos un poco de _brandy_. —Edward escoltó a Bella de regreso a la biblioteca.

Los restos de la cena aún estaban sobre la mesa. Edward hizo sonar el timbre para llamar a Rosalie.

Con cautela, la muchacha asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Sí, señor?

—¿Podrías levantar el servicio y decirle a Esme que hemos terminado de cenar?

—Sí, señor. Me pidió que le diga que preparó el pastel favorito de Bella, miel y almendras, si quieren comer un poco.

Bella batió las palmas.

—¡Ah, qué delicia! Ese es el pastel que solía prepararme en ocasiones especiales. Me permitía lamer el recipiente y yo lo dejaba limpio.

—Sí, señorita. Lo preparó ayer, para darle la bienvenida a casa.

—Ay, Edward, tenemos que probar un poco. ¡Es delicioso!

El entusiasmo que mostró Bella por el pastel difuminó la tensión creada por Tanya.

—Rosalie, dile a Esme que comeremos el pastel y beberemos _brandy_ aquí, junto al fuego.

—Sí, señor. —Rosalie quitó los platos, de la mesa rápidamente y llevó la bandeja a la cocina.

Después de revolver un poco los leños, Edward arrojó otro tronco en la chimenea. Luego, tomó la mano de Bella y la condujo hasta el sofá junto al fuego.

—Edward, ¿la situación que se ha suscitado ésta noche con Tanya comprometerá tu posición en el bufete?

—Apenas. Otros se han acercado a mí y me han advertido sobre Tanya y su histeria incesante. No soy el primero, y lo más probable es que tampoco sea el último en descubrir que ella no es lo que parece.

—¿Tiene contactos sociales?

—¿Te preocupa que hable acerca de si nosotros estamos juntos?

—De hecho, espero que lo haga.

— Bella, eres un enigma. Siempre lo has sido para mí. ¿Por qué esperas que lo haga?

—Porque si lo hace y otros aceptan que algo sucede entre nosotros, entonces quizás tú también llegues a aceptarlo.

—Me planteas un serio dilema, Bella. Moral y emocional.

—Edward, si intentaras, aunque sólo sea por un solo momento, verme como otra persona además de la hija de sir Charly, ¿aún así se plantearía el dilema?

—Quizás no uno muy severo; pero sí, aún así está la dificultad de la edad.

—Hay otros que encuentran la manera de sortear una diferencia mayor que la nuestra.

—Quizás. Pero eso no descarta el hecho de que soy tu tutor designado. Tu bienestar me fue confiado por tu padre.

—Edward, soy una mujer adulta. Tu tutela ahora es para con mi patrimonio, no para conmigo.

¿Qué es lo que hace falta para que me veas como una mujer y no como la chiquilla que se deslizaba por la barandilla tantos años atrás?

—Querida Bella, no tienes idea.

Rosalie golpeó a la puerta.

—Amo Cullen, les traigo el pastel.

—Bien. —Se puso de pie para abrir la puerta.

Rosalie ingresó la bandeja con el pastel, un decantador y dos copitas de _brandy_. Una tetera y dos tazas acompañaban también el pastel.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Es todo por ésta noche. Podrás limpiar el lugar en la mañana.

—Sí, señor. Buenas noches.

Edward sirvió un poco de _brandy _en las copas y también el pastel.

—Es bueno ver que te ha vuelto el color a las mejillas.

—Gracias. Me siento bastante bien ahora. — Bella se llevó a la boca un sustancial bocado de pastel, y luego otro. Terminó su ración en pocos minutos.

—También es bueno ver que tu apetito ha regresado.

Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin poder hablar mientras saboreaba la dulzura en la boca.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora de _The Pearl?_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Recuerdo que es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**He sido buena y he publicado antes porque mañana por la tarde tengo "trabajo" como dije os recomiento que paséis por mi otra adaptación: Enseñando a Bella. Muchos besos y espero mas reviews por ser tan buena y poner capítulo.  
**_

**Capítulo 7**

Bella pasó por la garganta lo que le quedaba de pastel y bebió un trago de _brandy_ antes de contestar:

—Pues bien, si quieres, podemos hablar de _The Pearl_.

—Ayer por la noche he leído la revista completa. Es grosera y vulgar. Ciertamente no es algo que tú deberías tener. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

—Una compañera de curso me la ha dado.

— ¿Tienes más ejemplares?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Rosalie te ha dicho que sí.

—De acuerdo. ¿Los has leído todos?

—Sí. Y si tengo la oportunidad, los seguiré leyendo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo disfruto, porque me hacen arder por dentro, porque hablan de cosas que quiero aprender.

—¿No has leído y aprendido ya lo suficiente?

—No, ¡por supuesto que no! Uno no aprende leyendo sobre esas cosas. La experiencia es el verdadero maestro.

Edward giró y observó el fuego.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres de mí? ¿Experiencia?

—Puedo ganar experiencia con cualquiera. Al que quiero es a ti.

Edward giró hacia ella.

—Me has preguntado qué necesito para verte como una mujer. Ese nunca ha sido el problema.

—No comprendo.

—Mi problema no ha sido verte como una mujer. Aún cuando sir Charly vivía, yo disfrutaba de tu compañía mucho más que de aquellas mujeres que buscaban captar mi atención.

—Edward…

— Bella, déjame terminar. Te he enviado al colegio porque no confiaba en mí mismo compartiendo el techo contigo. Para protegerte, y para honrar la confianza que sir Charly había depositado en mí, te ingresé en el mejor colegio que pude encontrar. —Edward caminaba de un lado a otro frente al fuego mientras bebía su _brandy_—. Pensé que conocerías a alguien y que contraerías matrimonio, que nunca tendría que enfrentar el momento en que compartieras la casa conmigo. Pero, henos aquí. Es ahora tu casa.

—Edward, ¿por qué lo crees horrible? ¿Por qué me alejas?

—Le he hecho una promesa a tu padre, Bella. Le prometí que cuidaría de ti y que me encargaría de tu matrimonio. Hacer lo contrario sería romper un juramento que pronuncié en su lecho de muerte.

—Mi padre está con los ángeles ahora; él está con mi madre. No puede juzgarte.

—Sí, pero puedo juzgarme a mí mismo.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros, Edward? ¿Qué hay con lo que yo quiero y lo que tú quieres?

—¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—Te quiero a ti, de cualquier manera que pueda tenerte.

Edward dejó la copita sobre la mesa. Se sentó junto a Bella y la acercó a él. Le susurró:

—Dios mío, perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Bella rozó la mejilla de Edward con los labios.

—Querido Edward, no hay nada que perdonar.

Entonces, Edward la besó, dándole voz al calor que le había quemado por dentro durante tanto tiempo. Para su sorpresa, ella le devolvió el beso con fervor. Con los labios abiertos, saborearon la dulzura de la lengua del otro, los sabores del pastel y el _brandy_ se mezclaban en un néctar de ambrosía.

El beso abrió la caja de Pandora. Edward quería dominarla, consumir la, devastarla. Hizo un esfuerzo para echarse hacia atrás. Pero debía saberlo.

—¿Has estado alguna vez con un hombre, Bella?

Ella puso la mano sobre el pecho de Edward y se acercó a su oído.

—No. He esperado para estar contigo.

Edward le besó la cabellera y la sostuvo con fuerza.

— Bella; por ello, esperaremos. Quiero que estés segura. Si tiene que ser, entonces no lo haremos aquí, en la biblioteca.

—Estoy segura, Edward. He querido que seas tuya durante años.

—Exploraremos otras cosas durante un tiempo, hasta que tengas la oportunidad de considerar la completa importancia de rendirte a mí. Una vez hecho, no puede deshacerse. —Edward rozó con la punta del dedo los labios de Bella —. Bells, dime qué quieres hacer conmigo ahora. No haré más que lo que me pidas.

—Quiero tocarte de nuevo, como ayer en el carruaje. —Deslizó la mano por la pierna de

Edward y se detuvo antes de llegar al bulto hinchado—. Edward, déjame tocarte otra vez, sólo que esta vez, quiero verte.

—¡Eres asombrosa! Hablas de estos asuntos íntimos con el mismo deleite entusiasta con el que recibes el pastel de Esme.

—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo, Edward Cullen? ¿No es igual de delicioso, a su modo?

—Está bien, querida. Será igualmente delicioso para mí tocarte los pechos por primera vez.

—¿Me abro el vestido?

—¡ Bella!

—Ay, Edward, deja ya de ser tan gruñón. Has dicho que podemos explorar otras cosas. He leído acerca de toda clase de cosas que quiero explorar.

—¿Has leído acerca de éstas cosas atrevidas en _The Pearl?_

Bella, juguetona, extendió el brazo y desató la pajarita de Edward.

—Acerca de la mayoría. Algunas de las cosas que he leído eran prestadas y tuve que retornarlas.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Hay un libro, _Fanny Hill_. ¿Lo conoces?

—John Cleland, 1749. Sí, por supuesto que lo conozco. —Edward extendió el brazo y acarició los pechos de Bella con el dorso de la mano—. El hecho de que tú lo conozcas me intriga.

—¿Porqué?

—Me dice más de tus inquietudes, y quizás de tus deseos.

—¿Eso te complace?

—Diría que sí. Sí. —Deslizó la mano por debajo del pecho de Bella y dejó que el peso de la mama cayera sobre la palma de su mano—. Tus senos son adorables, Bells. Si no te importa enseñármelos, me agradaría verlos.

—Primero tú tienes que mostrarme lo tuyo. — Bella se deslizó hasta el borde del sofá y miró directamente hacia el pene erecto.

—Querida, debo acostumbrarme a tu falta de modestia acerca de éstas cosas.

—Ah, Edward, he esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo. No me obligues a esperar aún más.

Edward se sentía como una mosca atraída a una telaraña de la que no podía escapar y se abrió los pantalones. Le alivió un poco liberar su miembro erecto de la prisión de la tela. Bella extendió la mano para tocarlo.

—Ah, no, querida. Ahora es tu turno. Desata el canesú de tu vestido y muéstrame tus adorables pechos.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par dirigidos al grueso pene, Bella se desabotonó el vestido con lentitud. Edward sentía deseos de tocarse mientras observaba, pero recordó el placer mezclado con dolor que sintió en Renne's cuando se abstuvo de tocarse.

Bella se abrió el vestido hasta la cintura y deslizó los brazos fuer a de las mangas del vestido. Ahora, sólo estaba cubierta con la camisola. Los ojos de Edward quemaron un agujero en la tela a medida que ella exponía la carne debajo con lentitud. Cuando finalmente los pechos cayeron libres, ella cerró los ojos y susurró:

—Ayer dijiste que yo no sabía acerca del dolor y el palpitar del deseo. —Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijo—. Estabas equivocado.

Edward se quitó el frac y el chaleco.

—Ven, siéntate sobre mis rodillas y nos ayudaremos mutuamente a resolver esto.

Sin vacilar, Bella se acomodó entre las piernas de Edward y se sentó sobre su regazo. Ahora que podía verlo, notó que el atributo de Edward superaba al de Emmet en largo y anchura. Se retorció sobre el regazo de Edward al pensar en cómo se sentiría en su interior.

Edward giró y la atrajo más cerca de su pecho:

—¿Estás cómoda, Bells?

—Sentarme en tu regazo se siente bastante bien, pero no estoy cómoda en absoluto.

Edward le acarició el pecho con suavidad, con una veneración que le causaba temblores en la mano.

—¿Qué te hará sentir más cómoda?

Por primera vez en la noche, Bella vaciló. Las mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y se secó las palmas de las manos sobre la falda. Sin decir palabra, se aferró al material rosado del vestido con los puños y tiró de él. La falda se elevó unos centímetros del suelo.

Sin dar crédito a lo que veía, Edward observó cómo ella repetía tal movimiento varias veces más, hasta que la completa extensión de la falda yació arrugada sobre su regazo. Edward aún le sostenía el pecho con una mano y apoyó la otra sobre el muslo desnudo de ella.

—Bells, ¿estás segura?

—Si no lo haces tú, me tocaré yo misma. ¡Estoy ardiendo!

Edward no necesitó más. Deslizó la mano hacia arriba y sintió el lazo de las bragas.

—¿Están abiertas, querida?

Bella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y separó las rodillas aún más, abriendo así la abertura. Edward nunca habría imaginado la sensación de tocarla por primera vez. Los húmedos rizos que cubrían las partes íntimas de Bella le mojaron las yemas de los dedos como el rocío sobre la hierba. Los rozó, maravillado ante la exuberante suavidad de los cabellos.

Bella gimió y reposó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward. Extendió la mano hasta los botones de la camisa de él, los desabrochó y le arañó el pecho con las uñas al dirigirse hasta la entrepierna. Edward continuó rozándole los rizos, sin saber si debía hacer más.

Luego, ella lo tocó. Sin previo aviso ni modestia alguna, lo tomó con su cálida mano. Al hacerlo, deslizó la cadera sobre la rodilla de él y los dedos de Edward se introdujeron en los aterciopelados labios. El jugo resbaladizo de Bella le cubrió los dedos cuando él trazó los bordes internos de su grieta. Como lo había hecho el día anterior, ella le masajeaba el pene en el hueco de la mano.

Edward enterró la nariz en su cabellera y le susurró:

—Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, así puedo volver a besarte.

Cuando ella separó los labios para recibir la lengua de Edward, las puntas de los dedos de él encontraron e l clítoris. Ella gimió en su beso mientras sentía las yemas de los de dos masajeando el punto. Bella ondulaba las caderas sobre el regazo de Edward. Mientras tanto, no paró ni un instante de friccionarle el pene con la mano.

Edward la besó con violencia, con pasión, empujando la lengua dentro de la boca de ella de la manera en que deseaba introducir la polla en su vagina. Firme en su determinación de no tomarla esa noche, Edward folló con la boca de ella y le masajeó el clítoris. El calor que manaba de ella superaba todo lo que él podría haber imaginado.

Bella rompió la succión de las bocas. Estaba casi jadeando.

—Dulce piedad, Edward, no puedo soportarlo más.

Edward no prestó atención a su pedido de clemencia.

—Soportarás el sufrimiento exquisito, Bella, como lo hago yo. —Continuó acariciando el clítoris con el pulgar al deslizar el dedo corazón en su interior, chocándose con el himen—. Es verdad, entonces, has esperado.

—No te mentiría. —Le apretó el pene con fuerza—. Tú me romperás con esto. Es lo que quiero.

El movimiento del trasero de Bella contra su regazo y la presión que ejercía con la mano en su pene llevaron a Edward hasta el límite.

—Voy a acabar, Bella. No puedo evitarlo.

Bella colocó el dobladillo de las enaguas sobre él y lo frotó con vigor a través de la tela. Edward gimió fuerte y se empujó contra los dobleces de encaje. Una mancha oscura se formó cuando eyaculó en la tela. Aún a través de las enaguas, ella podía sentir las venas hinchadas latiendo cuando su polla se vació en su mano. Lo sostuvo hasta que comenzó a ablandarse. Tomó un parte seco del dobladillo y lo limpió.

Pensó que él se cubriría de inmediato. No lo hizo.

—Recuéstate, Bella, y déjame ayudarte a que estés más cómoda, también.

Con dulzura, Edward la acunó en sus brazos y la ayudó a inclinarse hacia atrás. Se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella, le levantó la falda y le bajó las bragas. Ella cerró los ojos y dio un grito ahogado cuando la mano de él entró en contacto con su carne.

—¿Has tenido un orgasmo alguna vez, querida? —Le dio un pellizco en el pezón con el pulgar y el dedo índice y lo retorció mientras le masajeaba el clítoris.

Bella se aferró a un cojín y contestó con un susurro gutural:

—Sí.

—¿Con tu propia mano o ajena?

—Ambas.

—¿Me dirás quién?

Ella abrió los ojos. Aún en esa posición comprometedora, lo desafió.

—¡Sólo si me dices las manos de quién han estado sobre ti!

Sin duda, la hermosa mujer que yacía allí, expuesta y acalorada, sólo podía ser su Bella.

Ninguna otra persona se habría atrevido a ser tan descarada con él.

—Uno de estos días, mi querida Bella, te ganarás unos azotes por ser así de descarada.

Pero, como las otras cosas que exploraremos juntos, eso esperará.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó el pezón con los labios y lo succionó. Presionó el clítoris con más fuerza, sintió el duro núcleo, el punto de contacto que sabía que era tan sensible como su propio pene. Se concentró en ese botón secreto, dibujó círculos y lo pellizcó.

Bella refunfuñaba incoherencias acerca de que pronto moriría de deseo y levantó las caderas del sofá y se frotó contra la mano de Edward. Él miraba con absoluta fascinación su abandono al placer. Se quitó las bragas de una patada y separó las piernas ampliamente, arqueando la espalda para ejercer presión sobre su mano. Él notó los signos de que estaba cerca de acabar y le permitió que se frotara contra él todo lo que necesitara. Unos segundos después, la tomó de los hombros y se elevó contra su pecho; los senos desnudos presionaban contra la piel del él.

—¡Dios mío, Edward!

Le enterró las uñas en la piel, perforándole la carne y de seguro, haciéndolo sangrar. Él no alejó la mano del clítoris sino que lo acarició con velocidad. Ella se colgó de él y tuvo espasmos.

El pecho se le sonrojó tan profundo como el rosado del vestido arrugado en su cintura. Jadeando, se recostó sobre el cojín del sofá.

Edward esperó hasta que se le normalizara la respiración. Sólo entonces le dijo lo que sentía en el corazón.

— Bella, nunca en todos mis días de ver a mujeres en agonía había sido testigo de una pasión arrebatada. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó un seno. Dibujó un camino de pequeños besos hasta llegar a la oreja. Allí, le susurró—: Si decides que esto es lo que quieres, después de considerar las implicaciones, seré tu primer hombre.

¡Al demonio con la moralidad! ¡Al demonio con la promesa a sir Charly! ¡Al demonio con su alma! Edward la quería en su cama.

**¿Cuanto creéis que tardará Edward en meterla en su cama? Se admiten apuestas. Por ciero si quereis mi msn pedidmelo por un mensaje privado y por allí os daré algunos avances :P**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Wiii, ya tengo una nueva lectora que deja reviews! Dije que con 2 actualizaba y soy buena y aquí esta el nuevo… Max kaDaR creo que este capítulo no te va a gustar mucho…lo bueno siempre se toma a sorbos pequeños (o algo así). Rosalie's Ego gracias por tu review me alegro de que te guste la historia ^^ los lemmons en esta si no recuerdo mal no van a faltar mas adelante… si te gustan las historias con muchos lemmons te recomiendo la otra mía de Enseñando a Bella, es un poco mas… radical? No sabría como definirla. Vaya parrafada estoy escribiendo, mejor os dejo ya con el capítulo directamente. Un beso para cada una!**_

**Capítulo 8**

Bella rodó sobre el colchón y miró al reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Cuando vio la hora, salió disparada de la cama. Corrió a la ventana y vio el carruaje desaparecer por la calle, con Edward dentro.

No podía creer que se hubiese quedado dormida, y que nadie la hubiera despertado. ¿Qué sucedería si, en ese nuevo día, Edward la rechazaba? Quería verlo, para asegurarse de que la puerta que habían abierto la noche anterior no se había vuelto a cerrar de un golpe. Por supuesto, él debía partir a la hora prevista en su agenda. Tenía que comparecer ante el tribunal esa mañana. Pero, ¿por qué no había enviado a Rosalie a despertarla?

La noche anterior habían intentado, sin lograrlo, ponerse presentables antes de salir de la biblioteca. Edward sugirió, con pura maldad, que como las empleadas y a se habían retirado por esa noche, podrían correr escaleras arriba así como estaban. Hizo un gurruño con el vestido y las bragas de Bella, junto con su frac y su chaleco. Vestida solamente con la camisola y las enaguas, ella subió las escaleras en una carrera. Edward la siguió con la camisa abierta y él montón de prendas debajo del brazo.

Le entregó el vestido. Luego, le dio un beso de buenas noches de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes, revelándole su pasión una vez más. Las enaguas de encaje resultaron ser una ínfima barrera entre ella y el rígido bulto que crecía en sus pantalones. Él rechazó la invitación de Bella a ingresar a su habitación. En cambio, le deseó las buenas noches y dulces sueños en la puerta. Sólo después de colgar el vestido se dio cuenta de que no le había devuelto las bragas. Rió estúpidamente, preguntándose si no lo habría hecho a propósito.

Ya que Edward se había ido, se tomó su tiempo para vestirse. Como era viernes, sabía que él tendría más tiempo para pasar con ella al día siguiente. No podía evitar preguntarse qué significaría aquello.

Cuando abrió la puerta del armario para elegir un vestido, notó que Rosalie había hecho un muy buen trabajo organizándole el vestuario. Después de meditarlo un momento, eligió un vestido de día, azul, con un canesú con volantes. El resto de sus prendas debería llegar ese día, junto con las otras cosas que había despachado. Sería bueno establecerse y tener algo parecido a una rutina diaria.

Rosalie golpeó a la puerta con suavidad.

—Señorita Bella, ¿está despierta?

—Sí, Rosalie. Puedes pasar.

—Señorita, Esme me ha enviado a buscarla. Quiere asegurarse de que coma algo ésta mañana. Si me permite decirlo, parece estar aún un poco enfadada con usted. Dice que el amo Cullen le dijo ésta mañana que debía encargarse de que se ponga comida en la boca y que la trague, ¡sí que lo hizo!

Bella sonrió.

—¿Dijo algo más?

—Sí, señorita. Yo quería despertarla y él me pidió que no la molestase. Quería que usted descansase ya que no se había sentido bien ayer. —Rosalie introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un sobre pequeño—. También me dijo que le diera esto después de levantarse.

Bella tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Lo que leyó le hizo saltar el corazón.

_Mi queridísima Bella:_

_Me agrada que hayas podido descansar muy bien después de nuestra velada juntos. Yo también lo hice._ _Parece que nuestras sendas han tomado un nuevo rumbo. Quizás en la cena, ésta noche, deberíamos discutir_ _más a fondo éste giro inesperado de los acontecimientos y qué significa para nosotros. También sugeriría que, tal_ _vez, mañana hagamos unas compras. ¿Te agradaría un nuevo vestido u otra gala? Quizás alguna lencería sea de tu agrado._

_Estaré en casa a media tarde._

_Hasta entonces:_

_Edward_

Bella dobló la nota y la guardó en el sobre. Giró hacia Rosalie que la estaba observando.

—Señorita, ¿está todo bien? Tiene una mirada extraña, sí.

—Ah, sí, Rosalie, todo está muy bien, ¡muy, muy bien!

Rosalie sonrió.

—Pues bien, señorita. Quizás le agrade saber que el amo Cullen silbó ésta mañana.

—¿Silbó? No entiendo.

—Una melodía alegre, señorita, durante el desayuno. En todos mis días que llevo en éste empleo, nunca lo he oído silbar; ni una vez.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que supiese silbar!

—Tampoco yo, señorita. Parecía terriblemente alegre, sí.

—Gracias por contármelo, Rosalie.

Cuando Rosalie levantó las enaguas y la camisola del suelo, Bella se sonrojó.

—Esas prendas necesitan lavarse, Rosalie. Debería haberlas puesto en la canasta cuando me vestí para ir a dormir.

—Sí, señorita. —Rosalie sacudió las enaguas—. Las bragas, señorita, ¿también deben lavarse? No están aquí.

El rostro de Bella fue de rosado a rojo intenso.

—¡Oh, señorita! —Rosalie giró para esconder la risita que se obligó a reprimir.

Bella sopesó cuánto debía compartir con la criada.

—Rosalie, ¿tú recoges las prendas del amo Cullen para lavar?

—Sí, se ñorita.

—Es posible que mis bragas estén allí.

Los ojos de Rosalie se encontraron con los de Bella sólo un momento, pero en ese instante, se comprendieron una a la otra.

—Sí, señorita. Comprendo.

Bella tomó un ejemplar de _The Pearl_ de la pila sobre los libros.

—Cuando vayas a la habitación del amo Cullen a buscar sus prendas, ¿podrías por favor dejarle esto sobre el cojín? Sabrá que se lo envié yo.

—Por supuesto, se ñorita. Ah, una cosa, señorita. Ayer por la noche, encontré algo que creo querrá tener. —Rosalie fue hasta el armario—. Limpié el armario mientras usted cenaba. Hay un fajo de cartas en un pequeño cajón en la base.

Rosalie fue hasta el armario. Colocó la mano debajo de la base y, efectivamente, un angosto cajón se abrió. Se extendía a lo ancho de todo el armario.

—Bueno, vaya si es extraño. Éste armario pertenecía a mi padre. Creí que se había quitado todo cuando falleció.

—La manija está rota, señorita Bella. Es difícil de ver que hay un cajón a menos que se limpie como hice yo.

—Gracias por comentármelo, Rosalie. — Bella sacó las cartas del cajón—. Les echaré un vistazo mientras como algo.

—Señorita, si me permite decirlo, Esme me dará un sopapo si no la llevo a la mesa pronto.

—Por supuesto, Rosalie.

Bella dejó a Rosalie en la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

—Señorita, ¿quiere dejar la revista sobre el cojín usted misma?

—Ciertamente, sí, Rosalie. Pero no ingresaré a la habitación del amo Cullen sin una invitación.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Señorita, ¡creo que la invitarán pronto!

Al recordar a Rosalie y a Emmet juntos el día anterior, Bella no pudo evitar sentir se celosa. Sin pensarlo, la tomó de las manos.

—Rosalie, hay tantas cosas que no sé… Edward tiene años de experiencia que yo no tengo. Ay, Dios, tengo tanto miedo de que crea que soy joven y estúpida comparada con las otras mujeres que ha conocido.

—Señorita Bella, todo llega naturalmente; es así.

—Rosalie, ¿cómo has aprendido tú?

—No es que lo haya aprendido, señorita, sino que lo sentí. Los sentimientos son los que me enseñaron. Sólo tiene que escuchar los sentimientos y sabrá qué hacer.

—Tienes razón. Ayer por la noche, no sabía nada de eso, simplemente lo sentí.

El rostro de Rosalie se volvió un poco rosado.

—Señorita, el señorito le enseñará lo que él quiere. Todos los hombres lo hacen. Tienen un impulso muy fuerte en ellos para hacer lo que desean.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de lo que nosotras deseamos, Rosalie? ¿También les decimos lo que queremos?

—Señorita, a Emmet le agrada cuando le digo lo que deseo. No puedo hablar por el señorito, pero no creo que le importe ni un poco que usted hable y le diga que desea algo en especial.

—¿Realmente no lo crees?

—Señorita, no quiero hablar de lo que no me corresponde, pero usted sabe ahora tan bien como yo que el señorito tiene un gusto en particular por eso. Si hay algo que usted desea, ¡dígaselo! Creo que obtendrá una invitación a su recámara antes de lo que cree.

Rosalie y Bella se sorprendieron cuando escucharon a Esme gritar desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—Jovencita, trae tu delicado trasero a la mesa en éste mismo instante. ¡Tengo que poner algo de alimento en tú estómago o el señorito me cortará la cabeza cuando llegue a casa ésta noche!

Bella apretó la mano de Rosalie e indicó la puerta de la habitación de Edward

—Deja la revista sobre el cojín por mí. Hablaremos más de éste tema en otro momento.—Habiendo dicho eso, bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia el comedor.

La bandeja que Esme colocó frente a ella tenía suficiente comida como para alimentar a un hombre famélico. Bella observó el recipiente con avena, junto con el tocino y los huevos intercalados con montoncitos de refritos de verduras y carne, y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a comerse todo eso.

Esme estaba de pie allí, con una expresión severa que Bella recordaba de sus años mozos. Bella la había atrapado una vez probando el pastel de Navidad, aún antes de que la cena estuviese servida. Si no hubiese sido día de Navidad, Esme le habría dado una paliza en el trasero con la cuchara de madera. Pamela se preguntaba si correría la misma suerte ese día si no terminaba el plato. Sin querer arriesgarse, comió.

Las cartas estaban a su lado sobre la mesa. No quería leer las con Esme presente, por lo que aguardó, y comió la comida. Sólo después de que Bella hubo terminado la mayoría de los contenidos de la bandeja, Esme finalmente le dijo:

—El señor me pidió que te mire comer. Ya lo he hecho. Será mejor que cuides de ti misma, jovencita, o el señor me obligará a observarte en cada comida. —Habiendo dicho eso, regresó a la cocina.

Bella se sirvió otra taza de té de la tetera y desató el fajo de cartas. La letra estilizada en los sobres se veía como caligrafía, con el nombre de su padre escrito con bucles y curvas. No tenían remitente, pero con seguridad, todas habían sido escritas por la misma persona. En el dorso de cada sobre encontró una fecha, con letra de hombre, que ella reconoció como la de su padre. El había organizado el fajo de la carta más antigua hasta la más reciente. Las primeras databan de diez años atrás. Bella abrió y leyó la primera, la más antigua.

_26 de abril de 1870_

_Mon cher __Charly:_

_Espero que estés bien. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Como ese era el caso, le he_ _solicitado al adorable joven Edward Cullen que te entregue ésta carta. Me dice que te ve a menudo. Me provoca_ _envidia._

_Han pasado ya diez años desde que nos conocimos, y casi cinco desde que me has traído a Monsieur Cullen para que lo inicie. Sois ambos hombres honestos, y conocedores de los asuntos de la ley._ _Alguien de mi profesión debe considerar qué pasará con el transcurso de los años. Durante algún tiempo, he_ _estado ahorrando para los días en que los hombres ya no vengan a mí. Existe la posibilidad ahora de adquirir una_ _taberna en la calle Upper Thames, entre los puentes Blackfriars y Southwark. Como no sé nada sobre asuntos_ _legales, estoy perdida en cuanto a lo que tengo que hacer. No sé cómo presentar una orden de compra, o incluso si_ _mis escasos ahorros son suficientes como para siquiera intentarlo._

_Apelo a la bondad de tu corazón, y en honor a quien hemos sido el uno para el otro durante todos estos años,_ _para que me asistas en éste asunto. Ser la propietaria de una taberna me asegurará un futuro que no podría_ _conseguir de otro modo._

_Avec toutte mon affection,_

_Renne__ Flambeau_

Bella leyó la firma tres veces, antes de dejar la carta sobre la mesa. Emmet había dicho que Edward había ido a Renne's en la calle Támesis ante s de recogerla en la estación. ¿Su padre había conocido a Renne y se la había presentado a Edward? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

A medida que Bella iba avanzando en la lectura de las cartas, el hecho de que Renne y su padre hubieran sostenido una relación por muchos años se volvía más y más evidente. Dos años después, Renne había comprado la taberna, con ayuda legal y financiera de su padre.

_22 de octubre de 1872_

_Mon Cher gentilhomme:_

_Con una enorme alegría te informo que tu obsequio ha sido recibido. El cartel que me has hecho ahora cuelga_ _sobre la puerta. La taberna sobre la calle Thames es ahora Casa de Renne._

_Sin tu ayuda, no lo habría conseguido. Realmente pensé que todo estaba perdido cuando el precio solicitado_ _por el dueño excedía con creces lo que yo podía pagar. Tu buena disposición de suplementar mis ahorros para llegar_ _al coste llegó sobre las alas de una plegaria._ _Te aseguro, mon cher, recordaré tu generosidad hasta el último de mis días._

_Affectueusement,_

_Renne__ Flambeau_

En varias cartas, Renne mencionaba a Edward. No sólo le entregaba las cartas a su padre, sino que asistía a Renne haciendo las veces de defensor como su abogado. En más de una ocasión, le dijo a su padre que Edward había hablado en nombre de ella para negociar un precio de compra justo.

La última carta hizo llorar a Bella. Escrita durante las últimas se manas de la vida de su padre, las palabras de Renne hablaban de un amor que nunca podría haber notado.

_10 de enero de 1874_

_Bien-aimé Charly:_

_Edward me trae muy malas noticias. Me dice que pronto dejarás éste mundo y partirás hacia uno mejor, mejor_ _de lo que cualquiera de nosotros veremos aquí. Me rompe el corazón saber que te vas, pero mi alma canta con_ _gratitud por haberte conocido como lo he hecho. Has sido para mí lo que nadie en éste mundo, has sido mi amor._

_Te digo esto a sabiendas de que has compartido conmigo lo que has podido, y te has preocupado por mí como_ _ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho._

_Mon cher, lleva mi amor contigo mientras te preparas para cruzar al más allá. Que Dios te reciba en su_

_Gracia._

_Adieu, mon amour,_

_Renne_

Bella permaneció sentada durante varios minutos, sosteniendo las cartas en la mano mientras las lágrimas le caían por el rostro. Esas cartas hablaban acerca de un hombre que ella nunca conoció. Su padre tenía profundos sentimientos por Renne, y ella por él. Edward le había visto sólo dos días atrás, continuando la relación que había comenzado con su padre hacía veinte años.

Con mucho cuidado, Bella apiló las cartas en el orden correcto y las volvió a atar en un fajo. Llamó a Rosalie.

—¿Sí, señorita?

—¿Ha regresado Emmet?

—Sí. Se está ocupando del carruaje. ¿Está todo en orden, señorita?

—Tengo que visitar a una vieja amiga de mi padre hoy. Necesito que Emmet me lleve hasta allí. ¿Podrías por favor decirle que prepare el carruaje?

—Sí, señorita. — Bella tomó las cartas y se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse para la salida.

Bella esperaba de pie en la entrada cuando Emmet se acercó con el carruaje. Bajó de un salto del asiento del conductor para abrirle la puerta.

—¿Está todo en orden, señorita Bella? Rosalie dijo que se veía preocupada.

—Emmet, llévame a Renne's.

Emmet la miró como si ella hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Señorita Bella, ¡no puedo hacer eso! ¡El amo Cullen me cortará la cabeza y me pondrá de patitas en la calle!

—Emmet, me llevas allí o voy hasta Piccadilly y me busco un bello carruaje de alquiler para hacerlo. Voy a Renne's.

—Señorita Bella, en nombre de Dios. ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso? ¿Es por lo que le dije ayer?

—No, Emmet. Esto no tiene que ver con lo que me has dicho, en absoluto. Esto se trata de mi padre.

—Señorita, está desvariando. ¡La Casa de Renne no es un lugar para que usted vaya! Ni siquiera abre hasta el mediodía.

—Emmet, no voy a quedarme aquí discutiendo. — Bella comenzó a caminar por Piccadilly, en busca de un carruaje de alquiler.

Emmet corrió tras ella.

—Está bien, ya lo tiene decidido. Pero… déjeme decirle que el amo Cullen pondrá e l grito en el cielo, sí que lo hará. Podría costarme el empleo.

—Emmet, no permitiré que Edwardr te haga responsable. Sin duda, te dará las gracias por acompañarme, cuando se dé cuenta de que hubiese ido sola de todas maneras. — Bella tomó el fajo de cartas del bolso y lo sostuvo en alto para que Emmet lo viese— . Ésta es la razón por la que voy allí. Ni tú, ni Edward, ni el arzobispo de Canterbury, ni nadie me impedirán ver a Renne Flambeau.

—Sí, señorita. —Con la mandíbula tiesa de resignación, Emmet la ayudó a subir al carruaje.

Bella se acomodó para el viaje hasta la calle Thames.

Cuando llegaron a Renne's, Bella abrió la puerta para salir del carruaje antes de que Emmet lo hubiese detenido por completo.

—Señorita Bella —le gritó Emmet al ver que ella bajaba de un salto—. ¡Romperse el maldito cuello no le ayudará a llegar más rápido a la puerta!

Bella ignoró la reprimenda al tiempo que él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a poner un pie en la calle. Bella dio un paso sobre la mugre de la alcantarilla y marchó directamente hacia la puerta de la taberna. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave; entonces, golpeó. Como nadie se presentó, golpeó una vez más y gritó:

—¿Hola, hay alguien aquí?

—Señorita Bella, ¡no grite! —Emmet se acercó a ella—. Llamará la atención. Usted no quiere eso, estoy seguro.

—Emmet, no me iré hasta que no la vea, ¡incluso si tengo que sentar me en la escalinata hasta que me abra!

Emmet levantó los brazos en el aire.

—Señorita Bella, si el señorito estuviera aquí, la cargaría de regreso al carruaje y le daría una buena tunda, ¡sí que lo haría!

—Bueno, Edward no está aquí, y déjame decirte algo: si valoras tus cojones, ¡no intentarás cargarme de regreso al carruaje!

—Señorita, hacer un escándalo en la calle no es propio de una dama. —Él se quitó el sombrero y se peinó el cabello con los dedos—. La señorita Renne tiene una puerta lateral que el señorito utiliza a veces. Déjeme ver si alguien me contesta allí. ¡Espere aquí y tenga cuidado!

Emmet se volvió a colocar el sombrero con un movimiento rápido y giró la esquina hacia un callejón aledaño a la taberna. Bella quedó de pie observando el cartel que ahora sabía que su padre le había obsequiado a Renne. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le ahogaba la pena que sentía al saber que nunca había conocido ese lado del hombre que amaba tanto. Con gran esfuerzo, se recompuso.

Unos minutos después, Emmet regresó.

—Phil se está dando la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

—¿Quién es Phil?

—El barman. Todo un caballero, sí señor.

Phil abrió la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

—He venido a ver a Renne Flambeau.

—¿De parte de quién, señorita? —Henry parecía un poco desconcertado ante esa intrusión temprano en la mañana.

—Dígale que Bella Swan ha venido a verla, la hija de sir Charly Swan.

Los ojos de Phil se abrieron como platos.

—Sí, señorita; enseguida, señorita. —Salió corriendo a través de una puerta con cortina.

Bella ingresó a la taberna. Emmet la siguió detrás. Deambuló por el lugar mientras esperaba, rozando el respaldo de las sillas con la mano, mirando los cuadros, dibujando una línea con la punta del dedo que recorrió toda la extensión de la barra. Se detuvo ante el cascanueces, que tenía la forma de una ardilla. Lo tomó y bombeó la cola y vio cómo se movía la mandíbula, como si farfullara una disparatada historia.

—_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle_ Kingston. Al fin nos conocemos. — Bella giró tan rápidamente que casi tira la ardilla.

—¿Señorita Flambeau?

—Sí, yo soy Renne Flambeau. — Bella colocó el cascanueces sobre una mesa cercana.

Allí de pie, guardó silencio, y observó a la mujer que debía de tener al menos el doble de su edad, pero que se veía como si fuese sólo diez años mayor. Llevaba puesto un vestido diurno color lavanda ceñido a la cintura con un cuello alto de encaje. Bella sabía que únicamente los corsés más ceñidos podían producir una cintura así de angosta. El polisón terminaba en cola, que dibujaba un colorido caminito sobre el suelo de madera. Con el cabello oscuro trenzado sujeto en un rodete sobre la cabeza, parecía más una institutriz que la dueña de una taberna.

—Phil, ¿podrías preparar un poco de té, por favor? Estoy segura de que _mademoiselle_ Swan encontrará una taza de té muy reconfortante.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado, señorita Flambeau?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Bella giró hacia Emmet.

—Por favor, espérame aquí mientras converso con la señorita Flambeau.

—Sí, se ñorita Bella.

—Venga conmigo.

Renne condujo a Bella a través de la puerta con cortina y subieron las angostas escaleras que conducían hacia la sala privada, junto a la habitación. Renne había decorado la sala del mismo modo que lo había hecho con la habitación, de rosa. La tela floreada de las sillas francesas laterales combinaba con el sofá tallado primorosamente. Unos abanicos de mano, pintados con escenas de damas y caballeros franceses en un baile de disfraces, estaban colgados en la pared.

—Por favor, _mademoiselle_, siéntese.

Bella se sentó e n una silla frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de Renne. La puerta adyacente estaba abierta. Bella tenía una amplia vista a la cama con dosel de Renne. Hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a la mujer, y no a su cama, que probablemente su padre y Edward ya habían visto.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. Lo que dijo no era lo que hubiese querido decir.

—El cartel que cuelga sobre la puerta de entrada, ¿es el que mi padre pintó para usted?

Renne la miró extrañada.

—Pues… sí, lo es. Pero, ¿cómo sabe eso? No creo que Edward le haya… —Renne calló abruptamente.

Era evidente que se percató que había mencionado a Edward sin advertirlo.

La voz de Bella permaneció calma, incluso al sentir las lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

—No, Renne. Edward no me ha dicho nada. —Sin confiar en decir más, Bella abrió el bolso y tomó el fajo de cartas. Se las entregó a Renne.

Renne las tomó. En una voz que era apenas más audible que un susurro, le dijo:

—¡Mis cartas! ¿De dónde ha sacado esto?

Bella tomó un pañuelo y se dio unos toquecitos en la nariz.

—De un cajón en el armario de mi padre. Había estado en el depósito hasta ayer.

—¿Las ha leído?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pertenecían a mi padre. ¡No sabía que las había escrito usted!

Cuando Jack me habló de la Casa de Renne, pensé simplemente que era un curioso nombre para una taberna. No sabía que uste d existía hasta que encontré las cartas.

—Así, _mademoiselle_, es como deberían haber quedado las cosas.

—Sin embargo, es muy tarde para eso ahora, ¿no es verdad, Renne? Ahora sé de su existencia.

—¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí, Bella? ¿Qué quiere lograr al venir aquí?

—Quiero conocer a mi padre, Renne. Quiero saber quién era él. — Bella tuvo que detenerse unos momentos, puesto que las lágrimas le quebraron la voz. Luchó por contenerse, por llegar a un entendimiento con su propia pena—. Renne, yo lo amé, y no lo conocía. Murió cuando yo sólo tenía dieciséis años. Usted lo ha conocido de una manera que nunca conocí, o pude conocerle.

—¿_Monsieur_ Cullen sabe que ha encontrado estas cartas?

—No, las acabo de leer esta mañana. Él ya se había ido al despacho. Debo decirte que también sé que Edward aún frecuenta éste lugar. Sé que vino aquí antes de ir a buscarme a la estación hace dos días.

—Se ha enterado de muchas cosas, mi querida Bella, durante el corto tiempo que ha estado en la casa.

—Y usted conoce íntimamente a los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida. ¿Cómo no habría de venir aquí? ¿Cómo no habría de conocerla? ¿Cómo no habría de querer saberlo que sabe?

—Ciertamente, eres hija de sir Charly. Tiene su carácter desenvuelto, su audacia, su honestidad. Mi querida, incluso tiene sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos castaños.

Phil golpeó a la puerta.

—Señorita Renne, le traigo el té.

—Sí, Phil. —Renne se puso de pie para abrir la puerta—. Por favor, deja la bandeja sobre la mesa. Renne sirvió una taza de té para cada una y le entregó una a Bella.

—Beba esto, Bella. La ayudará a tranquilizar se.

Bella no discutió. El té siempre le resultaba reconfortante. Necesitaba eso ahora; estaba observando el rostro del pasado de su padre, y el legado que le dejó a Edward. Volvió a echar una mirada a la habitación y notó una ligerísima prenda de lencería arrojada sobre una silla. Volvió a apoyar la taza sobre el platillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Casi como en trance, se puso de pie y entró en la habitación de Renne.

— Bella, ¿adonde va?

Bella quedó de pie en el centro de la habitación, en el mismo lugar donde Edward había estado de pie dos días atrás.

—Esto es un burdel, ¿no es verdad? —Giró y observó a Renne como si ella tuviese dos cabezas—. Usted regenta un burdel.

—Mi querida niña, éste es un lugar donde los caballeros vienen a buscar compañía femenina. Es así como conocí a su padre, también como conocí a Edward.

—Ha estado con ambos, ¿verdad?

—Sería indiscreto de mi parte si le contestara esa pregunta, Bella.

—No hace falta; sé que sí. En una de sus cartas, habla de haber iniciado a Edward. Ha sido su primera mujer, ¿no es verdad?

—Su padre lo trajo a mí y me confió su aprendizaje. Hice lo que sir Charly me pidió que hiciera.

—Y Edward aún viene aquí. Vino aquí a verla antes de verme a mí, hace dos días solamente. — Bella caminó hacia la cama con pasos lentos y la observó—. ¿Edward la ama como la amó mi padre? ¿Es por eso que aún viene aquí?

—Es una muchacha estúpida. Edward Cullen no me ama, ¡la ama a usted!

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡No puede saber tal cosa!

—Oh, pero Bella, lo sé. Y ahora, usted lo sabe también. Ha venido aquí porque quería saber acerca de su padre. Lo que hay que saber, y a lo ha leído en mis cartas. Lo que no sabe es todo lo que Edward Cullen ha sufrido todos estos años desde la muerte de su padre.

—No sé de qué está hablando. ¿Cómo que ha sufrido?

—Ha sufrido de deseo, de luchar por protegerla de las ansias de un hombre. Vino a mí para que lo ayudara a preservar su inocencia.

—Pero, Renne, quiero que él sea mi primer hombre, ¡cómo usted ha sido su primera mujer! Lo he querido incluso desde antes de la muerte de mi padre. — Bella se sentó sobre la cama de Renne y acarició el edredón rosado con la mano—. Ayer por la noche, finalmente lo ha aceptado. Ha dicho que sería mi primer hombre.

—¡Gracias a todos los cielos! Le dije que era una mujer ahora y que estaría lista para él.

—¿Le ha dicho eso?

Renne se acercó a ella y se sentó sobre la cama a su lado.

— Bella, Edward es un hombre complejo que valora su intimidad. Sin embargo, dados sus deseos por usted, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudase a controlar sus impulsos. Vino a mí por que yo conocía a sir Charly, y a través de su padre, la conocía a usted.

—¿Mi padre le habló de mí?

—Oh, querida, muchas veces. Su espíritu le encantaba, aunque dudo que alguna vez se lo haya mencionado. Escuché muchas historias de sus travesuras.

—No creí que los hombres hablaran acerca de esas cosas en éste lugar.

—Le sorprendería saber lo que los hombres desean contar. Sus corazones, sus labios se abren cuando están satisfechos con una mujer y un vaso de ginebra.

—¿Edward ha hablado de mí?

—Hay una sola palabra que él ha dicho aquí que usted debería saber. —Renne tomó la mano de Bella —. Querida muchacha, me ha llamado Bella por error en más de una ocasión.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—¡Que Dios la oiga!

—Así es, Bella. La primera vez, acababa de partir para el internado.

Bella sofocó un sollozo.

—Renne, ¡él me envió allí! No tenía a nadie más que a él y me envió allí.

—No tengo intenciones de traicionar a mi querido Edward, pero debo decírtelo, Bella: la noche que partió, no le interesaban los asuntos de la carne. Sólo vino aquí para calmar su alma, ya que no tenía a nadie más que lo entendiera.

—¿Y todas las otras veces que vino aquí? ¿Qué hay de ellas?

—Edward Cullen es un hombre dominante, Bella, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Viene aquí cuando necesita descargarse.

—¿Cómo puedo esperar ser para él lo que encuentra aquí? Creerá que soy inexperta comparada con usted.

Para gran sorpresa de Bella, Renne rió.

—Ah, querida Bella, es su inocencia lo que tanto le atrae de usted. La desea, mi adorada niña, ¡mucho, mucho más de lo que me desea a mí!

—Pero, quiero complacerlo. Renne, quiero que venga a mí, no que venga a usted.

—Y así lo hará, Bella. Estoy segura de eso.

—Entonces, ayúdeme.

—¿Ayudarla con qué?

—A saber qué tengo que hacer para complacerlo. —Renne aún sostenía la mano de Bella. Ésta giró para mirarla y le tomó la otra mano—. Renne, usted conoce sus hábitos, ¡debe conocerlos! Él lleva viniendo aquí años.

— Bella, me pide mucho.

—Usted le ha pedido un favor a mi padre. Él no se negó.

Renne se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, que daba a la calle.

— Bella, una mujer como yo sabe mucho acerca de los hombres. Conocemos sus de seos secretos. Es verdad, sé algunas de las cosas que _monsieur_ Cullen encuentra agradables.

—¿Me hablarías acerca de sus deseos, Renne? Tengo tantas ansias por saber.

—Si le digo sobre algunas de sus inclinaciones, debes tener cuidado cómo utilizar ese conocimiento, Bella. Él es excepcionalmente protector de usted y de su inocencia. No puede ser para él lo que yo soy. No es lo que el _monsieur_ necesita de usted.

—Renne, no lo comprendo.

—Él debe siempre sentir que es él el que la guía y le enseña. Ahora que la he conocido, veo claramente por qué él le ha dado su corazón. Es realmente encantadora y adorable, pero eso no es todo lo que le atrae de usted. —Renne hizo un ademán hacia la sala—. Venga, Bella, tomemos un poco más de té y charlemos. —Renne condujo a Bella de regreso a la sala.

—¿Va a explicarme lo que ha querido decir?

—Sí, pero primero déjeme ayudarla a que se recomponga un poco. —Renne fue hasta un armario y tomó un decantador—. Un poco de _brandy_ la calmará y me entenderá mejor. —Renne agregó una sustancial dosis de _brandy_ en el té de Bella —. Listo, ahora, beba mientras conversamos.

Renne agregó _brandy_ en su taza también antes de continuar.

— Bella, su padre me contó muchas historias de su hija, la cual tenía el espíritu de un ave en vuelo.

Bella sonrió.

—A menudo me llamaba "pajarito". Me decía que revoloteaba por ahí como un colibrí.

—La delicadeza de un colibrí no describe su alma, Bella. La hija de sir Charly es tan aventurera como una gaviota volando sobre el mar. Lo que Edward ve en usted, mí querida, es el vuelo de su espíritu, la audacia de su naturaleza, la franqueza de su corazón.

—Quiero que me vea como una mujer. No lo había hecho hasta ayer por la noche.

—¿Qué sucedió ayer por la noche?

—Me tocó íntimamente por primera vez.

—¿Ha respondido a su tacto?

A pesar de la timidez que sentía por hablar con Renne acerca de tales asuntos, Bella le respondió con honestidad.

—Sí, respondí. Me excitó terriblemente.

—Edward disfruta observando a las mujeres que no temen mostrar su excitación sexual. ¿Le pidió que le permitiera observarla?

La sangre corrió al rostro de Bella.

—Sí, quiso observarme.

Renne sonrió.

—Si le pidió eso, es que está en camino a aceptarte como usted quiere que la acepte, Bella.

—Renne, yo quería mostrarle, y quería verlo también.

—¿Lo ha tocado?

—Sí, le agrada que lo froten.

—¿Escucha lo que dice, Bella? Me pide que le hable acerca de las ansias de Edward y usted es la que me las está contando a mí.

—Renne, yo no sé nada.

—Niña, aprenderá. Edward será el que le enseñe. Debe también decirle lo que usted desea. Estará dispuesto a escucharla, especialmente ahora.

Bella bebió un gran sorbo de té, para levantarse la moral.

—¿Incluso si quiero que me dé azotes?

—Mi querida muchacha, ¿de dónde diablos ha sacado esa idea? Sé que tu padre nunca le ha puesto un dedo encima.

—Vi unos azotes y me excitó.

—Provóquelo lo suficiente y estoy segura que él responderá.

—¿Sabe si a él le agradará? Quiero decir… darme azotes.

—A Edward le agradan casi todas las actividades de la carne. Estoy segura de que colocarla sobre las rodillas y abofetearle el trasero desnudo le agradará enormemente.

Bella sentía la casi incontrolable urgencia de retorcerse sobre la silla al pensar en Edward colocándola sobre las rodillas.

—He leído acerca de estas cosas. Es sólo a Edward a quien le permitiría tal libertad.

—Como debe ser, Bella. Ningún otro hombre tiene el derecho de tomarse tales libertades con usted.

—¿Dice eso porque ha conocido a muchos hombres en su vida?

— Bella, es mi profesión. No la de usted. Siempre debe protegerse de aquellos que quieran aprovecharse de usted.

—Lo he hecho, Renne. Siempre. Sólo quiero que sea Edward.

—Su padre no entendió cómo resultarían las cosas cuando usted se convirtiese en mujer, al unirlos a ambos como hizo. Vosotros habéis luchado contra lo que os atrae naturalmente, el uno al otro. Es hora de dejar que la llama dentro de vosotros brille libremente.

—Ha amado a mi padre, ¿no es verdad?

—Su padre me trató con amabilidad y generosidad. El amor es un lujo que no podía darme.

Bella señaló las cartas.

—Le escribió acerca de sus sentimientos. Él no habría guardado sus cartas si no hubiese sentido lo mismo.

Renne tomó el fajo.

—Por favor, lléveselas con usted.

—Pero, Renne, le pertenecen.

—No, querida, le pertenecen a usted. —Los ojos de Renne se llenaron de lágrimas—.

Bella, no puedo mirarlas; me causarían tormento. Sin embargo, usted ha visto a su padre en ellas. Por eso, deben permanecer con usted.

Bella tomó el fajo y lo guardó en el bolso.

—¿Aún tiene las cartas que él le envió?

—No, las quemaba después de leerlas. Cartas como las que él me escribía nunca deben dejarse a la vista para que otros las lean.

Pamela dio un salto cuando golpearon a la puerta. Las mujeres oyeron la voz de Phil un momento después.

—Señorita Renne, Emmet dice que se hace tarde. El señor Cullen ha dejado instrucciones de que lo recojan temprano.

—Muy bien, Phil. Bella irá en un momento.

—Renne, ¿puedo visitarla de nuevo?

Renne vaciló.

— Bella, dudo que Edward lo permita.

—¡Puro cuento! ¡Edward no me dice lo que tengo que hacer!

Renne sonrió ampliamente.

—Querida mía, es la hija de sir Charly. Si desea visitarme, ciertamente puede hacerlo. Debo decir que sin duda recibirá esos azotes que quiere por eso.

—¿Podría contárselo cuando eso ocurra?

—Si lo desea. Se ganará otra tunda, supongo.

Renne tomó a Bella del brazo para escoltarla hasta la puerta. En lugar de avanzar, Bella giró y abrazó a la mujer.

—Gracias por recibirme. Si mi padre la amaba, como creo que así era, es una mujer excepcional. Estoy muy contenta de haberla conocido.

Renne sostuvo a Bella con fuerza.

—Y, mi querida niña, yo también estoy muy contenta de haberla conocido. Se ha convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Sir Charly estaría orgulloso de usted.

Bella se enjugó las lágrimas del r ostro al tiempo que Renne se secaba los ojos con el pañuelo. Juntas, bajaron las oscuras y empinadas escaleras hasta el salón principal de la taberna.

Emmet se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver a Bella.

—Señorita Bella, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Estoy muy bien, Emmet. La señorita Flambeau es la anfitriona más gentil.

—Perdón por la interrupción, señorita, pero el señor me azotará el trasero si llego tarde a recogerlo. Me pidió que fuera por él a las dos en punto.

—Está bien, Emmet.

—La cuestión es… señorita, que no hay tiempo para que la lleve hasta Piccadilly primero. Tengo que ir directamente a buscar al señor.

Bella miró en dirección a Renne y sonrió.

—¡Sí que se sorprenderá al verme en el carruaje para saludarlo!

Renne le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Estoy segura de que se sorprenderá mucho. Sáquele provecho, querida.

—Gracias, Renne. Lo haré.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Bueno, Max kaDaR aquí veras que ovarios tiene Bella, es un capítulo un poco de relleno…o no…:P Igual como dije ayer, si hay 2 reviews publicaré mañana cuando llegue de clase, sino os tocará esperar un poco :P Un besito chicas!**_

_**Gracias por comentar alimago, me alegro de que te guste mi historia **_

_**Rosalie's Ego aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo =) **_

**Capítulo 9**

Edward estaba de pie en la esquina de las calles Holborn y Gray's Inn, esperando a que Emmet llegara con el carruaje. Volvió a echar una mirada al reloj de bolsillo. Quince minutos pasadas las dos. Guardó el reloj en el bolsillo del chaleco y sintió una vaga sensación de incomodidad que le recorrió el cuerpo. Emmet siempre había sido muy puntual. Un retraso de quince minutos significaba que algo debía de haberlo retrasado.

En el preciso instante en que Edward consideró la idea de hacer detener un coche de caballos, vio su propia berlina acercarse a él. Sus preocupaciones se acrecentaron cuando vio a Edward venir en la dirección opuesta, manejando el caballo demasiado rápido por la concurrida calle. Cuando el carruaje aminoró la velocidad y se detuvo frente a él, Edward bajó de un salto para abrirle la puerta.

—Emmet, ¿todo está en orden? Llegas tarde.

—Sí, señor; lo lamento, señor. Todo está bien. La señorita Bella me pidió un autostop y me hizo retrasarme para venir a buscarlo.

—¿Bella? ¿Dónde diablos quería ir?

—Señor, no me corresponde decírselo. Ella se lo dirá si así lo desea. —Emmet señaló la puerta del carruaje con un gesto.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que Bella está ahí dentro?

—Sí, señor, eso es lo que le estoy diciendo.

Edward no esperó a que Emmet le abriera la puerta. Subió el escalón de un salto y la abrió de un tirón él mismo.

— Bella, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Hola, Edward.

Edward se subió al carruaje y se sentó junto a Bella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Emmet me ha dicho que le has pedido que te lleve. ¿A dónde has ido?

—A visitar a una vieja amiga de mi padre. —Emmet estaba de pie del otro lado de la puerta, esperando instrucciones. Bella se inclinó sobre el regazo de Edward—. Emmet, ¿puedes llevarnos a dar una vuelta? Quisiera hablar con Edward durante un momento antes de regresar a Piccadilly.

—Por supuesto, señorita. —Antes de que Edward pudiese refutar el pedido de Bella, Emmet cerró la puerta de un golpe y trepó hasta el asiento del conductor. El carruaje dio una sacudida brusca cuando comenzó a andar por la calle Holborn.

— Bella, dime qué demonios has estado haciendo. ¿A qué amiga de tu padre has visitado?

Bella escudriñó a Edward antes de abrir el bolso. Sacó el fajo de cartas y se lo extendió.

—¿Reconoces esto?

Edward cogió las cartas. Durante un momento, no lo entendió. Cuando interpretó lo que tenía en las manos, una extraña sensación le inundó el cuerpo.

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿de dónde has sacado esto?

—Del armario de mi padre, el que recogimos del depósito ayer.

—¡Ese armario ha estado vacío durante seis años! ¡Yo mismo lo controlé antes de que se lo llevaran!

—Mi padre las guardaba en un cajón, en la base. Le quitó la manija, o se cayó. Rosalie las encontró cuando limpiaba el armario para acomodar mis prendas allí.

—Dios mío, Bella. ¿No habrás ido a verla, verdad?

—Edward. Lo hice.

—¿Has perdido la poca sensatez que creí qué tenías? ¡Le voy a dar a ese Emmet por haberte llevado allí!

—Edward Cullen, ¡no le harás nada a Emmet! Él sólo me llevó allí porque yo ya me había encaminado a Piccadilly para tomar un carruaje de alquiler. No tuvo alternativa.

— Bella, siempre has sido obstinada e imprudente, ¡pero esto va más allá de lo que haría cualquier persona con inteligencia y educación! ¡Ir sola al establecimiento de Renne es una absoluta locura!

—Edward, creo que quieres decir a su burdel. — Bella lo miró con enfado—. Sé que has ido allí antes de ir a recogerme a la estación.

Edward arrojó el fajo de cartas al suelo.

—¿Renne te ha dicho eso?

—Ella no me ha dicho nada de eso. Otra persona te vio allí. — Bella se inclinó hacia adelante y recogió las cartas—. ¿Las has leído?

—Por supuesto que no. Pertenecían a tu padre, no a mí.

—Yo las he leído, todas. Algunas de ellas, dos veces. — Bella acarició suavemente el fajo con la mano—. Mi padre la amaba. Y ella lo amaba a él. ¿Cómo podría dejar de conocerla, Edward? ¿Cómo? —La voz de Bella se apagó hasta no ser más que un débil suspiro—.Edward, entiendo por qué mi padre la amaba.

— Bella, es una prostituta.

—Y es la mujer que le dio amor a mi padre después de la muerte de mi madre.

—Creo que no lo comprendes, Bella. Ella ha amado a muchos hombres.

—No, Edward. Tú no comprendes. Ella se ha entregado a muchos hombres, pero sólo ha amado a uno. Me lo ha dicho hoy cuando conversábamos. Aún sin conocerla, me lo había dicho en sus cartas a mi padre.

—Sea lo que fuera que hayas leído en esas cartas, Bella, no justifica lo que has hecho. Le ruego a Dios que Emmet haya estado contigo todo el tiempo.

—Me acompañó hasta que ingresamos a la taberna. Yo quería hablar con Renne en privado. Fuimos a la sala.

—¿Al piso superior? —Edward golpeó la rodilla con el puño—. ¿Te ha llevado hasta el piso superior?

—Sí, donde estoy segura has estado lo suficiente como para conocer el camino hasta allí.

—No tengo que darte a ti explicaciones de mis actos.

—¡Tampoco tengo que darte explicación es de los míos! No creo que estés enfadado porque fui a ver a Renne. ¡Creo que estás enfadado porque te pillé con las manos en la masa! ¡El secreto que compartías con mi padre dejó de ser secreto! — Bella guardó las cartas en el bolso— . Cuando estés dispuesto a discutir sobre éste asunto de manera civilizada, quizás te interese leer lo que Renne ha escrito acerca de ti en estas cartas.

— Bella, no me importa un bledo lo que Renne haya escrito acerca de mí en esas cartas.

Tampoco me importa un bledo que sepas que frecuento ese lugar. Lo que sí me importa es tu bienestar. ¡La estupidez de arriesgarte de ese modo me provoca querer encerrarte en tu cuarto y arrojar la maldita llave a la basura!

—No me he arriesgado.

—¡Maldición, sí que lo has hecho! ¿Una joven mujer, hermosa, vestida como estás vestida, en un lugar frecuentado por los hombres del puerto y vaya uno a saber quién más? Bella, ¡eras carne de cañón!

—Emmet me protegía.

—¿Cómo podría haberte protegido con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda? ¿Cómo?

—Edward, nunca estuvimos en peligro.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Si alguien os estaba observando, sería sólo por la gracia de Dios que ahora estuvieras aquí sentada junto a mí.

—¿Por qué estás siendo irracional con todo esto?

—¿Irracional? ¿Eso es lo que crees que soy? —Edward tomó a Bella de la muñeca y la sostuvo con fuerza—. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cómo me siento al saber que pudiste haber estado en peligro, que en un instante, podría haberte perdido?

Bella intentó librarse de Edward.

—Suéltame.

—¡Demonios, no lo haré! —Edward le atrajo hacia él de un tirón.

Bella cerró la mano en un puño y le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho.

—Suéltame.

—Bells, no voy a soltarte, ¡ni ahora ni nunca! —Edward aferró la mano a la nuca de Bella y le acercó el rostro hacia él. Bella luchó por liberarse. El sombrero cayó al suelo del carruaje y la cabellera se le derramó sobre los hombros. Cuando Edward posó los labios sobre los de ella, la furia por lo que había hecho les fundió los labios. La besó con dureza mientras enterraba los dedos profundamente en la piel de su nuca.

Bella, intentó liberarse una vez más, pero Edward la sostenía con fuerza. Mientras continuaba besándola, la mano de él encontró el pecho de ella. La acarició, apretujándole y masajeándole la suave carne. Recorrió la nuca de Bella hasta la gruesa cabellera y cerró la mano en un puño, sosteniéndole la cabeza firme desde las raíces del cabello. Presionó la mejilla contra la de ella, y le susurró al oído:

—¿Te excitó, Bella, ver el lugar donde he estado? ¿Pensaste en qué habré hecho allí?

Edward podía sentir el corazón de Bella latiendo con fuerza al acariciarle el seno. Aflojó la mano que le sostenía el cabello para no hacerle daño y le volvió a preguntar:

—¿Te agitó, Bella? Dime. Quiero saberlo.

Bella enterró las uñas en la nuca de Edward, de seguro arañándole la piel.

—Quizás si me cuentas lo que has hecho allí, te diré si me agita.

—Pero, mi querida Bella, has leído acerca de todo lo que sucede en una casa de prostitutas. Estoy seguro de que has pensado e n eso mientras estabas sentada conversando con Renne.

—He visto su cama, la que tiene el dosel. ¿Has estado allí con ella alguna vez?

Edward no contestó. En cambio, tironeó de la falda de Bella y la retiró hasta más allá de las rodillas. No había nada que ella pudiese hacer para detenerlo. Edward la tenía sujeta al asiento del carruaje. Sintió la tela de las bragas y le introdujo la mano entre las piernas. Bella dio un grito ahogado cuando los dedos le tocaron el velloso monte.

—Comprobaré por mí mismo si estás agitada. —El dedo corazón se deslizó dentro del lugar secreto. Una miel cálida le cubría la mano a medida que ingresaba más profundo—Mi querida Bells, estás bastante agitada. Quizás quieras oír lo que hago cuando voy a Renne's ahora, mientras te toco.

La respiración de Bella e aceleró notablemente. En lugar de luchar, abrió las piernas de par en par.

—Dime, Edward, ¿qué haces allí? Quiero saber.

—Ah, mi pequeña querubín curiosa quiere saber. —Le masajeó el clítoris—. Renne llama esto la _praline_. Es la almendra azucarada donde todas las mujeres quieren ser lamidas.

—¿Lo has hecho, Edward? ¿La has lamido?

—Renne me enseñó hace muchos años cómo complacer a una mujer. ¿Quieres que te

muestre lo que me enseñó?

Bella intentó extender el brazo entre ellos para levantarse la falda aún más. No logró hacerlo.

—Edward, por Dios, estoy en llamas.

—Yo también, Bells. Es una lección difícil de aprender. El fuego nunca se apaga. Arde y llamea, y siempre, siempre quema.

Edward cambió de posición y se abrió los pantalones para dejar el pene expuesto.

—Verás, Bella, esta es la maldición de ser hombre. Cuando se pone duro, requiere atención inmediata, de la mano propia o, preferentemente, con una mujer. —Se arrodilló en el suelo del carruaje—. Comienzas a comprender el dolor que uno siente cuando tiene necesidad de alivio.

Empujó la falda y las enaguas hasta la altura de la cintura.

—Separa las piernas para que pueda ver la hermosura de tu femineidad.

Bella hizo lo que le ordenó. Las bragas se abrieron y revelaron los encantos ocultos. Él adoraba observar a las mujeres, verles las partes íntimas brillando con el rocío femenino. El hermoso capullo de rosa entre las piernas de Bella lo dejó listo.

Tenía muchas ganas de mirar, y de hecho, estudiar su belleza, aunque más ganas tenía de saborearlo. Inclinó la cabeza y empujó con la nariz, el nido color castaño que enmarcaba su belleza. El aroma de Bella lo mareó, como si hubiese tomado demasiada ginebra.

— Bella —pronunció el nombre suavemente, tan suavemente que ella no podría haberlo

oído. Apoyó los antebrazos en los muslos de la muchacha y utilizó los dedos para abrirla y mantenerla así. La evidencia de su excitación corría por los valles carmesíes a cada lado del clítoris. Con una mezcla volátil de reverencia y fogosidad, penetró por la ranura con la lengua. Ella tembló y lo agarró de la cabeza.

Había saboreado a muchas mujeres en su vida, pero ninguna era tan dulce como Bella. Su néctar le cubría la lengua como jarabe de miel. El pene le golpeaba contra el borde del asiento del carruaje mientras la lengüeteaba. Permitió que las sacudidas d el carruaje controlaran el ritmo. El miembro rozaba el asiento cada pocos segundos. El movimiento errático hacía que el ajetreo de la lengua se volviera impredecible, clavándose en unos momentos y lamiendo después.

Bella se abandonó ante las caricias de Edward. Se retorcía en el asiento mientras le lamía. El calor de ella recorría el cuerpo de Edward a medida que intensificaba la invasión en sus partes íntimas. Succionaba el clítoris con un hambre que sentía en el vientre; el deseo de poseerla que le había roído por dentro durante años.

Para puro asombro de Edward, ella levantó ambas piernas y colocó los talones en el borde del asiento. Tal movimiento interrumpió la succión que había estado haciendo y levantó la vista. Por un instante, se encontraron las miradas. El fuego que él vio en los ojos de Bella consolidó su determinación. Ella se acostaría con él. Estaban destinados a ser amantes. Bella se tomó de las canillas y sostuvo las piernas abiertas y en alto.

—Edward, por el cielo misericordioso, déjame terminar.

Antes de regresar al tesoro entre las piernas de ella, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó, sabiendo que ella sentiría su propio sabor en la boca. La dejó sin aliento y una vez más se inclinó en una reverencia ante su femenino altar. Con un enfoque en particular, la succionó, creó una aspiradora con la boca que le hizo chillar. Continuó succionando, utilizando la lengua para atormentarla.

Ella demostró el clímax al gritar su nombre e intentar echarse hacia adelante. Él la mantuvo inmóvil y continuó la succión con una intensidad que él mismo no podía controlar. Experimentó espasmos y temblor es mientras la sostenía firme en su lugar, hasta que, finalmente, se desplomó sobre el asiento, saciada.

Con toda lentitud, bajó las piernas y luchó por recobrar la respiración. Incluso antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, extendió la mano para agarrar el miembro de Edward.

Él le sujetó la mano y le besó la punta de los dedos.

— Bella, no hay necesidad. Puedo ingeniármelas solo.

—Edward, ¡no te niegues a mí! ¡Déjame tocarte!

—¿Por qué deseas hacer lo, Bells? Si es para demostrarme que estás dispuesta, ya lo has demostrado.

Antes de que Edward pudiese girar y regresar a su asiento, Bella le tomó el rostro con las manos. Lo besó, no con el beso de una joven muchacha virginal, sino con el beso de una mujer que desea a un hombre. Sin consentirlo, Edward le regresó el beso instintivamente. Sintió que otra vez ella intentaba asirse de él. Ésta vez, no la detuvo.

Ella había comenzado a entender que le agradaba ser acariciado y tocado con confianza. Estaba aún de rodillas ante ella, con el miembro completamente expuesto. Parecía estar rezándole a una diosa y ofreciéndose a sí mismo en sacrificio.

Edward sabía que estaba próximo a eyacular. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el pañuelo.

—Aquí tienes, Bella, para que no estropeemos nuestras prendas.

Bella dobló el pañuelo sobre la punta de su pene y le frotó con una habilidad más allá de su propia experiencia.

—Por favor, Edward, aprieta mis pechos. Se siente muy bien cuando los tocas.

Edward perdió todo sentido de propiedad al amasarle los pechos. Mientras ella le frotaba, sin previo aviso, extendió la mano libre hasta la base de su pene y le acarició los testículos.

—Dios mío, Bells, voy a acabar. —Se abrazó contra el pecho de Bella, para no caerse hacia adelante, y bañó el pañuelo con su crema. Los dedos de ella continuaron acariciándole los testículos hasta que hubo eyaculado por completo.

Él se incorporó y se desplomó sobre el asiento junto a ella.

—¡Dios santo en los cielos, Bella! ¿Cómo es que sabías hacer eso?

—Me encanta la manera en que cuelgan, Edward. Son una delicia, tan suaves y carnosos.

Simplemente, tenía que tocarlos.

—Jovencita, ¡eres un completo misterio para mí! De ser una niña que se desliza por las barandillas a ser la mujer en que te has convertido. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?

—Crecí, Edward. ¿Sabes? Sucede de tanto en tanto. La lectura que he hecho me ha enseñado más de lo que crees.

—¿Sólo has leído acerca de esto? Si no supiese ya que eres virgen, dudo que te hubiese

creído.

—Querido Edward, sabes que he esperado por ti. ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

—Mi querida Bella, porque tienes la mano de una profesional. Quizás puedas hablar con

Renne y pedirle empleo en sus instalaciones.

—Seguramente, se lo mencionaré la próxima vez que la vea.

—Ni lo pienses. No regresarás allí. Eso no sucederá.

Bella rió.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedo convertirme en profesional si no se me permite siquiera pensarlo?

—Querida, me encargaré de que estés bien pagada por mantener tus servicios dentro de la casa. —Edward tomó el pañuelo y se limpió antes de guardar se el pene en los pantalones—. Bells, será mejor que te arreglases el cabello. Es un completo desastre. —Edward sonrió—. No es que me importe, me agrada cuando lo llevas suelto. Sin embargo, no creo que quieras que te vean como si acabaras de salir de tu habitación.

—O, mejor dicho, como si acabara de salir de la tuya.

Edward rió.

—Parece ser una posibilidad nada desdeñable.

Mientras Bella se ponía presentable, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y corrió el pestillo en la pequeña ventana debajo del asiento de Emmet.

—Emmet, ya estamos listos para r egresar a Piccadilly.

Emmet hizo girar el carruaje y se dirigió hacia la casa.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

**Capítulo 10**

Ya de regreso en la casa, Edward acompañó a Bella hasta su habitación. Ambos tenían que refrescarse para la cena. La dejó en la puerta de la recámara y le dio un afectuoso beso en la frente.

Bella fingió indignación.

—¡Esperaba un poco más que eso, dadas las circunstancias!

—¡Jovencita, un poco de decoro, por favor!

Seductora, Bella recorrió el pecho de Edward con el dedo y lo introdujo en el bolsillo que tenía el reloj.

—Estamos en casa. No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros dos. ¿Por qué no habría de querer más?

—Porque hay un momento y un lugar para esas cosas. El pasillo no es ciertamente un lugar apropiado para una relación amorosa.

—Pues bien, señor Estirado, te veré en la cena.

—Así es. —Edward sonrió cuando Bella se pavoneó ingresando a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Apenas podía creer ese cambio inesperado en ella. Se había convertido en una sirena seductora aparentemente de la noche a la mañana. Debía considerar las consecuencias de esa situación. Bajo los términos del testamento de sir Charly, aún era el tutor de Bella. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a la ley, ya había pasado la mayoría de edad hacía tiempo. Con toda seguridad, a los veintidós años, ella podía tomar sus propias decisiones acerca de esos asuntos.

Por supuesto, las lenguas chismosas ya habían comenzado a mover se, alimentadas por el veneno celoso de Tanya. Justamente ese día, un colega le había preguntado sobre el hecho de que Bella viviera en su casa, y se percataba de la indecencia de la situación. Él había desestimado la pregunta con un ademán con la mano al decir que Bella podía quedarse en su casa todo el tiempo que quisiese, ya que sir Charly así se lo había pedido.

Seguramente podría enfrentarse a todos y cada uno de los rumores escandalosos. El legado de sir Charly le dejó una fortuna personal y una posición respetada en los tribunales. Sin embargo, debía considerar la reputación de Bella. No quería que las víboras estuviesen cerca de ella. No les permitiría corromper el carácter de Bella de ninguna manera.

Un pensamiento inquietante le ocupó la mente. ¿Qué sucedería si Bella contrajera matrimonio? Era lo que él había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. Ahora, todo eso había cambiado. Habían descubierto los sentimientos que tenían uno con el otro. ¿Cómo podría dejarla partir? En toda su vida, nunca había sucumbido ante los encantos de ninguna mujer como le había ocurrido con ella. Bella lo había embrujado de verdad. Cuando pensaba en su voraz curiosidad por los asuntos carnales y en todo lo que él podía enseñarle, el pene se le volvía de piedra. Incluso ante su irresponsable decisión de ir a ver a Renne ese día, Edward tenía deseos de sonreír. Intentó resistirse a la subyacente necesidad de encontrar divertido el asunto, como un padre que odia reírse de los actos de un niño travieso. Pero siempre se había sentido atraído por la naturaleza descarada e intrépida de Bella. Que aquel espíritu impulsivo se hubiese convertido en una hermosa mujer lo cautivaba sobremanera.

Cuando comenzó a desvestirse para acicalarse antes de la cena, notó algo sobre el cojín. Cuando allí vio un nuevo ejemplar de _The Pearl_, rió entre dientes. Cogió la publicación, fue hasta la puerta de Bella y llamó con los nudillos.

—¿Sí?

—Tengo algo que te pertenece. — Bella abrió la puerta llevando puesto solamente la camisola y las enaguas—. ¿Siempre abres la puerta en ropa interior?

—No, pero ya que eras tú, tuve ganas de hacerlo. —Echó una mirada rápida al pecho de

Edward—. Veo que has salido al pasillo con la camisa desabotonada.

—Así parece. ¿Te incomoda?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Te incomoda que sólo lleve la camisola y las enaguas?

—Debería decir que sí, pero me es muy difícil decirlo ante tanta belleza.

Bella se sonrojó, se volvió rosada desde el cuello hasta el pechó.

—Gracias, Edward. Significa mucho para mí oírte decir eso.

—Creo que esto te pertenece.

Él sostenía la revista en la mano para que la viese.

Bella rió estúpidamente.

—Le pedí a Lucy que la dejase sobre el cojín en tu cama para que tuvieras algo para leer por la noche.

—Ya veo. ¿Crees que debo estudiar ésta pieza erudita de literatura para aumentar mis conocimientos?

—Quizás. Aún no sé acerca de esas cosas; no sé si necesitas estudiar más.

—Parece que sabes mucho más de lo que yo había anticipado. —Echando un último vistazo a los pechos de Bella, Edward se colocó la revista bajo el brazo y volvió a su cuarto. Antes de regresar a su propia habitación, ella apoyó la mano sobre la puerta cerrada de Edward y susurró:

—Pronto, mi amor. Pronto.

Aunque ella hubiese preferido echarse una siesta en ese momento, comenzó a prepararse para la cena. Le quedaban sólo algunos vestidos de los que había cargado en el tren. Gracias a Dios, Rosalie pronto desempacaría las prendas que había despachado. Con esas, y la promesa de Edward de llevarla de compras, sus posibilidades de elección se rían vastas. Necesitaba ayuda con el cabello, por lo que llamó por Rosalie. En unos pocos minutos, la criada golpeó a la puerta.

—¿Señorita Bella?

Abrió la puerta, todavía llevaba únicamente la camisola y las enaguas.

—Hola, Rosalie. ¿Podrías por favor ayudar me a vestirme para la cena? Siempre arreglas mi cabello mucho mejor que yo misma.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

Bella se sentó en el tocador. Observó a Rosalie en el espejo mientras le sujetaba el cabello.

—Rosalie, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto, señorita.

—¿Cómo te las ingenias cuando Emmet no está contigo?

—¿Ingeniármelas para qué, señorita?

El rostro de Bella se enrojecía a medida que continuaba.

—Rosalie, me resulta dificultoso controlar mis urgencias. Pensé que quizás tú podrías decirme cómo te las ingenias cuando Emmet no está contigo.

Rosalie rió con nerviosismo.

—¡Señorita Bella, qué cosas que pregunta!

—Lo lamento, Rosalie, si no deseas hablar de eso…

—Ah, no, señorita, no me molesta en absoluto. Usted y el señor sentís algunos anhelos, pues bien. Os he visto, sí.

—Ah, Rosalie. A veces sólo tengo ganas de gritar por esos deseos. — Bella cerró los ojos—. ¿Qué debo hacer cuando siento esa necesidad de gritar?

Bella sintió la mano de Rosalie sobre su hombro.

—Tóquese, señorita. Es lo que yo hago.

Bella extendió el brazo y posó la mano sobre la de Rosalie.

—Lo he hecho en ocasiones, Rosalie. Pero no es lo mismo.

—No, señorita. No es lo mismo. Pero si lo hace bien, puede llegar a ser muy satisfactorio.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Rosalie, con eso de hacerlo bien?

Rosalie deslizó la otra mano por debajo del hombro de Bella, por el cuello de la camisola.

—Sus pechos, señorita. ¿Los toca?

Rosalie tocó el encaje que cubría el borde superior de los pechos de Bella. La respiración se le aceleró.

—A veces sí, pero la mayoría de las veces me toco más abajo.

Con suavidad, Rosalie deslizó la mano por completo debajo de la camisola de Bella y le tomó un pecho.

—Tiene que tocarse las dos cosas, señorita, al mismo tiempo, de éste modo. —Le masajeó el seno, luego, giró el pezón entre los dedos.

Bella apretujó la mano de Rosalie y suspiró.

—Se siente agradable, Rosalie.

—Debe utilizar una mano así, sobre el pecho, y la otra, entre las piernas. —Rosalie pellizcó el pezón y Bella gimió—. ¿Lo ve? Si se toca los senos es mejor.

Bella giró sobre el taburete. Se inclinó hacia atrás, posó la cabeza sobre el vientre de Rosalie y abrió las piernas ligeramente. Rosalie continuó masajeándole el pecho.

—Dios mío, Rosalie, quiero tocarme.

—Adelante, señorita. Estamos las dos solas. A mí no me incomoda.

Bella tiró de las enaguas hacia arriba y buscó la abertura en las bragas. Encontró el latente nudo entre las piernas y lo frotó. Rosalie bajó la camisola de Bella hasta la cintura y observó los pechos de ella en el espejo.

—Ah, sí, señorita Bella, tiene unos pechos bonitos, sí que son bonitos.

Rosalie guió la mano libre de Bella hasta su pecho. Rosalie acariciaba un seno y Bella el otro, todo el tiempo masajeando el palpitante latido en sus partes íntimas. Se retorcía en el taburete a medida que la pasión aumentaba.

Bella pensaba en Edward.

Le dolía el vientre con el deseo de sentir el grueso pene en su interior. Pensó en él acostado sobre ella y en ese momento, todo se detuvo. Las sensaciones la abandonaron y gritó su nombre:

—Edward, ah, mi dulce Edward. —Rosalie le mantuvo firme mientras el cuerpo de Bella se sacudió de deseo.

En algún lugar, en la neblina sensual que la envolvía, Rosalie murmuró suavemente:

—Está muy bien, señorita. Piense en el señor cuando acabe.

Imágenes de Edward le revoloteaban en la mente. El pene, colgando grueso y pesado. La camisa desabotonada, mostrando el pecho. Los ojos mientras la miraban. Ardía con una sed insaciable por él.

Rosalie sostuvo a Bella hasta que quedó quieta. Con la usual eficiencia práctica, Rosalie colocó la camisola de Bella en su lugar y le alisó las enaguas sobre el regazo.

—Ahora, señorita, debemos ocuparnos de su cabello. No querrá hacer esperar al señor.

—No, Rosalie, ciertamente no quiero hacerlo esperar.

Rosalie acabó de acomodarle el cabello a Bella y la ayudó a colocarse un vestido de noche color violeta oscuro.

—¿Llegaron hoy todas mis pertenencias?

—Sí, señorita, están en el pasillo de atrás. Le pediré a Emmet que abra las cajas en la mañana.

—Espléndido. Espero tener suficiente espacio para todo.

—Me encargaré de eso, señorita. Hay lugar para ubicar otro armario si lo necesitamos.

—Rosalie, no sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias.

—Señorita, me encanta trabajar para usted. Usted y el señor han sido muy buenos conmigo.

—Me agrada que quieras quedarte, Rosalie. Te tenemos mucho aprecio.

Cuando Rosalie abrochaba el collar de Bella, ambas escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Edward abrirse. Él golpeó.

—Bells, ¿estás lista para la cena?

—Sí, Edward. Estaré contigo en un minuto. —Echó una última mirada al espejo y apretó la mano de Rosalie.

Bella abrió la puerta.

—Estás excepcionalmente hermosa ésta velada, Bells. —Cuando él vio a Rosalie de pie en la habitación, habló con un tono de voz más formal—. ¿Me acompañarías a la biblioteca? Creo que tenemos tiempo para una copa de vino antes de cenar.

—Me encantaría. — Bella deslizó el brazo sobre el de Edward.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras como si estuviesen entrando en un gran salón de baile. Bella se sentó en el sofá mientras Edward servía una copa de vino para cada uno.

—Bells tengo novedades para contarte.

—¿De qué se trata? —Notó que Edward estaba serio—. ¿Está todo en orden?

—Nada de qué preocuparse, pero tengo que partir de Londres por unos días.

—Edward, ¿por qué?

—Recibí el reporte anual de Samuel Lamton hoy, junto con una carta. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es el abogado que mi padre nombró administrador de su propiedad en Gloucestershire.

—Me ha solicitado personalmente para que me ocupe de unos asuntos de importancia que han surgido. Tomaré el tren el domingo para reunirme con él. Quizás me quede allí toda la semana, todo depende del resultado de mi revisión.

—Edward , ¿qué ha sucedido que te demandará tanto tiempo? Esa propiedad siempre ha sido rentable y autosostenible.

—Me sorprende que sepas eso.

—Es mi tierra, ¿no es así?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo es. Sin embargo, nunca habría imaginado que demostrarías inclinación hacia los negocios.

—¡Siempre me has enviado los informes!

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo, estaba obligado por ley. Eres la propietaria hasta que contraigas matrimonio. Sin embargo, nunca creí ni por un instante que los leyeras.

—¡Qué cosa más grandilocuente que has dicho! Por supuesto que los leía. He estudiado cada informe que me has enviado, y de hecho, en ciertas ocasiones, los he discutido con otras personas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ya quién confiarías los asuntos privados de tu economía?

—A Jasper Whitlock. Es un abogado que conocía a mi padre. He mantenido correspondencia con él, y con su esposa, Alice. Son buenos amigos.

Edward observó el interior de la copa de vino durante varios segundos antes de contestar.

—Whitlock es un radical en el Partido Liberal, Bella. Es tristemente célebre por sus actividades allí.

—Edward, sus actividades radicales, como tú las llamas, son mi mejor oportunidad de quedarme con la herencia que me dejó mi padre. Él está intentando cambiar las leyes, de manera que si contraigo matrimonio, no pierda en manos de mi esposo todo lo que me corresponde por derecho.

—Entonces, Whitlock es quien te ha enseñado acerca de las leyes de propiedad. Bella, yo protegeré tu patrimonio. Es por eso por lo que hago éste viaje.

—Edward, ¿te has vuelto sordo de repente? — Bella se puso de pie y caminó de aquí para allá en la habitación—. Con la ley como está ahora, en el instante en que contraiga matrimonio, mi esposo controlará mis bienes. No puede s cambiar eso. Jasper está luchando por cambiar las leyes, y está a punto de lograrlo.

—¿Y si tiene éxito?

—Sólo entonces consideraré la idea del matrimonio.

Edward bebió la copa de vino de un solo trago y fue a servirse más.

—También perderás todo si dejas mi tutela antes de contraer matrimonio. Tu padre se encargó de ese detalle.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, si Whitlock falla en su misión de cambiar las leyes, ¿tienes pensado vivir conmigo hasta que el cabello se te vuelva blanco?

—Esas parecen ser mis opciones. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme por qué tienes que ir a

Gloucestershire?

—Lamton me ha dicho que le han ofrecido ceder los derechos para explotar una mina de carbón. Hay una gran veta de carbón que atraviesa la propiedad, extendiéndose desde la finca adyacente. No pueden minarla porque la veta recorre un camino directamente por el centro de tu propiedad.

—Edward, esa tierra se ha cultivado siempre. Si recuerdo bien, un sector está arrendado a un hombre que cría ovejas Cotswold.

—Continúas sorprendiéndome, Pamela. Estás en lo cierto.

—¿No ibas a hablar conmigo acerca de esta decisión?

—Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, tengo que hablar con Lamton y auditar las cuentas.

—El último informe que me has enviado mostraba una renta de la tierra mayor a la del año pasado. No he visto el reporte actual que has recibido, pero todo indica que la tierra será aún más rentable éste año.

—Sí, y…

—Edward, ¡no seas condescendiente conmigo! Entiendo las repercusiones de ésta decisión. A menos que haya una pérdida registrada en los libros, quiero que la tierra quede como está. No quiero que exploten la mina.

—Querida, no tienes que convencerme a mí. Me inclino por la misma decisión. Sin embargo, Lamton lo ve diferente. Está convencido de que las minas de carbón son necesarias.

—Pero, ¿por qué, Edward? ¿Cómo demonios puede justificar tal recomendación?

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. Allí hay algo que no encaja. Tengo la sospecha de que le han ofrecido una importante suma de dinero para convencerme para que autorice la operación de minería.

—¿Y qué harás si ese es el caso?

—Sin duda, lo despediré. Necesito… —Edward se detuvo y la estudió—. Rectifico: nosotros necesitamos tener un administrador en quien podamos confiar, que supervise la propiedad de la manera que nosotros queremos que lo haga. Si éste no es el tipo, encontraré a otra persona. Por eso no sé cuánto tiempo estaré allí.

Bella dejó la copa y se acercó a él.

—¿Me habrías informado si hubieses decidido explotar la mina de la propiedad?

—Antes de ésta conversación, hubiese tenido que decir que no. Quizás lo habría mencionado después del hecho, pero habría tomado la decisión yo solo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Parece que tu educación es mucho más amplia de lo que había imaginado. Creo que te

involucraré en todo lo que creas necesario. Sin embargo, espero que estés de acuerdo con mis opiniones en asuntos en los que difiramos. He manejado tu patrimonio seis años. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Bella rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos.

—Lo que no comprenda, me lo explicarás. Aprendo rápido.

—Cuento con eso. —Edward dejó la copa junto a la de Bella.

La sostuvo con firmeza junto a él y la besó con una pasión que nunca había sentido antes. Ella le devolvió el beso, con la misma pasión.

Bella se separó del beso. El grosor del pene de Edward le presionaba de lado.

—Edward, por favor, que sea ésta noche. Quiero estar contigo.

—Bells, he accedido a lo que me has pedido. Pero no será ésta noche. Sólo hay una primera vez. Quiero que sea especial, que sea un recuerdo que guardes en tu corazón por siempre.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Te vas el domingo. Si no puedo estar contigo ésta noche, al menos permíteme ir contigo a Gloucestershire.

—No me voy de vacaciones, Bella. Debo tener la mente clara para poder encargarme de los asuntos pendientes. Es posible que surjan algunos momentos de disgusto antes de que se solucione todo.

Bella se secó las lágrimas del rostro.

—Tienes razón. Yo sería una distracción.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Me alegro de que lo comprendas.

—No me facilita las cosas, pero lo comprendo.

Otra lágrima le rodó por el rostro. Edward la quitó de allí con el dedo pulgar.

—Mañana iremos de compras. Conozco una tienda que importa la última moda de París.

Seguro, iremos por allí.

—Edward, no son vestidos lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti.

Edward sonrió.

—Ésta tienda importa otras cosas además de vestidos. Tengo entendido que es allí donde las cortesanas más buscadas compran su lencería.

—Vaya, ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

—Boca a boca, por supuesto. ¿De qué otro modo lo sabría?

—Si ingresamos allí y se dirigen hacia ti por tu nombre, demandaré una explicación.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, ¿vemos si Esme está a punto de servir la cena?

—Edward.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando regreses, ¿me prometes que no me harás esperar?

—Cuando regrese, veremos si aún te sientes como te sientes ésta noche. En ese caso, tomaremos las acciones pertinentes.

Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te tomo la palabra.

—Algo me dice que me agradará que me recuerdes ésta promesa. Pero tú también debes prometerme algo.

—Lo que sea, Edward.

—Cuando esté fuera, debes considerar las consecuencias de ésta relación. Ya corren rumores sobre nosotros. Cuanto más tiempo vivas en mi c asa, más escandaloso se verá todo. También espero que quieras contraer matrimonio eventualmente. No contarás con tu virginidad para entregársela a tu esposo.

—A menos, claro, que tú seas mi esposo. Nadie hablará mal de nosotros si estamos casados.

— Bella, ¡sácate esa idea estúpida de la cabeza en éste preciso instante!

—Ah, ¡por favor! Alice contrajo matrimonio con Jasper. Me dijo que están esperando su primer bebé. Tienen una diferencia de edad de veinticuatro años. Nosotros sólo nos llevamos trece. ¿Por qué no podríamos contraer matrimonio?

—No son un ejemplo a seguir en absoluto, Bella. Tu padre quería que contrajeras matrimonio con alguien de tu edad. Ahí es donde debes encontrar marido.

—Eso lo veremos. —Habiendo dicho eso, Bella tomó la falda y fue a controlar la cena.

Edward la siguió hasta el comedor justo a tiempo para verla desaparecer dentro de la cocina.

Unos minutos después, regresó con un recipiente con sopa de rabo de buey.

— Bella, ¿qué diablos haces? Esme nos servirá la cena.

—Está ocupada terminando de preparar el plato principal. Estoy muerta de hambre y quiero tomar la sopa ahora. — Bella sirvió la sopa con un cucharón en cada uno de los cuencos y se sentó frente a Edward.

Edward sacudió la servilleta y la colocó sobre el regazo.

—Confío que te cuidarás mientras esté de viaje, ¿no es así? Nada de visitar a Renne ni cosas por el estilo.

—Vaya, Edward, prometo no visitar a Renne si tú haces lo mismo.

Edward sacudió la cuchara frente a ella.

—Eres una jovencita impertinente.

Pamela bebió la sopa de la cuchara. La volteó y sugerentemente lamió la cavidad de la cuchara.

—Si soy impertinente, entonces quizás deba recibir unos azotes.

Edward tosió, y se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de contestar.

—¡Mi querida Bella! ¡Eso puede arreglarse perfectamente! Si continúas presionándome, sucederá antes de lo que piensas.

Bella reprimió una sonrisita al mirar la compostura de Edward deshacerse con la sugerencia.

—Promesas, promesas.

—¿Cómo es que te ha sucedido esto? ¿Cómo es que te has convertido en una mujer con tales apetitos? Me has dejado mudo al ver los cambios en ti.

—Edward, siempre han estado allí. Rene me ha dicho que siempre has intentado proteger mi inocencia. Has estado tan ocupado protegiendo a la niña que recuerdas, que no has visto a la mujer en que me convertí.

—Sí que has conversado con Renne, al parecer. Me agradaría saber qué más te ha dicho acerca de mí.

—Me dijo que eras un hombre complejo y dominante, en todos los aspectos. También me dijo que debo decirte lo que deseo, y que estarás abierto a escucharme.

—¿Qué deseas, Bella?

En ese preciso instante, Esme empujó la puerta del comedor e ingresó con una fuente con entrañas de cordero asadas, rodeadas de croquetas de patata y coles de Bruselas.

—¿Qué demonios habéis estado haciendo aquí vosotros dos? ¡No habéis acabado la sopa y yo ya estoy aquí para serviros el plato principal!

—Hemos estado conversando. Si dejas la fuente, estoy seguro que a Bella no le molestará servir la comida. Hizo un trabajo espléndido con la sopa.

Si Bella hubiese alcanzado la pierna de Edward, le habría dado una patada.

—Edward tiene razón, Esme. Le he servido la sopa sin gotear nada en su regazo. Si confía en que no tiraré su cena al suelo, estaré feliz de servir el cordero.

Luego de colocar la fuente en el centro de la mesa, Esme le dio a Bella una advertencia severa.

—Espero que comas la cena como corresponde, jovencita.

—Ah, te prometo que así lo hará, Esme. La pondré sobre mis rodillas si no lo hace.

—Pues bien, si usted no lo hace, desde luego lo haré yo. ¡No recibirá budín de pasas si no limpia el plato!

Edward le dirigió a Bella una mirada que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

—Eso estará bien, Emse. Yo me encargaré de los azotes y tú no le darás budín.

—Cuidado con él, jovencita. Lo dice en serio. —Esme tomó la sopera vacía y regresó a la cocina.

—Si supones que con eso me incitarás a terminar mi cena, será mejor que reconsideres tu amenaza.

—Al contrario. Creo que tú debes considerar las repercusiones de la sugerencia.

—Me has preguntado qué deseaba y eso es lo que te estoy diciendo.

—De hecho, quizás debamos comer ahora y cavilar sobre este asunto.

—Ya lo he hecho. ¡Estoy a punto de estallar con tantas cavilaciones!

Edward rió divertido.

—Es obvio que has pensado en esto. Come tu cena. Nos retiraremos a la biblioteca para comer el budín y discutir éste asunto un poco más.

—Entonces, permíteme servirte. —Con gracia y desenvoltura dignas de la realeza, caminó alrededor de la mesa y quedó de pie junto a Edward.

Se inclinó para alcanzar la fuente y, con deliberación, rozó el hombro de él con un pecho. Sirvió la comida lentamente, asegurándose de ejercer presión contra él cada vez que se inclinaba para alcanzar la fuente.

Podía sentir cómo Edward la observaba mientras se servía la comida. Regresó a su lugar frente a él y tomó la copa de vino.

—¿Quisieras hacer un brindis?

Edward levantó la copa en alto.

—Por sir Charly y su legado. Que los ángeles le lleven noticias de su hija, para que sepa la hermosa mujer en que se ha convertido.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y dijo:

—Por mi padre. Que él también sepa que soy feliz contigo.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

**Capítulo 11**

Bella retiró los cuencos de budín vacíos y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca cuando se marchó. Edward echó leña al fuego y se sirvió más _brandy_ antes de sentarse junto a Bella. Colocó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró al oído:

—¿Estás aún cavilando?

—Edward Cullen, he estado cavilando durante muchos años.

—Yo también, querida.

—Aún no comprendo por qué no puede suceder ésta noche. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos ahora mismo?

— Bella, no permitiré que me entregues tu virginidad en un sofá. Es de mal gusto y no está a tu altura.

—Podemos ir a tu recámara. Edward, ¡por favor!

—No, Bells. Ésta noche, no. Quiero que estés segura de que esto es lo que quieres. Una vez hecho, no se puede volver atrás.

—Estoy segura de que quiero esto.

—Hemos esperado todo éste tiempo. Podemos esperar otra semana. M i ausencia te dará la oportunidad de acomodarte aquí y pensar en todo lo que hemos hablado. Mantendré mi promesa. Cuando regrese, la puerta de mi habitación estará abierta para ti si aún quieres entrar.

—Entonces, si no puedo compartir la cama contigo ésta noche, dime qué podemos hacer.

—Cualquier cosa que desees hacer que no comprometa tu virginidad.

—No digas esas cosas, a menos que realmente estés seguro.

—Bells, estoy seguro. Me has tenido en éste estado toda la noche. —Edward le tomó la mano y le besó la palma antes de colocarla en el rígido bulto en los pantalones—. ¿Crees que bromearía con una cosa así?

Bella le acarició el pene suavemente.

—Quiero saber acerca de tus hábitos con Renne.

— Bella, no hables de Renne ahora.

—¿Por qué no? Quiero saber qué haces con ella. Dice que estás dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas.

—No sólo estás invadiendo mi privacidad con esa pregunta, sino que también eres bastante irrespetuosa al hacerla. Querida, los azote s que mencionaste anteriormente están más cerca de suceder de lo que podrías imaginarte.

—¿Crees que soy una muchacha traviesa? — Bella susurró esas palabras en el cuello de

Edward, y le provocó un temblor en todo el costado.

—Has sido más que una muchacha traviesa, Bella. Visitar una casa de prostitutas a plena luz del día es una ofensa seria y maliciosa, una ofensa que requiere disciplina.

Bella le besó el cuello y luego se lo lamió, deslizando la lengua justo debajo de la oreja.

—¿No es por eso por lo que vas a Renne's, para tener la compañía de muchachas traviesas?

—Quizás sea hora d e que comprendas lo que le sucede a las muchachas traviesas que viven en mi casa. —Edward tomó a Bella de la muñeca y, tirando de ella, la hizo aterrizar sobre su regazo.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Presumo que es exactamente lo que deseas.

Le rodeó la espalda con el brazo y la sujetó allí. Con violencia, le levantó la falda y las enaguas con la otra mano.

—¡Vas a rasgarme el vestido! — Bella intentó apoyar los pies sobre la alfombra.

Se resbaló y quedó extendida sobre el regazo de Edward, con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Antes de que pudiera volver a intentar ponerse de pie, Edward le sujetó las piernas con la de él.

—Si lo rompo, mi querida Bella, te compraré otro mañana. También te compraré otras bragas. No cabe duda de que terminarán rotas.

Tan pronto como declaró sus intenciones, encontró la abertura en la entrepierna de la ropa interior. Para quitársela como corresponde, tenía que liberarla. Por supuesto, eso quedaba fuera de discusión, puesto que la tenía exactamente donde quería. Entonces, tiró del género hacia arriba hasta que las costuras cedieron. Las bragas se abrieron hasta la altura de la cintura, revelando un glorioso y redondeado trasero.

—¡Dios mío, Edward! ¡Has roto mis bragas! — Bella se retorció una vez más.

Él la sujetó con más fuerza, esta vez, asegurándose de que el costad o de ella presionara contra la cima dura como roca en sus pantalones.

—Sí, querida mía, lo he hecho. ¿Querías saber acerca de mis apetitos? Estás a punto de descubrir uno de ellos. —Habiendo dicho eso, elevó la mano en alto y la bajó con toda la fuerza contra la suave carne de su trasero.

Bella aulló e intentó ponerse de pie. Él la sujetó con fuerza. Una vez más, le palmeó el trasero y otra vez, ella se resistió.

—¡Edward! —gritó su nombre, pero aún así abrió las piernas un poco más.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando? Déjame ver si así es. —Edward metió la mano entre las piernas de ella y enroscó los dedos profundamente en su interior.

Cuando sintió su virginidad, supo que no podía ir más allá. Un sonido suave y gutural se escapó de la garganta de Bella al tiempo que él deslizaba los dedos fuera de ella y de nuevo hacia adentro.

—¿Estás lista, Bella? ¿Estás lista para recibirme dentro de ti? —Él empujó con más fuerza contra su castidad—. ¿Estás lista para permitirme romperla, Bella, y tomar tu virginidad?

Se retorcía sobre el regazo de Edward y empujaba el trasero hacia atrás para aumentar la presión dentro de la vagina.

—Ah, Dios mío, sí. Quiero que lo hagas ahora, ésta misma noche.

—Ésta noche no, Bells, pero sí pronto. —Quitó los dedos de la vagina y trazó la rendija del trasero con el dedo resbaladizo.

Sin previo aviso, levantó la mano y le volvió a dar un azote. Continuó hasta que el trasero se le volvió rosado debajo de la mano. Cada palmada sonaba estruendosa en la silenciosa habitación. Bella presionó la pelvis contra la pierna de Edward, intentando encontrar un poco de alivio.

—Edward, estoy en llamas. Por favor, ¡frótame! ¡Déjame acabar!

—No lo creo, mi dulce Bells. Quiero que las llamas ardan con más intensidad. —Edward le acariciaba el cálido trasero mientras hablaba—. Te ayudaré a que acabes, pero no ahora mismo.

Edward notó que el vestido de Bella se abotonaba por la espalda. Asegurándose de que la tenía bien sujeta con la pierna, extendió la mano y le desabrochó cada botón, abriéndole el vestido.

—Te voy a dar una opción, Bella. Te permitiré ponerte de pie y que te quites el vestido, o puedo quitártelo yo así como estás. Si te permito ponerte de pie, te desvestirás y regresarás a tu posición actual.

—Me lo quitaré yo misma. No hay necesidad de que nos arriesguemos a romperlo.

Edward movió la pierna para que Bella pudiese ponerse de pie. Ella se bamboleó un poco al intentar retomar el equilibrio, pero recobró su porte enseguida. Se bajó el vestido por los hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo. Lo recogió y lo arrojó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—¿Traes medias debajo de las enaguas?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Déjatelas puestas. Me encantaría que te quitases todo lo demás. — Bella se desvistió, primero la camisola y luego las enaguas y las bragas. Edward se abrió los pantalones mientras absorbía la belleza de Bella —. ¿Te agradaría saber que eres digna rival de cualquiera de las muchachas que he visto en Renne's? Ellas disfrutan de mostrarse como tú estás ahora.

Ella posó la mirada en el pene expuesto y se relamió.

—También disfrutaría de ver cómo tú te quitas las prendas.

—Ésta noche no, querida mía. Reservaremos eso para cuando regrese.

—Al menos, abre tu camisa para mí. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.

—Puedes abrirla tú misma antes de regresar a tu posición sobre mi regazo.

Pamela se dirigió sigilosamente hacia él como un gato que acosa a un ratón. Se detuvo justo frente a él. Con un cuidado deliberado, lentamente se quitó las horquillas del cabello y lo dejó caer sobre los hombros. Las medias le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, sujetas con un liguero. No llevaba puesto nada más.

Sin vacilar, se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La erección expuesta de Edward yacía sobre su vientre, sólo a unos pocos centímetros de los apretados rizos entre sus piernas. Metódicamente, Pamela abrió el chaleco de Edward, cuidando de desabrochar el bolsillo y guardar la cadena allí. Luego, le desabotonó la camisa.

Él le acarició el pecho con el dorso de la mano. Ella se deslizó más cerca de él. Edward podía sentir el calor de su femineidad contra la entrepierna. Pamela le abrió la camisa por completo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó el pecho, apretando la húmeda grieta contra el pene. Edward la empujó hacia atrás.

— Pamela, sólo tenías permiso para abrirme la camisa.

—Me agrada ser traviesa contigo. Creí que te agradaba también.

Edward extendió un brazo alrededor de ella y enterró los dedos en el trasero, aún cálido.

—Ésta muchacha traviesa se está buscando otra zurra.

—¿Sí?

—Parece que te agrada.

—Así parece.

Edward bajó la mano y acarició los húmedos rizos.

—¿Qué más quieres hacer conmigo?

—Todo, Edward, ¡simplemente todo!

Edward rió ante el entusiasmo que sólo ella podía imprimirle a tales asuntos.

— Pamela, eso es mucho pedir. Quizás será mejor que empecemos lentamente.

—Creí que eso era lo que estábamos haciendo.

Edward le masajeó el clítoris y observó su reacción. Ella se aferró a la camisa y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Los pechos rogaban ser lamidos.

—¿Tú crees que esto es empezar lentamente? Mi querida Pamela, empezar lentamente es sentarse en la sala a beber el té, acompañados por Esme. Esto no es empezar lentamente.

Colocó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pamela y la curvó hacia atrás. Capturó un pezón con los labios y le succionó. Las caderas de ella ondulaban sobre el regazo de Edward, con una gran necesidad en el vientre. Enterró el rostro entre los tentadores montes y le lamió el valle entre los senos. Le cubrió el pecho con besos y se dirigió hacia el cuello. Llevó los labios hasta el oído y le susurró:

—Llegó la hora. Te quiero sobre mi regazo.

Los ojos de Pamela tenían la expresión de alguien que había bebido demasiado láudano. Con la voz gruesa de la excitación, le respondió en un susurro:

—Edward, me partiré en dos del dolor. Por favor, necesito acabar.

—Recuéstate sobre mi regazo. Me encargaré de eso.

Hizo lo que le ordenó. De inmediato, ella empujó contra la pierna de él, desesperada, en busca de alivio. Edward también necesitaba aliviarse, el palpitar de su pene le resultaba insoportable.

Sin embargo, se encargaría primero de Pamela. Quería enviarla más alto de lo que había estado jamás, y que saboreara el momento de alivio contra él. La acercó más y acomodó el pene contra la suave piel del costado de ella.

El rubor rosado en el trasero de Pamela había desaparecido. Él sonrió, sabiendo que no perduraría así mucho tiempo más. Levantó la mano en alto y la dejó caer con un estruendoso chasquido contra la nalga. Pamela gritó sorprendida.

—Quizás debería haber hecho esto hace años.

Pamela se re torció sobre su regazo. Le palmeó el trasero varias veces más. Las torsiones se convirtieron rápidamente en azotes. Le abrió las piernas y penetró en la vulva virginal con dos dedos. Pamela elevó el trasero en el aire como un gato en celo. La folló con los dedos, golpeando su feminidad en cada penetración. Pamela copulaba contra la pierna de Edward con desesperada necesidad. El clímax estaba cerca. Edward extendió la mano debajo de ella y encontró el clítoris. La sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, con las piernas sobre las de ella, y se lo pellizcó y lo giró entre los dedos.

La respiración de Pamela se le atascó en la garganta y se convulsionó sobre su regazo. Él le pellizcó el clítoris con más fuerza y un grito atragantado escapó de la garganta de Pamela cuando intentó decir su nombre. Edward le liberó las piernas, para permitirle algún movimiento. Cuando la furia del clímax fue liberada, los temblores se apoderaron del cuerpo de ella. Se retorcía contra el pene. Él llevó la polla sobre el lado del cuerpo de Pamela y lo enterró en su piel. La crema brotó de él, salpicando la piel desnuda de la mujer. Los pantalones quedarían manchados con los residuos de la velada.

No le importó.

Una vez que ambos se calmaron, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sostuvo el cuerpo desnudo de Bella junto a él, y se volvió a maravillar por la hermosa mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

—Bells, ¿estás bien?

—Ah, sí, Edward, estoy muy bien. Quizás tengo un poco de frío en éste momento, pero

ciertamente estoy muy bien.

—Ven, acércate al fuego. —La guió hacia la chimenea—. Hay un cobertor afgano en la silla en el rincón. Te lo traeré.

—Podría volver a vestirme.

—Sí, podrías. Pero preferiría mucho más envolverte en una manta y abrazarte un poco más.

Bella esperó junto al fuego mientras Edward fue en busca del cobertor. Le colocó sobre los hombros la gran manta que Esme había tejido a ganchillo.

—Esme me lo obsequió para Navidad hace dos años. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Bella se inclinó hacia atrás sobre él.

—¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! Me contó que le había llevado más de la mitad del año

hacerlo.

La abrazó y le rozó el cabello con la mejilla.

—Lo he utilizado muchas veces cuando dormía aquí en el sofá.

—¿Por qué demonios dormías aquí en el sofá? ¿Habías bebido tanta ginebra que no podías llegar a tu cama?

—Supongo que es una deducción razonable, pero no es la verdadera razón.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Edward le besó la cima de la cabeza.

—Porque no quería dormir solo en mi cama. Algunas noches, es más fácil para mí quedarme aquí con mis libros.

—Ay, Dios, Edward…

—Bells, no soy de esas personas que se pasean con el corazón en la mano. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que por mucho que lo he intentado, todavía no he encontrado a alguien que pueda tolerar.

—Esme me lo ha dicho.

—¿Lo ha hecho? ¿Y qué tiene Esme para decir acerca de las damas que me han hecho compañía?

—No ha dicho nada sobre ellas, sólo sobre ti. Dijo que has estado amargado desde la

Navidad pasada. — Bella se giró. Cuando rodeó el cuello de Edward con los brazos, el cobertor se abrió y, una vez más, reveló su femineidad ante él—. Edward, Esme cree que es por mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

Edward quería negar la observación, ante Bella y ante él mismo. Sin embargo, al observar su hermosura y ver los ojos desprotegidos, la aceptación de Bella tan directa, no pudo mentirle.

—Es verdad que después de tu regreso al instituto tras las pasadas vacaciones, es posible que haya estad o un poco amargado.

—Según entiendo, ¡has cambiado de compañía tan rápido como de camisa!

—Deberíamos retirarnos por ésta noche.

—Estás cambiando el tema de conversación.

—Tienes razón. —Edward la abrazó con el cobertor y la cubrió.

Sabía que la velada debía concluir antes de que la tentación se apoderase de él.

Mientras él recogía las prendas, ella estaba de pie detrás de él en silencio. Pero Bella no sería Bella si no tuviese algo más que agregar.

—Peter.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo dormir junto a ti ésta noche?

—No.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

La contradicción entre ella de pie envuelta con nada más que un cobertor tejido a ganchillo y la perplejidad inocente de Bella, lo confundieron.

— Bella, te lo he explicado ya. Ésta noche no es la noche.

—Pero sólo deseo dormir junto a ti. Eso es todo.

—No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para compartir el lecho contigo y salvaguardar tu virtud. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Si estás decidido a esperar, lo comprendo. Pero Edward Cullen, te lo digo ahora mismo: ¡no esperes que me aleje de tu cama una vez que hayas regresado de tu viaje! Me has ofrecido una invitación. ¡Tengo intenciones de aceptarla!

—Bella Swan, te deseo en mi cama, pero con los ojos abiertos. Esto no es un juego de niños. Si continuamos por éste rumbo, enfrentaremos obstáculos considerables. Las especulaciones y los rumores no se detendrán. No puedo comprometer tu reputación ni mi carrera. También está la cuestión de la diferencia de edad, los términos del testamento de tu padre que excluyen la noción de que tú dejes mi hogar antes del matrimonio y mi administración de tu patrimonio. Todo esto debe ser considerado antes de que apoyes tu cabeza en la almohada junto a mí.

—¿Crees que no he sopesado todo esto? — Bella sostenía el cobertor con fuerza en los puños—. He pasado muchas noches sin dormir pensando en todo eso y a menudo me he quedado dormida llorando y deseando estar aquí contigo. —La voz de Bella se entrecortó.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Con sobrio control de sí misma, continuó—: Tú me has enviado al instituto sin siquiera preguntarme qué quería yo. Durante todos los años que has sido mi tutor, ni una vez me has preguntado qué quería yo.

—¿Qué quieres, Bella? Te lo pregunto ahora, ésta noche. ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti. Es lo que he querido durante muchos años, incluso desde antes de la muerte de mi padre. Te quiero a ti.

—¿Sabes por qué te he enviado al instituto, Bells?

—No, hasta hoy. Renne ha dicho que querías protegerme.

Edward arrojó el bulto de prendas de v sobre el sofá. Caminó hasta donde estaba ella, abrió el cobertor y lo dejó caer al suelo. Puso la mano de ella sobre el pene que comenzaba a ponerse erecto.

—¿Sientes esto? Cuando me sentaba junto a ti en el taburete del piano en la casa de tu padre, sucedía esto. Cuando te colgabas de mi cuello y me saludabas con un abrazo, sucedía esto. Incluso cuando te deslizaste por la barandilla y por poco me lanzas al suelo, sucedió esto.

Recogió el cobertor y lo volvió a colocar sobre los hombros de Bella.

—Tenías siete años cuando te conocí. Te he visto crecer, y madurar, hasta convertirte en una mujer hermosa. He luchado contra estos sentimientos profanos incluso desde antes de que falleciera tu padre. Sí, te envié al instituto. Tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hubiese hecho, habrías perdido tu virginidad muchos años atrás.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y le preguntó:

— ¿Puedes verme por lo que soy ahora, Edward? ¿Puedes ver que quiero estar contigo?

—Lo que veo es la mujer más cautivadora que he conocido. —Peter la tomó de la mano—. Vamos ahora. Retirémonos por ésta noche. Tenemos una salida de compras mañana.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Denada akako Cullen ya que por ahora tengo pocas lectoras un capitulo por lectora ^^**_

_**Max kaDaR mira que me leo el capítulo y voy retocándolo… se me debe de haber pasado-.- gracias por avisarme.**_

_**Os acordais que dije que con 2 reviews publicaba? Pues ya habéis puesto 2 (+1 de otro capítulo) así que aquí tenéis otro capitulo extra. Soy incapaz de dejaros con la intriga XD**_

**Capítulo 12**

Bella abrió los telegramas y los apoyó en la cama. Edward le había enviado uno por día. El primero había llegado el lunes y sólo decía que había llegado bien. Con el correr de los días, los mensajes se volvieron progresivamente más poéticos. El martes, citó parte de El cantar de los cantares:

_«Tú has cautivado mi corazón. Duermo, pero mi corazón despierta: es la voz de mi amada que llama,_ _diciendo: Ábreme»._

El miércoles, utilizó las palabras de

_Frangois, duque de la Rochefoucauld_: « _La ausencia disminuye las_ _pequeñas pasiones y acrecienta las grandes, como el viento extingue las velas y aviva el fuego»._

El jueves,

_Shakespeare_: _El amor es un humo que se eleva con las ínfulas_ _de los suspiros;_ _Si complace, es un fuego que brilla en los ojos_ _de los amantes;_ _Si aflige, es un mar que fomenta las lágrimas_ _de los amantes;_ _¿Qué es de otro modo? La locura más discreta,_ _Hiel que asfixia, y dulce que perdura._

Y el viernes, las palabras fueron propias:

_Queridísima Pamela:_

_Los problemas están bajo control, he contratado a un nuevo administrador, conservas las tierras. Regresaré_ _mañana, llegaré al puente de Londres en el tren de las cuatro. Espérame allí._

_Hasta entonces, mi amor:_

_Peter_

De todas las palabras hermosas que le había enviado, ninguna significó tanto para ella como las últimas cuatro. Mientras tocaba el último renglón con la punta del dedo, su corazón se llenaba de ilusión y esperanza. Edward estaría en casa para esa tarde. Esa noche. Sin duda sería esa noche. Se lo había prometido.

Se dirigió hasta el armario y sacó la bata y el negligé que Edward le había comprado hacía una semana. Se había desvanecido al verlos en la tienda. El vendedor le había dicho que los habían importado de un modisto parisino. El precio reflejaba la exclusividad.

Bella nunca había visto algo tan elegante, hermoso y femenino en toda su vida. Las capas de seda color crema caían hasta el suelo y terminaban en un volante fruncido ribeteado de encaje. Las mangas estaban decorad as con perlas bordadas y la bata se cerraba con botones forrados en raso. El vaporoso negligé debajo tenía un escote escandalosamente bajo, apenas tenía una seda semitransparente que era suficiente para cubrir sus pechos.

Recordando el fino negligé que había visto en la alcoba de Renne, Bella observaba cómo Edwardr lo miraba. Se preguntaba si también pensaba en la bata de Renne. Se lo acercó para que le diera su opinión. Él lo miró con atención y dijo que quería estar seguro de que la hechura y la tela garantizaran el alto precio. Pero cuando su mano se detuvo en la bata, su reacción fue evidente. Con rapidez se cerró el abrigo y lo abotonó para esconder la cresta que se abultaba contra la pierna. Llamó al vendedor y le preguntó si Bella se la podía probar.

Mirándose al espejo con la etérea bata puesta, Bella supo que sin importar el costo, debía ser suya. La usaría para Edward, y él no podría rechazarla. Cuando le dijo que le quedaba bien, él de inmediato le pidió al vendedor que lo envolviera junto con el vestido que había decidido comprar. Ese día llevaba puesto ese mismo vestido para ir a buscarlo a la estación del tren. Usaría la bata y el negligé más tarde, por la noche.

Habían pasado juntos todo el día, haciendo compras y probando dulces en tres pastelerías diferentes. Edward no pudo haber sido más caballero: se había encargado de cada una de sus necesidades y de comprarle todo lo que había deseado.

En particular, se había asegurado de llevarla a una elegante tienda de lencería. Al parecer, la dueña de la tienda estaba acostumbrada a que los caballeros llevaran a las jovencitas a comprar prendas íntimas, pues apenas pestañeó mientras Edward la ayudaba a elegir bragas nuevas. También escogió otros atuendos para ella, todos con encaje y raso.

Para las últimas horas de la tarde, la energía de Bella decayó. Edward notó que se veía pálida y sugirió que regresaran a casa. Ella no deseaba que terminara el día, pero no se sentía bien del estómago. Una vez de regreso en Piccadilly, descubrió su dolencia. Le había llegado la regla, antes de lo que había anticipado.

Aquella noche se encontraba indispuesta. Lloró cuando Rosalie le llevó una bolsa de agua caliente a la cama. Había deseado tanto pasar la noche con Edward, pero simplemente no podía. Edward se sentó un breve instante con ella antes de que se durmiera y le explicó que, al no haber vivido nunca con una mujer, sabía muy poco sobre esas cuestiones. Le preguntó sobre la dolencia, la incomodidad y la duración. Después de explicarle que hablarían más sobre esos asuntos a su regreso, le dio un beso de buenas noches y le dijo que se durmiera.

Partió a la mañana siguiente. Ésta vez, la despertó para decirle adiós, la besó con delicadeza y le prometió regresar tan pronto como pudiera. Bella pasó la mayor parte del domingo en cama sintiéndose indispuesta. Para el lunes, lo peor había pasado y para el jueves, la menstruación había desaparecido.

Pasó la semana descansando y organizando las cosas. Con todas sus pertenencias en el lugar correcto, en ver dad sentía como si hubiera regresado a casa. Leer en la biblioteca la ayudaba a pasar el tiempo. Allí se sentía cerca de Edward. Para el fin de semana, hasta comía entre sus libros.

El día anterior, por la noche, durmió en el sofá debajo del cubrecama afgano con el que la había envuelto hacía una semana. Permaneció despierta varias horas, pensando en él y el dolor de su soledad. El vacío palpable de estar sola se aliviaba cuando se acurrucaba en el sofá mullido, rodeada de sus libros. Entendió por qué él dormía allí.

En algunas horas más, Edward estaría en casa. Luego de servirle el almuerzo a Bella, Esme comenzó a preparar la cena. Una vez que terminó de comer, Bella comenzó a ponerse pesada en la cocina. Deseaba saber cada detalle de la comida. Todas las predilecciones de Edward debían estar incluidas. Quería que la cena se sirviera en la biblioteca a las seis y media; no, mejor a las siete.

Quejándose sobre el hecho de que lo próximo sería el pastel de bodas, Esme se volvió para dirigirse al horno y se topó directamente con Bella. Agitando una cuchara de madera delante de ella por haberse cruzado en su camino y ser una molestia, May la ahuyentó de la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando decidió regresar a su habitación y leer los telegramas una vez más. Mientras los leía, Bella de repente se dio cuenta de que había olvidado decirle a Emmet cuándo traer el carruaje. Oyó correr agua en el cuarto de baño y supo que Rosalie debía estar allí.

Se dirigió a la puerta y gritó hacia el pasillo:

—¿Rosalie?

Rosalie apareció.

—Sí, señorita, ¿está todo bien?

—Muy bien, Rosalie. Olvidé decirle a Emmet que trajera el carruaje a las dos y media.

—Lo sabe, señorita Bella. Se lo dijo ayer cuando llegó el telegrama del viernes del amo

Cullen.

—¿Lo hice? No lo recuerdo.

—Parece un poco aturdida, señorita. Dijo a las dos, luego creyó que sería demasiado temprano para el tren de las cuatro y lo cambió para las dos y media.

Bella sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba.

—Supongo que estoy emocionada por la llegada de Edward a casa.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Diría que sí, señorita. —Rosalie tenía una pila de toallas limpias en la mano—. Ya que tiene la puerta abierta, permítame colocar una toalla limpia junto a su lavabo.

—Rosalie, no será necesario…

Antes de que Bella pudiera detenerla, Rosalie entró a la habitación. Allí, sobre la cama, estaban todos los telegramas y su lencería, a la vista.

—Señorita Bella, ¡ay, santo Cielo! —Rosalie quedó de pie junto a la cama y bajó la mirada hacia la bata—. ¡Es la bata más hermosa que he visto!

—Es preciosa, ¿no es verdad?

Rosalie la acarició con la mano.

—¡Dios mío! Es seda auténtica, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Piensa usarlo ésta noche, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, Rosalie. Así es.

—¿El amo sabe que tiene esto?

—Sí, lo compró para mí el sábado pasado.

—Sabía que algo especial había sucedido cuando encontré sus prendas en la biblioteca el último sábado por la mañana. ¿La ha desflorado, señorita? ¿Es esa la razón por la que le llegó antes la regla?

—¡Rosalie!

Haciendo una reverencia incómoda, Rosalie murmuró:

—Discúlpeme, señorita, si dije algo fuera de lugar.

—No, Rosalie, no has dicho nada fuera de lugar. Pensé que Edward llevaba mi vestido debajo del brazo cuando fuimos a la cama. No sabía que lo habías encontrado tú.

—Sí, señorita, hecho un bulto sobre el sofá, junto con sus bragas.

A pesar de la mortificación por el descubrimiento indecoroso de Rosalie, Bella rió.

—¿Lo has sabido toda ésta semana y no has dicho nada?

—No, señorita, no era la indicada. —Con cara de vergüenza, Rosalie agregó—: Pero me he preguntado qué había sucedido. No quise decir lo que pensaba de la manera en que lo hice.

—Está bien, Rosalie. — Bella recogió todos los telegramas—. El amo Cullen está pensando qué es lo mejor. Lo decidiremos ésta noche.

—Entonces, tiene una buena razón para estar alterada por su regreso. —Rosalie señaló los telegramas en la mano de Bella —. En verdad parece que la ha echado un poco de menos.

—Parece que sí.

—Llámeme si necesita ayuda para prepararse para esta noche.

—Lo haré. ¿Y podrías recordarle a Emmet que esté preparado para las dos y media?

—Desde luego que lo haré, señorita.

Bella guardó los telegramas en el cajón de su mesilla de noche y dejó la lencería en la cama donde pudiera verla.

Le echó una mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía media hora antes de que Emmet trajera el carruaje a la puerta principal. Bella abrió el cajón, cogió los telegramas y los volvió a leer.

Emmet trajo el carruaje puntualmente. Bella ya estaba de pie en la puerta, esperando.

—¿Señorita Bella? ¿He llegado tarde?

—No, Emmet. En absoluto. Estoy un poco inquieta. Creí que podía esperarte aquí.

Emmet abrió la puerta por ella y la ayudó a entrar al carruaje. Luego de que se sentara, él se inclinó para entrar.

—Se encuentra más nerviosa que un gato enjaulado. —Le dio una palmadita en la pierna—. No se preocupe, señorita. Llegaremos antes de que arribe el tren.

—Lo sé.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacó la petaca.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Bella, beba un trago. Parece que lo necesita.

Sin discutir, Bella tomó la botella y bebió un buen trago. La ginebra le ardió en la garganta y tosió.

—Cuidado, señorita. Es un fuerte matar ratas.

—Es muy cierto. — Bella le puso la tapa y se la devolvió a Emmet.

—Consérvela, señorita. Me la devuelve en la estación.

—De veras, Emmet, no la necesito.

—Señorita Bella, Rosalie me ha contado lo que podría suceder ésta noche. Quédesela en caso de que comience a sentirse nerviosa.

—Gracias, Emmet. Te la devolveré más tarde.

—Vale. Movámonos.

Cerró la puerta de un golpe. Unos minutos más tarde, el carruaje retumbaba por Piccadilly. Como había predicho Emmet, llegaron a la estación mucho antes que el tren de Edward. Ella esperó en el carruaje exactamente hasta antes que arribara el tren. Emmet la acompañó hasta el andén, donde encontraron un banco. Bella le dio la petaca.

—Gracias. Bebí otro trago. Me calmó.

Emmet sonrió.

—Sabía que lo haría, señorita. —La volvió a guardar en el bolsillo trasero—. Señorita

Bella, si me permite, el amo es un cabrón afortunado de regresar con usted.

—Soy igual de afortunada por esperar su regreso, Emmet.

Bella oyó pitar el tren antes de verlo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y se estiró hacia la vía.

—Emmet, allí está. ¡Es el tren de Edward! —Se levantó de un salto y casi echa a correr por el andén.

—¡Se ñorita Bella! —Emmet salió deprisa tras ella—. Señorita, debe esperar. No sabemos en qué vagón está. Y sin duda, no querrá tropezar y caerse.

—No, desde luego que no. — Bella se alisó la falda, secándose las palmas sudorosas.

—¿Desea otro trago de ginebra, señorita?

—No, Emmet. Me encuentro bien.

Bella respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Saludaría a Edward como una mujer fina, no como una colegiala demasiado entusiasta. Aún con esa firme convicción en mente, su estómago dio vueltas cuando el tren por fin se detuvo por completo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron a lo largo del tren, los pasajeros salieron a raudales hacia el andén. Emmet se colocó más cerca de Bella para que la multitud no la zarandeara.

—Emmet, ¿lo ves?

—Aún no, señorita. Es probable que esté esperando para evitar todo esto.

—Sin duda.

Esperaban y observaban. Bella sujetaba con fuerza su bolso. El pánico brotó en su interior al darse cuenta de que pudo haber perdido el tren. Sintió un movimiento detrás de ella mientras

Emmet daba un paso al costado. Dio un brinco cuando alguien le apoyó las manos en sus hombros.

—Hola, Bells.

—¡Edward! — Bella se dio la vuelta como una perinola y lo abrazó. Todos los pensamientos de refinamiento y sofisticación desaparecieron en un borrón de color que daba vueltas. Lo abrazó con firmeza y susurró—: Estoy muy feliz de que estés en casa.

—Yo estoy feliz de estar en casa. —La apartó a una distancia corta—. ¡Déjame verte! Es tu vestido nuevo, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, así es. Creí que te agradaría verlo.

—Es tan hermoso como lo eres tú. —Edward le dio a Emmet su boleto para retirar el equipaje—. Te esperaremos en el carruaje. ¿Está en el sitio de siempre?

—Sí, señor, se encuentra exactamente en el lugar en el que recogimos a la señorita Bella.

Mientras Emmet corría por el andén hacia el vagón de equipajes, Edward se volvió hacia Bella.

—¿Sabes cuánto deseo besarte?

Bella deslizó su brazo en el de él.

—Espero que no tanto como yo deseo besarte. Porque eso no puede suceder aquí. Eres un abogado conocido en Londres. Podrían vernos.

—Pues bien, eso es de una sensatez inusitada de tu parte. — Bella le clavó las uñas en el brazo—. ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Por ser condescendiente, arrogante y presumido.

—Las últimas dos son redundantes.

Bella clavó las uñas en su brazo tan profundo como pudo y agregó:

—¡Y muy exasperante!

Desenganchando los dedos de su brazo, Edward la reprendió afectuosamente.

—No aprietes los dientes, Bella, y suelta tus garras. — Bella le soltó el brazo—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Ahora, volviendo al punto de partida…

Bella adoptó un tono altanero.

—¿De qué se trataba? Lo he olvidado.

—Se trataba de lo mucho que deseo besarte.

—¡Edward Culen! No eres lo suficientemente impulsivo como para besarme en medio de una estación de trenes.

—¿Lo das por hecho? —Se detuvo y la hizo dar una media vuelta para que lo mirara.

Bella hizo una risita nerviosa.

—¡No lo harías!

—Sí, lo haría. —La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, abrió la boca y cubrió la suya.

Bella se fundió en él y le devolvió el beso. La estación del puente de Londres desapareció dentro de ese beso. En ese momento, no existía nada para ella, excepto Edward.

El beso terminó lentamente, sus labios se tocaban aún después de que el beso hubiera terminado. Con más preocupación por la reputación de Edward que por la propia, retrocedió un paso.

—Edward, podrían vernos aquí. Vamos a casa.

—Tienes razón, Bells. Puedes estar segura de que los guasones ya están hablando. Al menos, les ayudamos a decir la verdad.

—¿Te refieres a eso?

—Sí, me refiero a eso. —La tomó del brazo y continuaron caminando—. He pensado mucho sobre todo esto durante ésta última semana, Bella, como espero que lo hayas hecho tú.

—Edward, es en lo único en que he pensado.

—No he tenido ese lujo, pero por las noches y antes de dormirme, cuando estaba tranquilo en la posada, pensaba en ti.

—Los telegramas que me enviaste así me lo decían.

Habían llegado al carruaje. Antes de que Edward le abriera la puerta, buscó en el bolsillo y sacó un sobre.

—¿Qué es esto ?

—Ábrelo.

Bella rompió el lacre.

—Son telegramas. Debe haber al menos una docena aquí dentro.

—Son los telegramas que he escrito pero que no envié. El de arriba puede que sea el que más te interese.

Bella sacó el primer telegrama y lo leyó en voz alta:

—«Pienso en ti constantemente, al borde de la obsesión. Cada día que paso aquí solo es una lucha. Regresar a una vida sin ti es inimaginable. Dios nos proteja de nosotros mismos, estoy completamente enamorado de ti».

Ella miraba fijo el papel en su mano, sin saber si debía reír o llorar.

—¿Por qué no me lo has enviado?

—Porque quería verte cuando lo leyeras. —Abrió la puerta del carruaje—. Vamos,

sentémonos dentro.

Edward la ayudó a entrar al carruaje. Permanecieron sentados en silencio varios minutos mientras Bella asimilaba las palabras que había escrito. No podía refrenar la pregunta que se formulaba en su mente.

—Rene me dijo que me amabas. Dijo que has sufrido durante muchos años por ello. Esme dijo que soy la razón por la que nunca has contraído matrimonio. Edward, dime la verdad, ¿tienen razón?

—Bells, creo que posees la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No quiero leerla, Edward. Deseo oír que me lo digas sin más. ¿Tienen razón? —La voz de Bella vibraba mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Edward, ¿tienen razón?

—Sí, Edward, tienen razón.

Ella se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

—¡Dios querido, cuánto hace que deseo saber esto! ¡Cuánto hace que sueño con esto!

— Bella, no creas que esto es la respuesta a un ruego. Que yo admita estos sentimientos ante mí mismo, y ante ti, puede significar más un infierno para nosotros que el cielo.

—Edward, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

— Bella, es porque nuestras vidas no están hechas para que seamos amantes. Soy tu tutor, tu padre me ha confiado que te buscara un esposo digno. Tener los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti es una abominación, y un insulto a la confianza de tu padre.

—¡Tener sentimientos hacia mí no es una abominación! Eso es decir que el amor es una desgracia, ¡y sin duda no lo es! Y lo que mi padre ha planeado para mí no es lo que yo deseo. No contraeré matrimonio, Edward, ni perderé todo lo que es mío por cualquier marica con un título.

Edward rió.

—Estoy seguro de que hay hombres jóvenes de la nobleza con un poco más de virilidad que eso.

—Los que he conocido son consentidos e insufriblemente engreídos. Su compañía es insoportablemente tediosa. No confiaría a ninguno de ellos ni un chelín de la herencia de mi padre.

Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿A cuántos de esos jóvenes has conocido?

—A algunos. Los suficientes como para saber que no me agradan.

—¿Y yo te agrado? —Edward le envolvió la cintura con su brazo y la acercó hacia él.

—Me agradas más que nadie. —Justo cuando sus labios se tocaron, Emmet golpeó la puerta del carruaje.

—Discúlpeme, señor, tengo su baúl y sus paquetes aquí.

—Por supuesto, Emmet.

Emmet abrió la puerta. Edward se deslizó cerca de Bella para acomodar el equipaje sobre el asiento. Apiló varios paquetes en la parte superior.

—¿Qué son? — Bella se inclinó sobre el regazo de Edward para ver mejor—. Esa parece la caja de un sombrero y aquella, la caja de un vestido.

—Preocúpate por ti ahora. Eso es para después.

—Me has traído algo, ¿no es verdad?

Edward ignoró la pregunta de Bella y se volvió hacia Emmet.

—¿Ves cómo supone que le he traído obsequios?

Emmet le siguió el juego.

—Sí, señor, lo veo más claro que el agua.

—Ahora, ¿por qué demonios querría traerle obsequios? ¡Es malhumorada, impulsiva y me replica cada vez que puede! ¿Por qué debería recompensar tal comportamiento?

—No lo sé, señor.

—Y hay una cosa más.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Huele a ginebra. No sabes nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Emmet sonrió.

—No, señor, nada.

—No, no creí que supieras. Llévanos de regreso a Piccadilly. Lo último que deseo es tener a Esme detrás de mí por llegar tarde para la cena.

Aún sonriendo, Emmet cerró la puerta. Bella pellizcó el brazo de Edward por encima de su abrigo.

—Crees que eres muy gracioso, ¿no es verdad?

—Tengo mis momentos. —Se limpió la boca y sonrió—. Aún puedo saborear el Viejo Tom de Emmet. ¿Nunca has oído el dicho: «Unos sorbos de whisky, unas gotitas de ginebra, hacen que una dama se pregunte dónde diablos ha estado»?

—No, nunca. He llevado una vida entre algodones, gracias a ti.

—Tu paladar animado sin duda requiere de un poco de refinamiento. Me encargaré de eso.

Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de Edward.

—¿De qué más te encargarás?

—De tu bienestar. Es mi deber.

—Bien, si alguna vez soy una carga para ti, estoy segura de que podrías encontrar una manera de no cumplir con el testamento de mi padre y echarme.

—No, creo que es mejor que permanezcas conmigo hasta que contraigas matrimonio. No se puede decir qué sería de ti si te dejara con tus inclinaciones.

Bella rió. Con su mejor acento de los barrios pobres del este, replicó:

—¡Ya lo he hecho, lo he hecho! ¡Estar completamente sola, y no soy peor por eso, señorito!

—Es evidente que has pasado demasiado tiempo con Rosalie.

Bella le susurró al oído:

—Creí que te agradaban las muchachas comunes.

—Me agradas tú. —Sin fanfarrias ni advertencias, se volvió y le colocó la mano detrás del cuello. Acercó su cabeza hacia la suya. Una vez más abrió la boca y cubrió la de ella. Ésta vez, el beso tuvo una energía y una potencia que la sorprendió. Edward atacó su boca con la suya, empujó con brusquedad su lengua entre sus dientes. Su mano encontró el pecho de ella y se cerró a su alrededor.

Su insistencia viril continuó mientras el carruaje se digiía hacia Piccadilly. Bella podía hacer poco más que permitir que la tocara. La tenía apretujada en un rincón y su peso no permitía que se moviera. Le besó el cuello y le lamió la oreja. La mano que había estado sobre su pecho se movió más hacia abajo. Tiró de su falda para subirla lo suficiente como para ir por debajo.

Con la voz gruesa por la excitación, le preguntó:

—Tu período terminó, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, ya hace algunos días.

Fue más lejos por debajo de la falda, siguió por el suave muslo hacia arriba, hasta su tesoro vestal. Deslizando los dedos en su interior, gimió de manera audible:

—Dios de los cielos, he deseado tocarte toda la semana. He tenido que satisfacerme solo con mi mano todas las noches, pensando en tocarte.

Aún atrapada en el rincón, Bella no podía moverse. Empujaba contra él.

—Edward, déjame moverme. ¡No lo resisto!

Con sus dedos aún dentro de ella, se sentó erguido, dejándole un poco de espacio. De inmediato, Bella alargó la mano para coger su pene. Él le tomó la mano.

—No, Bells, aún no. Deseo verte acabar antes que yo. Te diré cuándo. —Continuó acariciando la carne hinchada entre sus piernas con la punta de sus dedos.

—¡Me vuelves loca, Edward! — Bella se subió aún más la falda y se retorció en el asiento en un intento por que sus dedos empujaran más profundo.

—¡ Bella! —gritó su nombre con la voz tan áspera que ella quedó helada—. Quédate quieta, te desvirgarás sola si presionas tal como acabas de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos desea eso. Obligándose a sí misma a permanecer inmóvil, Bella lo consintió. Respirando con dificultad, logró espetar:

—No, ¡deseo que tú me desvirgues con tu polla, ésta noche!

—Tengo toda la intención de hacerlo. Es por eso por lo que debes controlarte. Si vuelves a hacerlo, puede que no quede nada por desvirgar.

—Pero tengo la necesidad de acabar.

—Al igual que yo. Ahora, compórtate y deja que me encargue de eso. —Volvió a insertar los dedos en su vagina y extendió el pulgar para alcanzar su clítoris.

Con la mano a modo de garra, abría y cerraba los dedos, dos en su interior y uno afuera. Las caricias rítmicas tuvieron el efecto deseado. Bella levantó el trasero del asiento mientras su vagina se aferraba a los dedos de Edward. Se perdió en el delirio de su excitación. Ahogando un grito, el sonido que hizo se convirtió en un gruñido ronco y una vez más presionó contra su mano. La necesidad de que la penetrara llegó hasta ella con fervor al alcanzar el clímax.

Edward retiró los dedos y la ahuecó en la palma de su mano. Bella se frotó contra su mano hasta que acabó por completo. Aún antes de que su respiración se hubiera hecho más lenta, Bella volvió a alargar la mano para cogerlo.

—Edward, déjame encargarme de ti. —Volvió a r espirar con dificultad—. Pronto llegaremos a Piccadilly.

Edward se abrió los pantalones con rapidez. Le dio a Bella un pañuelo, cerró los ojos y se reclinó contra el asiento. Al sacar su polla de los calzones, Bella jadeó. Edward abrió los ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Podría preguntarte eso a ti! ¡Edward, está color púrpura!

Edward echó una mirada a su erección.

—Así es.

—¿Es normal? ¡Sólo la he visto roja!

Edward se frotó la frente con exasperación.

—Bella, querida, estoy muy excitado. Por favor, bríndame un poco de alivio y te lo

explicaré luego.

Con rapidez Bella le cubrió su miembro con el pañuelo y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ahora sabía cuándo aplicar presión y cuándo disminuir. Le permitía empujar dentro de su mano mientras ella apretaba con suavidad. Sabiendo que acabaría pronto, quitó el pañuelo y se inclinó sobre su regazo.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, lo tenía en su boca. En cuestión de segundos, se estremeció con el estallido de su orgasmo. Mientras ella succionaba la punta de color púrpura, su simiente golpeaba la parte posterior de su garganta. Ella tragó justo cuando otro chorro le llenaba la boca mientras un poco le goteaba por la barbilla. Volvió a tragar, de una sola vez. Antes de terminar, echó dos chorros más. Lo bebió todo.

El carruaje se detuvo antes de que Edward tuviera la posibilidad de acomodarse. Con prisa, volvió a guardarlo dentro de sus pantalones. Bella se limpió la barbilla con el pañuelo de Edward justo antes de que Emmet golpeara la puerta.

—Señor Cullen, señorita Bella, por si no lo saben, ya hemos llegado a casa


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Gracias Adry'XoxO por leerme y tener el valor para poner un review. Un beso**_

_**Hola alimago parecen peor que los conejos XD pero bueno ya verás que pasa en este capítulo.**_

_**Creo que por ahora junto con el de los azotes es uno que esperabais mucho… que será… :P**_

**Capítulo 13**

Esme se superó a sí misma con la cena. El salmón a la Esme con naranjas en salsa de vino guarnecido con cebollas agridulces pudieron haber sido un banquete de Nochebuena. Los dátiles en miel rellenos que sirvió como postre también sabían a Navidad.

Cuando Edward preguntó qué celebraban, Esme le guiñó un ojo a Bella y dijo:

—¿Por qué? Usted está en casa, ¿no es verdad?

Bella tomó la copa de _brandy_ Napoleón que Edward le había ofrecido.

—¡Aún no me has contado por qué se ha puesto color púrpura!

—¡Es la tercera vez que me haces esa pregunta!

—Dejaría de preguntar si me respondieras.

Edward se sentó a su lado.

—Sucede a veces.

Bella bufó indignada.

—¡Esa no es una respuesta! Es una evasiva.

—Y el que acabas de hacer no es un sonido propio de una dama.

—Habrá varios de ellos ésta noche, espero.

Edward negó con la cabeza y rió.

—¿Hay algo que no digas?

—Por lo general, no. Mi padre siempre decía que tenía la boca más grande que la cabeza.

—¡Ni se lo imaginaba!

—¿Por qué se ha puesto color púrpura? ¡Preguntaré hasta que me respondas!

—Porque me mantengo casto. Cuando me excito por un período de tiempo sin un alivio, tiendo a ir de rojo a púrpura. Tiene algo que ver con la sangre que se reúne debajo de la piel.

—Entonces es normal.

—Sí, Bella, es normal. ¿Creíste que estaba enfermo?

—No, no enfermo. Parecía amoratado. No sabía si te había sucedido algo durante el viaje.

—Supongo que cuando despedí a Lamton, pudo haberme aporreado. Pero no lo hizo. Mi coloración se debe a ti, no a una lesión.

—Eso me agrada bastante.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Si yo me excito pensando en ti, ¿por qué no deberías excitarte al pensar en mí?

—Te recuerdo, corazón, que lo tuyo no se evidencia como lo mío.

Ella hizo una risita nerviosa.

—Tienes bastante razón sobre eso. —Le dio un sorbo al brandy y dejó que el calor se expandiera en su interior—. ¿Nos retiraremos pronto?

—Eso espero. Primero, quiero hablarte sobre lo que haremos.

—Edward Cullen, ¡no deseo hablar sobre eso! ¡Deseo hacerlo!

— Bella, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que deseas hacer? Al decir que sí, perderás los placeres y gozos de tu noche de bodas.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Conoces mis sentimientos sobre ese tema.

—Sí, los conozco. Pero no conoces los míos.

—Los conozco. Deseas que contraiga matrimonio con algún joven de muñeca débil con un título.

—Tal vez lo haya reconsiderado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bella, ¿has pensado en contraer matrimonio conmigo?

Bella lo miró como si de repente le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

—¿Te he oído bien?

—Volveré a decirlo. Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿No es lo que deseas?

—¿Por eso me lo preguntas? ¿Porque es lo que deseo?

—Te lo pregunto porque ninguna otra mujer ha sido para mí lo que eres tú. Te lo pregunto porque deseo estar contigo y con nadie más.

—¿Qué hay del testamento de mi padre?

—No hay nada en el testamento que diga que no podemos contraer matrimonio. Sir Charly nunca hubiera pensado que fuera posible y no tomó una precaución para ello.

—Y si te digo que deseo esperar hasta que cambie la ley para contraer matrimonio, ¿estarías de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué demonios quieres esperar? He estado protegiendo tus bienes durante seis años. Nuestro matrimonio no cambiaría eso.

—Sí, lo haría. Una vez que contraigamos matrimonio, estarás protegiendo tus bienes, no los míos.

— Bella, no haría nada sin tu conocimiento ni consentimiento.

—Edward, mis derechos sobre los bienes están controlados por el derecho inglés. Si contraemos matrimonio, todo lo que ahora es mío, será tuyo. —No pudo contener las lágrimas—. Edward, por favor, no me hagas elegir entre mi herencia y tú. ¡Me destrozaría!

—¿No confías en que proteja lo que es tuyo?

—¡Desde luego que sí! Pero, ¿y si hubieras decidido que debían minar las tierras de

Gloucestershire y yo me hubiera opuesto a esa decisión? Dado que la tierra es legalmente mía, podría haber revocado una decisión con la que no estaba de acuerdo negándome a firmar los papeles legales que dan mi autorización como terrateniente. Si contraemos matrimonio, no tengo ni voz ni voto, ni tierra, ni nada.

—Tienes mi promesa de que siempre te consultaré.

—¿Y quién tendrá la última palabra, Edward? Dime, ¿quién?

Edward se puso de pie, caminaba por la biblioteca de un lado a otro.

—Nunca creí que ésta conversación llegaría a esto, pero ya que lo ha hecho, permíteme preguntarte lo siguiente: si pudieras tener exactamente lo que quisieras, ¿qué sería?

—Contraer matrimonio contigo y conservar mi herencia.

—¿Y si la ley no cambia?

—¡Cambiará! El Parlamento está estudiando el proyecto de ley de propiedad de las mujeres casadas, la que Jasper Whitlock ayudó a redactar. El primer ministro Gladstone la apoya. Edward, sucederá, simplemente debe suceder.

Edward continuaba caminando de un lado a otro.

—Ésta batalla legal se ha ido recrudeciendo por años, Bella, y aún debe convertirse en ley. Conozco el proyecto actual. Aún hay una oposición considerable, aunque el apoyo para el mismo pueda aumentar.

—¿Lo apoyas?

—No estoy en el Parlamento, Bella. No tengo nada que decir sobre ésta cuestión.

—¡Tonterías! Tienes influencias en todas las áreas de la ley. Tu voz de apoyo a este proyecto de ley bien podría influir en aquellos que votan. Son tus amigos y colegas.

—No me involucro en esos asuntos.

—¿Aunque eso signifique nuestro matrimonio?

Edward le echó una mirada que la golpeó como un rayo.

—Mezclas mi vida profesional y personal, Bella. No lo aceptaré.

Bella apoyó la copa de manera deliberada sobre el borde de la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Tampoco aceptaré que me pidan que abandone todos los derechos legales para contraer matrimonio. —Evitando el sollozo que se abría paso en su garganta, asió la falda en su mano—. Me has dado tu respuesta y ahora te daré la mía. No puedo contraer matrimonio contigo si no crees que tenga derecho a mantener lo que me ha dejado mi padre. —Se volvió para dejar la habitación.

—¡ Bella! —Edward la alcanzó antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Con lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, se volvió para mirarlo.

—Eres todo un erudito en el Derecho. Espero que encuentres la manera de incumplir el testamento de mi padre para que pueda marcharme de aquí.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Te he dicho lo que quiero. ¿No me has oído?

—Sí, lo hice. Y vuelvo a decirte que no deseo que te marches. Deseo casarme contigo.

—¿Entonces estás dispuesto a permitir que me quede en tu casa hasta que pueda casarme contigo bajo mis condicione?

—Sí, si tú estás dispuesta a aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio, aplazada hasta que se apruebe la ley. Y, también debes comprender que sin duda habrá consecuencias con respecto a éste pacto.

—Ya las hay. —Se le escapó un sollozo asfixiante—. Se me rompe el corazón. Creí que estaríamos juntos ésta noche, que estaría en tu cama y que ya no tendría que esperar más.

Edward le dio su pañuelo.

—No he dicho que debíamos esperar.

—¿Pero no dijiste que ésta debería ser mi noche de bodas?

—Dije que perderías tu noche de bodas. Si estás de acuerdo en contraer matrimonio conmigo y juras que cumplirás la promesa, ésta puede ser nuestra noche de bodas. Nadie tiene que saber que ya nos hemos casado de manera espiritual. Cuando llegue el momento, estaremos autorizados por la Iglesia. Hasta entonces, será nuestro secreto.

Bella buscaba en sus ojos algún signo de duda.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro?

Le besó el cabello.

— Bella, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

Estrechando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, los sollozos y la risa se mezclaron con sus palabras.

—¡Ay, Edward, querido Edward, sí, Dios querido del Cielo, sí!

La abrazó con firmeza.

—¿Eso significa que aceptas mi propuesta?

Se alejó para poder ver la mirada en sus ojos.

—Acepto y juro cumplir la promesa. Me casaré contigo de manera espiritual ésta noche, y ante la Iglesia cuando el Parlamento convierta el proyecto en ley.

Edward le besó la nariz.

—Hay algo más que debemos considerar antes de llevar a cabo ésta promesa.

Bella vio una sombra de algo en sus ojos.

—Edward, ¿qué es?

—Niños.

—¿Perdón? ¿Niños?

—Bells, no podemos tener niños hasta que contraigamos matrimonio. Debemos tomar las precauciones para que no concibas.

—¡Vaya! No había tenido en cuenta esa posibilidad.

—Yo sí. Par a ésta noche tengo ambos: profilácticos y preservativos de tripa de oveja. —

Edward rió—. Renne los llama pequeños abrigos de montar ingleses.

—¿Es verdad?

—¡Desde luego que es verdad!

—¡Creí que se llamaban condones!

—Tal vez lo llamen así los ingleses. ¡No Renne!

—¿Qué más te ha enseñado Renne?

—Lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer y qué no hacer. También hay algo llamado velo de útero, hecho de goma. Los tiene para las muchachas.

—Quizás debería pedirle uno.

—¡No lo creo! Encontraremos al médico adecuado para que te coloque uno.

—¿No ser á difícil si no estamos legalmente casados?

—Sólo le diré que soy tu tutor y tu castidad ha sido comprometida. Que dada tu naturaleza imprudente, deseo asegurarme de que estés protegida para no concebir.

—¿Y si voy sola y pido ésta protección para que no tengas que inventar historias?

—Bells, sería más fácil que yo lo manejara.

—Quieres decir que tal vez no me atiendan sin un esposo o un tutor de algún tipo.

—Es probable que no.

—Edward, no es correcto. Nada de esto.

—Bells, las leyes no cambian de la noche a la mañana y es posible que las actitudes no cambien nunca. Sin embargo, podemos manejarlo, juntos, si lo deseas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que lo hace Renne? ¿Cómo maneja lo que yo no puedo?

—Hay maneras, Bella. Tiene amigos que están dispuestos a ayudarla.

—¿De la manera en que tú la ayudaste cuando compró la taberna?

—A veces uno debe esquivar las normas cuando no se pueden cambiar.

—¡Un abogado!

—Es lo que hacemos. Si no podemos trabajar bajo la ley, aprendemos a esquivarla.

—Edward, haré lo que sea necesario para retrasar la concepción hasta que contraigamos matrimonio. Pero, ¿estamos de acuerdo en que finalmente tendremos una familia?

—Si eres capaz de criar a nuestros niños para que sean más obedientes que su madre, sí, tendremos una familia.

—Pues bien, desde luego serán más espontáneos que su padre, ¡sin duda!

—Es la segunda vez en el día que sugieres que soy testarudo.

—Bueno, ¿acaso no es verdad?

—¿Eso crees?

—Demuéstrame que estoy equivocada.

—Podemos concluirlo mejor arriba, ¿no te parece?

—Quizás sí. —Edward abrió la puerta de la biblioteca—. Espera… — Bella entró con rapidez y cogió ambas copas de _brandy_—. ¿Podrías traer la licorera, por favor?

—¿Esperas necesitarla ésta noche?

El reflejo de poner las manos en las caderas casi provoca que volcara las copas de

_Brandy_ . La expresión divertida de Edward no ayudaba a su exasperación.

—Edward Cullen, estoy a punto de ser desflorada. ¿No te apetecería un trago fuerte antes de que te desvirgaran?

La risa de Edward recorrió la silenciosa biblioteca.

—Bella Swan, eres una maravilla, una maravilla absoluta. —Asió la licorera—. Después de ti, mi ramera descarada.

Con una mirad a desafiante, Bella volvió a apoyar las copas sobre el borde de la mesa. Levantó el dobladillo del vestido nuevo que Edward le había obsequiado y lo metió debajo del cinto. Notó que sus orificios nasales se abrían ligeramente al ver sus piernas. Asiendo otra vez las copas, salió por la puerta y subió las escaleras. Después de apagar la lámpara, Edward la siguió.

La dejó en el pasillo.

—Cuando estés preparada, ven a mi habitación. La puerta estará abierta.

—No tardaré. —Le dio una copa—. Me quedaré con la mía.

Con la licorera en una mano y una copa en la otra, no podía abrir la puerta.

—¿Serías tan amable de abrir la puerta por mí?

—Desde luego. —Abrió la puerta de par en par—. Ahora sé que la puerta estará abierta.

— Bella, después de ésta noche, es probable que nunca más vuelva a cerrarse.

Ella se dirigió a su habitación, donde la lencería aún estaba sobre la cama. Se quitó con rapidez el vestido nuevo y todo lo que tenía debajo, se lavó en el lavabo. Quitó las horquillas de su cabello y lo cepilló para que cayera en ondas sobre sus hombros. Sólo entonces se puso el negligé.

Antes de ponerse la bata, se echó una mirada vacilante al espejo. Quedó impresionada al ver su reflejo. ¡Lo que veía no era posible que fuera su propia imagen que la miraba! Asió la bata de seda y se la puso. Las capas de seda y encaje caían en cascada a su alrededor, transformando el reflejo en una sílfide de gasa muy fina.

Se apartó de golpe de su reflejo y asió el _brandy_ de la mesilla de noche. Bebió un sorbo saludable y tragó. Le quemaba la garganta al bajar. Pero mientras ardía, hacía que se sintiera preparada para el momento que tanto había deseado. Con una última mirada de sí misma, dejó la habitación para cruzar el umbral hacia su futuro.

Edward estaba de espaldas a ella cuando entró. Estaba de pie delante de su armario, acababa de quitarse la bata. Se había puesto la par te de abajo del pijama de seda con listas, pero no tenía la parte superior. Bella se estremeció al verle la espalda desnuda por primera vez. Sabía que sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, pero ver su piel desnuda por primera vez le quitó el aliento.

Sin volverse, él deslizó los brazos por las mangas de su bata y la sujetó en la cintura. Sólo entonces se volvió. Al verla de pie en la puerta, se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Con lentitud, se dirigió hacia ella, quien aún sostenía la copa con las manos temblorosas. Cuando Edward estuvo a una distancia corta, tomó la copa de sus manos y la apoyó en la cómoda. Aún de pie en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, ella esperó.

Regresó hasta donde se encontraba ella y una vez más fijó su mirada. Con una admiración imperturbable, dijo en voz baja:

—¡Dios mío, Bella, estás despampanante!

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó de manera instantánea. Acalorada por la timidez, toda su osadía desapareció en una nube de cohibición. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos temblorosas y susurró:

—Gracias, Edward.

—Ven. —La tomó de la mano—. Querida Bells, estás temblando como una hoja en el viento.

—Edward, tengo miedo.

—Ay, mi hermosa Bella, no temas. —La acercó y la abrazó contra él. Su bata se abrió lo suficiente para que sintiera su piel desnuda contra la parte superior de su pecho—. Iremos muy despacio. Si cambias de parecer en cualquier momento, me lo dirás y nos detendremos. — Bella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Deseas beber un trago de _brandy_?

—Sí, por favor.

La condujo hasta el borde de la cama.

—Siéntate, te lo traeré. —Volvió a llenar la copa con la licorera y se la dio. Se sentó a su lado. —Bébelo lentamente; es muy fuerte.

Tomó la copa y bebió.

—Es tu botella especial, ¿no es verdad? Es el _Brandy_ que mi padre te regaló en nuestra última Navidad juntos.

—Sí. No creo que haya otro momento más apropiado para bebería, ¿no crees?

—Edward, ¿por qué estoy tan asustada? En verdad deseo hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar temblar.

—Bells, es comprensible. Lo que estamos a punto de hacer sólo sucede una vez en la vida de una mujer. —Edward tomó la copa y la hizo a un lado—. Déjame ayudarte. Deseo que disfrutes de ésta noche.

—¿Has hecho esto antes? Quiero decir, ¿has sido el primero para alguien?

—No. Eres la única.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabrás qué hacer?

Edward sonrió y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

— Bella, ¿en verdad crees que no sabré qué hacer?

—Soy una estúpida, ¿no es verdad? Por supuesto que sabrás qué hacer.

—Necesitas relajarte. —Le levantó el cabello y le besó el cuello—. ¿Me permitirás que te ayude a relajarte?

—Sí.

La sorprendió gateando sobre la cama detrás de ella. Cuando se volvió con la intención de ver para qué lo hacía, la detuvo.

—No. Quédate quieta. Voy a masajearte el cuello. —Le levantó el cabello y presionó la yema de sus dedos en la parte superior de su columna. Haciendo pequeños círculos, trazó con delicadeza una línea hacia afuera, a ambos lados del cuello, luego regresó a la columna. Aún con movimientos circulares, deslizó los dedos hacia el cabello y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo.

—Edward, es maravilloso.

—Deja caer la cabeza hacia adelante, Bells, que la barbilla toque tu pecho.

Cuando hizo lo que le pidió, le levantó la cabellera y le besó la parte posterior del cuello, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

—¡Ay, Edward, lo siento hasta los dedos de mis pies!

Continuaba besándole el cuello mientras su cabeza caía hacia adelante. Bajó la bata y le besó los hombros. Al inclinarse, presionaba su polla endurecido contra su espalda. Intentando bromear, Bella preguntó:

—¿Ya está de color púrpura?

—No lo sé. Quizás deberías comprobarlo.

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Bella rió.

—¿Sabes que la puerta aún está abierta? Si Rosalie pasara por ahí, le darías un buen susto, ¡en especial si está púrpura!

—Tal vez deberías cerrarla entonces.

Edward le hizo cosquillas en un lado y ella gritó. Después de brincar para alejarse de él, corrió por la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando ella se volvió, vio que Edward se había quitado la bata. Yacía en una pila arrugada en el suelo. Él aún estaba arrodillado en la cama, mirándola. Observó su pecho desnudo. Era la primera vez que lo veía al descubierto. Un vello castaño cubría sus pectorales y seguía la línea de su esternón bajando hasta el abdomen. Olvidó todo nerviosismo al ver las líneas masculinas de su cuerpo.

—Bells, quítate la bata para mí.

La voz traspasó su concentración. Se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad por él había sido evidente y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, no quise quedarme mirándote.

— Bella, querida Bella, nada me complace más que tenerte mirándome tanto como yo deseo mirarte a ti.

—Nunca te he visto sin la camisa. Es toda una revelación.

Edward sonrió.

—Como para mí, que estoy inesperadamente fascinado de verte como estás ésta noche.

—Supongo que sí.

—Déjame ver más. Quítate la bata.

Bella respiró hondo y deslizó las mangas por los brazos. Con la espalda erguida y la cabeza en alto, cruzó la habitación y apoyó la bata de seda sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sentía los ojos de Edward clavados en ella y al volverse, lo encontró acariciándose el pene por encima del pijama.

La luz de gas ardía brillante en la habitación. Sin saber cómo, tomó el control, caminó con lentitud hacia la lámpara e n la pared y cerró el paso del gas. Una luz tenue parpadeaba detrás de ella, dándole a la habitación un brillo etéreo. Edward aún estaba arrodillado en la cama con la mano sobre sí mismo, al parecer, paralizado al verla.

Sus ojos ardían sobre ella, de pie bajo la lámpara, y una imagen se disparó en su mente. Vio a una ramera debajo de una farola, seduciendo a los hombres para que la miraran. Él la había llamado su virgen y su ramera. En éste momento, se había convertido en ambas.

Con el calor provocado por el hecho de que había tomado conciencia de ello, levantó los brazos y los colocó debajo del cabello, llevándolo hasta la parte superior de la cabeza. Giró el cuello hacia un lado y luego, regresó. Fue evidente que ese movimiento sensual lo afectó ya que oyó que un suspiro se apagaba para convertirse en un gemido.

Su respiración se aceleraba mientras su vientre se colmaba de calor. Antes de dejar caer el cabello sobre sus hombros, giró la cabeza una vez más. El éxtasis de ver que la observaba superó toda la ansiedad que quedaba.

Con lentitud, caminó hacia la cómoda, donde él había dejado el _Brandy_. Levantó la copa de Edward y bebió un sorbo. Pasando la lengua por el borde antes de beber otro trago, lo miró. En un estado de excitación desvergonzada, él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Tras apoyar la copa con delicadeza, regresó hacia el círculo de luz debajo de la lámpara. Con un dedo, trazó la línea entre sus pechos. Edward tiró del cordón que sujetaba la parte de abajo de su pijama, éste se abrió y la mismísima punta de su pene se asomó.

El latido entre las piernas de Bella hacía que sus caderas se ondularan. Oía la respiración de Edward por todo el cuarto. Sujetando con fuerza su pecho en la palma de su mano, dobló los dedos y se pellizcó el pezón. Ésta vez, su cabeza giró hacia un lado sin quererlo. Edward se puso de pie y terminó de quitarse el pijama con una patada. Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Regresa a la cama. Deseo tocarte.

Bella presionó su pelvis contra su pene.

—¿Ya está color púrpura?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?

Bella se deslizó por la longitud de su cuerpo descubierto mientras su camisón de seda le acariciaba la piel desnuda. Edward gimió cuando sus pechos le golpearon el miembro. No se detuvo hasta que quedó agachada por completo delante de él y examinó su polla. Besó el extremo de su pene antes de ponerse de pie, se aferró a sus antebrazos y se impulsó hacia arriba.

—Está púrpura.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

—Gracias por el informe. Es mi turno de ver. —La llevó a la cama—. ¿Aún estás asustada?

—No, estoy demasiado excitada como para sentir me asustada.

—Es lo que se supone que suceda. Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando.

—¿Y tú?

— Bella, eres una sirena a la que Odiseo no se hubiera podido resistir. Sí, querida, lo estoy disfrutando.

Edward se acomodó al lado de Bella. Apoyó la mano sobre su vientre y ella se puso tensa.

—¿Es el momento?

—Bells, tenemos toda la noche. Hay más placer por delante antes de que termine la noche.

Respiró hondo y se relajó.

—Estoy encantada de verte desnudo por fin.

—Quizás sea hora de que me permitas el mismo placer.

Bella rió.

—Entonces quedaremos desnudos al mismo tiempo.

—Es lo que sucede habitualmente.

Se sentó.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Sería un placer extraordinario. — Edward le subió la camisola de seda hasta la parte superior de sus muslos—. Levanta el trasero. —Lo hizo y Edward quitó el género de debajo. Con un movimiento suave, hizo un ovillo en su mano con el camisón y se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza. No llevaba nada puesto debajo.

Arrojó el camisón al otro lado de la habitación, sobre la misma silla, junto a la bata. Luego, la recostó sobre la cama. Se echó a su lado, se inclinó y le besó un pecho. Sin dudarlo, deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas y encontró su clítoris.

Se le acercó al oído y le explicó en voz baja lo que sucedería.

—Bells, estás muy húmeda. Eso es bueno. Antes de penetrarte, me aseguraré de que tengas la lubricación suficiente para facilitarlo. —Al decir esto, le acariciaba el clítoris.

—Edward, ¿dolerá?

—Supongo que un poco. No lo sé con seguridad, Bella. Recuerda, seré delicado. Si sientes alguna incomodidad, me detendré y esperaré hasta que pase. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí. Edward…

—¿Qué sucede, Bells?

—Deberíamos descorrer el edredón y colocar una toalla. Algunas muchachas en el colegio me han dicho que luego han sangrado.

Edward se dirigió con rapidez hacia el lavabo y tomó una toalla. Una vez que regresó a la cama, arrastró el edredón hasta los pies de la cama. Volvió a la posición en la que estaba, a su lado, y de inmediato, hincó el dedo en su interior.

— Bella, estás tensa. Intenta relajarte, mi amor.

Bella cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación entre sus piernas. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, tuvo el impulso de empujar contra sus dedos.

—Edward, se siente maravilloso.

—Bien, Bella. Eso es lo que queremos.

Continuaba golpeando su virginidad contra sus dedos. Cuando empujó con demasiada fuerza, él se apartó. Ella abrió más las piernas y empujó hacia arriba. Edward retiró la mano por completo.

—¡Edward, no te detengas! Ay, Dios, lo quiero más profundo.

—¿Eso significa que estás preparada, Bella? Podemos hacer lo que sea que tengas en mente hacer.

—Sí, Dios mío, sí. Estoy preparada.

Edward no le dio tiempo de cambiar de opinión. Rodó sobre ella e hincó el pene entre sus labios de color escarlata. Bella empujó hacia arriba, intentaba alojar su pene dentro de su vagina. De repente, Edward se detuvo y se apartó.

—¡Edward!

— Bella, lo siento, olvidé el preservativo.

Asió una pequeña caja de la mesilla de noche y quitó de ella un fino saco. Extendió el preservativo por su polla hinchada y con delicadeza, ató el cordel para mantenerlo en su lugar. Al bajar sobre ella, controló el preservativo otra vez.

Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

—¡Edward, por el cielo misericordioso, hazlo!

Encontró la entrada y empujó. La punta de su pene se deslizó con facilidad. Con lentitud, empujó un poco más. Al encontrarse con la membrana que delimitaba su castidad, se detuvo.

Bella respiraba con dificultad. Su aliento salía con un sonido desapacible por su excitación y anticipación. Sin más advertencia, Edward arremetió y pellizcó su pezón al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó ante la sensación, gritó y se aferró a su espalda, casi ahogándose al intentar inhalar.

En algún lugar, en un velo confuso de placer y dolor, lo oyó:

— Bella, respira. Estás conteniendo la respiración. Debes respirar.

Edward la abrazó. Ella respiró de manera entrecortada y oyó que él le decía:

—Otra vez, hazlo otra vez. —Ella jadeó y tomó más aire. Edward acarició su cabello—. Shhhh, bien. Está bien. Te he desvirgado, ya está.

El realismo de sus palabras penetró sus sentidos. Dijo con tono áspero:

—¿Ya está?

—Sí, mi hermosa Bella, ya está.

Mientras su mente comenzaba a funcionar otra vez, se daba cuenta de que él yacía sobre ella, con el pene completamente hincado en su interior.

—¿Estás dentro de mí?

—Sí.

—¡Ay, dulce Jesús, estás dentro de mí! —El dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para que Bella sintiera la polla gruesa de Edward colmándola.

—No me moveré, Bells, hasta que me digas que el dolor ha desaparecido.

Aún se aferraba a él. Su cuerpo se relajaba mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

—Intenta moverte. No puedo decirte otra cosa.

Muy lentamente, Edward movió su pene hacia adentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Bella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no le dijo que se detuviera. Volvió a hacerlo. Ésta vez ella también sintió la necesidad de moverse. Con indecisión, presionó la pelvis contra él.

—Ay, sí, Bells, así es. Acompaña mi movimiento.

—Edward, hazlo un poco más fuerte.

El siguiente avance fue todo un empujón. Bella gimió.

— Bella, ¿te he lastimado?

—Vaya, no, querido Edward, no. Sentirte tan profundo dentro de mí es el cielo.

El sudor goteó desde el rostro de Edward hasta la mejilla de Bella. Ella abrió los ojos y vio la tensión grabada en su rostro.

—Edward, estoy preparada. ¡Por favor, fóllame!

Su expresión de confusión ante tal declaración se transformó en una sonrisa. Con su permiso, arremetió con más fuerza. El ritmo de sus movimientos la guiaba. Se movía junto a él. La vagina ya estaba resbaladiza por los fluidos. La montaba como si fuera una mujer con experiencia. Ella respondía de la misma manera. La folló con fervor, hasta que su pene estalló de lujuria. Eyaculó dentro del preservativo mientras ella se mecía debajo de él.

Cuando él recuperó el aliento, retiró el miembro con mucha delicadeza.

—Edward, coge la toalla. Siento correr algo.

Tomó la toalla y la presionó entre sus piernas.

—¿Te duele, Bella?

—No exactamente. Escoció un poco, pero mi dolor menstrual es mucho peor que este.

—Creí que podría ayudarte a acabar antes de que termináramos. —Retiró la toalla y la revisó—. Hay un poco de sangre, pero creo que no es importante.

—Preferiría esperar un poco, si no te importa. Necesito algo de tiempo.

—Por supuesto. Cuando estés preparada, me encargaré de eso. —Edward se quitó el preservativo y lo colocó en la mesilla de noche, con cuidado de no derramar el contenido.

—Gracias por recordar el preservativo. Me temo que mis preocupaciones no albergaban tales cuestiones prácticas.

—Tampoco las mías. Sin embargo, lo recordé a tiempo.

—Siento un poco de frío. ¿Podríamos cubrirnos con el edredón?

—Desde luego. —De manera obediente, Edward extendió el edredón sobre ambos.

Con la toalla entre las piernas, Bella se dio la vuelta y se acomodó más cerca.

—Tengo mucho sueño.

Edward puso el brazo a su alrededor y la besó con delicadeza.

—Entonces duerme, mi hermosa futura esposa.

Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hacia el maravilloso sueño.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Rosalie's Ego, alimago, Max kaDaR gracias chicas por vuestros reviews, me dan ánimo para escribir por muy tarde que llegue de la clínica. Me alegro de que os guste y ya casi estamos a punto de terminar, quedan solo 5 capítulos más… **_

**Capítulo 14**

Edward despertó con los golpes frenéticos de Rosalie contra la puerta.

—¡Amo Cullen, despierte! ¡Amo Cullen!

Abrió los ojos y de inmediato los entornó por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Bella aún dormía, incluso con Rosalie gritando al otro lado de la puerta, aunque no sería por mucho tiempo.

Buscó la bata junto a la cama y con rapidez, se dirigió hasta la puerta. La abrió y encontró a Rosalie casi llorando.

—Rosalie, ¿qué demonios sucede? ¿Hay alguien herido? —Temiendo que algo le hubiera sucedido a Esme o a Emmet, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta.

No quería que Bella oyera ninguna noticia perturbadora.

Rosalie señaló la puerta abierta de Bella.

—¡Es la señorita Bella! No ha dormido en su cama anoche. No está en la biblioteca, ni en ningún otro lugar de la casa. —Su voz se quebró—. Algo debió de haberle sucedido. ¿Dónde podría estar?

La torpeza de la situación hizo que Edward se sintiera incómodo, pero no abandonó su humor. Sonrió a pesar de su turbación, sabiendo que era imposible mantenerlo en secreto en su propia casa.

—Está bien, Rosalie, está conmigo.

—Discúlpeme, señor, ¿qué?

—Está conmigo. —La conmoción absoluta en el rostro de Rosalie en verdad hizo que Edward riera—. ¿No me crees? —Edward abrió la puerta.

Bella estaba despierta, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la puerta, y el edredón hasta la barbilla.

—¡Edward! — Bella se sonrojó con un encantador tono rosado al ver a Rosalie de pie en el pasillo.

—Bells, Rosalie creyó que habías desaparecido. Tuve que probarle que estabas sana y salva en mi habitación. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, miró desde uno de los rostros femeninos sonrojados al otro y descubrió que disfrutaba bastante de ese licencioso momento.

—Edward, por el amor de Dios, ¡cierra la puerta!

En lugar de cerrar la puerta, dio un paso adelante de ésta y obstruyó la visión del cuarto de la criada.

—Rosalie, tal vez deberías prepararle un baño caliente a la señorita Bella. Es probable que desee bañar se antes del desayuno.

Rosalie hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, señor.

—Y Rosalie…

—¿Sí, señor?

—Tráenos una bandeja a mi habitación. Desayunaremos aquí, una vez que Bella se haya bañado.

—Sí, señor. Muy bien, señor. —Rosalie hizo otra reverencia.

Al marcharse para preparar el baño de Bella, se esforzó por ver la habitación una vez más. Edward la complació dando un paso al costado. Le agradaba la idea de que Rosalie viera a Bella la en su cama. Aún riendo por la reacción de pánico de Rosalie, cerró la puerta.

—Edward, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo? — Bella se sentó en la cama, todavía con el edredón debajo de la barbilla.

—Rosalie creyó que te había sucedido algo. No habías dormido en tu cama y no podía encontrarte.

—¿Entonces abriste la puerta? Edward Cullen, ¡estoy desnuda en tu cama!

—Lo sé. —Edward sonreía mientras se quitaba la bata—. Yo también estoy desnudo.

Aún claramente fastidiada, Bella se permitió distraerse con la maniobra atrevida de Ewdard.

—Me supera tu modesta reserva. —Mientras hablaba, sus ojos seguían el torso de él hasta la entre pierna. El pene respondió ante su toque visual con tanta efectividad como lo hubiera hecho con su mano.

—Bells, ¿te das cuenta? Lo que somos el uno para el otro ha cambiado. Ya no estoy aquí para reemplazar a tu padre. Somos amantes. Bella aflojó las manos en el edredón. Éste cayó, dejando al descubierto la hendidura profunda entre sus pechos, y luego descendió hasta su cintura, dejándolos expuestos. Él miraba fijamente su belleza voluptuosa al tiempo que el pene se engrosaba al mirarla.

—¿Le has dicho a Rosalie que me preparara un baño?

—Sí. Creí que tal vez con el agua caliente podrías sentir alivio además de lavarte, después de haber sido desvirgada anoche. ¿Sientes alguna molestia ésta mañana?

—Siento un poco de escozor, pero nada que sea terriblemente incómodo. — Bella volvió a concentrarse en su entrepierna, ahora pesada con una erección completa—. Preferiría lavarme antes de que volvamos a tener intimidad. Tal vez podrías bañarte conmigo.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Como David admiraba la belleza de Betsabé?

—En verdad, pareces sentir placer al verme. — Bella descorrió el edredón para permitirle a Edward una visión completa de su desnudez.

Sin pensarlo, comenzó a masturbarse al observarla.

—Ay, sí, Bells. Mirarte me complace.

—Entonces, ven conmigo y mírame mientras me baño.

Recogió la bata, con delicadeza ocultó el pene y ajustó el cinturón. Cogió la bata de Bella de la silla y se la llevó. De pie, ella se volvió para que Edward la ayudara a deslizar los brazos dentro de las mangas.

—¡Ay, querido!

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—He manchado la cama. — Bella señaló una mancha de sangre junto a la toalla arrugada que se encontraba en la cama—. La toalla debió haberse desplazado una vez que me dormí. Lo siento.

Su evidente vergüenza afectó a Edward. La envolvió en sus brazos y se acercó a su oído.

—Querida Bella, nunca antes he tenido una bendición tan hermosa en mi cama. Es un símbolo de nuestro compromiso conyugal. Puede que la ley aún no reconozca nuestro matrimonio, pero nuestro matrimonio espiritual ha sido consumado.

—Edward, ¿lo dices de verdad?

—Con todo mi corazón, Bella. Ninguna otra mujer ha sido para mí lo que eres tú.

Finalmente puedo decir con franqueza que es una bendición del cielo.

—Querido Edward, también es una bendición del cielo saber que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

— Bella, me atrevo a decir más. Mucho, mucho más.

—Ojalá que siempre sea así.

—Teniendo en cuenta que durante los últimos seis años he vivido con esto todos los días,

¡no creo que disminuya pronto! —Edward la abrazó con fuerza—. Ahora, mi lady, veamos tu baño.

Ewdard acompañó a Pamela hasta el cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba abierta. Rosalie se encontraba arrodillada junto a la tina removiendo sales perfumadas en el agua.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Eso es todo.

Rosalie se sobresaltó al oír a Edward. Se puso de pie con rapidez y se secó las manos en el delantal.

—¿Señor? —Se volvió para ver a Edward de pie en la puerta, con Pamela a su lado. Tenía la mirada fija en Pamela, que no llevaba nada puesto, excepto la bata—. ¿Señorita?

Pamela intentó explicarle.

—Rosalie, Edward me ayudará con el baño hoy. —Rosalie permanecía inmóvil.

Había quedado muda por la situación. Edward volvió a despedirla.

—Rosalie, eso es todo.

—Edward. —El tono castigador de Pamela lo sorprendió. Sujetando con fuerza su bata,

Pamela cruzó el cuarto hasta donde se encontraba Rosalie—. Rosalie, las cosas han cambiado. El amo Cullen me ha pedido que me case con él.

La expresión conmocionada de Rosalie se suavizó y apareció una sonrisa.

—Señorita, ¿es verdad? ¿Usted y el señor contraerán matrimonio? —Al darse cuenta de que Edward aún estaba de pie en la puerta, Rosalie se corrigió—: Discúlpeme, señorita. Hablé fuera de lugar.

—Está bien, Rosalie. — Pamela la tomó de la mano—. Sí, es verdad. No obstante, hay ciertas cuestiones legales a las que debemos enfrentarnos antes de poder contraer matrimonio. La boda no será de inmediato.

—Sí, señorita. —Aún sonriendo, Rosalie hizo una reverencia—. Ahora me iré. Le diré a Esme que prepare una bandeja.

Rosalie se apresuró a salir del cuarto, esquivando a Edward al pasar por la puerta; éste la cerró tras ella.

—Lo sabes: correrá hacia la cocina y se lo contará a Esme.

—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? — Pamela se inclinó para probar la temperatura del agua—. A menos, por supuesto, que desees retirar la propuesta.

— Pamela, lo sabes muy bien. Si dependiera de mí, estaríamos con los preparativos de la iglesia hoy mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? Esme estará feliz de que contraigamos matrimonio.

—¿No crees que Rosalie le contará que te ha encontrado en mi habitación? Dudo que Esme se sienta feliz de saber que hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio antes de tener una ceremonia.

—Vaya.

—Sí que tienes un don especial para el eufemismo. —Edward se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bella —. Tu baño se está enfriando. Deberías aprovechar el agua tibia para aliviar el dolor.

Bella envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward.

—Primero debes quitarte la bata.

—¿Y por qué?

—No eres el único al que le agrada mirar.

Edward sonrió satisfecho y sacudió la cabeza.

— Bella, nadie creería que puedas ser tan desvergonzada.

—Siempre he sido de ésta manera contigo.

—Quizás sea por eso que me enamoré de ti hace años.

—Es la primera vez que dices que me amas.

—Te lo dije en aquel telegrama que no envié, pero que leíste.

—Lo escribiste. Nunca lo has dicho.

—Bella Swan, te amo. De otro modo, no te hubiera pedido que fueras mi esposa. —

Edward la besó en la nariz mientras se desataba la bata—. Desde luego, también me afectas de otras maneras.

Bella retrocedió un paso para verlo mejor.

—Me alegro por eso.

—Es inconcebible para mí, Bella, que una mujer de tu educación sea tan lujuriosa. Sólo he encontrado eso en las mujeres comunes, como las de Renne.

Bella se abrió la bata. Con osadía, caminó hacia Edward. Colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionó su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él y lo besó. Sin reservas, Edward la abrazó con firmeza y le devolvió el beso con fervor.

Bella interrumpió el beso, retrocedió un paso y dejó caer su bata al suelo. Con serena delicadeza, lentamente, entró en la tina y se sumergió dentro del agua. Edward levantó la bata y la apoyó en la silla del rincón. Regresó hasta Bella y se arrodilló junto a la profunda tina de patas. Introdujo la mano en el agua y le acarició el vientre con la palma de la mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes, mi lady? ¿Te duele algo?

—No me duele nada. El agua tibia es muy relajante.

Edward deslizó la mano más abajo y acarició con ligereza los rizos entre sus piernas.

—Entonces, ¿podría ayudarte a acabar? No pude hacerlo anoche y disfrutaría mucho de hacerlo ahora.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Edward?

—Nos encargaremos de mis necesidades más tarde. Me daría un inmenso placer ver cómo te excitas durante el baño. —Edward pensó por un instante si debía decirle toda la verdad—. Bella, también hay cosas que aún no he hecho.

Bella aparentó sorprenderse y rió.

—¡Continúa! ¿Un caballero como tú? ¡Vaya, capitán, hasta ahora parece que no hubiera nada que no hubieras hecho!

Edward la salpicó con agua.

—Sí, aún hay cosas que no he hecho. Compartir un baño con una dama es una de ellas.

—¿En verdad nunca has compartido un baño?

—Sí, es verdad.

Bella se sentó, le envolvió los brazos mojados alrededor del cuello y lo besó con alegría.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ser la primera para ti en algunas cosas?

Acariciando su entrepierna, le dijo en voz baja:

—Vaya, sí, querida Bells, sin duda puedes serlo.

Bella se hundió de vuelta en el agua y cerró los ojos.

—Edward, la manera en que me tocas es maravillosa.

—Muéstrame cuánto lo disfrutas, Bells. Déjame ver tu excitación.

Bella murmuró:

—Renne me dijo que te agrada ver a las mujeres mientras se excitan.

Edward la acarició con más fuerza y Bella se retorció.

—¿Lo hizo? Has aprendido mucho de Renne.

Bella suspiró. En un susurro apenas audible, dijo:

—Deseo aprender más.

—Lo que deseas saber lo aprenderás de mí, no de Renne. —Con cuidado, Edward insertó el dedo en su espacio recientemente invadido. Bella gimió—. ¿Te duele?

—¡Vaya, caray, no! No es dolor lo que siento.

Edward sonrió y con lentitud deslizó su dedo hacia afuera y volvió a introducirlo.

—Entonces muéstrame lo que sientes, Bells.

Bella presionó sobre su mano, hundiendo más profundo el dedo de Edward.

—Edward, métete al agua conmigo.

— Bella, no hay lugar para ambos.

—¡Patrañas! Es una tina lo bastante grande. Si te sientas detrás de mí, puedo inclinarme contra ti. Por favor, Edward, será maravilloso.

Dudoso de que funcionara, Edward aceptó de mala gana.

—Deslízate hacia adelante y lo intentaremos.

Bella llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho y se deslizó hacia adelante. Edward entró a la tina por detrás y se dio cuenta de que tenía espacio suficiente para sumergirse en el agua. Extendió las piernas a ambos lados de Bella y se acomodó contra la porcelana, aún caliente por la piel de ella.

—¿Has entrado bien? — Bella permanecía acurrucada en el centro de la tina.

—Querida Bells, anoche entré bien. Ahora estoy sentado detrás de ti.

Con una risita nerviosa, Bella abrió las manos sobre los muslos de Edward y se impulsó hacia atrás.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que sería estupendo.

Edward envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le besó el cabello.

—Me estás induciendo a placeres que nunca antes había imaginado.

—¿Te das cuenta? He aprendido mucho de lo que he leído.

—Es verdad. Así parece. ¿Me alcanzarías aquella esponja que está flotando delante de ti?

—Sí, desde luego. — Bella extendió la mano para alcanzar la gran esponja de baño.

Se la alcanzó, luego volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás contra su pecho. Con suma delicadeza, trazó pequeños círculos sensuales alrededor d e los pechos de Bella antes de descender lentamente hasta su vientre. Sintió que la respiración de Bella cambiaba al acariciarle la vulva con la esponja. Mientras le apretaba un pecho con una mano, con la otra, frotaba entre sus piernas.

Desplazaba la esponja con un movimiento lento hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Podía sentir que ella respondía. Cogió su ritmo, empujaba contr a él mientras le acariciaba la vulva. Él nunca había experimentado nada igual a la sensación de su espalda mojada rozando contra su miembro hinchado.

Se inclinó hasta la oreja y le susurró:

— Bella, cuéntame acerca de lo que has leído. Tal vez haya más cosas que podamos hacer juntos.

—Edward Cullen, estuviste a punto de encerrarme y arrojar la llave por leer tales cosas.

¿Ahora deseas que te cuente lo que he leído?

—¡Sí, desde luego que sí! Ahora que comprendo que eres una mujer muy curiosa, deseo saber lo que te interesa. —Edward abrió la mano y la esponja flotó. La abrazó con fuerza contra él, hundió los de dos en la hendidura carnosa y frotó. Bella hacía fuerza contra su brazo, intentando moverse—. Deseo que acabes, Bella, deseo sentirte acabar.

Bella jadeaba mientras él continuaba acariciándole el clítoris. Se retorcía y se agitaba, salpicando agua al suelo. Al alcanzar el clímax, gritó: «¡Edward!», y elevó las caderas por encima del agua. Sus pechos flotaban sobre su brazo. Su cuerpo se sacudía por la fuerza de las contracciones de los genitales. Por un momento, se calmó y luego, sus músculos volvieron a contraerse, provocando otra ola de espasmos.

El agua de la tina se había entibiado. Edward podía sentir la carne de gallina de los brazos de Bella cuando se acomodó y se inclinó contra él.

—Bells. Te estás congelando. Terminemos aquí y regresemos a la habitación.

—Pero deseo satisfacerte como tú me has satisfecho a mí.

—Y lo harás, después de que ambos nos calentemos. —Edward asió la esponja—. Debemos terminar de bañarte.

Con rapidez, le lavó la espalda. Exprimió la esponja para que el agua la enjuagara y Bella tembló.

—El agua está fría.

—Por eso deseo envolverte en una toalla cálida. Ponte de pie.

Obedeció y Edward le lavó las piernas. Se arrodilló detrás de ella y le acarició el trasero antes de pasarle la esponja. Incluso dentro del agua fría, su erección se exponía con pesadez en la entre pierna.

Se puso de pie detrás de ella y envolvió los brazos en su cintura. Presionó el miembro contra la hendidura entre las nalgas de su trasero.

—Bells, ¿puedo acabar contra ti?

—Preferiría que fuer a dentro de mí.

—Querida mía, disfrutaremos uno del otro de manera íntima a menudo, estoy seguro.

Ahora, me agradaría frotarme contra ti. —Mientras hablaba, presionaba contra ella con más fuerza; el suave cojín de su trasero lo incitaba—. Empuja hacia atrás, Bells. Muévete conmigo.

Sin dudarlo, Bella apretó las nalgas y torció las caderas. Siguiendo su ritmo, lo ayudaba mientras golpeaba contra ella.

—Edward, adoro cómo te sientes contra mí. Tu miembro es muy grueso.

Muy lejos de responderle, Edward sólo la sostuvo con más firmeza y frotó con más fuerza. Al sentir la oleada de fluidos calientes que se movían en sus testículos, tomó uno de sus senos con una mano y con la otra, la sostuvo firme contra él.

Sin importarle quién pudiera oírlo en la casa, gritó: «¡Dios! ¡Sí! ¡Joder! ¡Sí!» mientras golpeaba contra el trasero de Bella. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil mientras él descargaba sus testículos contra la espalda.

Una vez que acabó, volvió a buscar la esponja y terminó de lavarlos a ambos. Ayudó a Bella a salir de la tina y vio el charco de agua que había en el suelo.

—Me temo que hemos hecho un poco de lío por aquí. A Rosalie no le agradará.

Bella sonrió con timidez.

—Vaya. Creo que podría agradarle más de lo que crees.

Edward envolvió una gran toalla en los hombros de Bella.

—Es probable. Lamento decir que dudo que esa alegría se extienda a Esme.

—¿Cuánto crees que podría enfadarse?

—Honestamente, Bells, no lo sé. Comeremos un poco y luego hablaremos con ella.

—Edward, tal vez debiera hablar con ella a solas. Después de todo, es como mi madre.

Edward asió una toalla para sí mismo y se la envolvió en la cintura.

—Sé que siempre la has sentido de esa manera, y es natural que así sea. Pero te recuerdo que no es tu madre. Es nuestra cocinera y ama de llaves. No es quien establece lo que hago en mi casa. Tampoco tiene autoridad sobre ti.

—De todas maneras, quisiera hablar con ella a solas. En privado, me dirá lo que no diría contigo a mi lado.

—Aceptaré dejarte unos minutos sola mientras aguardo en el comedor. Luego, iré a la cocina contigo. No quiero que haya una erupción de emociones por esto, de ninguna de las dos.

—¿Qué demonios crees que sucederá?

—No permitiré que Esme te altere, Bella. Si desea continuar con su empleo en mi casa, aceptará nuestra relación sin juzgarla. Tampoco le permitiré que utilice tu historia para ejercer influencia sobre tus opiniones.

—Edward.

—Bells, es suficiente por ahora. Ven. Espero que Rosalie ya tenga nuestro desayuno listo. — Levantó la bata—. Ponte esto. Es más cálida que la tuya. —La sostuvo abierta mientras Bella deslizaba los brazos en el interior de las mangas.

Edward levantó la bata de Bella. Agradecido de encontrar el pasillo vacío, la acompañó de regreso hasta la habitación. Bella se sorprendió al cruzar la puerta. Fue entonces cuando él vio a Rosalie cambiando las sábanas.

Se puso de pie detrás de Bella y simplemente dijo:

—Rosalie, eso es todo. Puedes terminar con la cama luego.

La criada dio un brinco y giró con rapidez.

—¿Señor? —Al verlo con la toalla y a Bella con su bata, su rostro se volvió escarlata. —

¡Ay, santo cielo!

Volvió a decir:

—Rosalie, eso es todo.

—Sí, señor; desde luego, señor. —Era evidente que Rosalie estaba nerviosa.

Cogió las sábanas manchadas del suelo de la habitación y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta. Bella la siguió.

—¡ Bella! —Edward intentó detenerla.

—¡Silencio, Edward! —Le soltó la mano de una sacudida—. Rosalie, espera.

La muchacha se detuvo justo del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sí, señorita?

—Rosalie, está bien. Sólo hacías tu trabajo. — Bella apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de Rosalie—. Estás temblando. Rosalie, de verdad, está bien.

—Señorita, lo siento mucho. Vi las sábanas manchadas al traer la bandeja. Deseaba terminar de cambiarlas antes de que usted y el señor regresasen. Nunca tuve la intención de invadir su intimidad.

—Y no lo has hecho. Desayunaremos y luego bajaremos. Entonces podrás terminar con la cama. —Con una mirada de advertencia a Edward para que no objetara, Bella le preguntó con dulzura—: ¿Esme sabe que estoy en la habitación de Peter?

—Sí, se ñorita.

—¿Sabes cómo se siente por eso?

—En verdad, no podría decirlo, señorita.

—Rosalie. Deseo saber si está enfadada conmigo, ¿lo está?

—Sí, señorita. Creo que sí.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Ahora puedes marcharte. Ah, y mejor que lleves una fregona para el baño. Por accidente, derramé un poco de agua en el suelo.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión, hizo una reverencia y salió deprisa hacia el pasillo. Cuando Bella cerró la puerta y se volvió, Edward estaba allí de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se lo veía bastante inquieto.

— Bella, ¿qué crees que haces?

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Edward?

—Rosalie es tu criada, una servidora bajo nuestro empleo. No le debes ninguna explicación.

—Rosalie también es mi amiga y una compañía, y no haré que se disculpe por hacer bien su trabajo.

—Sabes que en éste mismo instante está de camino a la cocina para darle a Esme un informe completo de lo que acaba de ver. Eso sólo echará leña al fuego a lo que ya es una situación explosiva.

—Te lo he dicho: hablaré con Esme.

—Y yo te lo he dicho a ti: no permitiré que te afecte la mirada de Esme sobre lo que hacemos.

—Edward, deja de protegerme. Me has dicho que nuestra relación había cambiado. Sin duda que lo ha hecho. Ya no eres mi tutor. Eres mi amante y finalmente, serás mi esposo.

—Sería más fácil para Esme aceptarlo si le dijéramos que contraeremos matrimonio el mes próximo.

—¿Más fácil para Esme o más fácil para ti?

—San Judas, Bella, sabes que no deseo esperar para contraer matrimonio. ¡Ésta idea absurda que tienes sobre postergar nuestro matrimonio hasta que la ley cambie, está fuera de toda lógica!

En un estremecedor reflejo de su padre, Edward vio que Bella ponía la mandíbula de la misma manera en la que sir Charly lo hacía cuando se proponía salir a la pista y ganar.

—Cuando contraigamos matrimonio y tomes control de todas mis posesiones, ¿cómo me diferenciarás de Rosalie? ¿También seré una servidora bajo tu empleo?

—¡ Bella, nunca mientras tenga vida pensaría en ti en esos términos!

—Entonces deja de pensar que mi deseo de ser independiente es absurdo. No me amas porque te elogio. Me amas porque no lo hago.

Edward no podía negar que lo que Bella decía era cierto. Su enérgica desobediencia siempre lo había intrigado y, ahora, realmente lo cautivaba.

—Bells, nunca he cuestionado tu capacidad de ser independiente. No puedo entender que siempre estés supeditada a alguien, en especial a mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué crees que es estúpido que quiera conservar mi independencia económica y que sea autosuficiente?

—No quiero tu dinero ni tus tierras, Bella. Te quiero a ti.

—La ley dice que como esposa, ipso facto, pierdo todos mis derechos ante ti como esposo. En eso, Edward, pierdo mi independencia y mi dignidad. No puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti.

—¿Aunque prometa que en privado, serás la que tome las decisiones sobre tu herencia y respete tus deseos?

—Edward, has dicho que no tenía que elegir, que si aceptaba tu propuesta, podía quedarme aquí bajo mis condiciones. Hicimos un pacto anoche. Si no estás dispuesto a respetar ese pacto, ¿cómo sé que respetarás tu promesa?

—Sir Charly te ha enseñado bien.

—De haber nacido hombre, sería un abogado, igual que tú.

—Gracias a Dios que no has nacido hombre. Estaríamos en un aprieto, ¿no es verdad?

—Tal vez mi cuerpo no acogería el tuyo como ahora, pero mi mente sería la misma. El hecho de que sea una mujer no me hace inferior a ti.

Edward pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo de Bella.

—Bells. Hay pocas personas, hombres o mujeres, que tienen la capacidad de enfrentarse conmigo de igual a igual. Me atrevo a decir que sin duda tú estás entre esas pocas.

—¿Y Renne?

—La fijación que tienes con Renne es agotadora, Bella. En verdad me agradaría que dejaras las cosas como están. —Se apartó, se quitó la toalla y se dirigió hacia el armario para coger su vestimenta.

—¿Qué hay de tu fijación con Renne? —Le retrucó con brusquedad.

—¿Mi qué? —Edward se volvió para enfrentarla—. ¿Crees que tengo una fijación con Renne?

—Edward. ¿Por qué maldito demonio mantendrías una relación con ella quince años si no tuvieras una fijación? —Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron por el enfado—. Lamento mucho si mi interés por Renne te resulta fastidioso. Discúlpame si tengo curiosidad por una mujer que ha sido la prostituta de mi padre y de mi prometido.

—¡ Bella, no tienes razón para sentir celos de una ramera!

Bella apretaba y aflojaba los puños mientras lo miraba con furia.

—Tu falta de respeto por ella es desagradable.

Edward olvidó sus prendas por un momento y se le acercó.

—¿Por qué defiendes a una prostituta? ¡Ni tu padre ni yo hemos sido sus únicos amantes! Ha tenido una cantidad innumerable de hombres a lo largo de su vida, y no ha sentido nada por ninguno de ellos.

—Nunca esperé oír la ignorancia personificada en ti, Edward. Hablas de la mujer que mi padre amó y quien le correspondía su amor. Cuando habló de ti, casi oí veneración en su voz. —Hizo una pausa y dio algunos pasos hacia Edward—. Ha sido tu confidente durante quince años. Sólo espero lograr la misma intimidad contigo que la que ella ha disfrutado tanto tiempo.

Ahora se mantenían distantes. Bella aún llevaba puesta su bata. Él estaba desnudo. La intensidad de la discusión había estimulado a Edward. No podía esconder el efecto.

— Bella. Renne nunca, jamás, ha influido en mí como lo haces tú. No podía revelar mis deseos hacia ti. Debí encontrar alivio con alguien más. —Extendió los brazos exhibiendo por completo su erección ante Bella —. ¿Ves lo que has estado haciéndome durante años? No hay otra mujer que pueda hacerme esto. Sólo tú.

Sus miradas se enfrentaron por un momento. Pamela bajó la vista lentamente para ver su pene excitado.

—¿Cuántos años, Edward? ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?

—Me avergüenza decírtelo.

—Dímelo, necesito saberlo.

—Desde que nos sentamos uno junto al otro en la casa de tu padre para tocar el piano. La primera vez, di una excusa de que me sentía mal y me marché enseguida.

—Te marchaste para ir a ver a Renne, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí. No tenía a nadie más.

—¿Le constaste lo que había sucedido?

—Esa noche no. Pero sí le hablé de ti en otras ocasiones.

—¿Se lo contaste a alguien más?

—¡Por supuesto que no! No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, Bella. Simplemente no podía controlarlo Es evidente que todavía no puedo.

—Edward, nuestra atracción no es una vergüenza. Y yo también te he deseado mucho tiempo. Por eso he esperado.

—¿Has tenido otras ocasiones?

—Sí. Pero no podía entregarme a nadie más que a ti. Lo he sabido muchos años.

—Te agradezco que esperaras.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi padre nunca lo supo, ¿verdad?

—No, querida Bells, nunca lo supo. ¿Crees que me hubiera dado tu tutela de haberlo sabido?

—Supongo que de haberlo sospechado, me hubiera enviado a un convento.

—Es probable. —Edward acortó la distancia entre ellos y desató el cinturón de la bata.

Abriéndola, llevó a Bella hacia él—. No puedo imaginarte en un convento. No creo que el celibato te sentara bien.

—Yo tampoco.

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó, al principio con delicadeza, y luego, con una necesidad creciente. Bella envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, clavándole las uñas en la piel de la espalda.

Le besó la garganta y el cuello con un deseo contenido desde hacía tiempo. Diciéndolo tanto para sí mismo como para ella, le susurró al oído:

—Que Dios me ayude, Bella, ninguna mujer ha estado jamás dentro de mí de la manera en la que estás tú.

—Muéstramelo, Edward. Todas esas veces que acudiste a Renne y no a mí, dulce Jesús, ven a mí ahora. Por favor.

—Bells. ¿Puedes tenerme dentro de ti otra vez? No quiero causarte ningún dolor.

Bella presionó la vulva contra su pierna. Su cálida humedad le cubrió la piel.

—Mi cuerpo está preparado para ti, Edward. Por favor, ámame.

—Quítate la bata y acuéstate en la cama. —Edward abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó una pequeña caja que contenía otro preservativo. Revistió su miembro con el saco—. Abre bien las piernas para mí, Bells. Sabes que me agrada ver.

Separó las piernas tal como se lo pidió. Mientras Edward se colocaba encima de ella, observando su femineidad, Bella elevó lentamente las rodillas y abrió más las piernas. La lascivia de su postura hizo que su pene se estimulara de antemano.

Descendió sobre ella, vientre contra vientre.

—Es bastante parecido a conseguir un poco de cordero en el callejón trasero.

Bella se contoneaba debajo de él, rozándole el pene con los labios de la vagina.

—Vaya, jefe, oí decir que de vez en cuando has estado en busca de la vagina de una cualquiera.

—Al parecer, no tengo que ir lejos para encontrar un servicio ahora, ¿no es así? —Aún cuando Bella continuaba retorciéndose debajo, él se le echaba encima.

Su miembro entró en la carne hinchada con un pequeño ruido seco, y luego, se deslizó por completo con facilidad. Mientras el falo la penetraba, ella gemía y se aferraba a su espalda.

Antes de follarla en serio, debía asegurarse de que no sintiera dolor.

—Bells, ¿te estoy lastimando?

—No. ¡Esto es glorioso!

—Muy bien, entonces, mi dulce ramera, te daré un poco fuerte y un poco suave.

—¡Y yo te daré un poco de cordero y un poco de carne de vaca!

Edward rió, algo que nunca hacía en éstas circunstancias.

— Bella, ¡eres una verdadera delicia! Dominar las ocurrencias mientras se está follando es un extraño don.

Antes de que pudiera regresar con una réplica aguda, levantó la pelvis y volvió a penetrarla. Ella volvió a gemir y a aferrarse a su espalda. Con las rodillas en el aire, el impacto de la pelvis de él golpeando la suya hizo que sus caderas se inclinaran. El movimiento intensificaba su deseo.

Con cada empujón, su pelvis se mecía y creaba una oleada de sensaciones como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Ella le permitió que tuviera el control de los movimientos.

El cuerpo oscilaba cada vez que hincaba el pene en su vagina. La noche anterior, había tenido que refrenarse, por temor a lastimarla. Esa mañana, por fin, se permitió la libertad de follarla como siempre lo había soñado.

La velocidad se incrementaba a medida que la necesidad le ardía en los testículos. Ella lo seguía, manteniendo el ritmo mientras él se sacudía. El fuego entre las piernas hizo erupción y un rayo estalló de su miembro. Apretó los dientes y gruñó mientras volvía a asegurarse de que

Bella era suya.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Max kaDaR tranquila, no importa que tardes un poco mas en contestar, lo importante es que te guste el fanfic y disfrutes de su lectura. Confirmado son 19 capitulos en total y este es el 15… Quedan 4. Os doy la posibilidad de si quereis que lo suba 1 cada día, 2 cada día o todos un mismo día (si mis manos dan para escribir tan rápido). Os lo dejo a vuestra elección. Un besito a tods**_

**Capítulo 15**

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar y se vistieron, Edward y Bella bajaron para reunirse con Esme. Bella sabía que Edward no le permitiría estar a solas en la cocina por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió no andar con vueltas e ir al grano.

Dejó a Edward en el comedor y abrió la puerta de la cocina de un empujón. Esme estaba sentada a la mesa, pelando patatas.

—Buenos días, Esme.

—Hola, Bella.

Esme no la miraba. Bella se sentó en una silla directamente enfrente de ella.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que ha sucedido.

—Tenemos poco que decirnos, tesoro.

—Creo que sí.

Esme continuaba pelando patatas sin levantar la mirada.

—Entonces di tu parte.

El estómago de Bella se retorcía al ver la rigidez en el rostro de Esme. Recordaba esa expresión desde la niñez, cuando Esme se ofendió al oír a Bella decirle palabrotas a una compañera de juegos. Bella obligó a su memoria a regresar diciendo:

—Edward me ha pedido que me case con él.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, Esme, eso es todo.

—¿Cuándo es la boda?

—Aún no hemos fijado una fecha. Hay cuestiones legales sobre mi herencia que debemos atender antes de la boda.

—Ajá.

—Sé que Rosalie habló contigo.

—Lo hizo.

—Esme, sé que estás enfadada conmigo.

— Bella, soy empleada del señor Edward Cullen. No tengo voz ni voto en sus asuntos privados.

—Quizás no, pero a mí me importa lo que piensas de mí.

—Entonces quizás debiste haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que has hecho.

—Lo que hice, Esme, lo hice porque está en mi corazón. Amo a Edward y él me ama a mí. No hay nada vergonzoso en ello.

Esme arrojó una patata pelada al cuenco y salpicó agua sobre la mesa y sobre el vestido de Bella. Elevando la voz más alto de lo que a Bella le hubiera agradado, Esme la regañó:

—¿Quieres hacerme creer que compartir una cama matrimonial antes de la boda es algo para celebrar? ¿Qué piensas que hubiera dicho sir Charly sobre eso?

Bella oyó la voz de Edward detrás de ella:

—Si sir Charly estuviera vivo, llevaría a Bella al altar en nuestra boda.

Esme miró a Edward con furia por encima de la cabeza de Bella.

—Amo Cullen, buscaré otro empleo. No hay necesidad de que me despida.

Bella sintió la mano de Edward sobre el hombro.

—Esme, no tengo ninguna intención de despedirte.

Esme empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. Se veía tan intimidante como Bella siempre la había visto y habló sin rodeos, directamente hacia Edward.

—La señorita Tanya me dijo en una ocasión que si alguna vez deseaba trabajar para su familia, que se lo hiciera saber. Le enviaré una carta diciéndole que estoy preparada para mudarme, y le preguntaré si me empleará.

Bella comenzó a protestar. Edward la interrumpió:

— Bella, déjame manejar esto.

Cerca de las lágrimas, sólo dijo:

—Edward. Esme es como mi madre. No permitas que se marche.

Todo se detuvo. Una olla que silbaba en la cocina era el único sonido que se oía. Bella sentía que las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero no hizo ningún intento por secárselas. Cuando Edward habló, su voz mantuvo una distancia discreta.

—Esme. ¿Recuerdas la Navidad anterior a que sir Charly muriera?

—Desde luego que sí. ¡Aún no estoy lela!

—Tuvimos una conversación en la Noche buena. ¿La recuerdas? —Esme le echó a Edward una mirada extraña, pero no dijo nada—. Veo que recuerdas.

—Sí.

—El día anterior, sir Charly le había dicho que cuando él muriera usted me emplearía.

También le dijo que sería el tutor de Bella.

La mirada de Bella iba de uno al otro. Sabía que aquella noche había sucedido algo entre ellos de lo cual ella no tenía ni idea. Le echó una mirada a Esme y se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. Deseaba preguntar en el nombre de Dios de qué estaban hablando, pero lo pensó mejor. Edward parecía tener todo bajo control.

Continuó él:

—Todos intentábamos asumir la enfermedad de sir Charly, y que pronto nos dejaría. Entré a la cocina para hablar contigo en privado sobre Bella.

—Es verdad. —Esme se secó las lágrimas del rostro. Tomó el paño de cocina de la cinturilla del delantal y se sonó la nariz.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

—Le dije que era absurdo que fuera su tutor. Vi que estaba enamorado de ella. Le aconsejé que le dijera a sir Charly que contrajera matrimonio con ella y acabara con eso.

—Eso, eso fue hace seis años. Bella sólo tenía dieciséis. Te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella y deseabas que contrajéramos matrimonio. De habernos casado, la hubiera llevado a mi cama directamente. Sin embargo, esperé.

—No sólo esperó. La envió lejos.

—Debía alejarla. No tenía la fortaleza de tenerla bajo mi techo pero no en mi cama. Ahora, que ha crecido y tiene una educación apropiada, deseo que sea mi esposa, si me acepta.

—Ha esperado todo este tiempo, ¿por qué maldito demonio no pudo haber esperado para tener una noche de bodas apropiada?

—Porque aún no tengo la fortaleza suficiente para tenerla bajo mi techo sin tenerla en mi cama. Nuestra boda debe esperar por razones que son privadas entre ella y yo. El amor que sentimos el uno por el otro no pudo esperar más.

Esme observó con atención a Bella por un momento y luego, se sentó. Extendió la mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la de la muchacha.

—Jovencita. Sé que has tenido ojos para él desde la primera vez que entró por esa puerta. A menudo, pensaba que era una lástima que Dios hubiera creído conveniente que fuera tanto más joven. Parece que Dios es más sabio que el resto de nosotros porque sabía que lo que Él une, no puede separarse.

Bella ahogó un sollozo y logró decir:

—Esme. Lo amo con todo mi corazón. Seré su esposa legalmente. Ya lo soy de manera espiritual.

Edward agregó:

—Mantendremos habitaciones separad as hasta que contraigamos matrimonio. Por discreción, no revelaremos nuestro compromiso hasta que hayamos fijado una fecha. Hasta entonces, nuestro amor permanecerá en secreto y dentro de ésta casa.

—¿Cuándo creen que será la fecha? —Esme volvió a sonarse la nariz con el paño de cocina.

—Espero que pronto. La herencia de Bella está en juego. Debemos asegurarnos de que el legado de sir Charly esté protegido antes de contraer matrimonio legalmente.

—¿Es verdad, jovencita? ¿Tu herencia es la razón por la que esperan?

—Sí, Esme, es verdad. Es demasiado complicado de explicar ahora, pero si deseo conservar lo que mi padre me ha dejado, debo esperar para contraer matrimonio.

—No lo sabía.

Edward desvió la conversación.

—Esme, si mal no recuerdo, no te agrada Tanya.

—Es una mojigata.

—Ya lo he oído antes. —Edward apretó el hombro de Bella —. Entonces, espero que contemos contigo y permanezcas bajo nuestro empleo.

—Por ahora. Pero no esperen demasiado para contraer matrimonio por la Iglesia.

—Lo arreglaremos tan pronto como podamos. Bella se verá hermosa en un vestido de novia, ¿no lo crees?

Esme sonrió.

—Siempre he dicho que sería una novia preciosa. ¡Sólo deseo vivir para verlo!

Entonces Rosalie entró a la cocina por las escaleras de atrás. Al ver a Edward y a Bella con Esme, se detuvo de golpe y se volvió para marcharse.

—Rosalie, espera. —Edward rodeó la mesa.

—¿Sabes dónde está Emmet?

—Sí, señor. Está en la sala, limpiando las lámparas de gas.

Volviéndose hacia Bella, le preguntó:

—Es un precioso día d e verano. ¿Te agradaría salir a pasear? Tal vez podríamos ir a Covent Garden.

—Ay, Edward, sabes que adoro Covent Garden. No he ido allí desde la última Navidad.

—Entonces prepárate. Le diré a Emmet que traiga el carruaje.

Edward se inclinó y besó a Esme en la mejilla.

—¿Nos apoyas, señorita Esme?

—¡Vaya, patrañas! Sabe que no me marcharé. Alguien debe tener sentido común en ésta

casa.

Bella dio un brinco y rodeó la mesa. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Esme y soltó su alivio.

—¡Ay, sabía que no te marcharías! Nunca podrías trabajar para esa sosa de Tanya. ¡Te

volvería chiflada!

Esme le dio palmaditas en la mano.

—Mejor que tengas cuidado, jovencita, hasta que el señor y tú contraigáis matrimonio.

Rosalie rió e intentó ocultarlo con una tos. Bella le dio un beso a Esme en la cabeza.

—Tendré cuidado. Quizás deberías decirle lo mismo al señor.

—¡No tiene sentido hacerlo! Hace lo que le place; lo ha hecho siempre desde que lo conozco. —Esme le echó una mirada penetrante a Edward.

—Tienes mucha razón, Esme. Hago lo que me place. —Diciendo eso, giró a Bella y la besó en la boca, delante de Esme y de Rosalie.

Sin decir nada más, dejó la cocina par a ir en busca de Emmet. Lo oían silbar mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

Bella miraba fijo a la puerta.

—Pues bien, ¡eso ya no es algo! ¡Silba!

Rosalie rió.

—¡Se lo dije, señorita! Me sorprendió mucho.

—¡Rosalie! Ten cuidado con tus modales. —La reprimenda de Esme no suavizó la distracción de Rosalie—. El amo Cullen está feliz. Los hombres silban cuando están felices.

—Sí, señora. — Bella y Rosalie debieron tragar con fuerza para evitar reírse.

Bella logró decir:

—Rosalie, por favor, ¿vendrías a mi habitación a ayudarme con el cabello? Hoy lo hice sola. Temo que pueda caer cuando me ponga el sombrero.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

—Esme, supongo que regresaremos para la cena. Le preguntaré al amo Cullen y se lo haré saber a Rosalie antes de marcharnos.

Bella encabezó el camino por las escaleras de atrás, con Rosalie muy cerca, detrás. Cuando entraron al pasillo de arriba, ya no pudieron contener las risitas. Corrieron por allí como colegialas, entraron de sopetón a la habitación de Bella y cerraron la puerta.

Cuando Bella tuvo el aire suficiente como para hablar, no pudo evitar soltar sin pensar:

—¡El amo Cullen estará silbando una alegre melodía por un buen rato! —Eso desató otra ola de risas, que llevó varios minutos en desaparecer por completo.

—Rosalie, en ver dad debo prepararme para salir. Edward estará aquí en cualquier momento preguntando qué es lo que lleva tanto tiempo.

Rosalie se secó las lágrimas del rostro, ahora muy sonrojado por la risa.

—Es verdad, señorita. Siéntese y se lo sujetaré para asegurarlo.

Bella se sentó en el tocador mientras Rosalie arreglaba con destreza su cabello.

—Rosalie, no has dicho nada sobre lo que ha sucedido.

—Se lo he dicho, señorita, estoy feliz por su compromiso. Es lo que debía suceder.

—Sé que estás feliz por nuestra boda. No es eso a lo que me refería.

—No me corresponde decir más, señorita.

—Rosalie. Te confié mis sentimientos por Edward y lo que deseaba que sucediera.

Bella veía la sonrisa de Rosalie en el espejo.

—Sí, señorita, es verdad.

—Sabes qué sucedió anoche.

—Lo sé, señorita. Vi las manchas en la cama del señor.

—Rosalie, es maravilloso. Más maravilloso de lo que nunca imaginé.

—¡Por la manera en la que silba, supongo que el señor cree lo mismo!

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo y ambas echaron a reír.

Edward golpeó la puerta.

— Bella, ¿qué diablos sucede aquí? —Sin esperar una invitación, entró.

Bella le habló a su reflejo en el espejo. Lo vio examinarlas a ambas, a Rosalie y a ella.

—¿Siempre entras a la alcoba de una d ama mientras se arregla?

—Por lo general, no. No obstante, parece que tengo permiso para hacerlo ahora, en especial cuando escucho semejante alboroto.

Bella sonrió.

—No quisiera que Esme te oyera decir eso. Bien podría calentarte las orejas por tal atrevimiento.

—No sabrá que lo dije, a menos, por supuesto, que una de vosotras se lo cuente.

—No se lo diré. ¿Tú se lo dirás, Rosalie?

—Desde luego que no, señorita Bella.

—Por la risa irreverente que oí, ambas parecen ratones que encontraron el queso. ¿Podríais compartir conmigo qué es lo que os resulta tan divertido?

—Edward Cullen, hay algunos secretos femeninos que no son para las orejas masculinas.

Rosalie, ¿podrías alcanzarme el sombrero y la sombrilla?

—Sí, se ñorita.

—Edward, ¿r egresaremos para la cena?

—Sí, espero que sí. Rosalie, ¿le informarás a Esme que cenaremos a las seis en punto ésta noche?

—Sí, señor. ¿En el comedor o en la biblioteca?

—En el comedor, supongo. De ésta forma, Esme sabrá que todas las manos están sobre la mesa. —Edward revisó su reloj de bolsillo, como era su costumbre—. ¿Estás lista, Bells? Emmet ya debe de haber traído el carruaje.

—Estoy lista. — Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de Edward y agregó—: Y muy dispuesta.

Edward le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Lo sé.

Transitaron con tranquilidad por Piccadilly, disfrutando del día y el uno del otro. Alrededor de las doce y media, llegaron a Covent Garden Piazza. Pasearon entre los vendedores con sus carros y las carretas con flores de colores brillantes bajo el sol del verano. Las vistas y los olores del mercado le traían a Bella afectuosos recuerdos de los días en que su padre la llevaba allí a comprar y a ver a los artistas callejeros.

Caminando del brazo de Edward , recordaba a los acróbatas, a los malabaristas, a los mimos y a sus preferidos: los titiriteros. Sus payasadas siempre la divertían. Rió al recordar su curiosidad por lo que harían las marionetas juntas en la caja debajo del escenario.

Edward interrumpió su ensueño.

—¿Has visto algo divertido?

—No. Sólo recordé cuando venía aquí con mi padre y miraba a los artistas callejeros. —

Sonrió y apretó el brazo de Edward—. Siempre imaginé que las marionetas tenían una vida secreta debajo del escenario donde podían, digamos, cometer algunas indiscreciones.

— Bella, tu precocidad sólo aumenta con la edad. —Rió, agregando—: Tal vez nuestra circunstancia tenga alguna relación con su vida debajo del escenario.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Es posible que tengas bastante razón en eso!

Un caballero que pasaba rozó el brazo de Bella.

—¿ Bella, en ver dad eres tú?

Bajó la sombrilla para ver el rostro del hombre y lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¿James? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú, disfrutar del día.

Obligándose a permanecer serena, se volvió hacia Edward.

—Edward, te presento a James Capell, el hermano de una compañera. James, él es Edward Cullen .

—Hola, Edward. ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!

—Hola, James.

Bella, ahora bastante desconcertada, preguntó:

—¿Se conocen?

—¡Así es! Nos conocimos en una fiesta en la que mi prima Tanya era la anfitriona. Edward era su pareja.

Bella pudo ver la línea tensa en la mandíbula de Edward ante la mención de Tanya. Con rapidez, desvió la conversación.

—¡Ay, qué encantador, y qué coincidencia! Edward, James me acompañó amablemente a una fiesta en abril. Su hermana Victoria concurría a Newnham conmigo. Así es como nos conocimos.

—Sí que es una coincidencia, ¿no es verdad?

Bella podía ver que la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba mientras él apretaba los dientes. Por el contrario, James sonreía con calidez.

—¿Estás de regreso en Londres?

—Sí. Es muy bueno estar en casa.

Dirigiendo la pregunta siguiente hacia Edward, el corazón de Bella se hundió hasta sus pies.

—Quiero preguntarte, viejo, ¿te molestaría si voy a visitar a Bella? Disfrutaría mucho de verla otra vez.

Con un autodominio inflexible, Edward respondió:

—Diría que depende de Bella.

Comprendiendo por completo la conexión familiar con Tanya y la necesidad de mantener el decoro, Bella sonrió y dijo:

—Desde luego, James. Por favor, ven mañana a tomar el té por la tarde y hablaremos. La

dirección es Piccadilly 169, en la esquina de Bolton y Piccadilly.

Sintió náuseas y pensó que sin duda, vomitaría.

—Maravilloso. Eso haré. —Tomó la mano de Bella y la besó—. Es encantador volver a

verte. —Casi como una ocurrencia tardía, saludó a Edward con la cabeza—. Me alegra verte otra vez, Edward.

Edward le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Bella sintió que la punta de los dedos de él se hundían en su brazo.

Una vez que James desapareció en la multitud, Bella sintió la necesidad de sentarse.

—Edward. ¿Podríamos buscar un banco? ¿O tal vez un café? Me siento un poco mareada.

—Pasamos por una casa de té hace unos minutos. Te ves como si necesitaras una taza de té.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sin sentirse muy bien como para hablar. Edward volvió a llevarla hacia la multitud hasta la pequeña casa de té, donde se sentaron. Ordenó té y unos bollos para ambos.

Bella bebió el té a sorbitos y comió. Cuando su estómago se calmó, sintió que tenía más control sobre la situación.

—Edward. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia sobre cómo manejar esto de la mejor manera?

—No —respondió terminantemente.

—¡Me cuesta entender! ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—¿Qué hay que decir, Bella? James pronto heredará el título de su padre y su banca en la Cámara de los Lores. Si contraes matrimonio con él, serás condesa y la esposa del conde de Essex. ¿No es eso lo que sir Charly deseaba, y de lo que me pidió que me encargara en su ausencia?

—Edward Cullen. ¡Eres el hombre más exasperante que Dios haya puesto sobre la faz de ésta tierra!

—¡Y estoy seguro de que podrían contratarte como la vocera de la ciudad! ¡Bella, estamos en una tienda!

—¡Me importa un comino aunque estuviéramos en la abadía de Westminster! Acordé verlo sólo por nuestra situación, por ninguna otra razón.

—¡Desde luego!

—Y tengo intención de decirle la verdad, que estoy comprometida.

La taza de té de Edward se congeló a mitad de camino hacia la boca.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

Bella se puso de pie, casi voltea la silla.

—¡Sólo mírame! —Se volvió y dejó la tienda.

Edward corrió detrás de ella. Casi la pierde entre la multitud. La tomó del brazo desde atrás y la llevó a un lado de un tirón. Manteniendo la voz baja, le gruñó:

— Bella, ¿qué se te ha metido?

—¡Tú, por si ya lo has olvidado!

—¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que ya estamos casados de manera espiritual, al menos eso es lo que me has dicho. Por casualidad, nos encontramos con un pretendiente con título y tú vuelves con la misma vieja cantinela.

Edward echó una mirada alrededor, preocupado de que los estuvieran oyendo.

— Bella, no es algo que debamos discutir aquí.

—Sólo respóndeme lo siguiente, Edward. ¿Deseas que trate a James como a un pretendiente? ¿Debería permitir que me toque como un amante?

Con fuego en la mirada, le respondió:

—¡Si te pone una mano encima, mataré a ese hijo de perra!

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿puedes quedarte en casa mañana para la hora del té?

—Es probable, ¿por qué?

—¿No crees que debería tener un acompañante apropiado cuando tome el té en la sala con James?

—¿Le hablarás sobre nosotros?

—He dicho que le diré que estoy comprometida. No he dicho que revelaría la identidad de mi prometido.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te expones a un escándalo?

—Edward, sé realista. Cuando sea que anunciemos nuestro compromiso, sin duda habrá

cotilleo. La mayoría disfrutará mucho del escándalo. — Bella lo besó en la mejilla y susurró—: Daría los ingresos de un mes de mis propiedades por ver la expresión en el rostro de Tanya cuando oiga las noticias.

Edward sonrió.

—Agregaría un mes de ingresos de las mías. —Echó una mirada al reloj de bolsillo—. Aún tenemos una hora antes de encontrarnos con Emmet en el carruaje. Déjame comprarte unas flores.

Bella se echó una siesta durante el viaje a casa en el carruaje. Edward la despertó justo cuando Emmet detuvo el carruaje delante de la puerta.

—Bells, hemos llegado a casa. Despierta.

—¿Hemos llegado a casa? —Levantó la cabeza del hombro de Edward y entrecerró los ojos al mirar por la ventana.

—Sí, hemos llegado a casa. Arréglate el sombrero. Inclinado hacia un lado como está, los vecinos pensarán que has bebido demasiada ginebra.

Edward extendió la mano por encima de ella para abrir la puerta y Bella le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—¡Sabelotodo!

Emmet se acercó y la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Le guiñó un ojo mientras bajaba. Bella se sonrojó y le devolvió una sonrisa. Sabía que Rosalie había divulgado las noticias. Una vez adentro, Edward se inclinó y le susurró en el oído:

—Tenemos algo de tiempo antes de la cena. Quiero que vayas a la biblioteca y me esperes. Iré de inmediato.

—¿Porqué?

—Ya verás. —Le dio una palmada en las nalgas—. Ojo por ojo.

Luego, subió corriendo las escaleras.

Bella entró a la biblioteca y se quitó el sombrero. Aún tenía el ramillete de violetas que Peter le había comprado. Sirvió un poco de agua de la jarra en un vaso y luego, arregló las flores de manera cuidadosa y las puso en el escritorio de Edward.

Al entrar, Edward cerró la puerta. Dio la vuelta hacia el lado interior del escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó una regla de medir. Luego corrió el vaso con las flores hacia el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Me preparo para disciplinarte.

—¿Qué?

—Parece que necesitas que te muestren lo que sucederá si tienes arrebatos impropios en lugares públicos. Inclínate y apoya las manos en mi escritorio.

Bella no se movió. Edward estaba de pie con la regla y daba delicados golpecitos contra la palma de la mano.

— Bella, estoy esperando.

—¡No lo dices en serio!

—¡Desde luego que sí! Le dije a Rosalie que no nos molesten y que saldremos para cenar dentro de un rato. Esme esperará para servir hasta que estemos sentados. —Continuaba golpeando la regla contra la palma de la mano—. A menos que prefieras estar de pie para comer, por supuesto. Ahora, ¿te inclinarás?

Bella se daba cuenta de que pretendía hacer lo que decía.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. No quiero que Esme se fría de porque nuestra comida se

estropeó.

—Entonces, sugiero que pongamos manos a la obra. Inclínate, Bella.

Con el corazón palpitando, Bella apoyó las manos sobre el borde del escritorio de Edward. Casi de inmediato, sintió que fue por detrás de ella, le levantó las faldas y las e naguas. Metió el dobladillo de sus prendas debajo del cinturón del vestido para sostenerlas. Luego de enganchar los dedos en la cinturilla de sus bragas, las bajó hasta sus tobillos y levantó cada uno de sus pies para quitárselas.

El aire fresco contra su piel desnuda la hizo temblar. Edward le enrolló las medias hasta las rodillas.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No estoy lo suficientemente desnuda para ti?

Le respondió con una palmada brusca de la regla contra el trasero. El escozor fue

directamente hacia su clítoris.

— Bella, te estoy disciplinando. No necesito explicarte mis acciones. No obstante, debes acatar con obediencia. —Le dio un golpecito con la regla en el interior de los muslos—. Voy a calentarte. Separa más las piernas.

Al hacerlo, Edward deslizó el lado plano de la regla entre sus piernas y la frotó. De manera involuntaria, ella presionó contra la superficie plana en un intento por incrementar la presión. Él permitió que se masturbara contra la regla por varios segundos. En un susurro ronco, murmuró:

—Dios mío, Edward, esto es lascivo.

—Sí, deliciosamente, Bella, como debe ser. Despierta el apetito antes del plato principal.

Sin advertencia, le dio un golpe. Ella dio un tumbo hacia adelante y gimió.

—¡ Bella! Quédate quieta.

Enderezó la espalda justo cuando la regla volvía a tocarla. La madera se precipitó contra su carne. El golpe le ardió y luego le provocó escozor. Lo que había sido dolor, se convertía en placer mientras su clítoris ya hinchado palpitaba por la necesidad. La azotó una vez más. En ésta oportunidad, oyó un sonido que provino de él y que sonó como si gruñera. Con cada caricia sucesiva, el placer y la necesidad se incrementaban.

—Edward… —gimió su nombre.

Fue como una súplica por acabar.

—Dime, Bella, dime lo que deseas.

Ésta vez, el golpe le azotó los muslos.

—Te deseo a ti.

Su trasero ardía con calor mientras la azotaba otra vez.

—No, Bella. Dime lo que deseas en verdad. Conoces las palabras, has estado leyéndolas lo suficiente.

Su respiración ahora se convertía en breves jadeos. Le llevó un momento tomar el aire suficiente para hablar.

—Deseo tu pene dentro de mi vagina. Deseo que me folles hasta que grite.

Él colocó la regla sobre el escritorio a su lado. Ella imaginó que debía de estar desabrochándose los pantalones. Mientras se calmaba, le preguntó:

—Edwdard, ¿y el preservativo?

—Querida Bella, ¿por qué crees que tuve que ir arriba, hasta mi habitación? No lo he

olvidado.

Se posicionó detrás de ella.

—Dilo otra vez, Bella, ¿qué deseas?

—¡Edward, ten piedad! ¡Deseo tu polla! ¡Necesito acabar!

Al momento siguiente, él hincó su longitud dentro de su dolorida vagina. Golpeando la pelvis contra su trasero, la folló con dureza, de manera intencionada. Bella empujaba hacia atrás, gozando de la sensación de su rigor que la frotaba.

La necesidad de su cuerpo la controlaba. Edward la sostenía de las caderas y golpeaba contra su trasero caliente, mientras ella montaba su pene. Como poseídos por los demonios, follaron de manera salvaje. El clímax de ella llegó sin advertencias. Apretaba las nalgas y los muslos mientras cada músculo de la parte inferior de su cuerpo se contraía. Edward continuaba golpeando en su interior mientras ella se estremecía. Cuando gritó: «¡Sí! ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Sí!», supo que Edward también había visto el rostro de Dios.

Apenas tomándose un momento para recuperar el aliento, Edward se apartó de ella. Volvió a subirle las medias hasta sus muslos y le ajustó las ligas. Una vez que recogió las bragas, levantó cada uno de sus pies para pasarlos por las aberturas para las piernas. Antes de subirlas hasta su trasero rosado, le besó con ternura cada nalga. Sólo después de bajarle las faldas y las enaguas, se quitó el preservativo y se encargó de su propia vestimenta.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron presentables, le echó una mirada al reloj.

—Seis y cinco. No creo que Esme esté enfadada. Nuestro retraso es insignificante.

—¿Crees que imaginará por qué nos retrasamos? — Bella se alisó las faldas una vez más.

Esperaba que las arrugas no fueran muy evidentes.

—Bueno, caramelito, si lo imagina, supongo que aprobaría la azotaina.

—Sin duda, no aprobaría lo que vino a continuación.

—A menos que haya estado detrás de la puerta escuchando, no lo sabrá. Desde luego que

Rosalie pudo haberlo hecho.

—No me importa si Rosalie lo sabe.

—¿Es así? ¿Tienes intimidades con Rosalie que desconozco?

—Venga, Edward, eso sería revelador. —Sonrió de manera recatada mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor.

En el desayuno, Bella le contó a Esme que recibirían un invitado a tomar el té por la tarde. Edward le pidió a Emmet que lo recogiera a las dos en punto, esperando tener un poco de tiempo con Bella antes de que llegara el invitado.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, Bella ya había preparado la sala para el té de la tarde. Esme había preparado sus bollos especiales con crema Devonshire y mermelada, así como también pequeños bocadillos y pastelitos. El té se serviría una vez que James hubiera llegado.

Edward contemplaba la mesa, servida con su mejor vajilla.

—¡Caray! No nos hemos quedado atrás, ¿no es verdad? —Extendió la mano para coger un bollo.

Bella le pegó sobre los dedos.

—Ten cuidado. Desordenarás mi arreglo.

—¿Discúlpame? ¿No es mi casa?

—¿Discúlpame? ¡Creí que ahora era nuestra casa!

—Lo es. —Con cuidado, Edward cogió un bollo y arregló el resto para cubrir el espacio vacío. Levantó su premio y la provocó—. Ahora tengo mi bollo en nuestra casa y tú tienes tu arreglo en nuestra casa.

—¡Sabiondo!

—Es mi trabajo tener más sabiduría que la mayoría. Hablando de eso, hoy he tenido una conversación interesante con un amigo de Jasper Whitlock. —Partió un trozo del bollo y se lo dio a Bella.

Lo tomó sin prestar atención, sin hacer un intento por comerlo.

—¿Qué dijo?

Edward tragó un bocado del bollo.

—Deberías probarlo. ¡Está muy bueno!

—¡Edward!

Edward rió entre dientes.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que no tienes hambre. —Tomó el trozo de bollo y se lo metió en la boca.

Con la elegancia digna de una anfitriona refinada de un té por la tarde, Bella caminó hasta él, le apretó los testículos con la mano y los estrujó. Edward casi se ahoga.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Algunas migas del bollo cayeron de su boca.

—Llamo tu atención.

Edward le apartó la mano de la entrepierna y puso el resto del bollo sin terminar en ella.

—Lo has dejado claro.

—Eso supuse. Bien, ¿qué te contó el amigo de Jasper?

—Ahora que el Partido Liberal ha ganado las elecciones y el Patriarca es otra vez primer ministro, el proyecto de ley de Whitlock vuelve a estar sobre el tapete. Gladstone ha estado directamente en contacto con Whitlock, le ha pedido un nuevo borrador de la ley de propiedad de mujeres casadas. Con Gladstone en persona detrás de la legislación, hay muchas probabilidades de que se convierta en ley.

Bella aplaudió.

—¿Lo ves, Edward? Te lo dije. Alice creyó que sería pronto.

—Es de muy buena fortuna que Gladstone haya ganado las elecciones y que los liberales hayan vuelto al poder. Los conservadores de Disraeli no hubieran apoyado a Whitlock.

—Le escribiré a Alice esta misma noche. Sin duda, me dirá lo que sabe sobre el progreso del proyecto de ley. Y además, debo contarle que contraeré matrimonio con un abogado mayor, igual que ella.

—Bells, ¿debo recordártelo otra vez? ¡Nuestro compromiso es un secreto!

—Alice es mi amiga. Confío en ella, Edward. No nos delatará.

—Espero que no.

—De todos modos, es posible que no tengamos que guardar el secreto por mucho más tiempo.

— Bella, el Parlamento no actúa de la noche a la mañana. Es posible que se demore un año o más antes de que decida sobre esta cuestión.

—Entonces, esperaremos. Mientras tanto, puedes utilizar tus influencias para ganar votos.

—Así de simple, ¿no?

—Desde luego que sí, querido Edward. Eres un hombre influyente. Yo he heredado la fortuna de mi padre. Tú has heredado su reputación.

—Y a su hija.

—Para tu fortuna.

—Es cierto.

Rosalie golpeó la puerta.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Bella, lord James Capell ya ha llegado.

—Sí, por supuesto. Hazle pasar Rosalie, y luego, por favor, sirve el té.

—Sí, señorita. —Hizo una reverencia mientras James entraba en la sala.

—James, qué bueno verte.

James hizo una reverencia.

—Lo mismo digo, Bella. —Le tomó la mano y se la besó.

Edward se había apartado a un lado. Haciéndose notar ante su invitado, dijo:

—Hola, James. Bienvenido a mi casa.

James, claramente sorprendido, dio un pequeño brinco.

—¡Edward! Sí, en verdad, gracias. —Recuperando la compostura, agregó—: Lo siento, no te había visto. Creí que aún estarías en el despacho.

—Hoy me disculpé temprano porque sabía que Bella había organizado el té.

—Ya veo.

Bella podía ver la tensión entre los dos hombres. Asumiendo su papel de anfitriona, invitó a James a sentarse.

—Por favor, James, toma asiento. Te prepararé un plato con las exquisiteces de Esme.

Bella se entretuvo en la mesa, entablando un poco de conversación.

—¿Cómo está Victoria? No la he visto desde que dejamos Newnham.

—Está bien. Escribiendo un poco ahora, mayormente poesías. Mi padre le ha prometido que encontraría un periódico que aceptara su trabajo, aunque sinceramente, no puedo imaginarme quién lo querría.

Bella le alcanzó el plato.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Recuerdo que escribía bastante bien.

—A mí me parece que su trabajo es poco original. En realidad, me he divertido leyendo

parte de lo que ha escrito y descubriendo al poeta que ha imitado. Hasta ahora, tengo ocho de diez. Aún estoy trabajando en los otros dos difíciles de recordar.

Bella regresó a la mesa para prepararle un plato a Edward.

—Tal vez aún esté buscando su estilo.

—Es probable. Supongo que se olvidará de todo el asunto cuando por fin contraiga matrimonio.

Rosalie entró con el té, creando una distracción oportuna. Bella le dio a Edward el plato, poniendo los ojos en blanco al hacerlo. El comprendió el mensaje y entabló una conversación con James. Bella se sintió aliviada hasta que oyó el tema elegido.

—¿Qué opinas de que el Patriarca sea el primer ministro otra vez, James? ¿Extraordinario, no es verdad?

Bella le dio a Edward una taza de té y le apuñaló con la mirada. Vio la sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro de Edward mientras bebía un sorbo de la infusión.

—Edward, estoy segura de que James no desea hablar de política.

James acotó detrás de ella:

—Está bien, Bella. No me molesta expresar el punto de vista de mi familia acerca de que esta reelección es una farsa. La Reina está fuera de sí. Le ha confiado a mi padre que está destrozada por la derrota de Disraeli.

Bella murmuró:

—Estoy segura de que lo superará. —Edward la oyó y rió entre dientes.

Por suerte, James no comprendió lo que había dicho. Sin darse cuenta, James acababa de hacer que lo que ella tenía que decirle fuera infinitamente más fácil.

Le alcanzó la taza de té y se sentó a su lado.

—James, tengo que comunicarte algo que creo que debería decir sin rodeos.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? Te ves muy seria.

—Déjame decirte que es maravilloso volver a verte y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Pero he aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio de otra persona.

—¿De ver as? No lo sabía.

—Aún no es de público conocimiento. Por razones personales, aún no hemos anunciado nuestro compromiso.

James le echó una mirada a Edward, que estaba sentado en silencio bebiendo sorbos de su té, sin decir nada.

—¿Conozco a tu prometido?

Bella se sonrojó.

—Sería indiscreto que te lo dijera. Por favor, compréndelo, James, me siento obligada por la promesa que le hice de no decir nada hasta que ciertas cuestiones privadas se resuelvan.

Dirigió su próxima pregunta a Edward.

—Edward, ¿apruebas este compromiso y le das tu bendición?

Bella contuvo la respiración, sin saber lo que diría Edward.

—¡Desde luego que sí! Sir Chlary lo conoció antes de morir y lo consideraba un prodigio.

—Pues bien, entonces, Bella, te ofrezco mis más sincer as felicitaciones. Desde luego que espero una invitación a la boda.

—Me aseguraré de enviarte una, James, como también a tu prima Tanya. No obstante, te agradecería que mantuvieras esto en secreto hasta que lo anunciemos.

—Por supuesto, Bella. Lo que sea por ti. —Se puso de pie y se preparó para partir. Bella también se puso de pie. Él le tomó la mano y se la besó—. Bella, quiero que sepas que, si por alguna razón, no contraes matrimonio con ese hombre, estoy a tu disposición.

—Gracias, James. Lo recordaré.

—Edward.

—James.

Bella acompañó a James hasta la puerta.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Max kaDaR, alimago, Rosalie's Ego y demás chicas que me tenéis en alerta, perdonadme por no haber actualizado hasta ahora… En España estamos de puente y lo pasé con la familia preparando la casa para navidad. Ahora me pondré a actualizar e intentaré publicar uno o dos capítulos más. Un beso chics y anímense a comentar.=)**_

**Capítulo 16**

El árbol de Navidad estaba del lado de afuera de la puerta de la cocina en el 169 de la calle Piccadilly, apoyado contra la cerca trasera. Edward había hecho que Emmet lo colocara allí la noche anterior después de que la vieja tina de madera que serviría de soporte a la pícea noruega se rajara cuando Emmet la llenó de arena. Al ser éste el primer año que tenían un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para poner en el suelo, no tenían otra cosa donde contenerlo.

Tras dejar a Edward en el despacho, Bella le pidió a Emmet que consiguiera otra tina y más velas para el árbol. También le entregó a Edward una carta de autorización y le pidió que se detuviera en el de pósito de la calle Old Compton para retirar los adornos de la casa de su padre. Ahora que tenían un árbol más grande, podía exhibirlos. Tener los adornos de la familia otra vez la reconfortarían y harían que se sintiera realmente en casa.

Mientras esperaban que Emmet regresara, Rosalie y Bella se ocuparon de colgar las guirnaldas de acebo y hiedra en las entradas y e n toda la sala. La casa olía a galletas de jengibre, pues Esme estaba horneando maravillosas galletas de hombrecitos de jengibre para colgar del árbol. Los enhebrados de arándanos serían la próxima tarea a abordar.

—Señorita Bella, ¿dónde desea colgar estos? —Rosalie levantó una canasta llena de ramilletes de muérdagos.

—En cada una de las puertas, Rosalie. Ayer le compré todo el lote al vendedor, con la canasta incluida.

—Señorita, está lleno de muérdagos. Debe estar esperando muchos besos.

Bella rió.

—Es cierto.

Rosalie levantó un ramillete.

—Tal vez debería colgar un ramillete en la cocina y en mi puerta.

—¿Crees que Emmet se dará cuenta?

—¡Lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene!

—Vaya, creo que sabe lo que le conviene. Veremos si Edward entiende la indirecta.

—Señorita Bella, ¡todo este muérdago debería decirle algo!

—¿Sabes que nunca me ha besado debajo de un muérdago?

—Por Dios santo, ¿por qué no?

—Es probable que sea porque temía perder el control si lo hacía. Ahora, eso no es una preocupación.

—Usted y el señor lo pasan muy bien juntos. ¡Se nota!

—En verdad, lo hacemos. Es un hombre nuevo.

—Señorita, está más feliz de lo que nunca la he visto.

—Rosalie, sostén el taburete mientras clavo esto. — Bella cogió un ramillete de muérdago y lo colgó de la puerta de la sala.

Repitieron el procedimiento en cada puerta, siendo la de la biblioteca, la última.

Bella retiró una botella de ron de la licorera de la biblioteca.

—Rosalie, corre a la cocina y trae un poco de té. Vamos a disfrutar un poco de la alegría navideña mientras enhebramos los arándanos.

—Señorita Bella, al señor no le agradará que disfrute de la alegría navideña tan temprano.

—El señor no está aquí ahora, ¿no es verdad?

Rosalie rió.

—No, señorita, no está.

— ¿Y qué es lo peor que podría suceder si se da cuenta? ¡No me importa que me ponga sobre sus rodillas!

—¡Señorita Bella!

—Rosalie, debes saber que le agradan ese tipo de cosas.

Rosalie se sonrojó.

—Señorita, no es correcto que yo hable con usted sobre el señor.

—Después de nuestra primera noche juntos, tú has hecho su cama y has visto que me desvirgó. Has sabido que tenemos intimidad desde hace muchos meses. Creo que sabes más de lo que cuentas. —Rosalie se limpió las manos en el delantal, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía los nervios de punta—. Ahora corre y trae el té. Continuaremos con la decoración.

Una vez que Rosalie se fue, Bella se detuvo delante del escritorio de Edward. Él guardaba una lata de preservativos allí, así como también varios utensilios para azotar muy utilizados. Luego de pensarlo por un momento, eligió un cepillo para el cabello y un preservativo para llevar a la sala.

Tal vez recibiría un obsequio especial de Nochebuena junto al árbol. Bella sonrió al regresar a la sala. Con discreción escondió el cepillo y el preservativo detrás del marco de un retrato sobre el piano. Sin duda, Rosalie sabía que Edward la zurraba. Desde hacía varios meses, Edward llamaba a Bella a la biblioteca y cerraba la puerta. A veces, la castigaba por alguna trasgresión; otras, decía que había perdido la paciencia por su descaro. La zurraba y luego se le insinuaba de manera amorosa, a menudo pidiéndole que se desvistiera mientras él observaba. Su disciplina la hacía arder y lo sabía. Siempre la llevaba a un delirio lujurioso antes de permitirle acabar.

Últimamente, en varias ocasiones, Bella había visto pasar una sombra debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca mientras Edward y ella disfrutaban el uno del otro. Por fortuna, Edward no lo había notado. Al sospechar que Rosalie escuchaba a escondidas, Bella había decidido que de alguna manera, la enfrentaría. Sin desear que Edward la oyera, le advertiría a Rosalie que él podría descubrir su secreto. Hoy, tenía la oportunidad de advertirle. Ojalá pudiera persuadir a Rosalie para que hablara de eso.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de manejarlo, Bella se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Saber que Rosalie bien podría estar al tanto de esos momentos íntimos, la excitaba. Bella recordó cómo se sintió el día en el que por accidente vio a Rosalie y a Emmet juntos. Cada vez que pensaba en eso, su clítoris se excitaba. Se preguntaba si Rosalie quizás sentía lo mismo.

Levantó una caja musical de palo de rosa de la repisa y le dio cuerda. Edward se la había obsequiad o la Navidad anterior. Tocaba un villancico muy popular. Cuando Rosalie entró a la sala con una bandeja de té, pilló a Bella tarareando.

—¡Señorita Bella, sin duda tiene espíritu navideño! Tararea casi tan bien como silba el señor.

—¿Y no es una bendición, Rosalie, que después de tantos meses, aún silbe?

—Sí, señorita, lo es. Lo hace feliz, como dijo Esme el verano pasado.

—Dios quiera que siempre sea así.

Rosalie sirvió el té.

—Ahora puede agregarle el ron. Si alguien entra, sólo creerá que estamos tomando té.

—A me nos que esté demasiado cerca para oler nuestro aliento. — Bella abrió la botella y sirvió una buena dosis de ron en cada taza. Le dio una a Rosalie, tomó la otra y la levantó para brindar—. Feliz Navidad, Rosalie.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Bella. Es un placer ser su empleada.

—Vaya, gracias, Rosalie. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte en casa. Necesito una mujer de mi edad aquí. Adoro a Esme, pero a veces es un poco avinagrada.

—Lo sé, señorita. Conmigo está enfadada casi todo el tiempo.

—Rosalie, la conozco muy bien. Perro que ladra, no muerde.

—No me molesta, señorita. Conozco mi trabajo y lo hago correctamente. Si ella nota algo que yo debería hacer mejor, la escucho. De otro modo, no le presto atención cuando es mordaz conmigo.

Bella se sentó en el sofá y cogió aguja e hilo.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado y comencemos a enhebrar.

Rosalie se sentó con cautela en el borde del sofá y levantó un cuenco con arándanos.

—Rosalie, por el amor de Dios, relájate. —Llenó el té de Rosalie con más ron—. Es evidente que necesitas más alegría navideña.

—¡Señorita Bella, me embriagará como a un violinista!

—Estoy segura de que Emmet comparte su petaca contigo, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Cuando la he necesitado, la ha compartido conmigo.

—¿Lo hace ahora? —Rosalie bebió un sorbo del té.

Bella pudo ver que borboteaba un poco de celos.

—Solo pensé que vosotros dos, al estar uno tan cerca del otro, compartiríais más que una pinta.

—Eso hacemos.

—¿Como lo hacemos el señor y yo?

Rosalie le echó una mirada a Bella. Sin duda, ponderaba si debía decir más. Luego de beber otro sorbo de té, asintió con la cabeza.

—Emmet me gusta, como a usted le gusta el señor.

Bella continuaba enhebrando arándanos. Rosalie se reclinó en el sofá y comenzó a enhebrar su cuenco de bayas.

—Rosalie. ¿Alguna vez Emmet te ha zurrado como Edward me zurra a mí? — Bella esperaba que el tono práctico de su pregunta alentara a Rosalie a compartir su experiencia.

—A veces.

—¿Te agrada?

Rosalie se sonrojó, pero respondió con honestidad:

—Sí, señorita, me agrada.

—A mí también.

—Lo sé, señorita.

Bella por fin lograba un comienzo.

—¿Nos oyes a veces, en la biblioteca?

—A veces.

—Entonces sabes algo de lo que hacemos. — Bella cambió de posición en el sofá.

La excitación cerca de su clítoris se había intensificado. Rosalie no levantaba la mirada de su cuerda de arándanos. Mientras continuaba ensartando cada una de las bayas con la aguja, respondió:

—Usted y el señor se encienden en verdad.

—La manera en que lo hace es muy enérgica.

—¿Le agrada eso, señorita?

—Sí. Me hace estremecer.

—También Emmet. Es muy macho.

—Supongo que sí. Si no te incomoda mi pregunta, ¿qué es lo que hace que te agrade?

Rosalie hizo una risita nerviosa.

—Señorita Bella, no debería preguntar eso.

—¿Por qué no? Peter me pide que haga todo tipo de cosas con él. Me provoca curiosidad saber lo que Emmet te pide que hagas.

Rosalie soltó:

—De veras le agrada sentir mis pechos. Intenta apretarlos todo el tiempo.

Bella bebió un sorbo de té y se acercó un poco más a Rosalie.

—¿Se lo permites?

—Depende. Si no hay nadie cerca, le permito tocar un poco mis pechos. —Le echó una mirada al busto de Bella —. ¡Supongo que el señor estará orgulloso de los suyos!

Bella rió.

—Rosalie, es un caballero, ¡pero cuando tiene que tocarlos, juraría que es un marinero del puerto!

—Sé que le agradan los pechos, señorita. ¡Los suyos en verdad son bonitos! Debe recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Emmet también tiene buen ojo para ellos. No es de sorprender que le agraden los tuyos. Son muy hermosos.

—Gracias, señorita Bella.

—¿Te molesta si los toco?

—¡Señorita Bella!

—¿Recuerdas? Tocaste los míos el día en que te pregunté cómo controlar mejor mis necesidades, antes de que Edward me desvirgara.

Rosalie cambió la posición en el sofá y se acercó un poco más a Bella.

—Lo recuerdo, señorita. Acabó diciendo el nombre del señor.

—Rosalie, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta de la sala?

—Por supuesto, señorita Bella.

Mientras Rosalie cruzaba la habitación para cerrar la puerta, Bella sirvió más té y agregó aún otra dosis de ron en las tazas. También apoyó ambos cuencos de arándanos en el suelo. Cuando Rosalie regresó al sofá, Bella le dio una palmadita al espacio junto a ella.

—Siéntate aquí, Rosalie.

Se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que su delantal cubrió la pierna de Bella. Extendiendo la mano por encima del regazo de Rosalie, Bella alzó la taza de té y se la dio.

—He calentado el té. Bebe un poco más.

Rosalie asió la taza y volvió a echarle una mirada al pecho de Bella.

—Señorita, puede tocar mis pechos si lo desea.

Bella acarició los senos de Rosalie con el dorso de la mano, como Edward se lo había hecho a ella durante los últimos meses.

—Y tú puedes tocar los míos si estás tentada de hacerlo.

Rosalie extendió la mano y pasó un dedo por la hendidura entre los pechos de Bella.

—Señorita, ¿puedo preguntarle si el señor alguna vez acabó aquí, entre ellos?

—Lo hizo justo la semana pasada, cuando tuve mi regla. — Bella tomó el pecho de Rosalie en su mano—. ¿Emmet lo hizo contigo?

—Le agrada frotarse tanto como al señor.

El rostro de Rosalie se volvió de un color rojo brillante y apartó la mano de golpe.

—Ay, señorita, es el ron. Hablé fuera de lugar.

Bella puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rosalie y la acercó.

—No, Rosalie, no has hablado fuera de lugar. Sé que Edward acudía a ti en busca de alivio antes de que yo llegara a casa. — Bella continuaba acariciando el busto de Rosalie—. También sé que a veces nos escuchas. He visto tu sombra del otro lado de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Rosalie se veía horrorizada. Apretó su delantal. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—¡Ay, señorita, por favor, no se lo cuente al señor! Sin duda, me despedirá.

—Rosalie, está bien. No se lo contaré. Pero tendrás que ser más cuidadosa para que no se dé cuenta.

—Señorita Bella, no lo haré más, lo prometo.

—No me importa. Me agrada la idea de que disfrutes de oírnos.

—¿De verdad?

Bella le pellizcó el pezón por encima del vestido y Rosalie suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me masturbé aquel día, cuando acabé delante de ti?

—Vaya, sí, señorita, lo recuerdo muy bien.

—¿Te masturbas alguna vez mientras nos escuchas en la biblioteca?

—Lo deseo, pero espero hasta regresar a mi cuarto. ¡No quiero que me pillen!

Bella se inclinó muy cerca del oído de Rosalie:

—¿Alguna vez le cuentas a Emmet lo que has oído? —Al estar tan cerca del cuello de Rosalie, Bella sintió la necesidad de lamerlo, como si fuera el de Edward.

La respiración de Rosalie cambiaba mientras Bella continuaba acariciándole el pecho.

—Cuando el señor en verdad le pega fuerte, se lo cuento. Le agrada escuchar cuando el señor le pone la regla en el trasero.

Bella se entregó a su impulso irresistible de pasar la lengua por el lado del cuello de Rosalie, y luego besarle la oreja.

—¿Emmet te zurra cuando le cuentas que el señor me ha zurrado?

—Sí, señorita. Se excita cuando le cuento lo que escucho.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué más le has contado?

—Le he contado cómo el señor se frota contra su trasero, en lugar de ponerlo siempre en su interior, par a que usted no conciba. El señor le ha dado a Emmet algunos preservativos para contener su semen, para evitar que concibamos. Pero como a Emmet le agrada frotarse en mis pechos y en mi trasero, se lo permito, pues sé que de esa manera no quedaré embarazada.

Bella se incorporó y comenzó a desabotonar la pechera de su vestido.

—Bebe el té, Lucy.

La criada hizo lo que le pidió.

—¿Harías algo por mí sí te lo pidiera?

—Señorita Bella, sabe que lo haré.

—¿Dejarías que frote mis senos desnudos contra los tuyos?

—Señorita Bella, ¿está ebria?

—Tal vez. Pero estoy más excitada que ebria. En el colegio, las muchachas a veces se tocaban unas a las otras. No he tenido a nadie aquí a quien pudiera pedírselo. Pero quizás nosotras podamos. Rosalie observaba a Bella quitar se el vestido y bajarlo hasta la cintura. Sus pechos colgaban con pesadez en su camisola. Rosalie los miraba fijamente, como si estuviera en trance. Con lentitud, extendió una mano para desatar el cordel que sujetaba el peto de su delantal. Se desabotonó el vestido y luego, se detuvo.

—Señorita, no tengo nada debajo del vestido.

Bella entendió.

—Está bien, Rosalie. —Sin dudarlo, Bella se quitó la camisola, permitiendo que sus senos desnudos cayeran en libertad—. Ahora tú.

Rosalie quitó los brazos de las mangas y bajó la parte superior del vestido, dejando expuesto su busto desnudo.

—Señorita Bella, nunca antes me he sentido así, excepto con Emmet. —Con timidez apartó la mirada—. Se siente bien.

—Para mí también se siente bien. —Levantó la mano de Rosalie y la apoyó sobre su seno desnudo—. Rosalie, toca mis senos, de la manera en que Emmet toca los tuyos.

—Señorita, los toca y los succiona.

La excitación entre las piernas de Bella se convirtió en un latido.

—¿Te agradaría succionarme, Rosalie?

Rosalie apretó el pecho de Bella. La punta de sus dedos se hundió profundamente en su piel suave.

—¡Ay, caray! Señorita, ¿podría?

—Me excitaría tremendamente, Rosalie, sentir tu boca sobre mí.

Rosalie se inclinó y le besó la punta del pecho de Bella. Con besos suaves como una pluma, bajó lentamente por la curva de su seno. Bella ahuecó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Rosalie, y luego le pellizcó el pezón. Rosalie gimió. Su cálida respiración calentaba la piel de su señora.

Succionando el capullo duro de Bella dentro de su boca, hizo un sonido como si fuera un gatito maullando delante de la tetilla de su madre. Bella cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación carnal.

Una voz masculina interrumpió su intimidad lésbica.

—Bueno, vaya, ¿no es esto una linda harina de otro costal?

Rosalie brincó de manera tan violenta que casi cae del sofá. Mientras se subía el peto del delantal en vano, jadeó:

—Emmet Mc Carthy, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Emmet estaba de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo la petaca de ginebra abierta, y sonreía ante las dos mujeres.

—El amo Cullen me dijo que cogiera la tina y la devolviera de inmediato. Desea que arme el árbol para que la señorita Bella pueda decorarlo hoy. —Se detuvo para volver a beber un poco de ginebra antes de agregar—: Me detendré en el depósito de camino a buscarlo para traerlo a casa.

Bella no hizo ningún intento por cubrirse, más bien disfrutaba de la manera en que Emmet la miraba. El muchacho le puso la tapa a la ginebra. Ella le hizo una seña a la petaca.

—¿No nos ofrecerás un poco de eso?

Emmet señaló la botella abierta de ron.

—¡Parece que usted debería ofrecerme un poco de aquello!

—¡Emmet! —Rosalie apenas podía contener su enfado—. ¡Harás que nos despidan a ambos!

Bella le dio una palmadita a la mano de Rosalie.

—Está bien, Rosalie. No despedirán a nadie. Emmet tiene razón. Debería ofrecerle un poco de nuestro té.

Aún sin hacer ningún intento por cubrirse, Bella extendió el brazo con su taza de té hacia Emmet.

—Toma, bebe un sorbo.

Emmet cerró la puerta de la sala. Se acercó al sofá y tomó la taza. La olió y dijo:

—¡No hay mucho té aquí dentro! —Lo bebió de un trago.

Rosalie observaba a Bella de cerca. Al ver su falta de pudor, Rosalie dejó caer su delantal, exponiendo sus pechos por completo.

—Señorita Bella, ¿puedo beber un poco más?

—Desde luego, Rosalie.

Rosalie extendió el brazo con su taza y Bella le sirvió más ron.

—Rosalie, tal vez Emmet quiera sentarse entre nosotras.

Bella se movió hacia un lado. Rosalie, siguiendo su ejemplo, se movió hacia el otro lado. Bella le dio una palmadita al cojín que había entre ambas e invitó a Emmet a que se sentara.

Él apoyó la petaca al lado de la botella abierta y se sirvió más ron. Se sentó entre las dos damas tras llenar la taza, y levantándola dijo:

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Bella. Feliz Navidad, Rosalie. —Bebió de un trago el contenido de la taza y volvió a ponerla en la bandeja.

Rosalie se sentó en el borde del sofá, mirando con furia a Jack.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—La señorita Bella me invitó a sentarme. Así que, me senté. —Extendió la mano y le manoseó el pecho desnudo—. Me parece que debería preguntarte lo mismo. No sabía que te gustaba la señorita Bella.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —Rosalie apoyó la taza y se puso de pie, intentaba volver a meter los brazos en su vestido.

Bella se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió hasta ella.

—¡Rosalie, espera!

Sin tener en cuenta que Emmet estaba allí sentado observando, Bella abrazó a Rosalie. Sus senos desnudos se tocaron y el fuego recorrió el pecho de Bella. Abrazándola, Bella susurró:

—No te marches.

—Él lo ha estropeado, señorita. No puedo con él aquí.

Bella la tranquilizó.

—Sí, sí puedes. —Atendiendo al impulso irresistible que burbujeaba en su interior, Bella la besó e n la boca.

Claramente sorprendida por el contacto, Rosalie dio una sacudida hacia un lado y cayó de vuelta en el sofá.

La criada se movió con rapidez para ponerse de pie y Emmet la sujetó.

—¡Rosalie, contrólate! Si la señorita Bella desea besarte, me parece que deberías permitírselo.

Bella, demasiado excitada y ebria como para pensar en el comportamiento indecoroso de sus acciones, se arrodilló en el suelo delante de Rosalie.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y con ternura, le besó los senos. Implorándole que se quedara, dijo:

—Rosalie, por favor, no te marches. Me encanta cómo se siente estar contigo de esta manera.

Bella sintió la mano de Emmet en su trasero, tirando de su falda. Casi no podía creer cuando oyó lo que dijo:

—Rosalie, ¿no te agradaría ver acabar a la señorita Bella?

Rosalie respiró hondo.

—Señorita, lo dice en serio. ¡Si no desea que la toque, será mejor que le diga que se vaya a hacer puñetas!

Bella no respondió. En cambio, se inclinó sobre Rosalie, presionándole los pechos. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besó otra vez. Ésta vez, Rosalie no se resistió. Le devolvió el beso. Bella se perdió en él e introdujo la lengua en la boca de la muchacha.

Emmet le levantó la falda y las enaguas a su señora, quien abrió más las piernas para que pudiera meter la mano entre ellas.

—Juega con sus pechos, Rosalie. Yo acariciaré su clítoris.

Rosalie tomó uno de los senos pendientes de Bella y le pellizcó el pezón. Bella gimió. Sentía que Emmet buscaba la abertura de sus bragas. De inmediato, al encontrarla, empujó la mano hacia el interior y le acarició la vulva con la punta de los dedos. Bella presionaba contra su mano.

—Rosalie, la señorita Bella lo desea desesperadamente.

Rosalie volvió a pellizcarle un pezón. Susurró una pregunta en la boca de Bella.

—¿Es verdad, señorita? ¿Desea que Emmet la toque?

—Santo Cielo, sí, Rosalie, lo deseo.

—¿Desea que azote su trasero primero?

—¡Vaya, sí, Rosalie, sí!

—Emmet, la señorita Bella desea que le pegues. Desea que le abofetees el trasero.

—Bueno, vaya, ¿es eso cierto? —Emmet le hizo un gesto a Rosalie para que Bella se inclinara sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Señorita, Emmet la complacerá si se arrodilla sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Bella trepó sobre el sofá. Se arrodilló sobre el cojín y se inclinó sobre el respaldo, con el trasero al aire. Sus senos colgaban con pesadez de su pecho.

Emmet le metió la falda en el cinturón del vestido.

—Rosalie, quítale las bragas.

Antes de bajarlas, Rosalie le preguntó:

—Señorita, ¿está de acuerdo en quedarse desnuda?

El clítoris de Bella vibraba entre sus piernas.

—Está bien, Rosalie. Me excita.

Rosalie bajó las bragas de Bella por sus piernas y se las quitó. Bella separó bien las piernas, anticipándose a la azotaina. Emmet abrió sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto pene, duro como una roca. Se quitó el cinturón de un instruyó a Rosalie:

—Date la vuelta y bésala. Le agradará.

—¡No te la follarás, Emmet!

—El jefe se hará cargo de esa parte del asunto. Yo te follaré a ti, mi cosita follable. La señorita Bella puede observar, si le agrada.

—¡Maldito capullo! ¡Eres tan desagradable como un gato macho!

—¡Con lo que he interrumpido, tengo derecho a serlo! —Emmet dobló el cinturón a la mitad y lo batió contra el trasero de Bella, quien gimió.

Rosalie, ahora muy nerviosa, lo regañó:

—¡No le dejes ninguna marca que el señor pueda ver!

—Seré suave con ella. —Le dio otra zurra.

Rosalie cogió una silla y se sentó delante de Bella.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? — Bella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿De sea que la bese y le pellizque los pechos?

Bella susurró: «Sí…», justo cuando Emmet volvía a zurrarla. El escozor la atravesó y ella se tambaleó hacia adelante.

—¡Emmet! —espetó Rosalie—. Dijiste que serías suave con ella.

—Lo soy. ¿No es evidente que lo desea?

Bella logró decir:

—Tiene razón, Rosalie. Estoy en llamas. Bésame.

Rosalie la besó, acariciando el interior de la boca de Bella con la lengua. Cada vez que Emmet golpeaba el cinturón contra su trasero, el calor abrasador entre sus piernas se incrementaba. Rosalie le retorcía los pezones entre los pulgares y los índices, atrayendo el calor hacia su pecho.

Respirando con dificultad, Bella apartó su boca de la de la criada.

—Rosalie, deseo ver a Emmet follándote. ¿Estás dispuesta?

—Vaya, sí, señorita. Me agradaría una buena follada ahora mismo.

—Cambiemos de lugar.

Rosalie se apresuró a rodear el sofá. Emmet golpeó el cinturón en el trasero de Bella una vez más antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Bella se tambaleó.

—Señorita, ¿puede hacerlo? —Emmet la sostuvo del brazo mientras Rosalie se quitaba las bragas y se arrodillaba sobre el sofá, donde había estado Bella.

Se levantó la falda y abrió bien las piernas, como lo había hecho Bella.

—Me encuentro bien, Emmet. Pero necesito acabar.

Emmet rió enseñando los dientes.

—Me encantará complacerla, señorita.

—Estoy segura de que sí. Puedo hacerlo sola mientras te encargas de Rosalie.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

Bella dio la vuelta por el respaldo del sofá y se sentó en la silla. Sabiendo que tanto Rosalie como Emmet podían verla claramente, se subió la falda y deslizó sus dedos en el interior de su vagina resbaladiza.

De manera inesperada, Emmet sacudió el cinturón contra el trasero de Rosalie.

—Aflójalo, mi bizcochito dulce. —Emmet golpeó otra vez—. Abre tu trasero para mí, como lo has hecho antes. Voy a complacerme con un poco de trasero.

—Santo Dios, Emmet, ¡no lo harás!

Emmet la azotó otra vez.

—Vaya que sí, Rosalie, lo haré. El agujero ceñido de tu culo está rogando por mi polla.

Bella vio que él la observaba masturbarse. Presionó su trasero ardiente contra el asiento de la silla y apoyó los pies sobre el respaldo del sillón. Con las piernas bien abiertas para que Rosalie y Emmet la vieran, se hincó dos dedos dentro de la vagina.

—¿Ves, Rosalie? La señorita Bella desea verme mientras te doy por el trasero. —Arrojó el cinturón al sofá y ahuecó la mano en su vulva—. Tu vagina está terriblemente húmeda. Tienes suficiente como para untar tu trasero. —Con los dedos humedecidos por el néctar de Rosalie, le introdujo tres de ellos en el ano—. Relájate, Rosalie. Sabes que duele si te pones tensa.

Bella jugaba con su clítoris. Se anticipaba a la sodomía. Los pechos de Rosalie zangoloteaban mientras Emmet la follaba por el ano con los dedos. Rosalie cerró los ojos y gimió. Emmet retiró los dedos y le abofeteó el trasero varias veces más, masajeándolo entre cada bofetada. Volvió a ahuecar la mano en su vagina y tomó su néctar para humedecerse el miembro. Se acomodó detrás del trasero de la criada y colocó la punta del pene contra su ano. Cuando la punta del pene ingresó en su trasero, Rosalie gimió en voz alta. Bella se masturbaba observando a Emmet deslizar el pene en el ano de Rosalie.

Cuando logró introducirlo profundamente en el recto, alargó la mano y le tomó el pecho.

—Te follaré hasta que la señorita Bella acabe. Será mejor que la observes masturbarse bien de cerca, ahora. Quizás tengas lo tuyo cuando ella lo haga.

Rosalie concentró la mirada en la vagina de Bella mientras Emmet incrustaba el pene en su trasero.

Bella apenas podía contener el calor abrasador en su vientre mientras observaba cómo la follaba a Rosalie. Él no demostraba piedad al cometer sodomía de manera enérgica sobre ella. Rosalie empujaba el trasero hacia atrás cada vez que Emmet hincaba el pene en su interior. Excitada hasta el delirio, Rosalie alcanzó su clímax. Chilló y clavó los dedos en el respaldo del sofá. El cuerpo le temblaba de manera descontrolada.

Ver a Rosalie inmersa en su éxtasis, disparó la liberación de Bella. Hincó los dedos bien profundos dentro de su vagina y levantó el trasero de la silla. Bella gimió en voz baja. Su pelvis se sacudió hacia arriba mientras oleadas de placer le bañaban el cuerpo. Separó bien las piernas para que Emmet la viera.

Rosalie había quedado débil sobre el respaldo del sofá. Emmet continuaba sacudiéndose contra su trasero mientras observaba la vagina de Bella. Cuando se liberó dentro de Rosalie, gritó: «¡Joder! ¡Sí!», y penetró el miembro en su ano media docena de veces más.

Bella regresó a la realidad y bajó las piernas. Emmet aún penetraba a Rosalie sobre el respaldo del sofá, con el pene hincado en su trasero. Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Rosalie?

Bella acarició su pecho.

—¿Aún estás ahí?

Rosalie suspiró.

—Vaya, sí, señorita Bella. Estoy aquí.

Bella sonrió.

—Bien. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó a Rosalie en los labios. Fue el beso tierno de un amante—. Gracias, Rosalie, por compartir esto conmigo.

—Señorita Bella, nunca me he sentido tan satisfecha. —Rosalie hizo una mueca cuando Emmet se retiró de su interior—. Ahora conoce una de las maneras que utilizamos para no concebir.

—Tendré que sugerírsela a Edward.

Emmet se limpió con el pañuelo.

—Si desea que conservemos nuestros empleos, yo no le diría de dónde obtuvo la idea.

Bella rió.

—No te preocupes. Este es nuestro secreto.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Dicho y hecho, aquí os dejo con otro capítulo bastante subido de tono… Si no recuerdo mal solo le quedan dos capítulos :( ¿qué pasará al final? Besitos y espero reviews pronto.**_

**Capítulo 17**

Durante los meses de invierno, Bella tuvo los días ocupados. Edward le había dado carta blanca para decorar como quisiera. Deseaba más que nada un papel de pared alegre. Las elecciones que había hecho Edward años atrás reflejaban una sensibilidad melancólica y masculina.

Para el comedor, eligió un papel de pared con rosas té, con marrones, verdes y cobres sobre marfil. Decoró su habitación con papel de pared satinado con pequeñas flores en bordó, ciruela y oro. Con un poco de exigencia, encontró a un carpintero dispuesto a hacerle una cama con dosel. La cubrió con un género rosa profundo y mandó a hacer cortinas a juego.

Después de recordarle a Edward que pronto compartiría la habitación del señor, de mala gana, él aceptó permitirle que redecorara la suya con un hermoso galón color crema adamascada. Se ocupó de la casa, habitación por habitación. Reemplazó y agregó muebles donde lo necesitó. Finalmente, la casa de Edward se convirtió en un hogar más alegre y vivo debido a su presencia y su mano.

También pasó algún tiempo con Esme. Aprendió a dirigir correctamente un hogar. Esme insistía en que, como dama de la casa, debía saber todo, incluso cómo cocinar. Bella nunca antes había tenido afición por la cocina. Pero con la paciencia y el humor de Esme, en verdad, disfrutó de aprender.

Cuando Edward oyó que Bella cocinaría la comida de Pascuas, ofreció contratar un servicio de comida, pensando que Esme se había puesto enferma. Bella le aseguró que Esme estaba rebosante de salud. Con algo de inquietud y bastantes burlas sobre la posibilidad de sufrir una intoxicación, Edward se sentó a la mesa de Pascuas. Después de la tercera porción de jamón confitado y patatas gratinadas, admitió que Bella había aprendido a cocinar muy bien.

Ahora, al acercarse al final de las Pascuas, el cumpleaños de Peter, el día 28 de mayo, llegaría en unos pocos días. Deseaba sorprenderlo con algo. ¿Qué? No lo sabía. Ni hablar de una fiesta. Debido a su modo de vida poco ortodoxo, evitaban contar con invitados y sólo recibían de manera selectiva a algunos pocos individuos que llamaban. Una vez que contrajeran matrimonio, eso cambiaría. Pero, por el momento, Edward prefería que mantuvieran la privacidad.

Bella suspiró. Una fiesta sorpresa para Edward sería encantador. Quizás podría hacerlo el año siguiente, cuando sin duda, ya estuvieran casados. El Parlamento estaba estudiando el proyecto de Ley de Propiedad de las Mujeres Casadas. Edward había defendido la causa, intentando ganar votos siempre que le fuera posible.

Le advirtió a Bella que podrían tardar algunos meses en dar el voto final, pues los debates estaban en curso. Ya habían hecho las correcciones del proyecto original propuesto por Jasper Whitlock. Eso la dejaba con el problema: ¿qué hacer para el cumpleaños de Edward? Nunca había estado en casa para esa fecha dado que el año escolar terminaba hacia finales de junio. Como ese era el primer año que lo celebraba junto a él, deseaba que fuera memorable.

Bella encontró a Rosalie cambiando las sábanas de la cama en la habitación de Edward.

—Ah, aquí estás.

—Sí, señorita Bella. Aquí estoy. ¿Dónde esperaba que estuviera?

—Contigo uno nunca sabe, señorita Rosalie. —Desde la Navidad, Bella y Rosalie tendían de manera considerable a ser menos formales cuando estaban solas.

Rosalie rió.

—¿Qué desea de mí, señorita?

—Deseo saber qué hace Edward el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Rosalie continuó haciendo la cama.

—Nunca está en casa el día de su cumpleaños, señorita. Emmet lo lleva a algún lugar todos los años. Siempre llegan tarde a casa.

—¿Sabes adonde van?

—No, señorita. Emmet nunca lo ha dicho. Cuando Emmet regrese de traer al señor del despacho, podría preguntarle.

—Gracias, Rosalie.

—No hay de qué, señorita.

Bella regresó a su habitación y pensó en las posibilidades. Parecía poco probable que Edward lo hubiera celebrado con Tanya. Asimismo, parecía igual de improbable que hubiera ido a su tertulia. Entonces, se le ocurrió. Por supuesto, era muy probable que fuera a Renne's.

Cuando Emmet regresó, Bella lo acorraló en el comedor.

—Emmet, tengo un problema y espero que puedas ayudarme a resolverlo.

—Lo que sea, señorita Bella. ¿Qué necesita?

—El cumpleaños del amo Cullen es el sábado. Le pregunté a Rosalie qué hace por lo general en el día de su cumpleaños. No lo sabía, y pensé que tal vez tú podrías saberlo. — Bella lo observaba de cerca; esperaba ver su reacción.

Emmet contestó con evasivas, confirmándole las sospechas.

—Señorita, en verdad no puedo decírselo.

—Lo llevas a Renne's, ¿no es cierto?

Emmet se movió con incomodidad.

—Señorita, estoy seguro de que el jefe pasará su cumpleaños con usted este año.

—Ay, Emmet, no comprendes lo que te pregunto. Deseo sorprender a Edward con un obsequio. ¿Qué mejor sorpresa que volver a llevarlo a Renne's?

—Señorita Bella, tiene una mirada de diablo en los ojos. ¡No se haga idea de ir allí!

—Demasiado tarde, Emmet. Ya la tengo. Trae el carruaje hasta la puerta. Iré a visitar a Renne hoy mismo.

—Señorita Bella, el jefe le dijo que no vaya allí. Estoy de acuerdo con él. No es sitio para una dama.

—Emmet, ya hemos pasado por esto antes. Iré. Si no me llevas, llamaré a un carruaje de alquiler. Pero iré.

Emmet se pasó los dedos por el cabello, en claro signo de que lo había vencido.

—Señorita Bella, no haga esto.

—Emmet, jura guardar el secreto. Deseo planear una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Edward. Si le cuentas dónde he ido hoy, lo echarás todo a perder.

—¡Sin duda se sorprenderá! Y luego enloquecerá como el demonio. —El criado negó con la cabeza y fue a buscar el carruaje.

Bella no había visto a Renne desde que se habían conocido, hacía casi un año. Durante ese tiempo, había releído las cartas de Renne al menos una docena de veces. Edward aún se negaba a leerlas. Decía que era una comunicación privada que él no tenía derecho a ver.

Bella sospechaba que la razón era algo más profundo que eso. La correspondencia personal de Renne con sir Charly hablaba de amor y de una relación que duró años. Demostraban que Renne era una mujer capaz de tener sentimientos profundos. Edward se distanciaba a propósito de tales cosas.

Según Bella sabía, Edward no había vuelto a la taberna de Renne desde el día en que se encontró con ella en el tren, el último mes de junio. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora tenía a Bella, la necesidad de buscar alivio en Renne's había desaparecido. No obstante, ella había sido la concubina de Edward muchos años. También le había ofrecido su amistad y su consuelo cuando no había tenido a nadie más. Ya fuera que Edward lo aceptar a o no, era una parte importante de su pasado. Bella deseaba comprender ese pasado. Cuando Emmet detuvo el carruaje delante de la puerta de Renne, no se molestó en abrir la puerta para Bella. De inmediato corrió hacia la puerta trasera en busca de Phil. Aún siendo de mañana, la posada de Renne no mostraba signos de vida.

Bella salió, levantándose las faldas para evitar arrastrar las por la calle sucia. Esperó en silencio en la puerta principal. Unos minutos más tarde, Emmet dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba ella.

—¡Señorita Bella, se suponía que esperaría en el carruaje! ¡No debería estar aquí de pie, en la puerta principal!

—¡Santo Dios, Emmet! Estamos solos en esta calle. ¿Qué demonios crees que me sucederá?

Justo entonces, Renne abrió la puerta.

—_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle_ Swan.

—_Bonjour_ , señora. Qué bueno volver a verla. Se vé bien.

—_Et vous_. Por favor, ¿no deseáis entrar?

Bella se volvió hacia Emmet.

—¿Podrías por favor esperar en el carruaje, Emmet? No tardaré mucho.

—Por supuesto, señorita.

Bella siguió a Renne hacia el interior.

—¿Y a qué debo el placer de la visita tan temprano por la mañana, Bella?

—Tengo que pedirle un favor, Renne.

—¡_Sacre bleu_! ¿Qué podría hacer yo por usted, Bella?

—Más de lo que cree, Renne. —Una vez más, Bella se encontró extasiada por esa bella

mujer. Parecía inconcebible que hubiera tenido relaciones íntimas con su padre y con Edward. La innegable verdad de su historia juntos aún estremecía a Bella en lo más profundo. Con desesperación, deseaba experimentar algo de lo que su padre y Peter habían compartido con Renne.

—_S'il vous plait_, dígame, _ma ch érie_ , ¿qué necesita?

—El sábado es el cumpleaños de Edward.

—Ay, sí, así es. Si la memoria no me falla, cumplirá treinta y seis.

—Recuerda bien, Renne. — Bella volvió a tomar el control sobre sí misma, se preparaba para hacer lo que ahora parecía ser un ruego descabellado. Respondió con evasivas—: Primero, déjeme contarle que Edward y yo estamos comprometidos para contraer matrimonio.

— ¡_C'est magnifique_! —Renne besó a Bella en ambas mejillas y luego la abrazó—. He esperado muchos años para oír esta noticia.

La calidez y el afecto genuinos que sintió fluir desde Renne colmaron a Bella.

—Gracias, Renne. —Por su rostro corrieron lágrimas cuando dijo—: Siento como si mi padre estuviera contento al saber que tenemos su bendición.

—_Ma petite_, mi bendición es muy poco. Es su felicidad lo que querría su padre. —Los ojos de Renne brillaban con lágrimas. Con rapidez, las enjugó—. ¿Desea una taza de té? Recuerdo que le resultaba tranquilizador.

—Sí, gracias. Una taza de té estaría muy bien.

Renne llamó a Phil, que apareció del cuarto de provisiones detrás de la barra.

—Phil, ¿podrías preparar una taza de té para mi invitada? ¿Recuerdas a _Mademoiselle_ Swan?

—Desde luego. Buenos días, señorita.

—Buenos días, Phil.

—No tardaré más de un minuto. El hervidor ya está caliente. —Desapareció por la puerta lateral.

Renne y Bella se sentaron a la mesa de al lado.

—Dígame, Bella, ¿por qué ha venido aquí?

Bella se sentía incómoda. Se enfrentaba a tener que explicarle a Renne con exactitud lo que deseaba hacer. Lo soltó:

—Edward y yo hemos tenido intimidad durante casi un año.

Los ojos de Renne chispearon.

—Lo sospechaba. No he visto a _Monsieur_ Cullen desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bella sonrió, agradecida por la franqueza.

—Así es, Renne. Es por eso por lo que deseo hacerle un regalo especial para su cumpleaños.

—¿Y qué se ría?

—Deseo ser una de sus muchachas por una noche y recibirlo aquí, como sorpresa de cumpleaños.

—¡ Bella, eso es imposible!

—¿Por qué es imposible?

Renne se puso de pie, como para despedirla.

—¡La hija de sir Charly no pertenece a una casa de prostitutas!

Bella se puso de pie, impidiendo la salida de Renne.

—Si no hace esto como un favor personal, entonces que sea como una transacción comercial. Le pagaré bien por utilizar una de sus habitaciones por la noche, acordando que sólo deseo recibir a Edward.

Los ojos de Renne despedían fuego.

—No me insulte, Bella.

—Y yo pediría la misma gentileza de su parte. Mi padre encontró el amor en una casa de prostitutas. Edward encontró amistad y consuelo cuando no tenía ningún otro lugar adonde ir. Las raíces del árbol genealógico están muy arraigadas. En ésta circunstancia, los pecados de mi padre han caído a mis pies.

—Edward se pondrá furioso si accedo a esto.

—Sí, estoy muy segura de que sí. Eso haría que nuestra noche aquí sea exquisitamente memorable, ¿no lo cree?

Sonriendo, Renne se reblandeció notoriamente. Volvió a sentarse y dijo:

—Es una zorra, _mademoiselle_ Swan. Conozco a muchos caballeros que pagarían con generosidad por una hora con una coqueta como usted.

Bella también se sentó.

—Sólo me interesa un caballero. Quizás sea apropiado exigir que me pague por la diversión de la noche. Estoy segura de que le ha pagado bien en su cumpleaños durante muchos años.

Renne se rió en voz alta.

—¿Sabe que viene aquí todos los años? ¿Eso es lo que inspiró su idea?

—Mi presencia en su vida no es precisamente razón para romper la tradición, ¿o sí?

— Bella, siempre ha necesitado a una mujer especial en su vida. Dios es bueno, ha planeado una combinación perfecta para mi _monsieur_ Cullen.

—Edward está más feliz de lo que nunca lo ha estado. Su silbido en la casa se ha convertido en una fuente de gran diversión para nuestro personal.

Renne se puso la mano en el corazón.

—¿Disculpe? ¿_Monsieur_ Cullen silba?

Bella guiñó un ojo y con coquetería respondió:

—Ahora lo hace.

Una vez más, Renne rió.

—¡Usted es un deleite! Ya veo por qué está encantado. Su encanto le ha dado vuelta la cabeza.

Phil trajo el té. Apoyó la bandeja sobre la barra y sirvió una taza para cada una. Le dio a Bella la suya con una reverencia. Al darle la taza a Renne, le preguntó:

—¿Necesitas algo más, _mon petit choul_.

—No, Phil. _Merci_. —Henry las dejó solas y regresó a su trabajo en el cuarto de provisiones.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Phil la llama "su repollito"?

—Llevamos juntos muchos años. Digamos que tenemos un arreglo.

—¿Cómo la llamaba mi padre, Renne?

—_Mon amour_.

—¿Y Edward?

—Sólo Renne. Nada más. No debe interesarse por eso.

—Deseo que sepa que en los últimos meses he pensado en usted a menudo. Sus cartas me han ayudado a comprender a mi padre más de lo que pude hacerlo cuando estaba vivo. También he llegado a comprender cómo ha ayudado a Edward en muchas noches oscuras. Se lo agradezco.

—Es una mujer atenta, Bella, por decirle esas amables palabras a una vieja prostituta.

—Renne, veo una belleza en usted que pocas veces he visto en otra parte. Sé que mi padre también la veía. Es por eso por lo que la amaba.

—Sir Charly me respetaba. Eso es lo que guardo en mi corazón. Cuando volvamos a vernos algún día, le diré qué bonita hija tiene.

—Dios quiera, también le dirás los hermosos nietos que tiene.

—¡Vaya, eso es una visión! ¡_Monsieur_ Cullen engendrando a los herederos de sir Charly! No sé si _mon cher_ reiría o lloraría con la idea.

—Yo tampoco. Tal vez, un poco de ambas.

Renne la observó por un momento.

—Dígame, Bella, ¿qué espera lograr con esto?

Bella le habló sin rodeos a la mujer experimentada que estaba sentada a su lado:

—Con los años de relación íntima que han tenido juntos, usted conoce a Edward de una manera diferente a la mía. Deseo ser para él lo que es usted.

—Mi niña querida, él la ama y pronto contraerá matrimonio con usted. Su papel no es ser para él lo que soy yo.

Bella se encendió:

—¡Por Dios, sí lo es! Una vez que contraigamos matrimonio, ¡no quedaré relegada a ser la señora de la casa y la madre de sus hijos! Ha recurrido a usted para su placer durante muchos años. Si voy a ser a quien recurra en los años venideros, debo saber los secretos que habéis compartido. De otro modo, regresará a usted, o irá con alguien más.

—¿Desea que le sea fiel? Los hombres tienen amantes por costumbre.

Bella se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro, claramente inquieta.

—Rene, sabe que nunca conocí a mi madre. Crecí sola con mi padre, siempre tuve una institutriz, supuestamente para que cuidara de mí. Nunca lo hicieron. Pasaba el tiempo en la cocina con nuestra cocinera mientras ellas se ganaban la paga en la cama de mi padre.

—Sir Charly era de contextura robusta antes de enfermar. Debía atender sus necesidad es masculinas, por eso acudía a mí.

—Sí, imagino que es cierto. ¡Esa es la razón por la que me propongo satisfacer las necesidades de Edward en su propia cama! ¡Si va a compartir la cama de la institutriz de nuestros hijos, será mejor que esté ahí con él!

—¿Haría eso por él, compartir la cama con otra mujer?

Bella respondió sin dudarlo:

—¡Desde luego que lo haría! Ya lo hemos hecho, de alguna manera. Nuestra criada es una joven muy bella.

Renne levantó el cascanueces de ardilla que estaba sobre la mesa y jugó con su cola.

—_Ma chérie_, ¿consideraría permitirme ese placer?

Bella se sentó con lentitud.

—¿Haría eso?

—_Mademoiselle_, soy una prostituta. Desde luego que lo haría. La pregunta es: ¿y usted?

Bella permaneció sentada varios segundos en silencio. Esa tentación inesperada la excitaba y la asustaba.

—¿Qué haría?

—Lo que me pidierais. Es mi trabajo satisfacer a mis clientes.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de la boca de Bella.

—Edward se volvería loco al tenernos a ambas aquí.

Renne le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Bella.

—_Ma petite_, la locura sería lo de menos.

—Entonces, ¿acepta lo que le he pedido?

—Parece que sí. ¿Está de acuerdo con lo que le he preguntado?

Bella sintió calor en su rostro al contestar.

—Si es paciente con mi falta de experiencia, aceptaría con agrado la relación.

—Se perjudica, Bella. Si ha compartido la cama de Edward Cullen durante casi un año, su experiencia sin duda es envidiable.

—Mi padre fue el mentor de Edward en lo profesional y por lo que ahora sé, en lo personal. Le pediría que hiciera lo mismo conmigo en éste extraño trío amoroso.

—¿Alguna vez le ha dicho a Edward qué hacer, o por lo general se encarga él?

—A veces le pido cosas, pero por lo general, él decide lo que hacemos. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Hace algún tiempo descubrí que _monsieur_ Cullen disfruta de una mano femenina fuerte. Si nunca ha experimentado eso con usted, creo que puede haber llegado el momento de abrir la puerta.

—¿Me ayudará?

—¡Por supuesto, _ma chérie_! Y _monsieur_ Cullen sin duda nos compensará de manera generosa.

Bella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿A las dos?

—Sus encantos no serán gratis si los recibe en mi casa.

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ay, Renne, gracias.

—¿Puedo preguntarle cómo lo traerá hasta aquí? No creo que venga de buena gana.

—Vendrá si Emmet le dice que ya estoy aquí.

—Es tan testaruda e impetuosa como su padre. Es una suerte que haya experimentado con tu línea de sangre.

Bella se puso de pie para marcharse.

—¿A qué hora debo llegar el sábado?

—Puede llegar temprano, antes de que lleguen los clientes nocturnos, ¿quizás alrededor de las tres?

—Puedo. Edward ya me ha dicho que tiene una reunión el sábado por la tarde. Le diré que he escogido un lugar para encontrarme con él por su cumpleaños y que Emmet lo llevará allí.

— ¡_Très bien_ ! Eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos juntas. —Renne la abrazó—. Si decidiera que no desea hacer esto, Bella, envíe a su criado, Emmet, para que me avise.

— ¡Renne, no me perdería esa noche con Edward ni por todo el té de China!

—Entonces, esperaré hasta nuestro encuentro el sábado. _Á bientót_.

—_Au revoir_, Renne. Hasta el sábado.

Bella se encontró con Emmet en el carruaje.

—Señorita Bella, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto que sí. Ahora estoy lista para regresar a Piccadilly. — Bella esperó a que la ayudara a subir al carruaje. Él no se movía—. ¿Sucede algo, Emmet?

—Señorita, ha estado en un burdel casi una hora. Creo que tengo derecho a tener mal humor.

—Renne y yo hemos tenido un encuentro encantador. Ha aceptado ayudarme el sábado.

Necesito que prometas que también me ayudarás, Emmet. Tendrás que traer a Edward aquí después de la reunión del sábado.

—Señorita Bella, ¡esto en verdad va contra mi buen sentido! Al señor le explotará algún vaso sanguíneo cuando se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

—Emmet, antes de que termine la noche, sin duda le explotarán varios.

Edward estaba de pie en el lugar habitual esperando que Emmet trajera el carruaje. Durante varios días, Bella había actuado de manera extraña. Su parloteo incesante sobre majaderías en verdad se había vuelto tedioso. Cada vez que él mencionaba su cumpleaños o lo que podrían hacer el sábado por la noche, cambiaba de tema.

Emmet también parecía estar hecho un manojo de nervios. Por el contrario a Bella, apenas le hablaba. Esa mañana, ella anunció que tenía planeada una sorpresa especial de cumpleaños. Edward no podía evitar preguntarse qué diablos podía estar tramando. Cuando Emmet abrió la puerta por él, Edward notó su expresión seria. Antes de entrar, indagó la razón:

—Emmet, ¿sucede algo? Pareces afligido.

—Señor, en verdad no puedo decírselo. La señorita Bella me hizo jurarle que guardaría el secreto.

La reticencia de Emmet por hablarle por fin cuadraba.

—¿Adonde vamos, Emmet? Algo te tiene mal.

—Señor, la señorita Bella me ordenó que lo llevara hasta ella y eso es lo que haré.

Intentando controlar el mal humor, las manos de Edward se doblaron en puños.

—¿A dónde, Emmet? —Ya sabía la respuesta dentro de su vientre.

—A Renne's, señor.

—¡Joder! ¿Ha perdido la maldita cabeza? —Edward dio un brinco dentro del cabriolé—.

Llévame allí, Emmet, tan rápido como ese maldito caballo pueda.

Emmet cerró la puerta de un golpe.

—Sí, señor. Enseguida, señor. —Brincó hasta el asiento del conductor y murmuró—: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, señor!

Cuando Emmet se detuvo delante de la puerta de Renne, Edward bajó de un brinco del carruaje. Emmet permaneció en el asiento del conductor, esperando que Edward sacara a rastras a Bella directamente por la puerta principal.

Edward debió emplear todo su autocontrol para no abrir la puerta principal de una patada. Apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte, respiró hondo y se recordó a sí mismo su prestigio. No haría una escena, siempre y cuando Bella accediera a marcharse en silencio.

Abrió la puerta y con rapidez, inspeccionó la taberna. No la veía entre los pocos marineros que estaban sentados a las mesas bebiendo cerveza. Tampoco veía a Renne. Intentando no llamar la atención, se dirigió hasta la barra.

—Phil, ¿dónde está?

—¿Quién, señor?

Ewdawrd apretó los dientes. Casi lo vence la impaciencia.

—La señorita Bella Swan. Tengo entendido por mi cochero, Emmet, que ha pedido verme aquí.

Phil rió con cordialidad, lo que enfureció aún más a Edward.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto. Está con la señorita Renne.

—¿Dónde?

—Creo que en la alcoba de la señorita Renne, señor.

Sin más formalidades, atravesó la cortina lateral y subió las escaleras. La puerta de la sala de estar de Renne estaba abierta. La anfitriona estaba sentada a la mesa, bebiendo té. No veía a Bella.

—_Bonsoir_, _monsieur_ Cullen. Lo he estado esperando. —Edward no mostró ningún deseo de ser amable.

—¿Dónde demonios está, Renne? ¡La quiero fuera de aquí ahora mismo!

—Eso depende de Bella. Es una mujer adulta. Puede hacer lo que le plazca.

Nunca antes había golpeado a una mujer en su vida. Sin embargo, se encontraba apretando el borde de la mesa para evitar darle una bofetada.

— ¡Renne! ¡Haré pedazos éste lugar con mis propias manos si no la traes hasta mí en éste instante!

—¡Edward Cullen, no harás semejante cosa!

La voz de Bella lo atravesó como una navaja. Allí estaba, en la puerta de la alcoba de Renne, vistiendo una de las batas de flores rojas de Renne.

— Bella, ponte tus prendas. Nos vamos.

—No, Edward, no nos vamos.

—Te vistes tus ropas ahora o te arrastraré por toda la taberna como estás. —La sangre le latía en las sienes mientras caminaba hacia ella—. ¿De qué manera lo entenderás, Bella?

—No me marcharé de aquí, Edward.

Él agarró a Bella del brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta. Ella luchaba, pero no podía liberarse.

Renne se les acercó, tratando de interponerse entre los dos. Edward la empujó, haciendo que tropezar a hacia atrás. Renne se agarró del respaldo de una silla para evitar la inminente caída. Se recompuso y se dirigió directo hacia Edward. El tono filoso de su voz cortó el aire.

—¡Edward! ¡Suéltala!

Se detuvo justo del lado de adentro de la puerta. Miró con furia a Renne y dijo con decisión glacial:

—La llevaré a casa. No pertenece a éste lugar.

De un tirón, Bella liberó el brazo del apretón de Edward. Antes de que pudiera cogerla otra vez, regresó al interior de la habitación y se puso de pie al lado de Renne. Ewdard fue tras ella. Renne gritó otra vez:

—¡Edward! ¡No la obligues a marcharse!

Con calma, Bella apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de Renne.

—Está bien, Renne. Yo manejaré esto.

Con aplomo y una belleza sinuosa, Bella le dio la espalda a la furia de Edward y se dirigió hacia el sofá con toda tranquilidad. Se sentó y le dio una palmadita al espacio vacío junto a ella.

—Ven, Edward, siéntate. Debemos hablar.

Edward la miraba fijo con descreimiento. Al ver la allí sentada con la bata de Renne, tan calma y segura, nunca creería que estaban al borde de una horrenda demostración pública.

— Bella, por el amor de Dios todopoderoso, ¿qué estás haciendo? Vístete y nos marcharemos.

Bella no se movió, excepto para volver a darle una palmadita al cojín.

—No nos marcharemos hasta que te sientes aquí y hablemos. —Se volvió hacia Renne y agregó—: Renne , verdaderamente creo que _monsieur_ Cullen beberá un _brandy_.

—Desde luego, _ma chérie_. —Renne fue hasta la alacena y sirvió un buen trago de _brandy_ en una copa. Se la alcanzó a Edward y simplemente dijo—: _Monsieur_…

Tomó la copa sin pensar y bebió un sorbo. Renne sonrió y le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Bella. Una vez más, Bella le pidió que se sentara. Ésta vez, lo hizo.

— Bella, tu imprudencia al hacer esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que hayas hecho. Te juro por Dios, has perdido lo que fuera de la sensatez que tenías. Por favor, déjame llevarte a casa.

Bella le puso una mano sobre la pierna.

—Edward, si te calmas y escuchas, entenderás por qué te estoy dando éste obsequio en el día de tu cumpleaños.

— ¿Llamas a esto "obsequio"? ¡Realmente, has perdido el buen juicio! —Bebía a sorbos el _brandy_ mientras Bella le acariciaba la pierna con suavidad.

A pesar de sí mismo, sintió que su polla comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Edward, has venido aquí durante años. Deseo saber de tu experiencia en éste lugar para poder llevarlo a nuestra cama en Piccadilly, una vez que hayamos contraído matrimonio.

—Lo que he hecho aquí, Bella, no es apropiado para ti.

—¿Por qué dices eso, mi querido Edward? Hemos hecho muchas cosas en el último año que la mayoría creería indecorosas. Me agrada lo que hacemos juntos.

Edward le echó una mirada a Renne, que permanecía de pie a un lado.

—Esto es un burdel, Bells. Lo que sucede aquí puede ser grosero y ofensivo, más desagradable que cualquier otra cosa que hayamos hecho. No deseo que te expongas a esas cosas.

—¿Has encontrado placer en algunas de las cosas que no deseas que conozca?

Edward volvió a echarle una mirada a Renne.

—No sé cómo responder a eso, Bella. Las experiencias que los hombres tienen en un burdel no son apropiadas para los oídos de una mujer refinada.

—¡Vaya, caramba! Estoy pensando en todas las veces que te ha apetecido meter tus dedos en mi vagina, ¡entonces nunca más me llamarías señora! — Bella tomó la copa de

_Brandy_ y bebió un sorbo.

Intentando no sonreír ante su insolencia, Edward dijo con dureza:

—No te he ofrecido esa copa.

Echando su pierna sobre la de él, agregó:

—Entonces, jefe, ¿no le comprarás a una pobre muchacha un poco de ginebra?

La bata que Bella tenía puesta se abrió. Edward vio que llevaba un par de medias de algodón sujetas con ligas negras de encaje. La mayoría de las muchachas de Renne las usaban. También vio la parte superior de lo que parecía ser un corsé negro bordado en dorado. Sabía que Bella nunca usaba corsé; no le agradaban. Recordaba que Renne tenía uno con ese diseño en su colección especial. Colocó la mano en la parte superior de las medias y le preguntó:

—¿Qué llevas debajo de la bata?

—¡Capitán! — Bella simuló indignación y envolvió la bata con firmeza alrededor de su cuerpo—. ¡Esa no es una pregunta para hacerle a una dama!

De la misma manera que lo había hecho tantas veces antes, volvió a hacerlo. Bella hizo reír a Edward. Él volvió a tomar la copa y bebió el _brandy_.

—Rene, ¿podrías darle a ésta dama un poco de ginebra? Parece tener sed.

Renne sirvió un poco de ginebra en una copa y se la llevó a Bella.

—_Mon cher_, ¿te agrada mi nueva muchacha? Es especialmente para ti ésta noche.

Mientras Bella probaba la ginebra, Edward deslizaba una mano aún más arriba, a lo largo de su pierna.

—Es difícil saber lo que pienso sobre ella. No me dejará ver.

Renne entró en su papel de _madame_ con facilidad, diciéndole las palabras que Edward había oído decirle tantas veces antes:

—_Ma chérie_, _monsieur_ desea ver. Muéstrale lo hermosa que eres.

Con obediencia, Bella se puso de pie delante de Edward.

—Sí, señora. Como desee. — Bella le dio la copa a Edward, desató con lentitud la bata y la abrió. Lo que le mostró le quitó la respiración e hizo que su miembro, ya duro, vibrara.

Bella realmente tenía puesto el corsé de Renne, y nada más, excepto las medias. La parte inferior del corsé se curvaba en un pico justo por encima de su femineidad. Los rizos castaños parecían ser una extensión de la prenda. Sus pechos desbordaban por la parte superior. El encaje apenas le cubría los pezones.

Los delicados bordados dorados le dibujaban la línea del busto, atrayendo su mirada hacia esa voluptuosidad.

Renne tomó la bata de Bella y la arrojó sobre una silla.

—Date la vuelta, Bella. Permite que _monsieur_ vea tu trasero tan pulposo y suave.

Al igual que en la parte delantera, el corsé se curvaba en un pico justo por encima de las nalgas de Bella. Los cordones, sin duda ajustados por Renne, se tensaban en la espalda. Renne le acarició el trasero.

—Es muy hermosa, ¿no? —Sorprendió a Edward dándole una fuerte palmada al trasero de Bella mientras decía—: Ahora, vete. Espera a _monsieur_ Cullen en la alcoba.

Bella desapareció con rapidez dentro de la habitación de Renne.

La _madame_ se puso directamente delante de Edward. Levantó un lado de su falda y metió el dobladillo en el cinturón del vestido, como lo hacen las prostitutas cuando están trabajando.

—¿Aún deseas que se marche, Edward? Hace esto por ti, para que acudas a ella para tus necesidades y no a alguien como yo.

Edward engulló lo que quedaba de la ginebra de Bella.

—Nunca me he sentido tan satisfecho aquí como me siento con ella. Toda ésta travesura es innecesaria y desmedida. Te equivocaste al aceptarla.

—Eso, _mon cher_, es incorrecto. Te equivocas al rechazar su obsequio. Te está dando un tesoro y tú le escupes encima.

Él señaló la puerta de la habitación y dijo:

—Si entro allí y la follo en tu cama, ¿eso os satisfaría a ambas?

Renne rió. Fue un sonido que le recordó el tintineo de una araña con caireles de cristal.

—Ay, _monsieur_, es mucho más que una simple follada lo que te espera allí dentro. Ve. Recibe el obsequio de cumpleaños de tu amor.

Las emociones daban vueltas en el vientre de Edward. Le recordaban cómo se sintió luego de comer pescado en mal estado. Aún así, siguió a Renne hasta la alcoba. Al principio, no veía a Bella. Luego, oyó su voz desde el interior de las cortinas de la cama con dosel francés de Renne.

—_Monsieur_, ¿no vendrás conmigo?

Se acercó y miró en el interior. Le llevó un momento empaparse de lo que veía. Allí estaba Bella, rodeada de los adminículos de una _maítresse_: una pala, una vara y un exótico látigo francés que sabía que Renne sólo sacaba a relucir con los clientes especiales. También había falos de marfil de varios tamaños, una venda y algunas cuerdas.

Al ver todo eso, murmuró:

—Dios mío.

—_Monsieur_, te pediría que te quitaras las prendas ahora.

Él se volvió hacia Renne y sufrió otro sobresalto. Se había quitado el vestido, y estaba de pie detrás de él. Al igual que Bella, sólo llevaba puesto un corsé y medias. Sostenía una correa de cuero marrón que reconocía. A través de los años, le había pagado bien para que le golpeara el trasero con esa misma correa.

—Ha llegado el momento. — Bella se puso de pie y le quitó el abrigo. Sin ofrecer resistencia, le permitió que desabotonara el chaleco y la camisa. Renne terminó el trabajo de quitárselos. Mirando a Renne, Bella preguntó—: Señora, ¿le quito los pantalones o lo hará usted?

—Hazlo tú, _ma chérie_. Recuerda, no toques. _Monsieur_ Cullen conoce las reglas. No habrá contacto hasta que yo lo permita.

—Sí, señora. — Bella se arrodilló a los pies de Edward y le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Cuando le desabrochó los pantalones, él gimió. Bella se detuvo.

—_Ma petite_, continúa, _s'il vous plait_. Sólo es el comienzo de su agridulce placer.

Bella le quitó los pantalones y los calzones, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Su pene erecto sobresalía con dolor de su cuerpo. Sabía que Renne no le permitiría aliviar su tormento hasta que supiera que no podía soportarlo más. Se preparaba para una tortura exquisita, que sospechaba que superaría cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez.

— Bella, ata las manos de _monsieur_ detrás de su espalda.

—Sí, señora.

Bella cogió una cuerda corta de la cama. Le envolvió la cuerda en las muñecas y la anudó.

—Con firmeza, _ma petite_. —Renne se colocó delante de Edward y lo miró a los ojos—. Pero no tan fuerte como para que se le pongan las manos azules.

Cuando Bella terminó, regresó a la cama.

—Estoy preparada, señora.

—_Très bien_. Es aconsejable atarle las manos para que no pueda tocar. Cuando te vea sentir placer, morirá de ganas de acabar.

Renne sacudió de manera inesperada la correa, que pegó contra el trasero de Edward. Él se estremeció y murmuró:

—Maldita perra.

—Disculpa, _monsieur_. No te he oído, dilo más fuerte. —El cuero volvió a hacer contacto con su trasero.

Él gimió, la miró con furia y siseó entre dientes:

—¡Maldita perra!

—_Merci beaucoup_. Ahora, date la vuelta y mira a Bella. —Apenas se explicaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Que una prostituta lo humillara a plena vista de Bella casi lo volvía loco. Sin embargo, algo en su interior anhelaba más. Con el trasero aún dolorido, se volvió para ver a Bella en la cama con las piernas bien abiertas.

Mientras observaba, ella asió un falo de marfil de tamaño mediano, apenas más pequeño que su pene erecto. Bella pidió permiso para tocar.

—Señora, a _monsieur_ Cullen le agrada mirar. ¿Puedo masturbarme para su placer?

—Desde luego que puedes, _ma chérie_, pero sólo si miras su polla mientras lo haces. Si cierras los ojos, te castigaré.

Bella se concentró en el miembro de Edward. Después de deslizarse el falo sobre el clítoris para cubrirlo de su humedad, lo insertó en la vagina. Edward observaba, fascinado de ver a Bella masturbándose. Ella mantuvo fija la atención durante los primeros pocos minutos, mirándole el pene que se movía en la entrepierna. Él le observaba el rostro y notó que sus párpados comenzaban a pestañear.

— ¡Bells, mantén los ojos abiertos!

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Renne le pegó con la correa.

— ¡No estás aquí para ayudarla! Aquí aprenderá disciplina. Estas lecciones os servirán de mucho en vuestro lecho marital.

Con el falo completamente hincado en la vagina, Bella preguntó con tono áspero:

—Señora, ¿puedo continuar?

—¡_Oui_! —Renne gritó la orden y Bella continuó, con los ojos abiertos.

Su excitación se incrementaba con cada caricia y él podía ver que Bella luchaba por mantener el ímpetu con los ojos abiertos. Siempre, al llegar al clímax, cerraba los ojos. Deseaba darle un alivio, pero sabía que cualquier intento sólo alargaría la agonía que ambos debían soportar.

De repente, Renne gritó:

—¡Suficiente!

Bella se quitó el falo de la vagina con un audible ruido sordo. Su olor le colmó los orificios nasales a él cuando ella apoyó el accesorio pegajoso sobre la cama.

—Lo has hecho bien, _ma pet ite_. Ahora, _monsieur_ Cullen, arrodíllate al lado de tu amor sobre la cama.

Intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caer de bruces sobre el lecho, se arrodilló al lado de Bella.

—_Monsieur_ ha visto todo lo que verá ésta noche. Colócale la venda, Bella.

La muchacha hizo lo que le ordenó.

—_Mademoiselle_ Swan, ahora quedas al cargo. Te dejo a _monsieur_ Cullen con mi aprobación y mi corazón.

—Gracias, señora.

Unos momentos más tarde, Edward oyó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.

Edward sintió que Bella se movía en la cama. Percibía un cambio en su comportamiento, pero no podía ver nada. Suponía que Renne los había dejado solos, y que ahora podría comportarse con normalidad.

— Bella, ¿qué haces?

—Silencio. No tienes permiso para hablar.

— Bella...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, llegó el golpe repentino de una vara que le erizó la piel.

—¡Edward, he dicho que te calles!

Su polla amenazaba con estallar al darse cuenta de que Bella le había propinado el golpe.

—Acuéstate sobre el vientre.

Edward dudó. La única manera de voltearse sobre el vientre era caer de bruces sobre la cama. La vara volvió a azotarle el trasero. Con un tono de voz que nunca antes le había oído, ella refunfuñó:

— ¡He dicho que te acuestes! ¡Hazlo!

Con la sensación de caer de un acantilado, Edward cayó hacia adelante, golpeó la cama con el pecho y se quedó sin aliento. El miembro se inclinó con dolor hacia un lado. Cambió de posición para aliviar la presión sobre su pene. Antes de que pudiera calmarse, oyó que Bella decía:

—Te daré a elegir. ¿Qué prefieres, la pala o el látigo?

Sabía lo que quería. Renne sólo utilizaba el látigo con él en el día de su cumpleaños, decía que la emoción de usarlo sólo debía saborearse una vez al año. Sabía con certeza que esa era la razón por la que se lo había dado a Bella, al brindar le la alternativa de recibirlo de su mano. Volvió el rostro en dirección a la voz y le respondió como si fuera Renne.

—_Merci_, _mademoiselle_, por permitirme elegir. El látigo, _s'il vous plait_.

Con el primer azote, supo que Renne le había enseñado bien. Los latigazos de cuero golpearon contra su trasero como si estuvieran en sus manos. Bella volvió a azotar las trallas con la misma fuerza, sin la menor delicadeza al pegarle. Su entusiasmo por castigarlo aumentaba con cada golpe. Cada vez que lo azotaba, la oía gruñir en voz baja por el esfuerzo. En el décimo golpe, se detuvo.

El delirio sensual de Edward le había empañado la mente. Creyó sentir que lo desataba. Supo que no era su imaginación cuando ella dijo:

—_Monsieur_ Cullen, te estoy desatando, pero no debes tocar. La señora es muy estricta. Si me tocas, el juego terminará.

Luego, sintió que Bella le tiraba del hombro, intentando darle la vuelta. Él cambió la posición mientras ella empujaba y lo volvía sobre la espalda. Él apretaba la manta en sus puños para evitar tocarla. Sabía que Renne había instruido a Bella para obedecer las reglas. Si se tocaba a sí mismo o a ella, se marcharía.

Al sentir que Bella se sentaba a horcajadas de él, le rogó:

—Dulce Jesús, permíteme acabar.

Apretaba los dientes mientras ella le cubría la polla con un preservativo. Sus manos sobre él le provocaban un dolor que iba más allá de lo que podía soportar. La exquisita sensación de sentir que su vagina húmeda envolvía su pene lo llevó al borde de las lágrimas. No podía contener la alegría de que por fin recibiría su recompensa.

—Dios misericordioso del cielo, sí. _Merci_, _Mademoiselle_

Bella le quitó la venda y se bajó el corsé, dejando sus pechos completamente al descubierto. Sus pezones pendían firmes y duros cerca de su rostro mientras ella se mecía sobre su pene. Contrajo el rostro cuando su clímax le llegó al vientre. Con completo desenfreno, lo montaba gritando: «_Je t'aime_», mientras presionaba con fuerza sobre su polla. El cuerpo le temblaba. La energía se trasladó a la entrepierna de él.

Cuando el calor ardiente del clímax de él llegó hasta ella, hizo eco de su grito:

—_Je t'aime_, _mon amour_. _Je t'adore_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**A la historia solo le queda el último capítulo, si recibo mínimo 3 reviews hoy actualizaré cuando antes, sino tendréis que esperar hasta mañana por la noche… muajaja (alguna me querrá matar por el sitio en que se quedo :P )**_

**Capítulo 18**

Bella revisaba la cantidad de papeles que había sobre el escritorio de Edward mientras intentaba cerrar los libros mayores del año. Hacía un mes que estaba estudiando con detenimiento los libros, desde el día después de Epifanía. Por lo general, lo hacía Edward. Por las noches, revisaba sus cuentas junto con las propias. Ese año, había aceptado permitir que ella lo intentara.

Bella no sólo deseaba aprender a manejar sus propias posesiones, sino que también deseaba pasar un tiempo con Edward por las noches. Se ofreció para revisar los libros mayores y cerrarlos durante el día.

Para su sorpresa, le había delegado la tarea. Contestaba sus inquietudes, pero no interfería en su trabajo. La actitud hacia ella había cambiado desde su cumpleaños. El vínculo entre ambos se había profundizado. No sólo se había intensificado la intimidad, sino también las conversaciones y su cercanía. Durante la cena, él discutía temas de Derecho. Si algo lo había aquejado durante el día, le pedía consejo. Un día, la descubrió leyendo sus revistas jurídicas e indagó por su interés. Al darse cuenta de que albergaba un deseo secreto de estudiar leyes, le dio clases.

El viento de febrero resonaba en la ventana de la biblioteca. Al sentir una corriente de aire, Bella se envolvió el chal alrededor de los hombros. El fuego ardía bajo y la biblioteca se había enfriado. Pronto sería la hora de la cena. No obstante, se puso de pie para echar otro leño al fuego. Emmet se había marchado hacía tiempo para ir a buscar a su amo. Pronto llegarían a casa. Bella subió el gas de la lámpara. Sus ojos no podían concentrarse en los pequeños números del libro mayor. Mientras revisaba las transacciones de noviembre, oyó que Edward la llamaba.

— Bella, ¿dónde demonios estás? ¡Bella!

Debido a que Edward nunca gritaba en la casa, salió deprisa de la biblioteca para encontrarlo al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? ¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Allí estás! Demonios, creí que te estabas vistiendo para la cena. —Emmet estaba de pie del lado de adentro de la puerta, sin poder contener la sonrisa.

—Ambos sonreís de oreja a oreja.

Esme y Rosalie aparecieron por la puerta del comedor.

—¿Qué es toda esta conmoción? ¿Murió alguien?

—Querida Esme, ¡no ha muerto nadie! —Tras decir eso, Edward rió tan fuerte que casi gruñe. Recuperando la compostura, se corrigió—: En realidad, no es verdad. Alguien murió.

Completamente desconcertada por el comportamiento inusitado de Edward, Bella preguntó:

—¿Has estado bebiendo, Edward Cullen? ¡Pareces tan ebrio como un marinero!

Edward se dirigió hasta ella y sopló su aliento frente al rostro. Bella parpadeó cuando la ráfaga de aire caliente golpeó sus ojos ya ardientes.

—¿Lo ves? No he bebido ni una gota, mi hermosa Bella Swan. O quizás debería llamarte como te conocerán pronto: «condesa de Masen».

—No tiene sentido lo que dices. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Caramba, no, caramelito. Acabo de recibir la sorpresa de mi vida. ¡Soy conde!

—¿Que eres qué cosa?

—¡Conde! Ésta tarde he recibido el título de privilegio y la citación judicial.

—Edward, ¿cómo es posible? No eres de la nobleza.

—¡Pues sí, lo soy! Según el título de privilegio que informa mi nombramiento, mi tatarabuelo era el segundo duque de Dorset. El duque actual de Dorset murió hace varios meses, sin dejar herederos. Antes de pensar en que el título se extinga, los abogados investigaron el linaje para encontrar algún heredero varón. ¡Y me han encontrado a mí! Han entregado los documentos ésta tarde. Soy el heredero del conde de Masen.

—¡Edward, es asombroso!

—Emmet, dame ese sobre.

El criado le pasó un gran sobre que Edward había dejado sobre la mesa del vestíbulo.

—Mira esto.

Bella abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja de pergamino con el sello real.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una citación judicial. Lée la.

Lo que Bella leyó le debilitó las rodillas.

_Su Majestad la Reina Victoria, por la Gracia de Dios del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del_ _Norte y nuestros demás Reinos y Territorios, la Reina, cabeza de la Comunidad Británica de Naciones y_ _defensora de la fe._

_A nuestro fiel y querido conde de Masen Presente._

_Considerando que nuestro Parlamento trata cuestiones arduas y urgentes que nos atañen a nosotros, el estado_ _y la defensa de nuestro Reino Unido y de la Iglesia se reúne en éste momento en nuestra ciudad de Westminster._

_Se le ordena estrictamente por la fe y la lealtad por las que se encuentra obligado para con nosotros debido al_ _peso de las cuestiones mencionadas y los riesgos inminentes considerados (renunciando a toda excusa) se apersone el_ _día mencionado y en el lugar mencionado ante nosotros y los prelados anteriormente mencionados, grandes hombres_ _y pares, para tratar y recibir consejo sobre las cuestiones mencionadas._ _Y en consideración a nosotros y nuestro honor y la seguridad y defensa de dicho Reino e Iglesia y envío de las_ _cuestiones mencionadas, de ningún modo omita presentarse en Westminster el día quince de febrero del_ _cuadragésimo quinto año de nuestro Reino._

Edward le preguntó:

—¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Bella volvió a leerla para asegurarse de que había entendido.

—Es una citación para comparecer ante la Cámara de los Lores, ¿no es verdad?

—Así es. La banca del duque de Dorset ha sido heredada por su sucesor, el conde de

Masen, ¡es decir, yo! La Reina me ha llamado a servir con ésta citación. Me presentarán y me tomarán juramento de lealtad a la Reina el próximo martes.

—¡Por todos los santos, es caído del cielo! ¡Edward, es grandioso!

—Vaya, sí, Bella, en verdad lo es. —Edward tomó la citación de sus manos y se la dio a

Rosalie. Tomó a Bella en sus brazos y la abrazó con firmeza contra él—. Sir Charly te está guiñando el ojo en éste mismo momento, ¿lo sabes?

Bella sonrió.

—¿De veras, milord?

—Pues sí, mi lady, así es. Su hija contraerá matrimonio con un noble.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron por completo.

—¡Vaya, Dios mío! —Apartó a Edward de un empujón.

—¿Qué? ¡Parece que hubieras visto el fantasma de sir Charly por encima de mi hombro!

—Quizás sí. Edward, podrás someter a votación la Ley de Propiedad de las Mujeres Casadas el mes próximo. ¡Podrás apoyarla como miembro del Parlamento!

Edward levantó la mirada hacia el techo y dijo:

—Sir Charly, sin duda estás decidido a que contraiga matrimonio, lo reconozco.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, pues rara vez se mencionaba el aplazamiento indefinido de la boda. Esme rompió el silencio con una declaración oportuna:

—¡Estamos todos aquí cruzados de brazos como un montón de pollos! Conde o no, aún tiene que comer. ¡Si no regreso allí, celebrará con carne quemada! —Regresó a la cocina.

Rosalie le dio a Edward el pergamino que le había dado para que lo sostuviera, y siguió a Esme.

—Amo Cullen, debo ocuparme del carruaje. Será mejor que vaya por él.

—Desde luego, Emmet

Con eso, Emmet salió por la puerta principal, dejando a Edward y a Bella solos en el vestíbulo.

Edward volvió a tomarla en sus brazos.

—En el carruaje se me ocurrió por qué estoy tan feliz por esto.

Bella le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

—¿De veras? Por favor, cuéntamelo.

—Porque te tenía en Piccadilly esperando para compartir la noticia conmigo. De no haber sido así, dudo que el maná fuera tan bueno.

—En verdad es una noticia maravillosa. Ya eres un hombre influyente. Con un escaño en la Cámara de los Lores, tu prestigio irá en aumento.

—Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, Bells. Ven, mi lady. Sentémonos en la biblioteca hasta que Rosalie nos llame para cenar.

La tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta el interior de la biblioteca. Juntos, se sentaron al lado de la chimenea. El leño que Bella había arrojado al fuego ardía con intensidad.

—Ahora en verdad está más cálida la sala. Tenía frío sentada aquí hoy. —Señaló hacia la ventana y agregó—: Es posible que Emmet deba cambiar aquella ventana. Hay una corriente terrible cuando trabajo aquí.

—Haré que la vea mañana. —El humor de Edward había cambiado—. Bella, quiero que hablemos de nuestra boda.

—Hemos pasado por esto muchas veces.

—Lo sé, pero debes darte cuenta de que nos acercamos al final de la espera, de un modo u otro.

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa que el voto por la Ley de Propiedad será el mes próximo. Sabes que continuaré trabajando para su aprobación, ahora más que nunca. Pero debemos ser realistas sobre esto, puede que no se convierta en ley.

Bella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Edward.

—Casi he terminado los libros mayores. Voy por noviembre y debería terminar de cerrar las cuentas del año para el fin de semana.

—Eres muy capaz. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

—¡Edward, es tan injusto! —Los ojos de Bella ya estaban llorosos por las lágrimas—.

Conozco mis posesiones y debería poder manejarlas legalmente. Es mi derecho. —Pasaba la mano por las hojas del libro mayor—. No debería tener que elegir entre mi herencia y tú.

Edward fue detrás de ella y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—¿Y si debes elegir?

Ella levantó la palma de la mano hasta sus labios, y él la besó.

—No podemos continuar viviendo como lo hemos hecho casi dos años.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Deseo tener niños contigo y una vida normal. Deseo compartir tu cama cada noche, no estar en cuartos separados como ahora. Si no se aprueba la ley, contraeré matrimonio contigo de todas maneras.

—Mi querida Bells, sabes que aún así controlarás tu herencia, sin importar lo que dicte la ley. Respetaré tus decisiones en las cuestiones que tengan que ver con tu herencia.

—Eres un hombre honorable, Edward Cullen. Sé que lo que dices es valioso, ¿pero qué hay de nuestras hijas y su derecho a lo que les dejemos? No todos los hombres son tan honorables como tú. —Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward—. Eso está muy mal. Debe cambiar.

—Y lo hará, Bella. Si no es ahora, será pronto.

—No crees que se apruebe la ley, ¿no es verdad?

—Es imposible saberlo. Los debates han llevado más tiempo de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Las convicciones son fuertes en ambos lados. Es de gran ayuda que el Primer Ministro apoye la aprobación, pero muchos conservadores se oponen.

—¿Tu voz hará alguna diferencia?

—Podría ser, si me dan la palabra como miembro en mis primeras semanas.

—Tienes una razón para hablar. Creo que atraerás su atención.

—Espero que sí. Tendré un mes hasta que llegue el día. La votación está programada para el 15 de marzo.

En el transcurso de las se manas, la agenda de Edward cambió. Para acomodar sus nuevas responsabilidades en la Cámara de los Lores, se marchaba de Piccadilly más temprano y regresaba más tarde. Le aseguró a Bella que la mayor carga horaria sólo era algo temporal, hasta que estableciera una rutina diaria y equilibrara sus responsabilidades. Lo extrañaba muchísimo los días en que debía cenar sola. Prefería la cocina y la compañía de Esme al comedor vacío.

Tenían más visitas. Bella se privó de más de un té de fin de semana con Edward por colegas y admiradores. También había más invitaciones a eventos sociales, todos venían dirigidos únicamente a Edward. Según se sabía en el ambiente, permanecía soltero y sin compromisos.

Muchas de las invitaciones provenían de familias de buena posición y con hijas solteras. Edward rechazaba todas excepto unas pocas. Sin embargo, debía asistir a algunas por el bien de las apariencias. Se volvía evidente para ella que pronto tendrían que anunciar el compromiso. Si Edward continuaba evitando ser sociable, la curiosidad sobre el acuerdo en su modo de vida sin duda alimentaría más rumores. Sin mencionar que la idea de Edward de acompañar a una de esas mojigatas en busca de esposo durante una cena la hacía sentir tan celosa como una paloma de Berbería.

La mañana del 14 de marzo, Bella vio a Edward justo antes de que dejara Piccadilly. Salió detrás de él mientras se ponía el abrigo para marcharse. Ajustando el cuello de su abrigo, le recordó que se abrigara.

—Hoy hace mucho frío y está muy ventoso, Edward. Envuélvete la bufanda en el cuello para que no pilles un resfriado de muerte.

—Te preocupas demasiado. —Se volvió y la abrazó con fuerza—. Desde luego que te das cuenta de que es indecente de tu parte estar abajo en bata.

—Si me hubiera detenido para vestirme, te hubieses ido. ¡Santo cielo, Edward, sólo son las seis y media!

—Tengo trabajo que hacer antes de la sesión de hoy. Si me van a dar la palabra hoy para hablar a favor del voto de mañana, debo ser claro en cuanto a lo que diré.

— ¿Crees que permitirán que des tu discurso?

—Afortunadamente, Bella, tengo muchos años de experiencia en los tribunales que la mayoría de estos tipos no tienen. Puedo resistir una audiencia cuando hay razón para hacerlo.

—Gracias, querido, por ser mi campeón. Ahora entiendo cómo se sentían las damas de antaño al ver a sus caballeros competir en una justa por ellas.

— ¿Es eso lo que hago? Creí que sólo abogaba para la aprobación de una ley.

—Una ley que me dará mi libertad. ¡Querido Dios, debe aprobarse!

—Hay signos de que las cosas pueden cambiar. Ahora debo marcharme, Bells. Te veré ésta noche.

—Tarde, supongo.

—Es muy probable. Según parece, el tiempo estará implacable hoy. También te sugiero que te abrigues y te mantengas cerca de la chimenea.

—Sí, milord. —Lo besó y retrocedió. Con una reverencia elegante, agregó—: Te ofrezco mi adiós hasta la noche.

Edward sonrió.

—Mi lady, me das sobradas razones para regresar a casa en cuanto me sea posible. —Se envolvió la bufanda con firmeza al cuello y se marchó.

Bella pasó el día distrayéndose. Se aseguró de que los libros mayores estuvieran al día, tejió y tocó el piano. Cuando se acercó la hora de cenar, y al ver que aún no había signos de Edward, se paseó hasta la cocina.

—Esme, parece que comeré sola otra vez.

—Calculo que sí, jovencita. Ésta mañana me dijo que no lo esperara.

— ¿De ver as?

—Dijo que estaría intentando conseguir votos ésta noche, lo que sea que eso signifique.

Bella sonrió.

—Sé lo que significa. —Caminó hasta el horno y preguntó—: ¿Qué estás cocinando? Huele delicioso.

—Te hice pollo y bolas de masa hervida, imaginé que al ser una de tus comidas preferidas, comerías. No quiero que te me desmayes.

—Esme, no me he desmayado durante mucho tiempo.

—Una vez fue lo único que necesité. —Sacudió una cuchara frente a Bella —. Acortaste mi vida cinco años aquel día. No puedo soportar otros cinco si quiero vivir para verte casada.

Bella la abrazó.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero?

— ¡Entonces no te importará que te pregunte cuándo demonios el señor y tú planeáis contraer matrimonio! —Le echó una mirada al vientre de Bella —. No quiero que lleguen pequeños hasta que tengas un anillo en tu mano.

—Aún no hemos fijado una fecha, pero prometo que será pronto. —Tiró del vestido de Esme igual que lo hacía cuando era una niña pequeña y deseaba un favor.

—¿Qué deseas ahora?

—Si deseo que mi boda sea en junio, ¿me ayudarás a planearla?

—¡Dios tenga piedad, niña! —Esme se secó las manos en el delantal y prácticamente asfixió a Bella en sus brazos—. He estado casi dos años esperando para oír eso.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente como para decir:

—¡Esme, no puedo respirar!

Aún abrazándola, la mujerona aflojó los brazos y rió.

—Al señor no le agradará que te ahogue, ¿no es verdad?

Recuperando el aliento, la joven asintió:

—Creo que se enfadaría un poco contigo, sin duda.

—Bien, ¿por qué demonios deseas que te ayude a planear la boda? Deberías hacerlo con alguien que sepa más que yo sobre tales cuestiones.

—Eres la única madre que he conocido. Me importa un comino lo que sabes o no. Deseo hacerlo contigo.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, querida. Es mejor que a una condesa no la escuchen decir palabrotas.

—«Me importa un comino» no es una frase indecente. Sí lo es: «Me importa un coño».

Bella vio su sonrisa justo antes de que Esme la volteara y le diera una palmada en el trasero.

—Tendrás que comenzar a actuar como una dama. El señor esperará que te comportes correctamente cuando reciba a la realeza.

—¿Será divertido, verdad? —La idea sorprendió a Bella.

No había pensado en las consecuencias sociales de su boda con Edward.

—¡Sin duda que sí! ¡Y yo cocinaré para vuestros festejos! —Esme regresó hacia el horno para servirle un plato a Bella, quien la oyó murmurar—: Quizás debería pedir un aumento de sueldo.

Después de la cena, Bella fue a su habitación. El viento aún rugía afuera y hacía sonar las ventanas. Tiritando por la corriente de aire, se puso la bata con rapidez y se metió debajo del edredón. Decidió que leería mientras esperaba que Edward regresara a casa, por lo que cogió un libro de la mesilla de noche y se acurrucó debajo de la suave calidez. Luego de sólo algunos minutos de lectura, se quedó dormida y el libro cayó de sus manos.

Se despertó de un sobresalto. Se frotó los ojos para enfocar la mirada e intentó mirar el reloj. Se sentó erguida en la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que eran las doce y media. Cuando la confusión somnolienta desapareció, vio que el gas de la luz había bajado de intensidad y el libro estaba cerrado sobre la mesilla de noche. Tenía un vago recuerdo de haber soñado con Edward. En el sueño, la besaba. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado en su habitación y le había dado el beso de buenas noches.

Apartó de un tirón el edredón y salió de la cama de un salto. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío suelo de madera, sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina en las piernas. Levantó el tubo de la lámpara de aceite, la encendió y ajustó la mecha. Tomó la pequeña lámpara y en silencio salió al pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. En su camino de regreso a la habitación, se detuvo por un instante en la puerta de Edward. Sentía muchos deseos de entrar. No quiso molestarlo y regresó a su habitación. El voto sería en algunas horas. Edward sin duda se marcharía al amanecer como lo había hecho ese día. Necesitaba descansar.

La puerta chirrió cuando regresó a su habitación. No hizo ningún otro ruido. Ahuecó la mano sobre el tubo y apagó la lámpara de un soplido. La luz a gas aún parpadeaba con poca intensidad y decidió dejarla encendida. Si deseaba ver a Edward antes de que se marchara, debería levantarse ante s del amanecer.

Volvió a meterse en la cama, tiritando. Mientras miraba las sombras que la luz a gas proyectaba en el techo, pensaba en Edward. No podía imaginarse sin él. Sin importar lo que sucediera con el voto del día siguiente, contraería matrimonio con él.

Su vida sería buena independientemente de lo que sucediera al día siguiente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas y alejó la terrible sensación de vacío en su estómago al pensar en perder los derechos de su herencia. Susurraba una plegaria en voz baja justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Bells? —La voz baja de Edward la sobresaltó.

—¿Edward? —Se incorporó—. ¿Sucede algo?

Cerró la puerta.

—No sucede nada. Oí que estabas despierta, deseaba verte.

—Lo siento. No quise despertarte.

—No lo has hecho. No es una noche propicia para dormir, con el viento sacudiendo la casa y el voto de mañana.

Bella levantó el edredón.

—Cogerás un resfriado de muerte. Ven, caliéntate conmigo.

Edward cruzó la habitación hasta la cabecera de la cama.

—Si me meto dentro de ese edredón contigo, espero calentarme mucho.

— ¿A qué te refieres con «si me meto debajo de ese edredón»? ¿Qué harás? ¿Quedarte allí de pie mirándome y congelándote?

—Tienes razón, mi preciosura.

Se acostó a su lado. Bella lo cubrió con el edredón y se acurrucó cerca.

—Ya no quiero dormir sola. Deseo hacer esto todas las noches.

—Yo también, Bella. —La rodeó con un brazo y le acarició el cabello con la nariz—.

Querido Dios del cielo, nunca imaginé que amaría a una mujer como te amo a ti. —Luego, la besó, apretando el cabello en su mano. Susurrando palabras en su boca, Bella le rogó:

—Por favor, deja que me mude a tu habitación ahora. Ya no soporto esto. Deseo estar en tu cama todas las noches.

—Lo harás, Bella, una vez que nos casemos. Acordamos que esperaríamos hasta contraer matrimonio para compartir la cama. De otro modo, Esme sin duda dejará el empleo.

Bella respiró hondo y exhaló.

—El 15 de junio.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho el 15 de junio. Ese será el día de nuestra boda.

—¿Aunque mañana no aprueben el proyecto?

—Aún así. Ya no puedo vivir de ésta manera. Deseo ser tu esposa.

—Como yo deseo ser tu esposo. Comenzaremos a planear la boda mañana mismo. Ésta noche, hay mejores cosas para hacer.

—¡Edward Cullen, necesitas dormir!

— Bella Swan, futura lady Masen, tenerte debajo de mí será mucho más rejuvenecedor que una noche entera de sueño.

Intentó levantarle la falda.

—¿Qué demonios haces en la cama con la bata puesta?

—Ha hecho muchísimo frío aquí con el viento golpeando de éste lado de la casa. Intento mantenerme caliente.

—Te apuesto que en una luna de miel en París puedo calentarte sin que lleves nada puesto.

—Mientras hablaba, le desataba el cinturón de la bata.

— ¿Y si cojo un resfriado por permitir que me desnudes?

—Puedes reservar pasajes a cualquier otro lado en el que desees pasar la luna de miel.

Bella reía mientras deslizaba los brazos para quitarse las mangas de la bata.

—¡Tramposo! Sabes muy bien que París es donde desearía ir.

—Entonces, ambos llevamos las de ganar con la apuesta, ¿no es verdad? —Le acarició el pecho por encima del camisón—. Quítate todo. No tendrás frío debajo del edredón.

Bella alargó la mano hacia abajo y le acarició el pene ya endurecido.

—Veo que ya estás bastante caliente.

—Si no vas a quitarte la ropa, entonces tendré que recurrir a medidas extremas. —Levantó el edredón y despareció por debajo.

Bella sintió que se deslizaba hacia abajo, por la cama.

—¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Te ahogarás allí abajo!

Aún con la voz amortiguada por la ropa de cama, le oyó decir:

—No podría pedir un final mejor.

Sintió que le subía el camisón hasta la cintura y que gateaba entre sus piernas. Las separó y encontró la abertura de sus bragas. Cuando la tocó con la boca, ella jadeó. Con una intensidad que rivalizaba con el viento que soplaba afuera, la succionó. Sin saber cómo era posible que pudiera respirar debajo del edredón, lo apartó de un tirón. De inmediato, Edward deslizó ambas manos debajo de su trasero y la sostuvo aún con más fuerza contra su boca.

Ella le pasó las uñas a través del cabello. Deseaba tocarlo de alguna manera mientras la lamía. El calor en su entrepierna le recorría el vientre hasta llegar al pecho. Creyó que sin duda el corazón le estallaría por lo que sentía por ese hombre. Mientras le devoraba su femineidad, le consumía el alma.

Su enamoramiento de juventud de Edward se había convertido en un amor profundo y perdurable por el hombre con el que pronto contraería matrimonio. Sin poder esperar otro instante de esa tortura, se llenó los puños con su cabello y tiró. Cuando él levantó la cabeza para detenerla, ella salió de debajo de él. Con una falta de decoro descarada, se arrodilló delante de él y se quitó el camisón por la cabeza. Él también se arrodilló y se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama.

Como en un ritual sagrado, se arrodillaron frente a frente sobre la cama. Mientras ella se bajaba las bragas, también él se bajaba la parte de abajo del pijama.

—Bells, dame un preservativo de tu cajón.

Ella abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó la lata de condones que le había dado para que la guardara allí. Tomó uno y se acercó a él. Antes de cubrirle el pene rígido, se inclinó para besarle la punta y lamió la gota de rocío que se había formado en el extremo. Con ternura y delicadeza, le envolvió el miembro en el saco y tiró del hilo. Antes de acostarse, lo abrazó.

—Sin importar lo que suceda mañana, deseo pasar mi vida contigo. Te amo.

Edward la acostó con delicadeza sobre la cama.

—Mi querida Bells, también deseo pasar mi vida contigo.

Separando las piernas, Bella recibió a Edward en el interior de su cuerpo y de su alma.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hola! Recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en un libro cuyo título diré al final y que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Es una historia con muchos lemmons y un gran lenguaje adulto, no obligo a leer a nadie pero prefiero advertirlo antes de que haya malentendidos. Espero que os guste y quiero reviews ^^**_

_**Chicas ya este es el último capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Max kaDaR, alimago, Rosalie's Ego gracias por los reviews y los ánimos. Estoy ya volviendo a retomar mi otra adaptación y si puedo pronto tendréis alguna que otra más. Un besito!**_

_**PD: si me quereis agregar: **_

**Capítulo 19**

Bella despertó antes del amanecer el día de su boda. Afortunadamente, la casa permanecía en silencio. Tenía algo de tiempo antes de que los demás despertaran. Después de encender la lámpara de aceite, abrió la puerta de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Silencio absoluto.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que Esme y Rosalie aún dormían y bajó las escaleras. Debido a su situación, Bella y Edward consideraron que lo apropiado era una pequeña boda en Piccadilly. La sala sería adecuada para la ceremonia y el comedor para el desayuno de bodas.

Sintiéndose como una niña echando una mirada furtiva la mañana de Navidad, abrió la puerta de la sala. El perfume de las rosas la colmó. Los arreglos florales habían llegado el día anterior, bien entrada la tarde. La tienda de flores había entregado más rosas de las que alguna vez hubiera visto en un solo lugar, aún más que las de las carretas de Covent Garden. Sin que ella lo supiera, Edward había llamado a la tienda y había duplicado el pedido. Había dicho que nunca podría comprar las rosas suficientes para representar el amor que sentía por ella.

Luego de discutir un poco, Edward se puso firme y le dijo a Esme que no permitiría que cocinara para la boda. Un proveedor prepararía y serviría la comida. Le dijo a Esme que, por ser la madre sustituta de Bella, suplantara su trabajo de cocinera. Bella la necesitaba como miembro de la familia el día de su boda, no cocinando en la cocina. Esme por fin renunció a su derecho de preparar el desayuno de bodas con la condición de que pudiese planificar el menú, así como también hornear el pastel ella misma el día anterior.

Los invitados llegarían alrededor de las diez y media y la ceremonia comenzaría a las once. Rosalie y Emmet apenas habían podido creer que Edward les pidiera que recibieran a los invitados y les asignaran los asientos. Bella llevó a ambos a comprarles la vestimenta adecuada para la boda.

Durante el viaje, preguntaron sobre la posibilidad de que Emmet fuera el mayordomo y que Edward contratara a otro conductor para reemplazarlo. Bella sospechaba que podría haber otra boda a la vista.

La noche anterior, Emmet había movido el sofá contra la pared y dispuesto hileras de sillas alquiladas. Emmet y Rosalie habían pedido permiso para sentarse juntos en el sofá para poder sostenerse las manos durante la ceremonia. Esme tenía un asiento reservado en la primera fila.

Bella caminó de manera improvisada por el pasillo entre las sillas y apoyó la lámpara sobre la pequeña mesa en la que estaría de pie el clérigo. El párroco tenía una silla junto a la mesa para que pudiera ser testigo de la ceremonia y registrar las firmas en el registro parroquial. La sala se había transformado en una capilla de la noche a la mañana.

La tienda de flores había construido un arco de rosas debajo del cual tomarían sus votos. Bella se detuvo debajo del arco, maravillada. En unas pocas horas, habrían contraído matrimonio. Edward por fin sería legalmente su esposo.

Él había luchado mucho por la ley que haría que ella conservara su her encia, había utilizado todos sus conocimientos legales e influencias para reunir votos. Bella sonrió al recordar la nota que Edward le había enviado por un mensajero después del voto del 15 de marzo. Solo decía:

_Queridísima __Bella__:_

_Se ha aprobado la Ley de Propiedad de las Mujeres Casadas. Puedes ser mi esposa y conservar tu herencia._

_Comienza a planificar la boda._

_Tu enamorado:_

_Edward_

Jasper y Alice Whitlock habían viajado a Londres tras la aprobación del proyecto.

Bella los había invitado a quedarse en Piccadilly; y para su gran alegría, habían aceptado.

Aquella visita había fomentado una inesperada amistad entre Edward y Jasper. Bella y

Alice mantenían correspondencia a menudo y permanecían siendo amigas, pero Edward y Jasper nunca se habían visto. Durante la visita, estos mantuvieron conversaciones acaloradas con respecto a ciertos temas de derecho, mientras que Bella y Alice observaban en silencio.

La noche anterior a que se marcharan, Edward había llevado a un lado a Bella para hacerle una propuesta sorprendente. Le había preguntado a Bella si creía que Jasper y Alice pudieran ser testigos de su boda. Debido a que no tenían familia de sangre para pedírselo, Edward creyó apropiado que los Whitlock estuvieran presentes en la ceremonia. De modo inusual, los Whitlock habían sido una parte importante en sus vidas durante los últimos dos años. Cuando les preguntaron acerca de su participación, aceptaron con entusiasmo.

Se sentó por un momento entre las rosas, observándolo todo. Pensaba en su padre. Debería estar allí, en el día más importante de su vida. Las lágrimas asomaron sin previo aviso. Sentada, lloró por su padre.

—Bells, ¿te encuentras bien? —Edward estaba de pie a su lado. No lo había oído entrar.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de la bata y lo regañó:

—Se supone que no me verías hoy hasta la ceremonia. —Su voz se quebró cuando agregó—: Hoy es nuestra boda.

Edward se agachó a su lado y le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Sí, así es, mi querida. ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Aún está oscuro afuera.

—Deseaba pasar aquí unos instantes, sola. Luego, me acordé de mi padre. —Enterró el rostro en el hombro de Edward mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Él está aquí, Bells. Sé que está aquí. Sir Charly no se perdería tu boda, ni siquiera por estar al otro lado. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja—. Quizás deberías saber de esto ahora.

—¿Qué es?

—Es algo que sir Charly me dio antes de morir. Me dijo que me encargara de esto el día de tu boda. —Edward rió—. Desde luego que nunca imaginó que y o fuera el novio. Iba de camino a dárselo a Esme cuando vi la luz en la sala.

Bella tomó la caja y la abrió.

—¡Vaya, caramba! —Sacó una moneda de seis peniques de la caja—. Es una moneda de la suerte.

—Sir Charly me dijo que es la misma que tu abuelo puso en la zapatilla de tu madre el día de su boda. La guardó para ti. Haré que Esme lo haga en nombre de sir Charly, puesto que es la persona más cercana a ti.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

—Ay, Edward, lo extraño mucho.

—Lo sé, Bella. Yo también lo extraño.

—Me alegra que Renne aceptara venir hoy. Me conecta con mi padre de un modo especial en el día de nuestra boda.

—Con un poco de suerte, Phil usará el frac que le di. Si viene con su vestimenta habitual y sus tirantes, hará levantar más de unas cuantas cejas.

—Renne se encargará de eso. Me dijo que le había comprado una camisa nueva cuando fue a comprar el vestido para ella. —Pasó un dedo por los labios de Edward—. Gracias por aceptar invitarla. Sé que lo has hecho por mí.

—Sólo espero que ninguno de sus clientes se encuentre entre los demás invitados.

—Si alguno reconoce a Renne, en verdad dudo que lo mencione, ¿no crees?

—No, querida, no creo que lo hagan.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta. Rosalie estaba de pie en las sombras de la puerta abierta de la sala.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Bella, me ordenó que le preparara el baño para las seis en punto.

Me atrevo a decirle que se le hará tarde.

—¡Así es, Rosalie! —Le dio a Edward la caja con la moneda de seis peniques y lo besó en la mejilla—. No volveré a verte hasta la ceremonia. Edward Cullen, te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Bella Swan.

Mientras Bella caminaba junto a su criada hacia las escaleras, Rosalie susurró:

—¡Señorita, Esme se enfadaría mucho si supiera que ha visto al señor antes de la boda!

—¡Sin duda! Pero tú no se lo dirás, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que no, señorita Bella. Es nuestro secreto.

Rosalie preparó el baño de Bella, luego, fue a arreglar el vestido de novia. Ya había empacado el ajuar de Bella para la luna de miel. Bella se encargaría de las pocas cosas que quedaban antes de marcharse.

Edward se encargó de reservar los pasajes a París, diciendo que un marido debería llevar a su esposa a un lugar secreto de luna de miel. Se quedarían en París una semana, pero ella no sabía dónde. Había sido tan misterioso sobre todo eso que Bella ni siquiera sabía dónde pasarían la noche de bodas.

Con tiempo de sobra para bañarse antes de que alguien necesitara el cuarto de baño, Bella se tomó su tiempo en la tina. Sentía calma sentada dentro del agua caliente, pero mientras se secaba, comenzó a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Para estar de acuerdo con la flor del día, le roció agua de rosas por el cuerpo antes de ponerse la bata. Cuando entró a su habitación, Rosalie estaba sentada e n el escritorio esperándola.

El vestido de novia de organdí en azul plata de la tienda House of Worth estaba sobre la cama. El velo colgaba de la columna de la cama. Al ver el vestido, comenzó a llorar. Rosalie se acercó de inmediato y la abrazó.

— ¡Señorita Bella, hoy no es un día para llorar! Debería hartarse de reír. ¡Usted y el señor van a casarse!

— ¡He esperado tanto, Rosalie…! No puedo creer que por fin haya llegado el día. —Tomó un pañuelo de la mesilla de noche y se secó los ojos—. Es un vestido hermoso, ¿no es cierto?

— ¡Señorita Bella, es el vestido de novia más bonito que he visto! ¡Todo cubierto de encaje y perlas! Y nunca he visto un bordado tan fino en toda mi vida como el que tiene en el corsé y la cola.

— ¿Sabes que Edward ha contratado un hombre para que venga a retratarnos con una fotografía hoy? Dijo que desea poder verme siempre en traje de novia.

—Con usted en ese vestido y el señor en su levita azul y los pantalones de piel de ante, ¡en verdad serán un espectáculo! ¡El señor sí que tiene razón al querer una fotografía!

—Estará muy guapo, ¿verdad? —Se estremeció cuando más lágrimas amenazaron con salir—. Debo dejar de llorar, o mis ojos estarán muy hinchados.

—Venga, señorita. Déjeme arreglarle el cabello. Llevará un rato.

Rosalie trabajó en el cabello de su señora y luego, la ayudó a ponerse la ropa interior. Mientras le ajustaba el lazo del corsé, le preguntó:

—Señorita Bella, nunca usa corsé. ¿De dónde diablos sacó éste? ¡Es indecente!

Bella rió.

—Se supone que ha de ser indecente, Rosalie. Alguien muy querido me lo prestó para el día de mi boda. —No podía decirle que Renne le había prestado el mismo corsé que había usado en el cumpleaños de Edward.

—Pues bien, señorita, el señor se llevará una gran sorpresa en su noche de bodas.

—Vaya que sí, Rosalie. Déjame mostrarte qué más tengo. —Extendió la mano por debajo de la cama y sacó un pequeño bolso de viaje—. Edward me dijo que tuviera separadas las cosas para la noche de bodas del resto de los baúles de la luna de miel. No me dijo por qué.

Abrió el bolso y sacó una prenda negra doblada. Cuando la desdobló, Rosalie dio un grito sofocado.

—¡Señorita Bella! ¿Va a usar eso?

—Por supuesto que sí, Rosalie. En verdad creo que al amo Cullen le agradará, ¿no crees?

La criada tomó la prenda de manos de su señora. Era un negligé de satén negro entallado para adherirse en el cuerpo de una mujer como si fuera una segunda piel. Rosalie se veía un poco desconcertada y le dio la vuelta.

—¿Dónde está el resto, señorita? No tiene espalda ni mangas.

—No tiene que tenerlas, Rosalie. Me lo han traído especialmente de París con el vestido de novia. La tienda donde encargué el traje exhibía el dibujo del diseñador. ¡No podía creer la descarada falta de recato que tenía! ¿No es escandaloso?

—Señorita, si me disculpa la grosería, el jefe acabará sobre sí mismo cuando la vea en él.

La sonrisa de Bella iluminó el cuarto.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Con la parte delantera tan escotada y simplemente sin espalda, se le endurecerá tanto que tendrá que tener cuidado de que no se le raje!

Ambas mujeres se morían de risa ante la perversidad absoluta de Bella por usar un traje negro tan ajustado para su noche de bodas. ¡Era muy atrevido! Intentando recuperar la compostura, Rosalie le recordó la hora.

—Señorita Bella, debemos terminar de vestirla para que pueda ponerme el vestido nuevo antes de que lleguen los invitados.

—Es cierto, Rosalie. — Bella la abrazó—. Gracias, querida, por ayudarme ésta mañana. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Señorita Bella, tenerla aquí ha hecho que éste sea un lugar en el que deseo estar. Si usted y el señor están dispuestos a que permanezcamos aquí, Emmet y yo dese amos ser la pareja que supervise el personal de la casa.

—¿Emmet se te ha declarado?

El rostro de la criada se volvió escarlata.

—Aún no debería decirlo, señorita. Desea asegurarse de que el señor y usted nos conserven el empleo como pareja primero.

Bella volvió a abrazarla.

—Deseo que Emmet y tú os quedéis con nosotros. Con todas las visitas que tendremos a menudo y los niños en el futuro, nuestro personal sin duda aumentará. Estoy segura de que puedo convencer al amo Cullen para que busque otro cochero y Emmet pueda ser nuestro mayordomo.

Rosalie la apretó con firmeza

—Gracias, señorita Bella. En verdad, tiene un buen corazón.

—¡Está bien! Ponme el vestido.

Rosalie ayudó a su señora con todas las prendas de novia excepto con el velo, para que se lo colocara Esme. Rosalie dejó a la novia sola y se dio prisa para ir a vestirse para la boda. Una vez más, Bella comprobó la lista. Algo viejo: tenía una pulsera que había pasado de su abuela a su madre y ahora pasaba a ella; algo nuevo: el vestido de novia; algo prestado: el corsé de Renne; y algo azul: las ligas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Quién es?

—Esme, querida. ¿Puedo entrar?

Bella fue a abrir la puerta. Al verla, Esme susurró:

—Santo cielo, Bella. Te ves tan hermosa. ¡Siempre supe que serías una novia preciosa!

Bella luchaba contra el impulso de volver a llorar.

—Entra, Esme. Tienes que ayudarme a colocarme el velo.

Cuando la muchacha se sentó en el tocador, Esme sacó la caja con la moneda de seis peniques.

—Esto es de parte de tu padre, Bella. El amo Cullen me pidió que me encargara de esto y lo pusiera en tu zapato.

Bella levantó el pie izquierdo. La criada introdujo la moneda en el zapato y recitó: «Con ésta moneda, hablo en nombre de tu padre y tu madre deseándote una vida llena de salud, dicha, riqueza y felicidad conyugal».

Pese a su determinación por contener las lágrimas, brotaron de todas maneras.

—Esme, gracias por ser mi madre durante todos estos años. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti esperar por ésta boda. —Se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza—. Estoy muy contenta de que no nos hayas dejado. Te quiero.

Esme tampoco pudo contener la emoción. Llorando por lo bajo, le susurró:

—Sabes que nunca podría dejarte, jovencita. Alguien debe tener un poco de sensatez en ésta casa.

Bella intentaba recuperar la compostura dando varios toques con el pañuelo a sus ojos.

—Ayúdame con el velo, así podré bajar y esperar en el comedor. Deseo ver cuando lleguen los invitados.

Mientras Esme sujetaba el velo, le preguntó:

—¿Vendrá la señorita Tanya hoy?

—La he invitado, como a sus primos James y Victoria. Le dije a James con anterioridad que los invitaría y no deseaba faltar a mi promesa.

—¿Crees que aparecerá por aquí?

—Supongo que sí. Necesitará algo para cotillear mañana. La boda de Edward conmigo es sin duda algo para sacar provecho, ¿no crees?

—Querida, eres fruto de la entrepierna de sir Charly y contigo no hay duda de que el fruto no cae lejos del árbol.

—Mi padre siempre hizo lo que deseó y nunca permitió que lo que otras personas pensaban lo detuviera. Así es como me ha criado, y así es como elijo vivir mi vida.

—Eres una mujer fuerte, Bella Swan. Estoy orgullosa de estar aquí contigo y con el señor. Ambos sois buenas personas. Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. —Terminó de ajustarle el velo—. Ahora será mejor que regrese a la cocina y controle a esos del servicio de comida. ¡Podré no cocinar, pero bien puedo asegurarme de que estén haciendo bien las cosas!

—Bajaré contigo y me ocultaré en el comedor.

Juntas dejaron la habitación. Esme levantó la cola del vestido mientras la muchacha bajaba con cuidado por las escaleras de atrás. Bella abrió un poco la puerta del comedor, sólo lo suficiente como para asomarse, y vio a Rosalie saludando a los invitados. Se veía hermosa en el vestido de color melocotón que Bella le había ayudado a elegir. Emmet también se veía bastante apuesto con su frac negro. Estaba un poco molesto con el chaleco, pero pareció olvidarlo una vez que debió hacer pasar a los invitados.

Bella contuvo una carcajada cuando Tanya llegó del brazo de James. Tenía puesto un vestido de día de color negro, y un sombrero negro. Sin duda, todos los que acudieran notarían que tenía la impresión de estar en un funeral en lugar de una boda. Victoria venía detrás, del brazo de un joven apuesto. Las atenciones de él le decían que era muy probable que estuvieran comprometidos.

Entraron Renne y Phil. Bella abrió la puerta del comedor un poco más y le lanzó un beso. Phil llevaba puesto el frac que le había prestado Edward, y la camisa nueva. Los pantalones no combinaban del todo, pero de todas maneras, estaba bien vestido. Renne llevaba puesto un vestido de día color púrpura. Se veía verdaderamente regia. La pluma púrpura del sombrero le daba un toque de extravagancia. La prostituta de su padre llevaba la cabeza alta mientras Emmet la acompañaba hasta la sala.

Llegaron algunas personas que Bella sólo conocía de vista, todos amigos y colegas de su prometido. Entraron algunos de sus compañeros de clase. Cuando el clérigo y el párroco ingresaron, las palmas de las manos de Bella se pusieron frías y húmedas. Fueron los últimos en entrar junto a Emmet y Rosalie. El pianista comenzó a tocar. Vio que Esme entraba a la sala seguida de Jasper y Alice. Luego, vio a Edward. Estaba de pie del lado de afuera de la puerta de la sala, esperaba que el clérigo le indicara una señal para entrar.

Entonces, desapareció en el interior de la habitación.

Ella asió su ramillete de pimpollos de rosa, caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta abierta de la sala y esperó. La música procesional de la novia comenzó a sonar y ella entró a la sala. Edward estaba de pie a mitad de camino del pasillo, esperándola. Como no tenía a nadie que la entregara, le había pedido a Edward que la esperara para que caminaran juntos desde la mitad. Allí, de pie entre las rosas, tan apuesto y masculino en su levita y sus bombachos, parecía recién salido de una pintura de Manet.

Al llegar al lugar donde la esperaba, extendió el brazo para tomar el de ella, quien entrelazó su brazo con el de él y se inclinó hacia su lado, en agradecimiento por el apoyo que le ofrecía.

Luego, caminaron juntos hacia el arco de rosas mientras que susurró:

—Eres todo un sueño, mi querida Bella.

El clérigo los saludó con la cabeza y luego, comenzó la ceremonia:

—Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos ante Dios para unir a éste hombre y a ésta mujer en sagrado matrimonio, un estado honorable instituido por Dios del paraíso. Una unión mística que no es para recibir de manera imprudente, a la ligera o sin sentido, sino con reverencia, discreción y seriedad, teniendo en cuenta, como es debido, las razones por las cuales se ordena el matrimonio. Por lo tanto, si alguien puede demostrar una justa causa por la cual no pudieran ser unidos de manera legítima, que hable ahora o de lo contrario, guarde silencio para siempre.

Bella contuvo la respiración y esperó. La sala permanecía en silencio, excepto por Esme que gimoteaba al llorar. No estaba segura de que la nerviosa Tanya hiciera una escena. Por fortuna, permaneció en silencio.

Una vez pasado ese momento, Bella se relajó. Se concentró en oír al clérigo. Después de ofrecer algunas oraciones preliminares, el clérigo recitó los votos. Sin que se lo dijeran, Edward tomó ambas manos de Bella en las suyas mientras el clérigo hablaba.

—Edward Cullen, honorable conde de Masen, ¿tomas a ésta mujer como tu esposa, para vivir juntos bajo los preceptos dé Dios en sagrado matrimonio? ¿La amarás, la atenderás, la honrarás y permanecerás a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad; y renunciarás al resto para permanecer sólo con ella hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, lo haré.

—Bella Frances Swan, ¿tomas a éste hombre como tu esposo, para vivir juntos bajo los preceptos de Dios en sagrado matrimonio? ¿Le obedecerás, servirás, amarás, honrarás y permanecerás a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad; y renunciarás al resto para permanecer sólo con él hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, lo haré.

— ¿Quién entrega a ésta mujer para que contraiga matrimonio con éste hombre?

A continuación hubo un momento de silencio infinito. Edward le echó una mirada a Esme, pues le había dado instrucciones para que hablara en nombre de sir Charly y se la entregara. Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Esme negó con la cabeza. Imposibilitada de hablar, lo señaló a Edward. Irguiéndose por completo y con una solemnidad que encajaba con su posición, Edward respondió:

—En nombre de sir Charly Swan, cuya presencia en espíritu sentimos todos, y como tutor de Bella, lo haré yo.

La alegría en el corazón de Bella no tenía límites. El hecho de que Edward admitiera que era su pupila durante la ceremonia de matrimonio, delante de sus amigos y colegas, hacía que esa ceremonia fuera un rito de paso para ambos. Su secreto ya no sería considerado como un pecado. Ahora podían amarse abiertamente y con orgullo.

Tras intercambiar sus votos, el clérigo pidió el anillo. Edward tomó el anillo que había grabado con sus iniciales y la fecha de la boda, y lo colocó sobre la Biblia. Una vez bendecido, el clérigo se lo devolvió a Edward, quien lo colocó en el dedo de Bella diciendo:

—Con éste anillo te desposo, con mi cuerpo te venero, y te cedo todos mis bienes

materiales.

Bella sonrió al notar el énfasis que puso al decir: «con mi cuerpo te venero».

Se arrodillaron juntos debajo del arco de rosas como los instruyó el clérigo.

—Edward , esposo de Bella, morarás junto a tu esposa según su conocimiento; honrándola, y por ser ambos herederos de la gracia de la vid a, que vuestras plegarias no se vean obstaculizadas. Bella, esposa de Edward, estarás sometida a tu esposo, lo venerarás, y por ser ambos herederos de la gracia de la vida, que vuestras plegarias no se vean obstaculizadas. Oh, Dios eterno, envía Tu bendición a estos servidores. Que Edward y Bella permanezcan siempre unidos en perfecto amor y paz, y vivan de acuerdo con Tus leyes. Aquellos a quien Dios ha unido, que el hombre no los separe. Amén.

Edward le levantó el velo. Siguiendo su instinto y sin importarle su comportamiento, la acercó hacia él. Como si estuvieran solos, la besó. Su pasión proclamaba delante de todos los presentes que ya no debían esconder su amor.

Después de que Edward y Bella recibieran a sus invitados en el comedor, las personas encargadas de la comida sirvieron el desayuno de bodas. Cuando Bella vio las bandejas elaborad as de comida, creyó que «banquete de bodas» hubiera sido la descripción más apropiada.

Una bandeja tenía salmón frío, áspic de ave, cerezas, fresas y natilla. Otra bandeja tenía ensalada de langosta, postre de maicena, leche y gelatina, galantina de ternera, albaricoques, melocotones y uvas. Una tercera tenía jamón, lengua, pato y cordero. El pastel de pollo y el pastel de ternera estaban junto a una variedad de panes, bollos y jaleas. Y por supuesto, el pastel de bodas de Esme se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.

Tanya y James fueron los primeros en marcharse. Tanya murmuró felicidades con un flojo apretón de manos antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta. Bella notó, casi con lástima, que las marcadas líneas que arrugaban su rostro se habían vuelto más intensas. James la besó en la mejilla y le deseó buenos augurios. Le dijo a Edward que ahora comprendía por qué sir Charly aprobaría al novio.

Al llegar la tarde, los invitados disminuyeron paulatinamente. Renne y Phil estuvieron entre los últimos en marcharse. Renne abrazó a Bella con sincera calidez. Sus deseos de felicidad y amor llegaron en una ola de lágrimas. También abrazó a Edward, y le susurró algo. Bella no pudo oír lo que dijo. Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada en respuesta.

Jasper y Alice también dijeron adiós. Debían regresar a Manchester, pues habían dejado a sus hijas Christine y Sarah bajo el cuidado de los padres de Alice. El viaje en tren de nueve horas y media haría que llegaran a casa el sábado bien entrad a la noche. Cuando Alice le preguntó a Bella si habían elegido algún nombre para sus niños, Bella susurró: «Sí»; el primer niño sería Charly y la primera niña, Renne.

Después de que todos se hubieran marchado, Edward y Bella se cambiaron para el viaje y se prepararon para marcharse. Una vez más, Edward hizo énfasis en que debía llevar un bolso para la noche aparte de los baúles para el viaje de la luna de miel. Bella preguntó por qué no se habían marchado antes que los invitados, como era la costumbre. Edward sólo dijo que los planes para la noche no incluían partir temprano.

Rosalie y Esme acompañaron a Edward y a Bella hasta el carruaje. Entre abrazos y lágrimas, Bella dijo adiós, encargándoles que cuidaran la casa de Piccadilly en su ausencia. Emmet ya estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, preparado para llevarlos al destino misterioso. Bella había deseado acorralarlo con anterioridad y preguntarle sobre alguna pista de lo que había planeado Edward. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos del día no le habían permitido tal interrogatorio.

Edward la ayudó a subir al carruaje antes de entrar de un brinco detrás de ella. Emmet había apilado todos los baúles en la cabina, obligándolos a apretarse en un rincón del asiento. De inmediato, Bella notó algo extraño.

—Edward, ¿por qué las ventanas están cubiertas con lienzos?

—Porque le ordené a Emmet que las cubriera.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Para que no pudieras ver para afuera, desde luego.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué?

—Te lo he dicho: nuestro destino es una sorpresa. No sabrás a dónde vamos hasta que lleguemos.

—¿No vamos al barco que cruzará el Canal hacia Francia?

—Al final. Pero el pasaje que reservé no saldrá hasta mañana temprano por la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ay, sí, esa es la pregunta, ¿no es verdad?

Bella le pellizcó un brazo.

—¡Eres un demonio!

—Bueno, bueno, ¿no acabas de jurar que me obedecerás y me venerarás?

—Cuando esté dispuesta, ¡lo haré!

—No recuerdo que hubiera una condición sobre el sometimiento.

Bella se acercó y le susurró:

—Nunca juré sometimiento. Lo oí como una enseñanza, no como un compromiso. —Le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y agregó—: ¿Cuándo has visto que yo obedezca una orden?

Edward le tomó un pecho en la mano y hundió la punta de los dedos en la suave piel.

—Vaya. Creo que ésta noche lo harás, esposa mía. Sin duda, creo que ésta noche lo harás.

El carruaje retumbaba al andar. A Bella se le ocurrió comenzar temprano la noche de bodas, aunque estuvieran en el carruaje. Edward le tomó la mano cuando intentó acariciarle la entrepierna. Le besó la punta de los dedos y la regañó diciendo:

—¡Lady Masen, esperarás a consumar nuestro matrimonio hasta el momento apropiado!

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y aceptó su parecer.

—Desde luego, milord. Y agregaría que prefiero mucho más ser Bella Cullen que lady

Masen.

El movimiento del carruaje hizo que Bella sintiera sueño. Se inclinó contra Edward y se adormiló un poco. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, despertó de un sobresalto.

—¿Ya hemos llegado?

—Sí. —Edward levantó su bolso—. Alcánzame la maleta.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Ya verás. Espera aquí un momento. —Abrió la puerta y le alcanzó a Emmet las dos maletas—. Llévalas adentro, Emmet. Luego, lleva nuestros baúles al muelle en el que subiremos a bordo del barco hacia Francia.

—Sí, señor. —Emmet vaciló por un instante—. ¿Señor Cullen?

—¿Sí, Emmet?

—¿Puedo decirle lo feliz que me siento por usted y la señorita Bella? —Bajó las maletas y tomó a Edward por sorpresa cuando le dio la mano de manera entusiasta—. Me siento muy orgulloso de ser su empleado, ¡de veras! ¡Lo felicito, señor!

Edward sonrió con calidez.

—Gracias, Emmet. Eres un buen hombre, sin duda. Cuando regresemos, discutiremos tu puesto en la casa.

—¡Sí, señor! —Con los ojos brillantes, cogió las maletas y desapareció al otro lado del carruaje.

—¿Puedo salir ahora?

—¡Por supuesto! Ven, esposa mía. Nuestra noche de bodas nos espera.

Bella tomó la mano de Edward para bajar con cuidado del carruaje. Cuando se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, su risa resonó por toda la calle.

—¡Maldito demonio, no puede ser verdad!

—Oh, sí, Bella, es verdad. Bienvenida a tu noche de bodas.

Bella miró fijo el cartel sobre la puerta, cartel que sir Charly había hecho hacía diez años. Aún decía con claridad: «CASA DE RENNE».

Al volverse hacia Edward, vio que observaba su reacción.

—Le he pedido a Renne que me alquilara un cuarto, pero con gran generosidad, me ha ofrecido su propia alcoba para nuestra noche de bodas. Es su obsequio para los dos.

—¿Estaremos solos?

—¡Con toda seguridad! ¡Es nuestra noche de bodas!

—Bien, entonces, ¿entramos por la puerta principal o por la de atrás?

Con evidente alivio por ver que Bella aceptaba su inusual regalo de bodas, sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

—Utilizaremos la puerta trasera. Emmet ya debe haber avisado a Renne de que hemos llegado.

Se encontraron con el cochero en la puerta trasera.

—La señorita Renne dice que suban a la habitación. Conocen el camino. También dice que se sirvan la comida y la bebida que está allí para ustedes. Ah, sí, y que no se preocupen. Nadie los molestará.

—Gracias, Emmet. Volveremos a verte aquí a las siete en punto mañana por la mañana, para ir a embarcar.

—Sí, señor. Conozco las calles que debo tomar mañana, puesto que llevaré los baúles hacia el puerto de inmediato.

—¡Muy bien!

—Gracias, señor. —Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, se ladeó el sombrero y le guiñó el ojo—.

Que lo pasen bien.

Al marcharse al carruaje, Bella oyó que silbaba la melodía que Edward silbaba a menudo.

—¿Vamos?

Bella entró primero y Edward fue detrás de ella. Una vez que sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz tenue del pasillo trasero, vio la conocida escalera delante. Edward subió detrás de ella y le susurró al oído:

—¿Lo hueles?

Bella olfateó:

—¿Oler qué? No huelo nada.

De manera salaz, le frotó un pecho.

—Ay, sí, Bella, hay un olor en éste lugar. Es el delicioso almizcle de una mujer excitada.

No importa cuántas veces haya estado aquí, siempre me afecta. —Presionó su entrepierna contra el trasero de Bella. Su pene duro se clavaba en ella.

—Mi olor pronto se unirá al perfume, ¿no lo crees?

Edward le olfateó el cuello.

—Creo que ya lo ha hecho.

Cuando entraron a la sala de estar de Renne, Bella se encontró rodeada de más rosas aún.

—Supongo que no tienes nada que ver con esto, Edward Cullen.

—Lo he arreglado con Renne. Le dije lo que deseaba y ella hizo el resto.

Bella se volvió y lo abrazó.

—¿Qué más has arreglado con Renne? ¿Esto es lo que te susurró antes de irse de Piccadilly hoy?

Le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Me dijo que ya habían preparado nuestro lecho de bodas.

Bella echó una mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

—Debo ponerme el camisón. ¿Me cambio aquí?

—Por supuesto.

—Puesto que Rosalie no está, deberás ayudarme con el vestido.

Mientras Edward le desabotonaba la espalda del vestido, la regañaba:

—Desde luego que sabes que una joven novia debe llevar a su acompañante femenina

durante toda su luna de miel. ¡Quizás también debí reservar un pasaje para Rosalie!

—Ah, no, señor Cullen. Espero que tú atiendas todas mis necesidades durante nuestro viaje.

—¡Délo por hecho, señora Cullen! —Le bajó el vestido y le besó el hombro—. Y, ¿cuáles son las necesidades que piensas tener?

Bella se alejó un paso. Se volvió para mirarlo y con lentitud, se bajó el vestido hasta la cintura. Lo empujó por de bajo de las caderas y se lo quitó.

—Lo primero que puedes hace r e s desatar éste corsé.

De la misma manera que la risa de Bella había borboteado en toda la calle, la de Edward, colmó la habitación.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Parece que Renne Flambeau ha puesto la mano en el ajuar de mi esposa!

Vistiendo sólo el corsé, las bragas y las medias, Bella se paseó hasta él y le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello. Presionó su pelvis contra la de él y sintió su pene duro.

—¿Le agrada, _monsieur_ Cullen?

—Vaya que sí, señora Cullen, ¡_beaucoup_!

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—Desátalo, _s'il vous plait_.

Edward desató el lazo que estaba justo por encima del trasero de Bella, el que Rosalie había atado con tanto cuidado aquella mañana. Aflojó los cruces y la prenda ajustada cedió. Al deslizarse, Bella lo asió y lo sostuvo sobre su pecho. Volvió a girar para mirar a Edward y le sonrió de manera seductora.

—Ahora, esposo mío, debes dejarme unos minutos a solas para que me ponga el camisón de noche de bodas. —Señaló los bolsos que estaban en el suelo junto al sofá.

Sin decir nada, Edward se dirigió al mueble bar de Renne y se sirvió _brandy_. Bella estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo el corsé para que no cayera. Dejó que se deslizara un poco más, dejando al descubierto casi la mayor parte de su busto. Sólo los pezones permanecían cubiertos. Edward se dio la vuelta con la copa en la mano.

—¿Deseas algo, Bella?

Le dio un sorbo al _brandy_, sus ojos se movían sobre su cuerpo como una extensión de las manos.

—Quisiera un poco de la ginebra de Renne. —Al hablar, miraba de manera intencionada el bulto en los pantalones de su marido y se relamía. Edward reía mientras le servía la ginebra.

—Hoy he contraído matrimonio con mi amada. Eres la única consorte que querré y necesitaré . —Le alcanzó la copa—. Brindemos antes de despedirnos. —Levantó la copa y recitó _The Pearl_ —: «Las cuatro palabras más importantes: una buena follada diaria».

Sin dudarlo un instante, Bella respondió:

—Adentro, afuera y que sea lo que Dios quiera. —Ambos bebieron.

Edward tomó su bolso y se dispuso a ponerse su propia bata en la alcoba de Renne. Bella se quitó con rapidez cada una de sus prendas. Cogió el salaz camisón del bolso y se lo puso. El género se adhería a ella como el pelaje de un lustroso gato negro que había visto fuera de la casa en Piccadilly. Se soltó el cabello. Cayó sobre la piel desnuda de sus hombros, recordándole que el camisón no tenía espalda. Le echó una mirada al espejo que colgaba de la pared y se aseguró de haber enmarcado de manera apropiada la profunda línea entre sus pechos antes de ver a Edward en la alcoba de bodas.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Edward se volvió. Quedó helado, como si estuviera arraigado al suelo. Bella vio que sus ojos exploraban su cuerpo. Sus labios apenas se movieron al susurrar:

—¡Dios mío!

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho cuando Edward la rodeó y se detuvo detrás de ella. Sabía que estaría mirándole la espalda desnuda enmarcada por el camisón. No se movió, dándole tiempo para que disfrutara de mirarla. Al sentir que su de do dibujaba una línea descendiente desde la mitad de su espalda hasta donde el camisón hacía una curva en su trasero, se estremeció. Bajó un tirante por su brazo y le besó el hombro. Se inclinó cerca de su oído y susurró:

—Bella, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? Nunca en mi vida he visto algo parecido.

—Es de París. Deseaba algo atrevido para nuestra noche de bodas.

—Vaya, querida mía, ¡sin duda lo es! Debes saber lo que está provocando en mí.

— ¡_Monsieur_ Cullen, esa es exactamente la intención!

—También yo ordené algo de Francia. Es un obsequio de bodas especial para ti. —Se dirigió hasta el bolso, sacó una caja pequeña y se la dio a Bella—. Lo dejaremos junto a la cama, pues estoy seguro de que lo utilizaremos a menudo.

Dentro de la caja, Bella encontró un látigo de un gusto exquisito. El mango de madera lustrada estaba tallado con la figura de un falo. Las trallas de cuero negro bien lubricadas colgaban de manera amenazadora del otro extremo. Bella lo acarició mientras su excitación crecía por anticipado.

—¿Quién irá primero, Edward? ¿Qué eliges?

Edward tomó el látigo de su mano.

—Mi querida esposa, te lo dije ésta noche, desde luego seguirás mis órdenes. Mi e lección es para mostrarte qué les sucede a las esposas traviesas que tientan a sus esposos con actitudes impúdicas.

El cuerpo entero de Bella vibraba. El calor en su vientre amenazaba con derretirla desde adentro.

—Milord, ¿qué me harás hacer?

—Quítame la bata, _s'il vous plait_.

Ella le desató el cinturón de la bata y la abrió. Había visto el miembro de Edward una cantidad innumerable de veces desde que se habían convertido en amantes, pero nunca lo había visto tan grueso. Extendió la mano y lo tocó. Edward gruñó.

—¡No tocarás! Ésta vez, Bella, yo soy el amo. Harás lo que te diga, nada más, nada menos. ¿Comprendes?

Bella conocía las reglas.

—Sí, _monsieur_, comprendo.

—Baja la parte superior de tu camisón.

Sacó los brazos por los tirantes y se bajó el camisón hasta la cintura. Edward rozó con ligereza las trallas de cuero por su pecho.

—¿Crees que mereces que te castigue por usar un camisón tan pecaminoso en nuestra noche de bodas?

Con la mirada baja, Bella observaba el pene de Edward. Se movió con nerviosismo cuando le respondió:

—Sí, milord. Deberías castigarme.

— ¿Y cuál crees que debería ser tu castigo? —Volvió a rozar las trallas sobre sus senos desnudos.

—Milord, tú decides, no yo.

—Quítate esa prenda lujuriosa, Bella.

Mientras bajaba el camisón por sus caderas y se lo quitaba, Edward movió un sillón justo delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba al lado de la cama con dosel de Renne.

—Inclínate sobre esta silla, Bella.

Bella hizo lo que le ordenó.

—Conoces las reglas, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí, milord.

—Mantendrás los ojos abiertos y te observarás en el espejo. Si noto que los has cerrado, no consumaremos nuestro matrimonio ésta noche. ¿Comprendes?

En ese lugar, en ese burdel, las reglas nunca cambiaban. Un solo momento de desobediencia o debilidad acababa con la relación. No importaba que fuera su noche de bodas. Las reglas no se quebraban. Si Bella deseaba sentir el magnífico pene de Edward dentro de su vagina en su noche de bodas, debía ser fuerte.

—Milord, comprendo.

Bella fijó la mirada en el espejo. Veía su reflejo. El pecho se le había puesto escarlata. Sus pechos voluptuosos se balanceaban con cada respiración. Su propia imagen en medio de la pasión, la encendía aún más. Cuando el primer golpe del látigo hizo contacto con su cuerpo, clavó los dedos en la silla. Deseaba cerrar los ojos más que nada. Edward sabía que esa sería su reacción refleja. Sus ojos lagrimeaban por el esfuerzo de mirarse fijamente.

La voz de Edward desentonaba con su concentración.

—Bella, ¿estás preparada para compartir mi cama todas las noches y abrir tus piernas para mí como mi esposa? —Las trallas volvieron a hacerle impacto contra el trasero.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, cambió su foco de atención y miró el reflejo de Edward en el espejo.

—Sí, milord. Mi cuerpo es tuyo con sólo pedirlo.

La azotó otra vez.

—Así es como debe ser.

Bella vio la lujuria arder en él como lo hacía en ella. Sabía que sería pronto.

—¿Estás preparada para consumar nuestro matrimonio y recibir mi simiente en tu vientre?

Ésta vez, el golpe azotó más abajo, pues el cuero le marcó los muslos. Aún mirando a Edward en el espejo, respondió:

—Deseo tu simiente en mi vientre. ¡Deseo concebir nuestro primer hijo!

Con la voz ronca por la necesidad, Edward gruñó:

—Separa bien las piernas.

Bella se inclinó más sobre la silla y abrió las piernas. Tan pronto como lo hizo, las trallas se rizaron entre sus piernas. Gimió en voz alta, pero no cerró los ojos. Una vez más, el calor abrasaba la piel delicada entre sus piernas mientras las trallas golpeaban sobre ella. Empujó las caderas hacia atrás y rogó:

—Milord, moriré sin tu polla dentro de mí. ¡Por favor!

Bella se miraba inclinada sobre la silla mientras su cuerpo se consumía por la lujuria y la necesidad. Él estaba de pie detrás de ella, también mirando su reflejo. A través del espejo ella vio que daba vuelta el látigo. Aún mientras gritaba: «¡Dios mío, Edward! ¡Te deseo a ti, no eso!», le incrustó el mango del látigo en su interior.

Su cuerpo apretó con firmeza el objeto introducido, pues cada parte de su cuerpo deseaba que la follara. Como poseído por un demonio, Edward la follaba con el mango de madera, observándola a través del espejo todo el tiempo. Bella vio que un frenesí se apoderaba de él mientras la acercaba cada vez más al límite. Con una ferocidad que nunca antes había visto en él, quitó el mango de su interior y arrojó el látigo.

Cuando su pene hirviendo le colmó la vagina, supo que el juego había terminado, y que ella había ganado.

FIN


End file.
